Together in New York
by Tatsu Shawna
Summary: It goes like this: Red Skull found Harry back. It sounds easy, right? If only life wasn't always a bitch. Set after IR3, TDW and CAWS and before in-coming Age of Ultron. WARNINGs for each chapters. WILL BE SLASH. Johann/Harry/Steve in the end!
1. If We Ever Meet Again

Hello everyone! Here's the first chapter of the new story, and yes, unlike the previous ones, this will be a multi-chaptered story. It will be the last of the serie then I'll start with a little oneshots dump of the serie concerning Harry and his family but no more spoilers and hope you will enjoy this story.

"talking"/"_talking in foreign language"_

_Spells_

_'thinking'_

**WARNING: Past Mpreg, Slash, that Coffee shop AU that no one would think off with this pairing**

* * *

It has been a long time since he had been in New York. A year and a half to be precise. And a lot had happened during that. Especially for heroes. He had watched when Tony's home had been bombed by a super villain called the Mandarin and when he had arrived to help Tony, the fight was already over. He had went on a trip to France to visit Bill and Fleur Weasley and their newest addition, Dominique Weasley, when Thor and an alien named Malekith started wrecking Muggle London, he had apparated in a hurry to London only to watch as Thor handled the problem with ease. And when he had caught wind that S.H.I.E.L.D. had fallen and that HYDRA was back—or has always been there— he had nearly hyperventilated himself. So why was he back in New York, knowing that there was an organisation that had caught him in the 40s? He didn't know.

"Dad!"yelled his boy from the back-room.

Actually he did know. He had started getting bored and he had taken cooking/baking lessons as a hobby and, on a whim, he had decided to open a little Coffee Shop, in New York under the twins' pressuring.

Tony had heard of it—how did he do that?!— and bought him a nice little shop in Midtown Manhattan, rather close to the—newly dubbed— Avengers Tower. When he had asked why, the bugger had answered 'So that I can eat good food for free, and it's rather close to the Tower!'. Harry had hexed the man—he could, now that the genius didn't have the ARK reactor embedded in his chest anymore.

"What is it, pumpkin?"asked Harry.

James exited the back of the shop, holding a list in his hand.

"Since we open in a couple of days"began James in a business-like voice" We could ask Uncle Tony and the Avengers to come by and have them promote our shop"

Harry smiled fondly at the redhead.

"You really intend to use the Avengers to promote my shop?"Harry let out a laugh"I don't know how they are going to take it!"

James shrugged.

"As long as they get to eat, they'll come"

Harry had to nod at that, Tony would rather promote his tiny little shop than go abroad for a meeting concerning Stark Industry. There was movement upstairs then a little redhead came down from the stairs in the back. Lily arrived into the room, hair a bit wet from a shower.

"Water works"said Lily

"Were you doubting that?"asked James, looking at her questioningly.

"I was just worried our magic would interfere with Uncle Tony's technology"answered Lily.

Stark really was a genius. He had been able to create a new brand of technology that could tolerate magic and sometime use it to function. And now, their house above the shop was equipped with the latest Stark Tech., a 'House-Warming Gift' was the man's answer when Harry said he couldn't accept all of this.

A growl was heard. James blushed and Harry laughed.

"How about I baptise our new bakery by making something?"

Harry took in their whooping of joy for a yes.

"What do you want?"

"CHEESECAKE!"shouted Lily, drowning whatever was James's answer"ELDERFLOWER AND LIME!"

Harry laughed at his daughter.

"James?"

"Fine by me"answered James with a smile.

Harry nodded and went to the bakery in one of the back-rooms. The twins heard him rummage through the room then walk out.

"I'm missing the cream-cheese and the cream"said Harry

"I'LL BUY SOME!"shouted Lily, running in the back hallway to put on her shoes"I GO!"

Harry snorted at her antics and handed her some muggle money. She giggled and walked toward the door.

"And make sure you take double PLAIN cream, and not the cream that is actually the sour one!"

"Promise!"

And with that Lily walked out. And Harry didn't know why but he instantly had a bad feeling about this.

—

Johann was walking in the streets of New York and he was grumpy. Well grumpier than usual. He knew he had spend a long time in space but to actually have some lowly HYDRA soldier tell him that, he had seen red. No pun intended. In the last year and half he had been looking for his _Zauberer_—with no success— and adapting well to the future and its new technology. But there were a couple of things he couldn't adapt: The Food and the Drinks. He watched as Americans gulped down a Tower of Pisa of hamburger then slurped their weight in sodas, he may be a super soldier but even he couldn't take this much food and grease in one go.

'_Americans are crazy_'thought Johann.

And the worst of it: Their coffee. Have you ever tried to drink American coffee?! Real American Coffee?! He was still surprised his stomach was still working after trying some. He had never been a fan of coffee back in the 40s—Just hear him! He felt like an old man for talking like that!— and tea had been out of question. _Früstück_ had always been a fun time for him and let's not talk about _zwei früstück_. So now, for dumb reasons and because he was getting sick of behind contained between four wall inside a hidden HYDRA base in New York, he was walking in Midtown Manhattan—wearing one of those amazing Photostatic Veil to hide his real face by his pre-serum one— looking for a nice place to relax—bonus points if it has good food! Stopping at a red light for pedestrian, something red caught his attention. Looking down, he noticed a little girl with hair as red as his hidden skin wearing a sleeveless dress made of jean over a blue mid-sleeve flowery shirt and brown worn out sandals. She was holding a grocery bag and was rocking on her heels, a big grin on her face. The light turned green and Johann watched the girl run across the road, the bag secured in her arms. He crossed too, his eyes still fixed on the girl—'_Johann, don't start playing the pervert!'_chided his mind— when, suddenly, a man, running out of a perpendicular street, jostled her, making her fall on her knees and drop her bag, the contents spilling on the pavement. The man paid no attention to her—and her glare— and kept on running. Johann walked toward the girl as she was putting back her things into her brown paper bag.

"You all right, little girl?"he asked, kneeling down to her level.

Mismatched green and blue eyes stared into his and she nodded. She went to stand but whimpered and Johann noticed she had fallen on broken glass, the pieces sticking out of her left knee gruesomely, blood dripping into her sandal.

"Ow!"she whimpered in a small voice"Dad's not going to like this"

"You need medical attention"said Johann after looking at her wound.

"I just need to go home, Dad'll know what to do"answered the little girl.

"You need real medical attention"said Johann sternly"Not your father's"

"And I am telling you, I just need to go home"the girl said, she stood on one leg and started to hop toward 'home'.

It was pitiful, really, and he was the witness of this! The world must really hate him. Johann huffed and in just a stride he was standing before the girl's way and kneeled down again.

"Where is your home, little girl?"asked Johann.

Lily stared at him then pointed to something behind his back.

"A few blocks down here"she replied"It's okay, I can walk there"

"You're not walking, you're hopping"deadpanned Johann, extending his hands toward her"Let me take you home"

Lily pondered the man's words then nodded. Johann picked her up gently, holding her to his hip and she pointed somewhere in the street.

"It's this way sir!"the girl with a smile.

Suppressing a sigh, he walked toward where she pointed. As they walked, they passed by restaurants, stores and shops before the girl emitted a noise, prompting him to stop.

"It's here, it's here!"Bouncing in his arms, the girl pointed excitingly at a Coffee shop. Johann looked at the 'Not Open Yet' notice on the window then up at the name '_Lionheart Coffee_' with the logo of a heraldic _Lion Rampant Guardant Or _holding a cup of Coffee in one paw.

'_Looks more like a pub than a coffee shop_'thought Johann.

Pushing the door open, the toiling of a bell rang above his head.

"You took your sweet time, Lils!"a boy with the same hair as the girl appeared from the counter"Ri-"the boy's mismatched blue and green eyes widened comically. He felt the girl in his arms give a shrug then a sheepish smile.

"DAD!"cried urgently the boy.

A black haired man went out of the bakery in back and into the room and Johann's breath caught into his throat.

—

"Is she there yet?"asked James

"I don't know, you tell me, you're the one behind the counter"replied Harry from the bakery.

He heard his son harrumph and that made him snicker. He had nearly finished his cheesecake, he just needed Lily to come back and give what he was missing. The bell above the door rang.

'_Finally!'_Harry thought with a smile

"Finally"his son echoed his thought"You took your sweet time, Lils! Ri-"

His son's voice stopped and Harry's body tensed.

"DAD!"he heard his son cry and the urgency in his tone.

Abandoning what he was doing, he ran out of the bakery, wand hidden in his sleeve, into the shop. Lily was in the arms of a tall brunet with amazing blue eyes. Taking notes on the man's surprised gaze then on his daughter's form, his gaze settled onto his daughter's bleeding left knee and the glass jutting out of it.

"Merlin, Lils!"walking quickly toward the two, he took his daughter from the still flabbergasted man"What happened?"

"She fell"the man said, voice smooth and deep"I brought her home since she had trouble walking"

Turning to the man, Harry gave him a grateful smile.

"I got the groceries!"said Lily, proudly showing the bag at him"I want my cheesecake!"

He rolled his eyes.

"We really need to sort out your priorities, my flower"turning his head to his son, still standing there not knowing what to do"James, take her upstairs and give her the attention she needs"

Snapping out of whatever daze he was in, James nodded, walked to him, his arms extended and Harry put her in his arms—and took the brown bag from hers— then the little boy walked toward the stairs to their flat as if his sister weighted nothing to him.

"And be careful in the stairs!"said Harry

"Promise!"And James went up.

Harry turned to the brunet that was staring at him intensely.

"Thank you so much, sir"said Harry"Thank you for bringing her home"

"I-It's nothing"the man gave him a small smile and Harry grinned wider.

"Could I offer you something?"asked Harry"As a thank you gift"Harry blushed and looked down"I mean, if you don't want to it's okay! I won't pressure you or anything, we're not even open yet an-"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to"the man gave him another smile.

Harry nodded and extended a hand toward the place.

"Choose any seat you want"replied Harry"I'm making an elderflower and lime cheese-cake, would you like something to drink?"

The man put his eyes up in a thinking manner.

"Well, here is my problem"said the man, taking a seat by the window"I'm not fond of tea, nor chocolate and the coffee here in America can-"

"Wake the dead if not burn a hole in your stomach, yeah I know"finished Harry and the man nodded.

"So, now, I'm a little desperate for a good soft drink"

Harry nodded.

"What if I interested you with a special vanilla coffee?"asked Harry

"I told you I'm not fond of coffee"replied the man with a slight frown

Harry smirked.

"Let's make a bet"Harry sat in front of the man"If the drink I serve you with is shit, you can come up to me and spit it in my face"

The man looked at him strangely and Harry's smirk widened.

"Deal"replied Johann

Now grinning fully, Harry walked towards the bakery and started finishing his cheesecake.

—

'_You are one fucking lucky man, Johann!'_

He had never hoped, not even in his wildest, demented dreams to see his wizard, in the middle of New York City, still untouched by the time. And with kids. KIDS. He frowned at little at this. Maybe his wizard hadn't been pregnant after all and had decided to lay with a woman and have a family rather than stay alone for seventy years. So now, he needed to know who was this bitch that dared to take HIS _Zauberer_?! He was so gutting her if he ever sees her! Footsteps were heard and Johann stared as the boy—James, Harry had said— walked into the room.

"Dad?!"called James

"Bakery!"answered Harry

"Tended to Lils, she's okay"

"Good, thanks, pumpkin" Harry stepped out of the bakery, walked into the room and went to the coffee maker to start to his coffee.

"By the way, may I have your name, sir?"asked Harry, taking a cup.

Johann stilled for a moment, he hadn't thought about this!

'_Okay, so what's close to Johann?…John? Hell no…Jean? I'm not French…'_

"Sir?"called Harry, stopping putting coffee powder into the machine.

"…Noah… Noah Smith"answered Johann

Harry blinked.

"That's a nice name"replied Harry, starting the machine "My name is Harry and the twins are James and Lily"

'_I already knew your name, mein Liebling Zauberer'_

A nice aroma filled the room as his coffee was being prepared.

"Jamie, can you go and see the cake?"asked Harry

"Sure"

James went into the bakery as Harry walked toward him, a cup of coffee in his hand and set it before him then the wizard walked toward the counter, placing himself behind it. Fuming, the coffee was a nice beige colour and hardly smelled like coffee. Taking the cup and lifting it to his lips, he took a gulp.

"So, should I prepare myself to be spit at?"joked Harry

He smirked.

"Lucky for you, Mister Harry, you coffee is exquisite"he replied, forcing his lips in a smile and adding more sugar into his coffee. His _Zauberer_ smiled at him.

"Please, just call me Harry"

"Dad!"called James, running out of the bakery and into the room

"Coming!"responded Harry, walking hastily into the bakery.

There were a few noises inside the bakery, then plain silence. Harry walked back into the room, holding a freshly made cheesecake, ready to be eaten—at first he wondered how then thought '_Magic_'. Cutting two pieces, Harry put them on a different plate.

"Come and take this up to your sister"said Harry

"I CAN GET IT!"Lily's voice came from the back-room.

Harry passed his head in the doorway.

"Lils! You need to rest"said Harry.

Limping into the room, Lily made a beeline for the cheesecake in her father's hand.

"I'm all right! I won't have anything by ton-!"

"Lils!"cut Harry, glaring slightly at his daughter

Lily shut up and looked down. Harry sighed and passed his free hand on his face.

"Go take a seat"replied Harry"I'll bring your cake"

Smiling, Lily hopped toward a seat next to Johann, sitting and waiting for Harry to bring her cake, grinning widely as it was set down before her.

"Sorry about that"said Harry, setting down another plate of cheesecake this time in front of him"Kids get always excited when it comes to food"

"It's okay, don't worry"reassured Johann.

Harry gave him a smile then returned to counter to serve a piece to James then himself. Lily raised her little spoon in the air.

"To Fortune and Success of the Coffee Shop!"shouted Lily

James imitated her but with his plate and Harry raised his spoon in the air with a small laugh.

"To Fortune and Success"repeated the two before digging in.

Unknowing to him, Johann gave the three of them a smile at their antics.

"To Fortune and Success"said the German man, next to him Lily grinned.

Taking a bite with his spoon, he had to hold back a pleased moan. He felt like he had bitten into a delicious cloud or maybe he had died on his way here and had reached Heaven.

"Good, uh?"Lily grinned at him and he could only nod.

"Glad to know my baking is good"replied Harry

"If this is good, Harry then I want to try your best"replied Johann, smirking internally when Harry blushed.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to prepare a few thing before the Grand Day"Harry finished his plate then walked into the bakery, all the while still blushing.

"We kept telling him his food is excellent but you'd think he'd believe us? Nah!"said Lily.

Johann thought it was the best moment to start and fish for some answers on his _Zauberer_ and whoever was/is his bitch.

"Your mother isn't there to tell him?"asked Johann, in a fake curious tone.

Lily shook her head.

"We don't have a mum, sir"replied Lily"It's always been James, Dad and I"

"What happened to her?"

"We just have no mum"answered James, sitting on the seat in front of his sister"It's just dad"

"Did she abandon you?"

They both shook their head.

"Just dad"

Johann nodded but his mind was reeling. He had already ruled out his _Zauberer_'s pregnancy since the children should be full adults—if not old farts— and they appeared to be ten at most, so how can you have children without a mother? Maybe they are adopted, but why does he see a few resemblances between children and father? The twins had the same green eyes as their father's, albeit a tad bit lighter but just a little bit.

"Your father couldn't have raised you alone?"

"He did"replied Lily, shoving a large piece of cake in her mouth"But did he tell us a bit about another parent and 'The whole story'"

"Another parent? Your mum you mean"

"No, another parent"answered James, finishing his cake.

Okay, now he was lost, another parent that wasn't their mum? Their dad? They can't have two dads, right? He was completely and utterly lost.

"Another dad, then?"tried Johann

Both shrugged.

"Maybe"replied Lily

"Dad says he will tell us when we are older, like much older"James added.

Harry came back and Johann knew he had stop if he didn't want an untrusting wizard on his back. He finished his—so good it would corrupt a saint—cheesecake then stood up.

"You're leaving already, sir?"asked Lily

"Yes, I have work to do, sadly"Johann gave a fake sheepish smile then turned to Harry"But I'll be sure to come again, when will you be open?"

"The day after tomorrow"replied the twins at the same time

"On Monday…" said Lily

"…To Saturday" added James

"From 7.30 am…"

"…To 8 pm"

"Except on Sunday, we're only open in the morning"they finished together

He had seen Harry hide a smile behind his hand while the twins talked and he had moved his head toward the one that was talking then to the other talking one and so on.

"…That's very precise"replied Johann and the twins both smiled at him, Johann turned to Harry"Thank you for the coffee and the cake, both were delicious"

'_But not as delicious as the sight you're giving me, Harry'_

"It's nothing"answered Harry, blushing slightly.

Johann gave one last fake smile and walked out. As he walked toward the HYDRA base, he felt slightly less grumpy, why? He found his wizard back and he had a nice spot to eat and drink!


	2. Second Serving

I've decided to post a chapter a week, you already had one yesterday, last week so now here you have the last one until next time! Enjoy!

PS: As for people being confused by Harry not recognising Johann, he only saw him with his real face(you know, big red Voldemort look-alike ;) ) and not his real one, that's ust for clarification I'm sorry you didn't understand it from my writing, I'll be careful next time.

**WARNING: Just Johann Schmidt being Johann Schmidt, Flirting, Pre-Slash, Cussing (also from children)**

* * *

He remained at the HYDRA base for weeks after this encounter. Why you ask? He had wanted answers. Answers on why S.H.I.E.L.D./HYDRA had little to no information concerning Harry Potter.

"The other reason why we don't have them"had said an insignificant HYDRA soldier"Is that the information exist only on paper…And maybe it also doesn't exist"

Johann had frowned at that.

"Then tell me where are those papers?"he had asked.

The soldier then had showed him a room filled to the brim with boxes that the former S.H.I.E.L.D, the S.S.R., had written. He had to stop himself from punching the guy. By the end of the second week, he had rummaged through every box and every single file and he had found close to nothing on the wizard. What he knew of the wizard was his date of birth—_31__st__ of July 1980, does that means he was born long after WWII?! How did he get into the 40s?!—_ his age, his school studies until eleven then nothing.

'_As if he had vanished from the world'_Johann thought

He skimmed through the file again. It was filled with a nearly blank first page stating what he already knew about Harry but the rest of the file was filled with blank pages.

'_WHY KEEP FUCKING BLANK PAPERS INSIDE A NEARLY FUCKING BLANK FILE?!'_Johann flung the file, papers flying everywhere as he roared his anger.

'_If I stay here for another second, I'll wreck this fucking place!'_

He changed clothes, put on the Veil then marched angrily out into the streets of New York. He had on direction in mind. The _Lionheart Coffee_. He would see Harry, have good beverage and food and he could try and ask for more information on the wizard, the brats and this 'other parent'. When the shop was within his sight, he was surprised to see a rather long queue.

'_What the…?!'_

The queue didn't improve his mood as he stood in it, all the while muttering to himself that the food, drink, company and information were worth the waiting. The place was bursting with customers—let them be businessmen on break, students or just curious people— but the worst of all, no seat available. He held back a groan, he had come here to calm down not to be more stressed.

"Mister!"

Johann turned his head and saw no one.

"I'm down here!"the voice said.

Staring down, Johann finally noticed Lily.

"Good afternoon, sir!"Lily smiled at him and he repressed the urge to glower at her. He hated it when people were happy and flinging said happiness into his face when he's in a bad mood.

"Good afternoon, little girl"he tried not to groan and failed.

Lily cocked her head and gave him a look.

"You don't look good, sir"noticed Lily"Are you all right?"

"No, I'm not"he growled.

The person in front of him moved and he followed. Looking ahead, he had six persons before him.

'_Ficken_ _verdammt noch mal!'_he thought

"Sir?"asked Lily

"_Was, kleine_ _Scheiße?!"_he hissed, making a few heads turn toward them.

Lily rolled her eyes and gave him a bitch face.

"_Ich kann __Ihre Bestellung entgegen und bringen es auf Sie, Dummkopf_"replied boredly Lily.

He was taken aback. No really, he was!

"_Du verstehst Deutsch?_"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"_Nein,_ _überhaupt nicht_"replied Lily sarcastically.

Lily-1 Johann-0

He held back a smirk and an impressed look.

"My apologies"replied Johann"I had a bad day at work and I had planned on relaxing a little"The queue moved and he followed.

"Doesn't give you the right to take it out on an innocent person"

"I know"he said, each words leaving a bad taste on his mouth"I'm sorry I took it out on you"

Never in his life he had apologised, the Red Skull does not apologise! And here he was apologising to this girl! Lily gave him a small smile.

"We all have bad days"Lily took his hand and gently pulled him out of the line then toward the back of the room. They passed by the counter and James, who was taking and serving the orders, who looked at them strangely.

"Where are you going?"asked James then looked at Johann"Good afternoon by the way"

Johann nodded his head.

"Just taking the man somewhere calm"Lily answered her brother

"You do know that Dad doesn't like it when we bring strangers in the _back-room_"replied James, frowning slightly, walking to the coffee machine, stepping on a stool to take the orders and then walking back to the counter to serve them—also standing on a stool.

Johann frowned internally at the straining of the word.

"He's no strangers"replied Lily then approached James to whisper something into his ear.

Whatever she said made him sigh then put his hand up in the air in mock surrender.

"Don't bring me into this if you get scolded"replied James, returning to taking orders.

Lily nodded and pulled on his hand again, walking him into the back-room.

There were two medium couches in a corner, a small square table by them and two full bookshelves.

'_Wait…Wasn't there a stair up or something?!'_

"What will you take?"asked Lily, from behind him.

"A vanilla coffee"said Johann"Your father's special"

"Anything else to accompany it?"

Johann shrugged.

"Surprise me"

Lily nodded and walked out.

Johann sat down on the couch, eyes on everything in the room. He put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

'_I'm not crazy, I swear there was a stair and an upstairs the last time I was here, they couldn't have made them vanish like that, right? Can magic even do that?! Why didn't I ask more questions on magic when I had Potter in my grip?!'_

There was movement in the bakery and Johann watched as Harry exited—dirty baker apron on, with flour in his hair and on his face, and cream on his nose—pushing a baker trolley—full of pastry— into the shop then walked back into the back-room. He started when he noticed him and Johann raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry, I didn't notice you"replied Harry, walking toward him"Good afternoon, by the way"Harry gave him a smile"I do not mean to be disrespectful, but what are you doing here?"

Johann was about to answer when Lily burst into the room, a tray with a cup of coffee and a…Wait, is that Captain America's shield shaped tiny cake?! Lily set down the tray onto the small table and smiled at him.

"Aaaah…Now I understand"Harry gave an amused yet slightly pointed look and Lily looked down.

"Sorry, but he wanted somewhere calm and I thought…maybe…"

"It's okay, pumpkin"Harry ruffled her hair and she laughed"Just don't start with favouring customers"

"I'm not! I'm merely thanking him"replied Lily

"And HE can here you both"said Johann, taking a sip of his coffee and almost groaned in pleasure at the taste.

"Sorry"both replied, scratching the back of their head.

Johann blinked at their syncing.

'_There is no way the kids are adopted! Not when they are so much alike'_

He threw them a calculating look—that they both didn't see. Lily then sniffed the air.

"Dad, don't you have something in the oven?"

Harry let out a huge gasp and ran into the bakery, cursing all the names under the sun while Lily snickered. Johann stared at the girl and hid a nasty smirk.

'_Now you better start questioning the girl, Johann'_said a voice in his head.

"Lily, right?"he asked in a fake curious name.

Lily nodded.

"That's a nice name"he commented.

"My grand-mother is called like that too…Well was"said Lily, coming to join him on the couch.

"Was?"

She nodded again.

"She died when Dad was a babe"replied Lily casually

"Do you know what happened to her?"

"Dad said she was murdered, along with my grand-father"

There was something poking him in the heart but he shook it off.

"I'm sorry"he replied in a fake compassionate tone.

"It's all right, you can't mourn something you didn't have"replied Lily"And I have adopted grand-parents and lots of uncles and aunts so it's okay"she turned her head and smiled at him.

"What about your other parent's family?"he asked

Lily suddenly narrowed her eyes at him.

"Are you trying to fish for information, sir?"she asked curiously but the tone in her voice told more.

He was fucked if he didn't find a way to get out of his mess. Still, he had to hand it to the girl to be this smart.

"No, not at all"Johann make sure to put on a shocked face"I'm just curious, I would have thought your father and whoever is this other parent would be both raising you"He cut himself"Instead, I find a young man raising his ten year old kids"

"Eight"replied Lily and Johann hid a smile

_'__It's so easy to manipulate them!'_Johann thought.

"Eight? When are you born?"asked Johann, interested

"31st October"answered Lily with a smile"Both Jamie and I were born on Halloween"

_'__We are in 2014 now, so if they both are 8 nearly 9 year old, that means they were born in 2005, since a pregnancy last 9 months that must means they were at last conceived in late January or beginning of February'_thought Johann.

Johann definitely ruled out the wizard's pregnancy.

"…r? Sir?"A hand was waved in front of his face and he shook his head"You spaced out, are you all right?"

Johann nodded.

"_Ja, ja_, sorry"Johann gave her an 'I am sorry' smile"I was just thinking about all the work I'll have to do when I get back"

Lily squinted at him but then shrugged.

"I didn't see you at the opening"said Lily

"Mmh?"

"The opening"she said emphatically"Of the shop, we even had the Avengers come!"

He tried not to frown—and he did it this time yay!

"My job had me occupied for weeks"replied Johann casually"It was only now I could come by and have a nice cup of coffee" Johann took the last sip of his coffee then eyed the Captain America themed pastry, half glowering at it. Lily saw his glower.

"You don't like it?"asked Lily innocently"Customers said they were delicious! We served them at the opening"

"The opening was two weeks ago"Johann turned to her"Are you telling me this cake is _two weeks old_?"

Lily rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes, we serve shit at shitty customers"deadpanned Lily.

"Lily Luna Potter"Lily stilled and her eyed widened comically as they both heard Harry's voice. Turning both their heads, Johann had to hold back a snicker as he stared at a glowering Harry who was standing in the threshold of the bakery, both hands on his hips with one holding a rolling pin.

"Lily…"began Harry

"I gotta go!"Lily shot off the couch and out of the room.

Harry glared at her retracting back, his pin pointing and shaking menacingly at the little girl. Johann snickered and Harry turned to glare at him and he put his hand up in surrender with an amused smile on his face.

"She'll get it when it's all over"growled promisingly Harry, walking toward him and sitting on Lily's vacated spot the couch with a groan.

"Try not to be to hard on the brat" Johann smirked at the man, picking up the pastry and taking a tentative bite only to take a bigger one as the pastry tasted as delicious as the cheesecake he had eaten when he first came here, fuck that is was themed like his enemy.

"I will just remind her not to say any bad words that I can understand"said Harry

"Understand?"asked Johann

Harry shrugged.

"Both my Gremlins know many languages"answered Harry"Like Russian, Esperanto, French, Spanish, German…"Harry cut himself and stared at him suddenly"By the way, were you the one speaking German with my daughter? I heard someone speak German and her answering back"At this, Harry had a small smirk.

Johann stilled a little.

"Yes…"he replied uneasily

"You're a native?"asked the wizard.

Johann nodded slowly and Harry smiled.

"Now I know why"answered Harry.

"Know why what?"

Harry smiled at him.

"Why I can hear the tiny accent you have"answered Harry"One only a native German would have and couldn't get rid of even after many years of English"Harry suddenly frowned

"What is it, Harry?"

"It's nothing"answered Harry"Just that…"Harry took a shaky breath"That…Your accent reminded me of someone"Harry's gaze turned cold and angry"Someone I'd rather forget about"

Johann stilled again, certain that Harry was talking about him.

"Why?"he forced himself to ask

Harry shook his head.

"Because that man hurt me both physically and mentally"growled darkly Harry"And if I could, I'd kill him myself"

Johann gulped inaudibly, yup, Harry was definitely talking about him.

"Why, is he dead?"

"That's the thing"Harry stared at the man"I don't know, I believed it at first, but then I was told he was still alive and trying to find a way back to me"Harry broke eye contact to stare at the threshold of the coffee room"I can't let him take or hurt my children"

"Couldn't you ask their ot-mother"Johann cut himself from saying 'other parent'" to look after them until the storm is over?"

Harry shook his head.

"They don't have a mother"answered Harry"And my friends and their family still have trouble accepting them, especially their daughter whom still has a crush on me"Johann frowned at that and anger bubbled inside him.

"Why aren't they accepting? I'm sure your children are angels"

"Long story"Harry stared into the wall as if it held all the answers in the world then gave a long sigh.

Johann watched the young man stood up and walked toward the bakery.

"Harry wait!"said Johann.

Harry stopped and turned to watch him. Johann stood up, walked toward the wizard and stopped before him, he extended a hand and with his finger wiped the wizard's nose and showed him the cream on his finger.

"You had cream on your nose"replied Johann, smirking when Harry blushed hard.

"Oh blimey!"could only say the wizard, looking like he wanted to crawl under a rock.

Johann watched the wizard's skin turn almost red when he licked the cream off of his finger and he had to hide his grin. Harry, for his part, was flabbergasted and blushing like no tomorrow. They both noticed just how close they were, there was barely five inches separating them. Johann held back the urge to pass an arm possessively around the wizard's waist and take him against the wall, instead, he advanced his head and whispered huskily into the wizard's ears.

"Do not be ashamed, my dear Harry"he smirked when he sensed the body shiver slightly"If anything, it made you more delectable"Johann was sure Harry's face was as red as his skin"I wish I could stay some more but sadly"Johann retracted his head and Harry gazed at him, a bit disappointed"I have to go"

Harry looked down and Johann put two fingers under his chin and raised his head to meet his gaze.

"I'll be sure to pass as many time as my job allows it"

Giving the wizard one last smile, he walked into the coffee room and toward the counter and handed James a twenty bill.

"Keep the change"he replied before walking toward the exit.

"Noah!"Harry called suddenly, walking into the room.

Johann cringed internally at Harry calling him that but he still turned to stare the approaching wizard.

"If…If"Harry cleared his throat"If you want to pass by here, try between 9am to 11am or 3pm to closing time, it wouldn't be Rush Hour and you could have your relaxing moment"

Johann inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"I'll be sure to remember it" and with that the man was gone.

* * *

For those who aren't German speakers and need an immediate translation or are to lazy here's what they are saying:

_Ficken_ _verdammt noch mal!-_Fucking damn it!

_Was, kleine_ _Scheiße?!-_What you little shit?!

_Ich kann __Ihre Bestellung entgegen und bringen es auf Sie, Dummkopf_-I can take your order and give it to you, idiot

_Du verstehst Deutsch?_-You understand German?

_Nein,_ _überhaupt nicht_-No, not at all

See you all next week!


	3. You're a Mean One, Mister Schmidt

Early update since I have to go somewhere on Sunday and I don't know if I'll be back home before Monday so I'm posting the chapter for next week a bit ealier than expected but, hey, if I'm back before then, you'll have another chapter :D so enjoy!

PS: Thank you all for the feedbacks and the reviews concerning my German, I'm sorry it's funky so I hope I got it right this time, please correct me on anything even on my English I won't even get mad, I'll probably call myself an idiot and bang my head on my desk.

WARNING: Johann Schmidt being Johann Schmidt, a bit domestic!Johann, kids are little buggers, cussing, reference to Agents of SHIELD

* * *

The plan was simple: get answers on the twins' other parent—which he hardly got anything on that— and try and seduce Harry back to his side. Well, for the latter, the trying part wasn't needed, the wizard looked like he was quite enamoured with his Noah Smith persona but he hadn't—as the people of this century would say— made a move, intending to make the wizard fall in love with him so that it would be harder for the young man to betray him like last time. So he was waiting. He wasn't the patient type but for Harry —and what was at the end— he would. For months they had talked and flirted, sometimes he made a bold move to indicate he was interested into dating the man. And yet, he could see Harry was interested but something was holding the wizard back. The children, maybe? He didn't know and if it was that, he had pointed out he and the children were getting along just fine but it seemed it was half of that. He sighed and leaned back into his seat, his paperwork ignored as he thought about Harry and his plans concerning him. Boredly, he balanced a pen on his upper lip and put his crossed hands on his stomach as he thought about what he could do to incite Harry into going out with him. Some men entered his office and he straightened—his pen falling onto his laps— in his chair and glared at the men before his desk.

"What do you want?"he growled, grabbing his fallen pen from his laps and twirling it in his hand"Can't you see I'm a little busy?"

One of the man sneered at him and he recognised Wolfgang von Strucker.

"What has got you so busy that you look bored out of your mind, my friend?"

Putting his pen down, Johann leaned slightly over his desk, his hands crossed on it and a smirk on his lips.

"Bored is not the right word"replied Johann"I'd say plotting"

"And what has got the Red Skull plotting?"asked Strucker.

Johann faked a pensive look.

"It's called 'none of your fucking business'"hissed contemptly Johann"Now _raus schnell_!"

Strucker tutted and started walking around his office.

"But, my dear friend, it is our business"replied sweetly Strucker then added strongly"HYDRA hasn't been active for a while now, not since the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the loss of our Winter Soldier"Strucker glared at him"The Captain and his Avengers have been destroying facilities and some lowly S.H.I.E.L.D. agents have taken Whitehall out of the picture!"

Johann raised a 'Do I look like I care?' eyebrow at the man.

"And what do you want me to do?"asked Johann boredly"If I remember correctly, you told me when we met, was it two or three years ago? Anyway, I remember you telling me that I was to stay in the shadow and wait until HYDRA had more power before going out in the light with me as its rightful head and leader, right?"

Strucker glowered at him and he smirked in return and leaned back a little in his chair.

"That's not the point!"hissed Strucker, marching angrily toward Schmidt's desk and putting his hands on top of it and leaning over to glare at an amused Johann"The thing is HYDRA needs to strike and take out the Avengers!"Snapping his finger, one of the men in the room walked toward the desk and put down a file containing pictures of the Avengers in action inside on of the HYDRA facilities"They have taken out all the facilities in South America and…"

Was there a stronger expression then 'bored out of one's mind' because that was what he was feeling. Strucker ranted on the Avengers and he refrained a yawn.

"And again!"cut Johann, peeved"What do you want me to do? Because if it is to serve you as someone to rant out your problems, there are professionals that can do it"Johann smirked at Strucker"But I believe you're not here to tell me all about the trouble the Avengers have been causing, so why are you really here for?"

There was a tense silence in the room.

"I've been thinking"—_'Careful, that's a dangerous activity!'_supplied Johann's mind—"and I've come to the conclusion that the Red Skull may not be fitted for taking charge of HYDRA"

Johann's amused gazed turned sour and he snarled, standing up.

"Especially if he isn't concerned about what is going on in his organisation"added Strucker sweetly.

"_Genug!_"growled Johann, face inches away from Strucker"You will ponder on your next move before I start pounding you"Going around his desk, Johann toward the door and opened it"Now get out"

"Schmidt…"began Strucker.

"Now or I'll throw you out"snarled the man.

Strucker and his men nodded and started walking out.

"If you want to know"said Johann as Strucker was walking out"I'm planning to take back a long lost weapon that will surely help us take over the world"

Not waiting for an answer, Johann slammed the door close and walked toward his desk. Taking breaths to calm himself, Johann headed toward his quarters that were linked to his office then to the bathroom for a nice shower. As he exited the shower, Johann looked at the clock. It read 1:13 pm. Dressing in casual clothes and putting on his Veil, Johann headed out, toward his favourite coffee shop. When he entered this time, there was a small queue at the counter, a couple of seats free and the whole coffee shop was decorated with Halloween decorations. Sitting by the window, Johann stared out, into the greyish sky.

"Noah!"said a voice"It's good to see you!"

Looking down, Johann smiled at Lily who was beaming at him.

"Hello to you too, brat"replied fondly Johann, ruffling the girl's hair.

Laughing, Lily tried to shove his hand away.

"Do you know what you'll take?"asked Lily after Johann stopped messing with her hair

"I'll take my vanilla coffee and mmh…I don't know"replied Johann"What's the trending pastry?"

"Well, since Halloween is in a couple of days"replied Lily"Dad has been making anything sugary with pumpkin"

"Pumpkin? Really?"

Lily nodded.

"There are pumpkin pastries, pumpkin pies, pumpkin donuts and more!"said the redheaded girl, she walked toward the counter and took a menu then walked back to hand it to him"Everything is here"

"Alright, I'll look it up and I'll make my choice"replied Johann, eyeing the content of the menu.

"Should I warn Dad you're here?"

Johann smiled at her.

"If he's not too busy"replied Johann, looking at the queue and the girl's brother behind it.

Lily nodded and walked away into the bakery. Standing up, Johann eyed the newspapers by the entrance door and took a couple of them before sitting down and looking through the menu again. He was pondering if he should take the pumpkin cheesecake or the pumpkin pie when he was interrupted.

"Hullo!"

Raising his head up, he stared into two beautiful emeralds. His lips formed into a smile before he could stop them.

"Hello to you too"replied Johann, putting down his menu"Come and sit with me a little"

Smiling, Harry nodded and sat down on the chair in front of the man.

"How have you been doing?"asked Harry

Johann shrugged.

"I've had better days"replied Johann, frowning at his menu.

Harry saddened a little.

"Work's giving you trouble?"

Johann nodded.

"I have been dimmed as a lowly element"replied Johann"Even after all the things I've done for my…enterprise, they see me as a burden"

Harry smiled sadly at him.

"Then prove them wrong"replied Harry, taking the man's hand and rubbing it soothingly"Show them that if they sack you, they'll be making a huge mistake"

He grinned at the wizard and squeezed gently the hand before kissing it gently. Harry blushed but he didn't take his hand back.

"Harry…"began Johann softly"Why are you still refusing to go out with me?"

"I'm not refusing"replied Harry, squeezing Johann's hand"It's just…It's just"Harry took his hand back and put his head on both his hands"It's not like I don't want to be with you, really, it's just…The kids"

"The twins and I are getting along, Harry"cut soothingly Johann while inside he was raging about why Harry couldn't be with him.

Harry shook his head.

"It's not that"replied Harry"It's…It's…I don't know how to say it"

Johann tilted his head on one side.

"Is it about your family?"Harry shook his head"Your friends?"Harry shook his head again"The twins' other parent?"Harry said nothing, but the spike in the man's breathing was all he needed"Harry? It's the twins' other parent, right?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer him, and Johann felt giddy internally, thinking that he'll have his answer now.

"Have you chosen yet?"said Lily as she came to his table.

Harry closed his mouth and smiled at his daughter while Johann tried to supress the urge to hurl the little shit through the window.

"So?"Lily asked, looking expectantly at Johann who tried not to glower at her.

"…Give me the pumpkin cheesecake and the pumpkin pie"replied Johann.

"On it!"Lily walked toward the counter to take the pastries and Harry looked at her with a little smile.

"Sorry about that"Harry stood up"But I've got to go back to work"Harry turned to walk away but then stopped and leaned over the table to kiss him on the cheek"Maybe one day, when I'm ready, I'll tell you everything, alright?"

Johann, taken aback by the kiss, could only nod and watch as Harry walked toward the counter and help James with the serving and paying. Something rose inside him and he couldn't help feeling giddy.

'_He kissed me, albeit on the cheek but still! Maybe soon, I'll have him by my side'_

He ignored Lily as she arrived and served him his coffee and pastries with a smile then walked away. Almost dumping his weight in sugar into the coffee, Johann drank hungrily. The bell above the door rang and in walked a man with a well-trimmed beard, sunglasses and in casual clothes. The man was followed by more people. Colours slipped away from his face as Johann recognised Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, in casual clothes among the group.

* * *

Hope I got the German alright:

_Raus Schnell_-Get out!

_Genug_-Enough


	4. Johann Schmidt, Professional Eavesdroppe

Seems like I was able to go home last night(at 2 am and I woke up today it was 9 am) so here's the chapter I promised!

PS: The girlfriend is saying I should give you two or three chapters a week since I have like…thirty or so more in my folder and that's torture to just give you a chapter a week so I'll heed her and give you guys more in the next days so enjoy!

**WARNING: Swearing, Sassy and Intelligent!Kids, Crushing!Steve, Jealous!Johann and just the Avengers in general**

* * *

"UNCLE TONY!"

Tony Stark laughed then groaned slightly as both twins came and barrelled into his legs.

"Please kiddies, I might need to use my legs"groaned Tony, but still ruffled both twins' hair.

James and Lily giggled then greeted the other Avengers by barrelling into their legs then hugging them. Johann inhaled sharply, grabbing one of the newspapers and spreading it open, hiding his face, and he felt Rogers' gaze on him at his intake of breath.

"Tones!"Johann watched from the corner of paper as Harry excused himself from a customer and walk around the counter to greet the man with a hug"It's good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, Oz"replied Tony"How is business?"

"Good, really"answered Harry as he embraced Bruce then Natasha"How is your _business_?"

"Mmh"Tony pondered for a moment"Well, we fought a couple of baddies, tried to stop an evil organisation to take over the world again and I have to deal with all the Avengers under my roof"

Harry laughed as he hugged Clint and Thor—making sure to grope the man as much as he publicly could.

"You asked them to come and live with you, you deal with it!"snickered Harry

Tony groaned.

"At last, you don't have to deal with Clint sitting on top of the fridge and scarring you first thing in the morning"answered Tony.

Harry, who had been about to hug Steve, gave a full-belly laugh and a couple of tears fell down his cheeks.

"Really?!"Harry turned to a victoriously smirking Clint"You really did this?!"At Clint's nod, Harry laughed harder"Mate, your drink is on me!"

Tony whined at him.

Harry smirked at the man's antic then embraced Steve.

"It's good to see you, Stevie"said softly Harry

"Me too, Harry, me too"Steve gave the wizard a smile and a loving look that Harry didn't see.

From behind his newspaper, Johann had to stop himself from ripping it in half and from emitting a possessive growl. How dare Rogers look at HIS wizard like this?! Harry led them to an empty large table.

"Sit tight, choose what you want and I'll take your orders"said Harry, walking away, his children following him.

Johann's eyes narrowed as he stared at the table of the Avengers, who were 'calmly' discussing what they would take. Johann watched as Harry served a few clients behind the counter then walk into the bakery, Lily taking his place while James walked to the Avengers.

"So what will you take?"asked the redheaded boy.

"I'll take Harry's best coffee, black"said Tony"And…Give me two pumpkin donuts and two pumpkin muffins"

James scribbled the order down.

"The pumpkin latte and I swear Clint, you start with your Starbucks girl thing and I'm stabbing you in the eye with this spoon"Natasha said, glaring at an innocent looking Clint"And I'll also have two pumpkin cinnamon rolls"

"Original or maple syrup glazing on top?"asked James

"Maple"

James scribbled down.

"Same as Stark, coffee, black"said Thor" And ten pumpkin poptarts"

Johann saw James stop scribbling, blink then look at a smiling Thor.

"Ten?"

"Ten"confirmed Thor

James shrugged and wrote it down.

"I'll have the Sereni-tea and the key lime pie"said Bruce softly

"I'll take the Hot Cho-Colada"said Clint with a smirk.

"You do know that only adults can take drinks with alcohol in it?"asked James innocently.

The table laughed and even Johann had to hold back a snicker.

"Good one kid!"said Tony, ruffling James's hair.

"Ah, ah, ah I'm dying of laugher here"deadpanned Clint"With…"Clint looked at the menu"Fo-Fon-dent "

"_Fondant au Chocolat_ maybe?"said James

"I don't know"groaned Clint

"Let me see"said Steve, extending a hand.

Clint handed the blond the menu and pointed to the thing he wanted.

"That's _Fondant au chocolat et son cœur au Speculoos_"said Steve in French

"Why, Capsicle, didn't know you knew the_ langage de l'amour_"cooed Tony, making the others snicker at the American Icon and his blush.

"I'm more surprised that you, of all people, know about it, _connaissant ta réputation dans la matière_"replied Steve with a smirk.

The table 'Oooooooooh'ed as Tony looked sheepish and nodded appreciatively at Steve's jab.

"911? I'm calling because I heard shots being fired!"shouted Lily from her counter, making the people in the shop snicker or laugh.

Steve snickered then turned toward James, still waiting for them to finish their order.

"I'll take the same drink as Nat"said Steve"And with a pumpkin cheesecake"

"_Jawohl!_"chirped James, walking toward the bakery and giving his father the orders then joining his sister behind the counter to serve the drinks and pay the clients back. Johann glared at the Avengers' table from behind his newspaper, his left hand cutting angrily into a piece of cheesecake and putting it in his mouth—and he nearly moaned of pleasure at the taste. Harry rolled a baker trolley into the room then walked back into the bakery. Johann saw Stark eyes the trolley with hungry eyes, stand up and walk behind the counter, type on the register then put a fifty dollar bill inside then walk toward the trolley and grab a couple of muffins, putting one in his mouth.

"Stark!"growled Steve"You can't just grab a muffin like that!"

Smirking behind his muffin, Tony walked back at their table and sat down.

"Rha cranrh an' Irh dird"replied Tony, muffin still in his mouth.

"In English"deadpanned Steve.

Tony bit into his muffin.

"I said I can and I did!"Tony smirked as Steve glared at him"Ooh! Come on Spangles! Even you cannot resist Harry's delicious cooking!"

"Still!"growled Steve"You just can't grab a pastry with no gloves or anything! It's unhygienic!"

"I'm clean, Spangles"smirked Tony"No illness or whatsoever!"

"Then Stark, if I have people complaining they got the 'Stark Foolishness', I'm suing you"replied Harry, coming into the room with another trolley and putting some of the content on a tray then turned toward the coffee machine.

"Ooooooooh! Burn Stark!"snickered Clint.

"Watch out, bird brain"growled Tony

The others laughed.

Johann, eyes widened comically, stared at them.

_'__So this is Earth's Mightiest Heroes?!_'thought Johann.

James extended a hand and Harry put a tray on it and the boy walked toward the group.

"Here, let me help"Steve said but James shook his head.

"It's okay, I've got this"replied the boy, serving some of them their drinks and/or their food"It's just a matter of balance"

"I don't doubt it, but it must be heavy?"

The boy shook his head negatively.

"Not at all, look!"James balanced the loaded tray on two fingers.

"James, you will be sorry if you break something"replied Harry from the counter, back turned to the room and preparing a drink. James stilled slightly, hold the tray and served the rest of the content, mouthing 'How does he always know?!' under the amused gaze of the Avengers.

"Shouldn't you and your sister be at school?"asked Clint as James gave him his _fondant_.

"School is boring"replied James"What the children are learning now, we've already learnt it when we were like five!"

"How intelligent are you?"asked Natasha

James shrugged.

"Quite advanced for my age"

"What is the Collatz conjecture?"asked Tony, munching boredly on his last muffin.

Johann had heard of it, a certain German scientist named Lothar Collatz wrote it down and he remembered when he had saw it—he didn't have the serum at that time— and nearly got a headache at all the possibilities this formula could give. There is no way a mere child could know about this!

"Stark! You can't ask this to a child!"hissed Steve"I don't th-"

"In a sequence, you take an initial number higher than zero, if the number is even, you divide it by two, if it is odd you multiply it by three then add one and so on"replied James after a few seconds"Nobody ever solved this sequence has it had to many possibilities and so mathematicians were unable to predict its behaviour"

Tony Stark and Bruce Banner were flabbergasted, and so was Johann.

"What is Schrödinger's cat?"asked Tony.

"You mean the paradox of quantum mechanics where the cat is dead and alive at the same time?"answered Lily, a tray also in her hand and serving the content.

Okay, now that wasn't intelligence but true genius!

"Who was Alan Turing?"

"The man who broke the German code in WWII and was also the father of the computers and computer science"replied in sync the twins.

"What is the Ramanujan conjecture?"asked Tony

"Stark, leave my children alone"growled Harry, serving the rest of the orders.

"But, Harry! You're children are fu- so intelligent"said Tony at Harry's dark look"No, it's not even intelligence, but genius! They could be even greater than now and you making them work in a coffee shop! Blasphemous!"

Behind his newspaper, Johann nodded.

Harry opened his mouth to answer but his daughter beat him to it.

"Dad's not making us work for him, we just want to help him"replied casually Lily

"And we get bored easily"added James"So far we had piano lessons…"

"…Violin"added Lily

"…Dance"

"All kind of it, by the way"

"Horse riding"

"Fencing"

"And finally drawing"finished the twins together

"All of this in…Was it a month?"asked Lily

"I believe it was in, at least, a month and a half, of this year"corrected James.

"There were more other lessons in the past"also informed Lily

Both the Avengers and Johann were impressed.

"They just stay for a four to five lessons and they know everything their teacher knows"said Harry, sighing"It's really hard for them to find an activity they can enjoy and stay in for more than a week"

"I'm sure"replied Natasha"What about sports?"

The twins snickered.

"I can lift more than 80 kilos"announced proudly Lily.

"And I can swim 50 meters in a maters of seconds"added James

Tony—and Johann— who had taken a piece of his pastry, choked on it at the little girl's answer while the others looked impressed.

"Lily, James"hissed Harry, heart starting to beat faster.

"What?"asked Lily"We were just answering a question"

Harry sighed, shook his head and went to a vacated table and started cleaning it.

"How old are you, ма́ленькие?"asked Natasha.

"Eight, nine in a couple of days"replied both twins.

"You guys are born on Halloween?"asked Clint.

"Yup! We'll be closed that day but only in the afternoon"informed James"We also intent to go around trick-or-treating in disguise"

"What are you disguising yourselves in?"asked Thor

"Something scary!"shouted Lily, cutting whatever James was going to say"We'd do a scary duo like Freddy and Jason or…"

"Actually, I might not follow you into that plan"replied softly James, looking away.

Lily stopped and looked at him, gobsmacked.

"But…but…Into what are you going to dress?"

James shrugged.

"I don't know"replied James"I might want to dress up as Captain America"James looked away, cheeks as red as his hair.

Steve gave the boy a fond smile as the others snickered lowly.

"You traitor!"fake screeched angrily Lily"Then from now on! You're not my brother, you're my enemy!"

"What's that?"

Lily smirked.

"Because if you are to go as Cap. I get to go as Red Skull!"

Something crashed in the background, making all heads turn toward Harry. The wizard was pale and trembling, the content of his tray broken on the floor.

"Harry?"Tony stood up and walked toward the wizard who was in the middle of a panic attack and walked him toward the back-room, all the while whispering soothingly.

"Dad?"Lily went to follow them into the back room but Steve picked her up and put her on his hip just as Thor put a calming hand on James's shoulder and Bruce diverted the boy's attention by talking to him.

Johann's eyes were fixed on the threshold of the back-room, flabbergasted by Harry's reaction.

"Is Dad all right?"asked Lily"Did I do something wrong?"

Steve gave her a reassuring smile.

"You're dad will be fine"soothed Steve"You didn't do anything wrong, sweetie, promise"

Lily made a noise behind her throat and laid her head on Steve shoulder. Clint and Natasha had stood up, taken a broom and a dustpan to clean up the mess.

"Thor, could you look after James?"asked Bruce, walking toward the back-room, a small vial in his hand.

"Of course"replied Thor, picking the boy up and started telling him stories of Asgard and its golden citadels. Lily also listened carefully from her spot in Steve's arms.

After ten minutes, Bruce exited the back-room, followed by Tony, leading a still pale Harry into an empty table by theirs.

"Dad?! You all right?!"asked Lily, wiggling in Steve's hold.

Harry gave her a small smile and a nod. Lily wiggled some more and Steve had to put her down and Lily ran to her father and hugged his waist.

"Sorry"said Lily into Harry's waist.

"Why are you apologising, my little flower?"asked Harry, passing a hand through her hair.

"I know I did something, and I'm sorry about it"replied Lily, tears starting to fall down.

Bending down, Harry picked his daughter and hugged her.

"It's okay, flower"soothed Harry"You did nothing wrong"

_'__Lies'_thought every adult in the room

"Then what was this?"asked James from Thor's arms

Harry shook his head.

"It was nothing"replied calmly Harry, sending a smile at his son"My tray fell down and Tony and Bruce were just making sure I wasn't hurt by the flying shards, thank you by the way, for cleaning, you didn't have to"

"Don't worry, Potter"replied Clint"But still what was that?"

Harry glared tiredly at the man then turned to Lily.

"Lils, could you go and buy me more pumpkins? I fear there only one left"asked Harry.

Lily nodded strongly, got out of Harry's hug and Harry handed her his pocket purse.

"James, could you go with her?"

James nodded and Thor put him down. Putting on a coat, both twins exited the shop.

When they were both away from the shop, Harry let out a huge breath and leaned more into his chair.

"How long has it been since your last attack?"asked Tony

"Months, I don't know"replied Harry"Last time it happened, it was after I heard of S.H.I.E.L.D. and…and…HYDRA"

The Avengers took on a sombre face.

"I was doing fine"said Harry"It's just what Lily said, about…about…"

"Red Skull"replied Steve

Johann saw Harry nod shakily.

"What's the deal with Harry and that psycho?"

_'__Hey! My mind is fine!'_thought Johann.

"I got transported in the past, a failed spell"explained Harry"And I was captured by 'that psycho'"

No more explanations were needed for the Avengers to understand the meaning behind the word 'captured'.

"And after Loki had told me…"

"What did my brother tell you?"growled Thor

"That…That…Red Skull was trying to find a way back to Earth"answered Harry"Especially a way back to me"

Steve's back straightened.

"You don't think Loki could have been lying to you?"asked Tony"I mean, God of Lies and Mischief"

Harry shook his head.

"I know he wasn't lying"said confidently Harry"It's just something us magic user kn-"

"Maybe we should take this conversation elsewhere"drawled Natasha in her 'highly trained assassin and spy' voice"Ears are everywhere nowadays"

Johann stilled behind his newspaper, had he been busted?

"Agreed"said Harry"I'll join you at the Tower after the twins' birthday"Harry sighed"And here I thought I would have a nice calm life"

Tony laughed bitterly.

"Normal life would suit us, heroes, ill Harry"

Tony was half right, how many times he had longed for a calm routine and then had craved that adrenalin surge he got when he was on the field fighting bad guys.

Finishing their food, the Avengers stood up and Tony paid for it. A large sum.

"Tony"groaned Harry"It's too much"

"Shut up Potter, your food is exquisite and thus deserve this kind of price"

Still groaning, Harry accepted the money, promising to give the rest to a homeless shelter or something. Johann watched them go. He waited, drank his coffee and finished his cakes then left a crumpled twenty on the table before walking out.

* * *

For the French and German:

Fondant au chocolat et son cœur au Speculoos-spongy chocolate cake with melted chocolate inside(and here replaced by speculoos a spiced short biscuit, really good!)

langage de l'amour-Language of love

Connaissant ta réputation dans la matière-Knowing your reputation in the matter

Jawohl!-Alright!


	5. Hands off bitch!

Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter so enjoy!

**WARNING: Jealous!Johann, Slight Ginny Bashing, kids are little buggers, SWEET AND DOMESTIC!**

* * *

Johann stared intensely at the wall. Well, more like what was on the wall. On the wall were pieces of paper he wrote all the information concerning Harry and the twins, linking them with strings of different colours. He placed the newest information, this one about Harry's trip into 'the past' as the wizard had said and linked a red string to it then to a picture of Harry.

'_At last now I understand why he didn't age after 70 years…At last for me'_

Taking off the piece of paper that said 'Other Parent', Johann glared at it.

'_Who could it be?'_

Taking a blank piece of paper then a pen, he wrote down

'-Bitch Witch(?)

-Adoption'

Then crossed it out, he stared pensively at the paper then added under his scribble in tiny letters

'-Pregnancy(?)'

He stared intensely at that mere word. He had scratched it out at first, since he had believed his wizard had waited for 70 years and recently had his children but now, now that he had this missing link, it was still a plausible answer. He stuck that paper onto the wall then used a blue string and linked it to the picture of Harry then took back the paper with 'Other Parent' written on it and continued his glaring. After a moment, he added in tiny letters '/Johann Schmidt(?)' then put it back on the wall with a blue string and linked it to the picture of Harry and then to the twins with another blue string. Taking steps back, Johann stared numbly at the wall, a sentence he had heard years and years ago repeating itself in his head.

_'__You hurt my master and his heirs, you hurt my master and his heirs, you hurt my master and his heirs…'_

He needed proofs!

Checking the time, the clock read 6:49 am. He didn't get an ounce of sleep. Johann dressed up quickly and put on his Veil, the shop would have just opened by the time he got there. It may not even be seven but the streets were already bustling with workers and students. Standing in front of the still closed shop, Johann stopped. Inside the shop, Harry and a redheaded girl were talking. Or at last looked like they were talking. From afar, Johann could tell Harry was fuming and uncomfortable around the girl. Trying to open the door and finding it unlocked, Johann entered.

"…or the last time! NO!"replied Harry, turning his head and staring at him.

The girl started, turned to face him, then glared at him. Raising an eyebrow at her, Johann walked toward the two.

"Good morning, Harry"said Johann with a smile.

"Good morning to you too, Noah"Harry gave him a smile and the girl glared at the wizard then at him.

"Excuse me, _sir_"the girl said the last word as if it were an insult"But you just interrupted an important discussion"

His eyebrows went to his hairline.

"Really?"Johann drawled"From what I was seeing and understanding, the 'discussion' was clearly one-sided, with Harry not wanting to do whatever you asked him to, am I wrong?"

The girl blushed and Johann smirked.

"Look, Gin"sighed Harry"I don't want to, no matter what, I've moved on"Harry turned toward the bakery"And you should too"

"But Harry" 'Gin' cooed horribly, making him cringe"We can be together"the _schlampe_ extended a hand and grabbed his arm before he could enter the bakery"You know that you love me!"

"Ginny, let me go"hissed Harry

Ginny strengthened her grip.

"Harry…"whined the girl.

"You have exactly three seconds to let Harry go before you lose a limb"hissed Johann, each words sounding like the crack of a whip.

Harry and the girl started at his voice and Harry, using Ginny's surprise, snatched his arm back before walking toward Johann and hiding behind the man's back.

"Har-"

"Get out"growled Johann

"Who are you to tell me what to do?! I do what I want!"snarled Ginny, taking a step toward him.

Lazily taking a couple of steps toward her, Johann, towering her measly five feet six with six feet two, glared down at the little pest. Something vibrated in the air and Johann recognised magic.

_'__A witch?'_

He smirked and took another menacing step toward the _schlampe_, smirk widening when she took a step back.

"I said"growled Johann"Get. Out."

The girl looked like she wanted to argue as she started to open her mouth.

"Either you do it, or I'll _make_ you do it"

Snarling, the girl walked toward the door.

"This is not over"snarled the girl.

Johann shrugged lazily.

"Whatever floats your boat, _schlampe_"

Ginny gave him one last glare then walked out, slamming the door on her way out. Following her form through the window, Johann waited until she was out of sight before looking at Harry. The wizard was shaking a little. Extending a hand, Johann's thumb rubbed soothing circle on the wizard's cheek, making the younger man start then look up at him.

"You all right, Harry?"asked Johann

Nodding shakily, Harry advanced toward the man and embraced him. Johann stilled at first then embraced the wizard back.

"Who was it?"asked Johann in a whisper.

"I believe the right word is either 'she' or 'that' depending on what you intended to say"replied Harry from Johann's shoulder

"With how upset she made you, she's lucky enough to have a pronoun"growled Johann"And don't start playing the Grammar Nazi with me"

"Mmh"

"That still doesn't answer my question"said Johann.

"It's nothing"replied Harry

Johann snorted.

"That didn't look like nothing"he said sarcastically"Not with her whining like a bitch in hea-Ow!"

Harry had pinched his sides.

"As much as she deserves the insults, she's still my best-friend's sister and ex-girlfriend"At this Johann glowered at the wall

"Ex-girlfriend? Why didn't it work out?"asked Johann, holding successfully the anger back from his voice.

"A personal ordeal…And the twins' other parent"said Harry after a while.

Getting out of the embrace but still holding the wizard's waist, Johann looked into the boy's eyes.

"One day, Harry"Johann passed a hand on Harry's cheek"You will tell me everything, alright?"

Harry closed his eyes, leaned into the touch and nodded. The wizard was gorgeous, there was no denying it. Advancing his head toward Harry's, Johann put gently his forehead against the young man's. Harry opened his eyes and stared into his. Their breath mingled. Johann's lips searched for Harry's. Harry could, at any time, get out of this kiss but he didn't, he too looked for Noah's lips with his own. Their lips brushed against each other and…

"DAD!"footsteps above them then in the back-room was heard.

Growling unintelligible German curses under his breath, Harry snickered slightly, stepping away a little from him. Someone came running into the room and Johann turned to glare at…a miniature Red Skull?!

"How do I look?!"asked Lily, face painted with a red skull and wearing a miniature leather coat like his one, as she twirled around.

Harry gave his little girl a tense smile.

"Positively terrifying"answered Harry jokingly, missing Johann's arched eyebrow at him.

Lily giggled then looked at Johann.

"Good morning, Noah!"said Lily, waving at him.

"Good morning, Lily"replied Johann, walking toward her and kneeling at her height"My, my, that's a nice costume"

Lily nodded.

"Cool, uh?! Dad made it for me!"Lily twirled again"Said it was the same the real Red Skull wore!"

"Really?"Johann scooped the girl up then turned to Harry, a fake curious look on his face"How come dad knows?"

"The Smithsonian"answered Harry—'_Lies Harry'_thought Johann—"They had a Captain America exhibit and we went there one day"

Lily cocked her head on one side quizzically and Harry gave her a look and she stayed silent.

"They showed a few things concerning…HYDRA and Red Skull"lied Harry"They even had this ugly painting of him where he is…"Harry tried to mimic the expression of the painting he had seen in Red Skull's office back in the 40s and failed miserably.

Johann raised an eyebrow at him, internally frowning and glaring at the wizard.

"Mmh"could only say Johann as Harry snickered at his pitiful attempt.

"But, really, this painting is ugly"said simply Harry.

Johann held back a snort and in his arms Lily giggled.

Someone moved above them then footsteps were heard in the back-room. James entered, dressed as a mini Captain America, his red hair hidden under a blue helmet with wings painted on each side.

"_Ach!_ You took your sweet time, _Kapitän_!"hissed Lily

James snorted.

"Always for Freedom!"James stroke a silly pose—on arm extended before him and the other, holding the shield above his head—that made Lily laugh and Johann snickers.

Harry looked at them with a fond blasé-ed look, shaking his head from one side to another. Wriggling out of Johann's hold, Lily ran toward her brother and tackled him to the ground, the boy, unprepared for it, yelped as he fell onto the ground, his sister above him, holding him down with her foot and smirking triumphantly.

"Lils! Could have warned me"groaned James, trying to move the foot from his chest

"Don't care! I do what I want, I'm Red Skull!"shouted Lily, striking a pose.

"That's actually Loki who says that"deadpanned James, squinting at her.

With a war cry that would have made Thor proud, Lily pounced on her brother and the two scuffled on the ground, laughing. Johann watched the scene, mirth all over his face while Harry looked so done with them. Quizzically, Johann looked at Harry as the wizard jumped above the counter to grab something behind it. Holding triumphantly an air horn, Harry walked toward the pests on the floor, held the horn as far as his arm could and plucked one of his ears with his free hand.

**HONK!**

The twins yelped and stopped fighting under Harry's laugh and Johann's snicker.

"What's wrong with you?!"shouted the twins and Harry smirked evilly.

**HONK!**

"DAD!STOP!"

Harry held his ribs as he laughed and the twins pounced on him, almost making the laughing wizard stumble. Johann stared at the three fondly, his snickers transforming into laughs. Stopping what they were doing, the twins turned to him and smirked evilly.

"Dog pile on Noah!"shouted Lily and James pounced.

Johann was surprised. No really he was! James had some strength, enough to make him, a super soldier, almost loose his footing as James collided with his leg. Still laughing, Johann grabbed the boy latched on his leg around the waist and held him upside down, the boy joined him in his laugher.

"You little pest!"Shaking the boy a little, James squealed in delight.

Lily let out another war cry but was scooped up by Johann and put over his shoulder.

"I vanquished Captain America and Red Skull"boasted Johann and both children whined.

Harry, who had looked scared for a moment when James had pounced on Noah and then Lily had done too but now he looked amused albeit a bit startled and amazed at the same time.

"My hero"cooed Harry jokingly and Johann snickered and the twins whined again.

"Let us down?"asked Lily

"What's the magic word?"replied Harry

"Abracadabra?"replied James

Johann snorted.

"Works for me"replied Johann, putting the two down then patting them on the head.

Raising her head to look at the time, Lily gasped.

"We open in less than a quarter and you're not yet dressed Dad!"Lily panicked, running to her father and started pushing him toward the back-room"Go get dressed!"

Laughing, Harry mock saluted at his daughter.

"Yavol, mine general!"replied Harry with an atrocious German accent before marching into the back-room and somehow getting upstairs. Looking past the threshold, Johann saw no stairs.

'_One day I'll find how he does this'_

"You're here early"said James

Johann looked at him, confused.

"Usually, you come here in the afternoon, so it's kind of weird seeing you in the morning"replied James

"I haven't sleep"said Johann"So I thought I could come and take my coffee and spend some time with my favourite little pests"

James blew him a raspberry then smiled at the man, setting himself behind the counter by the register. Lily went into the bakery and pushed out a trolley with pastries and set on display either under a glass cloche on the counter or in the shop front of it. Someone cleared their throat and Johann looked at the back-room's threshold. Harry had a fake long greyish beard and was wearing grey robes, a grey pointy hat with a staff and a sword at his side.

"YOU! SHALL NOT PASS!"bellowed Harry, raising his staff then hitting the ground with it.

"I understood that reference…"snickered Johann"_Mithrandir…_"the word was drawled with an amused smile on his lips.

Smiling under his beard, Harry walked to the front door and opened it, letting in the first customers. Placing himself on a seat, Johann watched Harry and the twins work.

"Let me guess, vanilla coffee and cheesecake?"asked Lily as she walked to his table.

"Right on the coffee part but I think I'll take the pumpkin cinnamon rolls"Johann smiled at her.

"Maple or original glazing on top?"

"Original"

"_Jawohl!_"replied Lily, walking to the counter and preparing his order.

He had to admit, both kids were—dare he say it? —cute. Lily came with his fuming coffee and still warm rolls. The mingled smell of cinnamon and pumpkin made his mouth water. He took a bite, and groaned in pleasure.

'_Damn, Harry is the best baker!'_thought Johann.

For the rest of the day, Johann watched the people come and go, ordering one after another of vanilla coffees as he watched the little family work. Unlike the others days, today seemed like there were more people.

"That's because we'll be closing earlier than usual"said James, who had seen his look as he watched the queue being served and paid back by Lily and Harry—who went to help his daughter when he wasn't behind the ovens.

"Why the early closing?"asked Johann

"Well, first of all, our birthdays"Johann's eyes widened, he had forgotten about it!"And secondly because of Halloween"

Johann made a noise behind his throat. He had forgotten that Halloween was a celebrated day in English speaking countries, unlike Germany or France which was for them a day only for children to go trick-or-treating and that's all. In Europe, there was no parades, no activities, nothing. He remembered being surprised with all the festivities, in the first year of his coming back to earth, on 'All Hallows Eve' day.

"When will you be closing?"asked Johann, drinking his…He didn't remember-th coffee.

"One and a half"replied James, going back to the counter to help his sister as his father went back to the bakery.

Johann checked his watch.

'_That's about three hours waiting'_thought Johann, emptying his cup.

He asked for a refill and a piece of pumpkin pie as Lily walked past by him and she nodded.

"I've never seen someone drink this much coffee"said Harry as he sat next to him, he had discarded his beard for fear it would dip into dough or other products"Not even Thor drink this much"

"You seem to know the Avengers quite closely"said Johann, extending his cup of coffee toward the tired man who took it gently with a smile and drank a sip.

"Mmh, I happen to be one of them"whispered Harry, as he gave the cup back and Johann stared at him comically.

"You…You're an Avenger?"

Harry shrugged.

"Part-time"replied Harry with a micro smile"My primary job is being a parent and the other Avengers understand, they only ask for me when there is a big danger, like the Battle of New York kind of danger"

Johann still stared at him and Harry looked away, blushing.

"What's your kind of power?"Johann forced himself to ask, knowing that if he didn't Harry would get suspicious.

"No telling"replied with a smirk Harry"Wait a bit longer"

"Like with the story of the twins?"asked with a smirk Johann.

Harry nodded and eyed the diminishing queue at the counter.

"What are your plans for tonight?"asked Johann after a while.

Harry gave a small laugh.

"If you intended to take me to dinner, I'm afraid I'll have to refuse"said Harry"This day is Halloween and my kids birthdays and I intend to spend it with them unless an emergency comes up"

"I didn't intend to take you to dinner"replied Johann"But thought we could spend the night together, the twins, you and I"Johann paused and gauged Harry for any reaction"I can pay for any activities you are going to have"

Harry opened his mouth to argue.

"Consider it a birthday gift for the pests"replied Johann with a fond smile, the little pests were growing on him, alright, sue him!

"I'll think about it"said Harry after a while, standing up"We'll think about it"

Johann nodded and watched Harry go back into the bakery.

* * *

Here are the translations:  
Schlampe-Bitch  
Ach!-Ah!/Oh!  
Kapitän-Captain  
Jawohl-Alright!/Okay!


	6. Happy Birthday to You!

Remind me to kill the gf because she woke me up far too early for my liking and she didn't come where she asked me to meet up with her and I'm bored so here's a chapter( sorry it's short, you'll have the rest Saturday or Sunday)

WARNING: Bit Domestic!Johann,Past Mpreg, SO MANY GEEK REFERENCES, a Hermit author trying to describe a town she never visited

* * *

When Harry turned the sign from 'Open' to 'Closed', Johann couldn't help the sigh that clearly said 'FINALLY IT'S OVER!'. The twins mimicked him in his sighing.

"I'm glad it's over"breathed James, taking off his helmet to ruffle his red hair"That was pretty exhausting!"

"Exhausted? Already"Johann whined fakely"And here I bought R.I.P. tickets for Blood Manor"

The twins gasped and ran to hug Johann's legs—Okay, now he understood why the Avengers groan when the twins barrel into their legs.

"Really?!Really!?"shouted the twins.

Harry laughed at their antics.

"Noah, you shouldn't have, really"said Harry.

"Consider it a birthday presents for the 'Gremlins' as you kindly call them"replied Johann, Harry blushed and looked away.

"So! What do you want to start with? We go out and have fun or we wait by blowing the candles, eating the cake and opening presents?"asked Harry.

Letting go of Johann's legs the twins jumped up and down shouting 'cake and present!'. Grinning from ear to ear, Harry walked into the bakery, while the twins sat at a table next to Johann's, and came back with a brown cheesecake with nine lit candles on it and a Stark camera around his neck.

"Happy Birthday to you"sang Harry making the twins groan.

"Please, Dad, not the singing"groaned James as Lily hid her face under the table.

"Happy birthday to you!"sang louder Harry, setting the cake on a table"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, LILS AND JAMIE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU"

Johann couldn't help the snickers that escaped him as Harry ashamed his children with his singing off-key.

"How do you say 'Happy Birthday' in German?"asked Lily, sitting correctly at the table.

"Depends where you're from"answered Johann"Where I'm from, we say _Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag_"

Lily nodded, turned to her brother and said

"_Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag_"

"Thanks, happy birthday to you too"replied James

"Come on! Make a wish"said Hary.

Giving each other twin smile, the two children closed their eyes and thought about their wish.

"Got yours?"asked James, opening one eye

"Mhmh!"replied positively Lily.

Both opened their eyes and looked at the candles while Harry prepared his camera.

"On three!"said James

"One…"

"Two"

Just as they were about to blow the candles, Harry started taking pictures then put it away to applaud when the candles were out.

"Okay birthday boy and girl, hand me your plate"said Harry, taking a knife and started cutting the cake. He placed a piece on the plates the kids handed him then served Johann a piece before taking one himself.

"What kind of cheesecake is it?"asked Johann, cutting a piece and putting it in his mouth.

"Triple chocolate pumpkin cheesecake"answered Harry

"Again with the pumpkin!"exclaimed James"Why do we always get cake with pumpkins in?"

"Because you were born in October"growled jokingly Harry, putting a piece in his mouth"You weren't even supposed to be born in October"

"We weren't full-term babies?"asked Lily

Harry snorted.

"You were born"Harry counted in his head"About one month and a half earlier than expected"

Johann's eyes widened.

"They were born at seven and a half?"

Harry nodded.

"One gave such a nasty kick in the rib it tore the placenta"—'_and shattered one of my rib'_—"Had to be rushed to hospital to take out the little buggers because apparently the amniotic fluid was leaking into m-the body and the placenta had lost too much to be able to be repaired and now here they are"Harry pointed to the two Gremlins"Nine years later"

Johann nodded and filed mentally this information for later. Harry stood up and walked into the back-room before coming back with two packages. Handing one to Lily then the other to James, Harry sat down.

"Open it"said Harry, cutting himself another piece of cake then pointed to Johann empty plate, mentally asking if he wanted second, which Johann shook his head 'no'.

Enthusiastically tearing the paper, Lily opened her gift and gasped as she saw the content.

"Is this…?"

"All the book you've been wanting on _that_? Then yes"answered Harry.

Squealing, Lily jumped down her seat and ran to Harry's chair to hug him, who held back a gasp as Lily nearly, literally, squeezed the life out of him.

"Lils"wheezed Harry"Can't breath"

Releasing her dad, Lily looked down sheepishly.

"Sorry"she mumbled.

Grinning fondly at her, Harry ruffled her hair and she walked back to her seat. Discreately, Johann tried to peek inside the box but he couldn't see the content. James's package was smaller but heavier. Opening it, James let out a huge pleased screech. This, he was able to look at and Johann recognised a chess set.

"THE LORD OF THE RING COLLECTOR CHESS SET!"James let out another screech"THANK YOU SO MUCH DAD!" Still holding his precious package, James went down his seat and ran to hug his father, who was again nearly squeezed to death.

"You're welcome pumpkin"wheezed Harry.

James nodded strongly and turned to the others.

"Who wants to play?"

"It's been a while since I played"replied Johann"So I might be a little rusty"

While the two set up the board and the pieces, Lily sat on her father's lap and both watched the two play. For the next hours they played, each holding their ground and in the end, it was James that won the game. Johann gave an impressed whistle then nodded his head in an impressed manner.

"That was good"replied Johann

"You're not a bad player you too"said James.

Looking at the clock, Lily piped up.

"Maybe we should start going already?"

The clock read 6:51 pm.

"Isn't that a little early?"asked Johann

Lily shook her head.

"Not if we have to find you a costume"

Frowning, Johann looked at himself, why should he dress up?

"It's Halloween! This day is solely made for the fun of disguising yourself!"said Lily, in an almost preaching tone.

"I don't have a costume"said Johann.

"So we should go now!"replied Lily"So that we have time to go at the haunted mansion!"

"I don't even know into what I could disguise myself"responded Johann

"An elf?"supplied James

"An elf?"echoed Lily, quizzically

"An elf"James nodded.

Lily whacked her brother on the head.

"Hey! This helmet is useful"said James"I can't even feel when you slap me!"

"I'm going to whack your head with your shield and see if you won't feel a thing"growled Lily and James smirked at her.

"You wanna go?"asked James

Lily growled.

**HONK!**

Even Johann started as Harry pressed the button of the horn—'_Where did it come from?! he didn't even move!'_.

"Dad! Come on!"whined the twins

"I think I have a better idea than the elf costume"Harry send him an evil smirk and for the first time, Johann felt really, really scared.

"What do you have in mind?"asked Johann, trying not to tremble.

Standing up, Harry walked toward him and stood by the table.

"Do you now The Matrix trilogy, Mister Smith?"asked Harry.

Johann nodded 'yes' and gulped at the smirk Harry gave him.


	7. Halloween Mayhem

Since I won't be able to upload a chapter Saturday because of a birthday and I want to rest on Sunday(and also finish the lasts chapters of this fic) I'm posting it ealier than anticipated so enjoy!

**WARNING: SO MANY GEEK REFERENCE, Slash, a Hermit Author trying to describe a town she never visited, Domestic!Johann, bit of fluff, just James and Lily**

* * *

"Let's go up and get you dressed"James shared the same smirk as his father.

Johann felt giddy and dreadful at the same time, giddy because he would finally discover how the twins and Harry could access the upper floor and dreadful…Well…You might know the answer to this one.

"I'll join you up later!"said Lily, loading her plate with another and larger piece"I have something to do"

Harry looked at her then nodded his head 'yes'. And Lily started walking out into the streets of New York, her plate in one hand and cutlery in the other.

"Just be careful!"shouted Harry as he grabbed Johann's arm and started leading them both toward the back-room. The two couches with their table and the two bookshelves were all that was in the room. A piece of paper entered his sight. A piece of paper with something written on it.

"Read what's on it, memorise it but don't say it out loud"said Harry.

Grabbing the paper, Johann stared at it.

'_There is a stair with a door at the top instead of the bookshelf on the left'_read in his head Johann.

"Got it memorised?"asked Harry

Johann nodded, still frowning confusedly at the paper in his hand.

"What's the me-"

Johann was gaping. Maybe even trying to imitate a fish out of the water as one of the bookshelves had disappeared and in its place stood a stair up. Harry snickered at him as he stood, mouth wide open in surprise and his finger pointing at the stair like an idiot.

"B-B-But…Wh…How?!"

'_Magic is truly amazing! HYDRA needs to study it! See how far we can go, all the possibilities we could reach!'_

"Not telling"Harry smirked at Johann before laughing at the man's frowny—pouting— face.

Passing between them, James ran upstairs, followed calmly by Harry and Johann. Pushing open the door, James entered the room followed by the two adults.

"Welcome to my home"said Harry

The living room was decorated with red and gold walls, there was a fireplace in a corner of the room, a long couch and two smaller ones in front of a flat screen hanging on the wall and linked to a Stark Quadruple-Play Box set on a little table under the screen and something inside the table, a large doorless doorway on the right gave him view of the kitchen.

"Come this way"said Harry, walking into the corridor on the right.

As he followed Harry into the corridor, he noticed the pictures on the wall, all of them of the twins at different moment in their childhood, a few of them with Harry in them, the wizard opened one of the doors in the wall and walked inside. Johann followed and looked at the master bedroom that was Harry's. There was a mahogany king sized bed against a wall, framed with two night tables, there was a large chest in a corner, two large mahogany wardrobes, two bookshelves, a couple of chests of drawers and a door a couple of feet away from the bed. Harry was rummaging through his one of his wardrobes, and then let out a victory noise as he took out a black suit with a white shirt and a black tie.

"Now, let's get you dressed, Mister Smith"Harry smirked at the end.

Into what he had put himself?!

—

Once Lily was in the street, she looked on both side of the road before crossing. She ran a few blocks before smiling as she noticed a figure, sitting hunched on a bench, wearing a worn blue hoodie with a baseball cap and torn jeans.

"Mister Ducky!"shouted Lily, walking toward the man.

The man raised his shadowed face, a tiny smile enlightening the man's feature.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's Bucky"replied the man, although there was still a little hesitation in the voice and name.

"Ducky"replied Lily

"Bucky"argued Bucky

"Ducky!"Lily stomped her foot with a tiny frown then handed him the plate with a grin"This is for you!"

Bucky shook his head at the girl's stubbornness and went to take the plate with his robot arm but was reminded it was damaged as a pain shoot up to his shoulder.

"Are you all right Mister Ducky?"asked Lily, when she saw him cringe when he moved his arm.

Gently putting the plate on the man's laps, Lily extended a hand toward the man's arm and was rewarded with a bit of an electricity shock as she touched the metal arm through the fabric.

"Ouch!"

Putting himself away from the girl, Bucky cradled his metal arm to his chest.

"You okay?"asked Bucky

Lily nodded.

"What happened to your arm, Mister Ducky?"

Bucky stayed silent then pulled down slightly the sleeves of his hoodie, showing the little girl a part of his metal arm.

Lily's mouth made a perfect 'o' shape before approaching the man, she extended a hand to touch but took it back when she was reminded of the shock she just received.

"What happened?"asked again Lily

"I fell"Bucky's voice sounded so far away from her, his eyes reminiscing ghosts of the past.

"Is it all right?"asked Lily, as she saw one of the fingers twitch and the cringe Bucky got.

The man shook his head.

"You know, I know someone who might help you!"pipped Lily"He's a genius, especially when it comes to technology and mechanics! Sure he has the emotional capabilities of a spoon but he is great, the greatest even!"

Bucky couldn't stop the little smile from blossoming into his face.

"I'm sure"said Bucky"But sadly, I can't really go to this man"

"Why?"

Bucky shook his head.

"Grown-up matters"

Lily tilted her head quizzically at him.

"Well, think about it"said Lily"I'm sure you hate it when your arm hurts you"

Bucky made a noise behind his throat, picked the fork and dug into the cake Lily brought him. He remembered when he stumbled into the little pest, she had saw him look longingly at the coffee shop, and more importantly at Captain America, before turning away and going back to his walking. A little voice had called for him then the little girl had started crossing the streets to join him. He had seen a car sped toward her and he had acted on pure instincts. He had met her halfway, scooped her up and jumped them out of the car's way. The car had honked angrily but didn't stop or slow down its pace and wheezed past them. He had scolded the girl into looking on each side of the road before crossing and she had whined, looking down at something on the ground. He had looked down and noticed the crumbles and icing of a pastry decorating the black asphalt. Since that day, she had always brought him some pastries when she could.

"So what the occasion for all the war paint?"asked Bucky

Lily rolled her eyes dramatically

"It's Halloween"

"Still, why the skull? You could have gone with something…I don't know, cuter?"

"I'm The Red Skull, I'm not cute"deadpanned Lily then added after a moment"And my brother is Captain America"

Bucky nodded but as he looked at her, distant memories of a man with a red face, fighting and a burning facility played before his eyes.

"Wish I could stay a little longer but I have to go"said Lily, taking back the empty plate and cutlery"We're celebrating both my brother's and my birthday and Halloween" then Lily giggled"I also believe my father's got a date"

"Really?"Bucky smirked and with his valid hand ruffled the girl's hair"Then have fun and happy birthday to you and your brother"

Bucky stared at the laughing girl's retracting back.

—

"I swear I have seen them here, somewhere"mumbled Harry, pulling another drawer and rummaging through it.

Johann watched him from his spot on the bed. Harry had handed him a suit—that surprisingly fitted him since the wizard was short compared to him— then had left him to dress. He knew the character he was disguising into—thanks to being bored inside four walls and trying to catch up 70 years of history through movies. And when Harry had asked if he could come inside, he had opened the door and Harry had whistled at seeing him.

"I knew I chose the right character for you" had said Harry, walking past him"James wanted you to go as Elrond and I hesitated between V and Agent Smith"

"V?"had asked Johann

"Please, don't tell me you did not see V for Vendetta?"

He had stayed silent and Harry had groaned.

"When you're free some day, we will sat down and watch this movie!"had promised Harry and Johann could only give a small smile and a nod at the younger man.

Harry's eyes had narrowed and he had started circling him.

"Something is missing…"had mumbled Harry, glaring at Johann who had raised an eyebrow"OH! I know!"said Harry before the wizard went to a chest of drawers and started rummaging through it.

And here they were. While Harry was looking for…whatever he was looking for, Johann had decided to wait by sitting on the bed—and enjoy the view he had on Harry's backside.

"Ahah!"shouted in victory Harry, holding…A pair of sunglasses.

"You turned your room over just to find glasses? _Sun_glasses?"

Harry nodded, victorious smile not even faltering.

"Harry"sighed Johann"It's getting dark, I won't be able to see"

"Not with these!"Harry sing-sang, walking toward the sitting man.

Giving one last smile, Harry put the glasses on Johann's face then took a step back to admire him.

"Perfect!"said Harry

Finding that he could see the world as if he had nothing on, Johann smiled at the man's antics and stood up, making sure his movement were slow as he tilted his head a little on one side.

"Thank you"Johann drawled deeply.

"My pleasure"replied in the same tone Harry before snickering.

Johann joined in the snickers and walked toward the wizard, passing an arm behind the man's back and, automatically, Harry passed his arms around the man's waist. Slowly their snickers died down as their faces got closer and lips met tenderly. Groaning into the kiss, Johann closed his eyes and savoured the feelings of finally having his wizard back. They separated and Johann looked down at Harry with adoring eyes…Then he frowned. Harry was staring unseeingly at him, his figure trembling and his breath ragged. His eyes widened as he understood what was going on. Harry was having a panic attack.

"Harry?"called softly Johann, cradling the wizard's face"Harry? It's okay, it's just me…There is just the two of us"

Harry started hyperventilating.

"Harry!"called louder Johann"It's okay, breath with me, in then out"Johann demonstrated and Harry mindlessly breathed with him"In then out, in then out…"

For five minutes, Johann and Harry breathed, with Johann whispering soothingly calming words to the wizard. When Harry finally settled, he looked up at Johann, fear still present in his eyes.

"Thank you…"he breathed, trying to shake off the hallucination of seeing Red Skull's face instead of Noah's.

"It's the second time I've seen you have a panic attack"stated calmly Johann, holding the small wizard in his arms"How come?"

Burying his head in Johann's chest, Harry stayed silent.

"Harry?"

Silence.

"I thought…I thought…"Harry took a shaky breath"I thought it wasn't you"

'_What?'_

"What?"Johann voiced his thoughts

"I thought it wasn't you"mumbled Harry again, sobs shaking his body, as he tried to bury his face deeper into Johann's chest.

Johann didn't understand what Harry meant but he still hugged the boy and rubbed circles on the boy's back. They heard someone coming up then the laughter of two children.

"DAD! I'M BACK!"shouted Lily, running into the corridor, toward Harry's room"YOU'RE READY?!"

Stilling in Johann's embrace, Harry stepped away a little, rubbed his eyes and answered in a steady"Yes, pumpkin! Just give us a minute!"

"WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"shouted Lily

"No we won't!"replied Johann.

Harry looked at Johann then down, extending a hand to fix the man's askew tie.

"Sorry about that…"mumbled Harry

Johann shook his head dismissively.

"It's okay, it's not like you have any control of it"replied Johann

"It's not okay! I thought I had got rid of him! I can't even be happy without him haunting me!"

Taking the wizard back into his arms, Johann shushed him and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Can you tell me who?"

Harry let out a shaky laugh.

"You wouldn't believe me"

"Try me"replied Johann, stepping away to look into Harry's eyes.

Harry looked at him then opened his mouth.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"screeched Lily, knocking on the bedroom door.

Johann held back a growl and Harry rolled his eyes.

"We're coming, Lils!"Harry then whispered to Johann"I'll tell you later"

Taking the staff and grey hat he had discarded on the bed, Harry put them on and walked out.

"FINALLY!"groaned both twins.

"You guys are impatient pricks"growled Harry jokingly.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree"replied James with a tiny smirk.

"Why, you!"gasped Harry then, advanced dangerously with an evil smile"Come here you little fools!"

The twins ran away laughing as Harry chased them down the stairs, an amused Johann following behind them. When Johann arrived into the closed shop, Harry had an upside down laughing Lily in his arms and was fake battling James with his staff and James was blocking each hit with his plastic shield.

"Now we're really going to be late"joked Johann, interrupting the three from their 'epic' battle.

"You're right"replied Harry, giggling slightly as he put down Lily.

"Wait! Don't forget the beard!"shouted James, running into the bakery—nearly colliding with Johann's legs— and running back with the grey beard and giving it to his father.

"Thanks, I almost forgot!"Harry put on the beard and opened the door, holding it for the others to get out. Once the four of them were out, Harry locked the door and drew down the metallic shutters.

"Maybe we should ask some graffitists to put some bakery themed graffitis on the shutter"suggested James, after the shutter was down.

Harry looked at him then at the sad grey shutter then at his son again.

"That's not a bad idea, I'll see about it"replied Harry, walking toward Johann"So, what's the plan?"

"The haunted house first"replied Johann, then turned to the twins"You do know it's the scariest haunted house in New York?"

Both children nodded.

"We know what we're getting into"they replied at the same time in sync"Doesn't mean we're scared"

Johann shrugged, walked toward the road and hailed a taxi. Immediately, a taxi stopped and a window rolled down.

"Where do you want to go?"asked the driver.

"The Bloody Manor, on Varick Street, Hudson Square"replied Johann"The quickest way, please"

"Sure, dude"

Harry opened the back door and ushered the kids inside then Harry eased himself in then Johann followed.

"Gonna celebrate Halloween?"asked the driver

'_No we disguised ourselves because fuck you, we can'_thought sarcastically Johann with a roll of his eyes.

"Yes"replied jovially Harry"By the way, do you know of any other activities in New York?"

"Concerning Halloween? Well you have The Village Parade on 6th, you have many things in Central Park like Boo at the Zoo or the Pumpkin Parade or you could visit a cemetery"suggested the driver, taking a turn on the 7th Avenue.

Harry stilled at the mention of the cemetery.

"Thank you, sir"said Harry, leaning back in his seat.

It wasn't a very long trip, but when they arrived, the queue was the largest all four of them had seen.

"You got to be kidding me"said Lily

Taking out his smartphone, Johann entered his password and scrolled through it.

"Good thing I took the Express Tickets"replied Johann"We won't have to wait in the queue"

Lily looked at him with eyes wide and a large grin.

"Noah, you're awesome!"

Johann smiled down at her and grabbed her hand while Harry did the same with James's and they all walked right toward the entrance, ignoring the queue.

"Tickets, sir"hissed a man in a Pinehead costume.

Johann presented his phone and the man looked at it, passing a scanner at the eTickets' barcode.

Lily tugged at his sleeves, demanding to be picked up.

"You do know you're now nine year old and yet you still want to be picked?"said Harry as Johann complied and picked her up.

"I know, I'm just making the most of it before you start getting too old to pick me up"replied Lily

Johann had to bite his tongue to stop himself from laughing.

"Fool of a Took!"Harry hissed as he shook his staff at her while James giggled.

"Just to warn you"fake hissed darkly Pinehead"This haunted house is extreme, so be careful with the kiddies, don't want anything to happen to them"

"Acknowledged, sir"replied in sync the twins.

As the four entered the Manor, someone in the queue screamed then laughed.

—

Their exit was far more different than their entrance. Lily was pouting, both Harry and James had matching grins on and Johann…Johann was laughing like no tomorrow. Not that evil, megalomaniac laughter but an honest to God laughter that came from both the heart and the belly. As Johann tried to get his laugh under control, he recalled their trip in the Manor. As they had walked through the different rooms, he had learned many things: both James and Harry were screamers, especially in pitch-black rooms with people scaring the shit out of them and both Lily and him were the ones that mostly kept their cool. Okay, he may have started and/or cursed when someone/something spooked him but Lily had bested him when it came to keeping it cool. That is until the very end.

"It was fun"had said Lily from her spot in Johann's arms"Sure there were scary moments but I wasn't even scared!"Everyone could have heard the pride in her sentence.

And just as she finished it, an actor had appeared out of the blue, startling him and Lily, and Lily's reaction was the best. She had let out a long ear-piercing scream then had stopped abruptly before glaring at the actor.

"That was totally not cool, mate"had deadpanned Lily, shaking her head at the actor who was definitely giggling under his mask.

Since then, he was sure he had broken two, maybe three, ribs just from laughing.

"That was definitely not funny, Noah"growled Lily

Johann tried to articulate an answer but gave up as his laughter worsened.

"Well, you got to say"said James, starting to giggle"It was kind of funny"

Lily gave a noise of exasperation and Johann howled with laughter, having to sit on the ground not to fall, people looked at them funnily. Harry approached the laughing man and crouched to his level.

"I think we'll wait until you calm down before moving on, alright?"

Johann could only nod.

Harry joined him on the ground and both stared at the twins who were beginning to bicker. A few times a giggle escaped him as James jibed something concerning her scream at Lily and Lily retaliated maturely by an exasperated scream before throwing herself on James, who ducked out of the way.

"Calm down"warned Harry.

"He/She started it!"replied the Gremlins, pointing at the culprit.

Johann let out a couple of giggles before, finally, getting a grip.

"All right now?"asked Harry, noticing Johann had stopped laughing and/or giggling.

"_Ja_"replied Johann"It would be a miracle if tomorrow I'm not sore from all the laughing"

It was Harry's turn now to laugh. There was a roar then a fuming Lily started chasing a laughing James, both running in circle around the two adults. Rolling their eyes, the adults took a twin in their arms when they were within reach, holding them as they tried to get out.

"Lily Luna! James Sirius!"growled Harry, making both twins still in their arms and mumble 'sorry's.

Harry sighed.

"What time is it?"asked Harry.

Checking his wristwatch, Johann looked at Harry.

"It's 9:37 pm"replied Johann.

"It's getting late"said Harry, standing up and setting Lily down"We're going to go home soon"

"What?!"

"Oh! Come on, Dad"whined James"It's still early"

"I have work tomorrow"replied Harry"And it's not about the shop"

The twin shut up about that.

"What do you mean?"asked Johann, too standing up and setting James down.

"Not here"replied Harry, looking around.

"Please, Dad"whined Lily"At last, let's finish the night on a lighter note"

"Yes! Let's go to Central Park!"suggested James.

"Pumpkin, I…"

"PLEASE!"replied both kids, teaming up and using the 'cute puppy eyes' attack on him.

"No I will not be swayed by this"Harry childishly put his hands on his eyes, blocking the view.

"PLEASE!"whined the two pests.

"Nope!"

"PLEASE DADDY!"

"Keep on begging, I like it"

"Harry, please"

Okay, that was definitely not the twins' voice.

Taking off his hands from his eyes, Noah's blue eyes were almost pleadingly looking at him, begging him to comply with the twins' demand.

"Alright, fine!"

The twins cheered and Noah gave him a dazzling smile that made him blush—thanks Merlin he had a large fake beard on.

"And I pay the ride this time!"growled Harry.

Noah nodded and Harry hailed a taxi, ushered everyone inside and gave their direction to the driver. The ride was longer than the first, since the Village Parade had begun for a moment in the 6th Avenue and they had to pass near it, driving by many disguised people, some even—obviously drunk— came to door window and tried to scare the twins—who stuck their tongues at them— and the driver cussed at them in Russian. The driver left them at an entrance after Columbus Circle and Harry paid for their ride. In the dark of the night and the light of the city, the Park glowed orange, making impossible for them to distinguish the lit pumpkins framing their path. Whooping of joy, the twins let go of the adults' hands to start running around, their tiny figure disappearing in the night.

"Be careful!"shouted Harry

"PROMISE"came the answer from the shadows, making Harry shake his head fondly.

They walked their path in silence, sometimes their hands brushed against each other.

"You said you had special work tomorrow?"said Johann, his voice low enough for them to hear only.

Harry gauged him silently then sighed—and casting wandlessly and wordlessly a _Muffliato_ around them.

"Avenger stuff"replied Harry, kicking a rock that was on his way"The twins are still a bit uneasy concerning my work with them"

"I thought they liked the Avengers?"

'_Like any child would'_

"Oh! Believe me, they love them!"said Harry with a sad smile"But they lost a friend during the Battle of New York"

Johann stopped walking for a moment.

"You're telling me they were at the Battle of New York? With this alien shit?!"asked Johann, flabbergasted.

"Not really no! Like I would endanger them!"growled Harry, glaring at the man—who raised his hands in surrender—"But the Avengers had taken prisoner Loki, the man or rather God behind the whole 'alien shit' and he escaped but not without doing a lot of damages, a friend died that day and the twins were the witness of it"

Johann had trouble swallowing.

"Were…Were they…?"

"They weren't all right the first days, hell they weren't all right the first weeks!"replied Harry"They are still healing, and since they know I sometimes work with the Avengers, they fear…"

"Losing you"finished Johann.

"Yeah…"agreed Harry"And if I leave them all alone, they'll—'_get upset enough to_ _magically blast the whole street'_— get upset and it's not the kind of upset you'll ever want in ten lifetimes"Harry paused then sighed"I want to cancel this meeting, really! But with the crisis that has been going on, that is still going on, I can't, as much as I want it, I can't"

Noticing a bench a few feet away, Harry walked toward it and sat down with a tired groan. Johann stared at the wizard, who seemed to look older.

"So, what are you going to do?"asked Johann, sitting down next to him.

Harry gave a long sigh.

"I don't know"replied the wizard"I can't bring them with me, I have no babysitter—_'since I hardly trust anybody with my kids_'_—_my family and friends are in England—_'A Floo away but I still don't trust them with the kids'—_ I could ask Pepper, Tony's PA, well more like handler really"added Harry at Johann's questioning look"But she's busy with Stark Industry and babysitting Tony, I can't add two more children to her care"

Johann looked at the wizard and made a decision that would lead to his doom.

"I could…babysit them"suggested Johann

Harry looked at the man, a bit uneasy.

"I've told you before, the twins and I get along pretty well"said Johann"And you trust me, right?"

Harry bit his lips and looked away.

"Harry?"

"I do"replied Harry"Strangely, I do"

"Strangely?"Johann frowned questioningly

"I was thrown into a—'_war'_—big conflict in my youth, one of my professor—_'who wasn't even my real professor_'— had this saying 'Constant Vigilance'"Harry tried to mimic Mad Eye's gruff voice"It is only later, after losing almost everything I've loved, that I understood the meaning and applied it daily to my job and I still apply it"

"Do you still apply it when you're with me?"asked Johann

Harry looked right into his eyes.

"No"

Mentally letting go a huge breath, Johann smiled at the wizard, taking his hand gently and squeezing it. Harry squeezed back, and advanced his head, placing his lips over Noah's, pecking them gently before drawing back—and almost letting out a relieved sigh when he didn't hallucinate Red Skull—But Noah had other intentions. Johann let out a growl as Harry's lips left him and he chased after them, capturing them softly and passing a tongue over them. Harry opened his mouth slightly and Noah's tongue entered it and started mapping every corner. They broke the kiss only to breath and start again. Harry let out a pleased groan as Noah's pulled him on his laps and deepened their kiss, their hands starting to roam the other's body. A twig snapped somewhere and both he and Harry stopped kissing. Breathing deeply, Harry kept his eyes closed—when had he closed them?— and put his forehead against Noah's.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere else?"suggested Johann, huskily.

Harry let out a breathy laugh.

"Somewhere private? Agreed"Harry kissed him again but didn't allow the kiss to get deeper which made Johann whine"If you give me some times"Harry kissed the man's forehead then cheeks then nose"I'll be happy to spent as much time with you as you want"Harry pecked him on the lips"We'll be happy"Harry opened his eyes and stared into Noah's.

The honesty in Harry's eyes was almost overwhelming.

"Harry, I'd wait two centuries if it means to be with you"replied Johann, the honesty in his own voice almost surprised him.

Smiling gently at the man, Harry kissed him one last time then got off the man's lap.

"It's getting late"said Harry"And I still have some demons to put to bed"

"Where are they by the way?"asked Johann.

"Only one way to find out" Going in the middle of the road, Harry put a hand on his throat"LILY LUNA POTTER! JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, YOU HAVE EXACTLY 10 SECONDS TO COME BACK OR YOU CAN KISS GOOD BYE OUR _PLANNED TRIP_!"

Johann had to pluck his ears as Harry's voice seemed to be amplified.

"I'LL BE COUNTING! 10!…9!…8!…7!…6!"Harry tried to keep his voice steady as panic slowly seeped into him.

_'They should already be back by 7_'thought Harry

"5!…4!…3! JAMES! LILY! I SWEAR YOU BETTER BRING YOUR ARSES BACK HERE! 2!…"Just as Harry was about to count to one, something collided/tackled him the ground and two weights settled on him.

Hitting the ground in a groan, Harry glared at the two exhausted and wheezing children. Johann stood up and walked hastily to the three, surprise written all-over his face—and something unknown swelled in his chest.

"Where in the bloody hell were you two at?"hissed Harry

"We…We"James whizzed

"We were running around the whole park"breathed Lily, a bit of sweat making her make-up drip here and there"We were…"

"…Almost finished when we heard your voice and"added James

"Run back to you"ended both children.

Harry looked a little fearfully at them then at Johann, who shrugged.

"They're your children"said calmly Johann"I wouldn't think there is something, let's say, 'normal' about them, in a good way I mean"he added at Harry fearful gaze"You told me you'll explain later and I will respect that"

Harry nodded tensely and stood up holding his two pests, groaning as his back cracked.

"I think I cracked something"said Harry

"Are you sure you're just not getting too old?"asked innocently Lily

Harry glared at her but his gaze sweetened when she appeared sheepish. Harry sighed.

"At last, next time, come back quickly"said Harry"Peace time are almost non-existent nowadays"

A shadow passed over Harry's face before disappearing. Silently they exited the park and walked back to the shop. It was nearing midnight by the time they were at the shop. Lily and James were getting drowsy—to the relief of Harry who thought he'd have to drug them so that they could go to sleep.

"At what time can you come?"whispered Harry as he opened the back alley door he usually uses to receive the products.

"At what time do you need me?"

Harry thought about it for a second.

"Can you be here at 6:30 am? I'll need to bake treats and brew a strong coffee for everyone, especially Tony, the guy is definitely not a morning person"

Johann nodded, turned to walk away but noted he was still disguised as Agent Smith.

"Wait!"called Johann as Harry was about to close the door"I'm still wearing your suit"

"Keep it for the moment"replied Harry"I still have your clothes from today, I'll wash them and you'll pick them up tomorrow when you come"

"Alright, good"Johann nodded.

Harry smiled then pecked him on the lips.

"Good night, Noah"said Harry against his lips"Sweet dreams"

Kissing him back, Johann answered.

"_Gut nacht_, Harry, and see you tomorrow"

Harry gave him one last smile before closing and locking the door. When Johann walked back to the base, he was happy for the first time in a long, long time.

* * *

For the Translation:

_Ja_-Yeah  
Gut nacht-Good night


	8. Johann Schmidt, The Baby-Sittor Part 1

I'm tired, sunburnt and I have a sore throat from all my shouting to a freind's birthday but I still was able to find some time to post this chapter, so enjoy!

**WARNING: Cussing, OOC! Johann, Domestic!Johann, Daddy!Johann, Disney Mayhem, Geek references, Cameo of Dead/Alive Characters,Mpreg(past), the calm before the storm, Johann has zero credibility as a super villain **

* * *

Again he did not sleep. Yesterday he had walked back to the hidden base, ignored all the people that asked about his different clothes or his whereabouts during the last hours—some had even asked for the lasts months—and walked into his quarters—but not without slamming the door at Strucker's face when the man had started following him into them— and had sat on the bed, trying to organise his mind and all the information he had been unknowingly given. Then he had stared at his spider-web on the wall. He had stood up to walk toward it and had picked up the paper which had written on it 'Other Parent/Johann Schmidt(?)', he had crumpled it then had taken another piece and had written down in a red marker 'JOHANN SCHMIDT' then had looked at the one with written:

'-Bitch Witch(?)

-—Adoption—

-Pregnancy(?)' and scribbled over the first two before encircling the word 'Pregnancy'. He had stared at the word numbly then had put the newly written note on the wall where the other piece had been and had linked it to Harry's picture with a blue string. Then he had sat on the ground, his eyes riveted on his web.

That had been…—he checked the clock— almost six hours ago.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Wait…

…

…Six hours ago? Looking back at the clock, Johann stared at it and his eyes widened when he noticed it was 6:07 am.

"_Verdammt noch mal!_"cussed Johann, standing and running into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

When he exited the clock proudly displayed 6:14 and he cussed again and again as he dressed, put on his Veil and grabbed the Agent Smith suit. On his way out, he almost, literally, ran into Strucker who had a constipated expression.

'_Actually that's his everyday expression'_jabbed his mind.

"_Herr Schmidt_"greeted Strucker, his name sounding like a curse"It is good to finally see you, since you have been frolicking God knows where"

"Later, _Herr Strucker_"growled Johann, going around the man standing in his way"I have to be somewhere rather quickly at the moment"

"Well, it seems HYDRA has been lacking, recently"drawled Strucker

"_Sprich mit meiner Arsch_"growled Johann"You may be the one who's confining me here but unlike you I am the only who has been really trying to get back an important weapon while you guys lost us the Winter Soldier"

And it's with a victorious smirk that Johann Schmidt walked out of the base then started running as he noticed he had to be at Harry's shop in less than 10 minutes. The shop was closed when he arrived and he walked around it, going for the door in the back.

'_Hope Harry is still here_'thought Johann, checking his watch and seeing it was 6:39.

Johann knocked and waited. When Harry opened the door, Johann let out a breath. Whether it meant relief or surprise, he didn't know. Harry was wearing the leather suit he had given him back at the HYDRA base in the 40s, albeit the HYDRA logos on the shoulders were off but it was it!

"Noah! Thanks Merlin"Harry breathed"I thought you had forgot"

Johann gave Harry a fake disbelieved look.

"How could I forget? I know kissing can turn your brain to mush but let me tell you, Potter, you're not that great of a kisser"joked Johann.

Harry slapped the snickering man's shoulder before stepping aside to let the man enter. Harry closed the door and turned toward the man to hug him and plant a kiss on his lips.

"It's good to see you"said Harry"I missed you"

"I missed you too"answered Johann, kissing back.

Breaking the kiss and stepping out of the hug, Harry walked into the shop with Johann following him.

"Where are the little _Geister_?"asked Johann as he watched Harry fill a giant—that's the only word to describe it—Thermos with pitchers of coffee.

"Still sleeping"answered Harry"They should probably asleep until 9, I hope anyway"Harry grabbed another pitcher as he had emptied the one in his hand"I also hope the meeting won't last long, by the way!"Harry put down his second empty pitcher and took out his Stark-Phone"Let's swap numbers so that, if there are any troubles or if anything, anything, happens, text me or ring me, I'll come right away"

Johann nodded and they exchanged numbers.

"No need to leave an important meeting if the twins start to throw a tantrum"replied Johann as he pocketed his phone, and Harry gave him a snicker.

"If they throw a tantrum, you're definitely calling me"replied Harry, emptying the last pitcher into the Thermos"Unless you want the whole area to explode"

Johann gaped at him.

Harry gave a tiny snicker as he fished a basket bag from under the counter, then turned to walk into the bakery—Johann pressed his back against a wall to stay out of the wizard's way— and walk out with a large box. Understanding that the basket was to transport the box and the Thermos, Johann wondered how the wizard would attempt to fit the two inside a tiny basket. It was with wide eyes he gaped at Harry as the wizard fit the large box INTO the TINY basket then the GIANT Thermos.

"Shit! Forgot something"grumbled Harry, going back into the bakery and Johann heard him rummage through things.

Staring excitedly and curiously at the bag, Johann walked towards it, lifted it to weight it—finding it weighted less than a feather— then set in on the counter, lifted the lid to stare…at nothing. Looking quizzically at it, Johann put a hand inside and was surprised to feel objects deep inside the bag and even more surprised when he put his arm DEEPER into it. This is how Harry found him, his arm deep into the bag and an excited and awed look on his face.

"This…This is…!"breathed Johann, trying to put his arm deeper into the bag.

Harry gave him a small laugh.

"I want one"said Johann seriously as he took his arm out.

"Well, I know at last what I'll be offering you on Valentine, what colour do you want your handbag, honey?"asked Harry.

"Seriously, Harry"groaned Johann.

"I was being serious"

Johann gave him a growl, which made Harry laugh. Stopping laughing, Harry walked to the basket bag and put a little vial of something inside it.

"Guess I'm ready to go"said Harry then turned to Johann"When the Gremlins wake up, you won't have to cook anything since I've made breakfast, but you'll probably have to cook for lunch or even dinner but I'll try to come back early"

Johann nodded with a tiny smile, walked toward the wizard and embraced the man's waist.

"We will be fine, Harry"said Johann

Harry made a noise behind his throat.

"I know, it's just…"

Johann cut him with a kiss.

"We will be fine"repeated Johann

Harry nodded, pecked one last time Johann on the lips then stepped out of the embrace to grab his stuff then take out his wand.

"_Accio_ Firebolt"

Something wheezed upstairs then the door opened and in flew… a broom?! Down the stairs and floated toward Harry, who pocketed his wand and grabbed it.

"A broom?"asked Johann"What are you, some kind of witch?"even though he knew of Harry's magic, he knew Noah Smith had to ask a question like this.

"I believe the proper term is wizard"joked Harry"And we also have cauldrons, black pointy hats, but not all of us have black cat"

"Prat"growled Johann with a smirk.

"Love you too, darling"replied Harry, going to the door of the back-room and walking outside.

The alley was deserted except for a few stray cats and pigeons and nobody could see them. Harry mounted his broom and placed the basket on the handle then a couple of charms on it.

"You do know the Tower is just a couple of blocks away, at least, and you're flying at it?"drawled Johann from the door.

With a smirk, Harry kicked the ground and rose in the air, under Noah's amazed gaze.

"I always like a great entrance"replied Harry, casting a _Disillusionment Charm_ on himself and his stuff, smirking even more when he heard Noah's gasp when he disappeared"I'll be back as soon as I can"

And with that Harry zoomed out of the alley in a breeze. Johann tried and failed to see the wizard go to the Tower then shook his head fondly as he closed and locked the door. Johann stared at the bakery as he exited it to arrive into the back-room and stared at the stairs. Lips turned upward slightly, he went up and opened the door at the top then entered the living room. The modern red and gold room, in the early morning, had a soothing effect on him. On the table was enough food to feed an entire army, which made Johann ponder then understand.

'_Super Soldier Metabolism_'thought Johann as he approached the table and grabbed an apple on a pile of fruits, rubbing it on his arm then taking a bite.

As he was about to go and sit on the couch, he noticed a pitcher of a beige coloured drink with a post-it note on it.

'Thanks you for keeping the Gremlins, hope this coffee will help you for your day ;), lot of love, Harry xoxoxo'

Johann smiled at the note as he grabbed the pitcher and took a sniff, immediately recognising the smell of his favourite vanilla-flavoured coffee. Finishing his apple, Johann grabbed the mug left for him on the table and poured himself the —heavenly brewed—coffee. As he put almost his weight in sugar in the coffee, Johann began to ponder what he could do until the two demons wake up. Remembering that Harry has bookshelves in his room, Johann brought his coffee and set it on the small table by the couch and started walking toward Harry's room, behind extra careful as he passed by the twins' room. Opening the door, Johann walked inside and toward one of the bookshelf. He recognised a few books like the works of Tolkien or Lovecraft but the majority of books had strange titles like _A Collection of Above Three Hundred Receipts in Cookery, Physick, and Surgery_ or _A Face off Against Death or The Best Book of Spells to Help You Escape the Grim Reaper_. Johann's eyes widened as it downed on him that those were books on magic, spells… And when he walked back to the living room, he had nearly taken the whole bookshelf with him. Looking at the large pile of book, Johann took the first one, titled _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_— smiling fondly at the '_Property of Harry Potter'_ on the cover of the book— and started reading—snickering to himself as he read the little notes inside written by Harry and whoever happened to be his friends Hermione and Ron. The book was finished rather quickly and he picked another one after serving himself another cup of coffee, and read it. It was when about half of the pile was gone and he was reading _The Warlock's Hairy Heart_ from _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ that he heard something moving in the corridor. Stopping and putting the book on his lap, Johann closed his eyes and listened. Soft footsteps reached his ears, a door opened and closed then silence then the sound of something flushing then footsteps again. Johann stared at a sleepy Lily who was wearing what appeared to be a red dragon onesie, with black wings, horns and spikes spine.

"Dad?"called Lily then stifled a yawn"Dad?"

"Your dad had to go to an Avenger meeting"said Johann, putting his book on the table before standing and walking toward the girl.

When he was in front of her, he kneeled down.

"And he asked me to look after you two"

Lily looked at him, tilting her head on one side then giving him a little smile.

"Oh…Well, good morning then!"chirped Lily

Johann smiled at her.

"Good morning, _Blume_"said Johann, standing up"Nice pyjamas by the way"

Lily giggled and twirled, the tail of the onesie whooshing slightly and hitting softly the girl's side.

"I am fire, I am death!"shouted Lily"I am SMAUG!"

"Lils, stop screaming"groaned a voice in the corridor"It's too early for this"

Turning around, Johann watched as James padded into the room, wearing a Captain America onesie with the winged cowl on his head. Internally cringing at his son wearing a pyjama themed from his enemy, Johann had to admit the little boy looked cute.

"What's with all the ruckus?"growled James after a yawn.

"Noah's here and he's looking after us!"shouted Lily

James squinted sleepily at her then at Johann.

"G'd m'rn'g"mumbled James, looking like he was about to fall back to sleep standing.

Now that he knew about they were his children, Johann finally noticed the few resemblances between James and him. Walking toward the almost-sleeping boy, Johann took him in his arms and James happily used his shoulder as a pillow as Johann brought him to the table and sat him at it. James whined sleepily as he was being sat down.

"You both need to eat, that's why you're feeling sleepy, James"Johann grabbed an apple and extended it toward the boy"Here, eat this"

Lily sat down at the table while James squinted at the apple and grumbled sleepy gibberish. Sighing, Johann took a knife and started peeling and cutting the apple for the boy.

"Here, is it better like this?"asked Johann setting the pieces of apple into a little plate and setting it in front of the boy.

James groans and extends a hand to grab a piece and put it in his mouth, chewing it slowly. Lily looked at them amusedly as she started pilling her plate with the still warm food—'_Thanks Dad for the breakfast and the use of Heating Charms'_thought Lily.

"Is your brother always like this in the morning?"asked Johann, going to the small table to take his pitcher and cup of coffee before sitting down at the table.

"Nah! Just when he wakes up"answered Lily, eyeing her brother"No matter the time, he'll always be sleepy or drowsy as if he didn't sleep"

"Mmh"Johann refilled his empty cup, marvelling at the still warm coffee and the still full pitcher.

"What were you reading?"asked Lily

"Mmh?"

Lily pointed at the couch.

"I noticed you were reading, what was it?"

"The Tales of Beedle the Bard"answered Johann

Lily squealed, startling James from his sleepy state—and then he grabbed a second piece of apple, put it in his mouth, chewed twice then fell asleep again.

"What is your favourite tale? Mine is the story of the Three Brothers"

"I haven't reached it"replied Johann, the corner of his lips lifting"I was nearly finished with The Warlock's Hairy Heart when you came"

Lily cringed.

"I hate this story"said Lily, turning her head to stare at the pile of book on the small table "Wait…Those spells books were in Dad's rooms"Lily turned to him" Did you…Did Dad tell you…?"

"That he's a wizard?"answered Johann"You could say that"

_'__More like you've always known'_thought Johann's mind.

Lily grinned at him and returned to her plate.

"So what do you want to do today?"asked Johann after shook James awake and gave the boy a piece of apple.

"Don't know"replied Lily"I just know I don't want to go out, I want to stay in my jammies"

Johann chuckled.

"I'm sure you do"

"James, WAKE UP!"shouted Lily, James started awake and glared at her"What do you want to do today?"

James muttered something unintelligible.

"I like this idea!"said Lily

Johann looked confused at the two as James mumbled another thing unintelligible.

"Nah! Not this one! What about Tangled?"replied Lily

"W'n' w'tch A'tl'nt's"Johann heard

"What are you both talking about?"asked Johann

Lily stared comically at him.

"You know Tangled?"Johann shook his head negatively"Treasure Island?"

"The book?"

Lily shook her head.

"The Disney!"said Lily

"I know of Disney"said Johann, frowning"I didn't know they made other animations"

James gasped, looking suddenly wide-awake and Lily looked like she would faint.

"What was the last Disney you watched?!"breathed James

Johann thought for a moment.

"I believe it was Dumbo or Bambi, I can't remember"replied the man, making the children gasp.

"What about other Disneys?"

Johann shrugged, making the twins gasps again, louder this time.

"What? That's nothing to get worked up about"said Johann

"Yes, it is!"shouted both twins.

Johann rolled his eyes and shook his head while the twins muttered about 'educating him' and 'forcing Noah to watch the best Disneys'.

"Until Dad comes back"said Lily, sounding almost like she was ordering them"We will stay here, and watch the best Disney of all time!"

"As long as you don't put Frozen on him on the first day"deadpanned James, starting to pile up his plate with food"He needs to keep his sanity"

At that, Johann frowned, a Disney movie that could render him mad? Maybe he could use it as a torture device.

"While you two decide on what you want to watch"Johann finished his umpteenth cup of coffee then stood up"I'm going to bring some of the books back to Harry's room" Johann walked to the couch, grabbed the books he didn't (finish) read(ing) and put them away then grabbed the books he read and started walking toward Harry's room"Finish eating then tell me what we'll watch"

Johann entered the bedroom and walked to the bookshelf, placing back the book inside. As he moved to organise the books, one slipped from his grasp.

"_Arschloch_"growled Johann at the book, putting the books in his arms down and grabbed the fallen one.

The book, a photo album, dropped a heavy envelope and a couple of pictures.

"_Scheißkerl_"cursed again Johann, picking the envelope and the pictures.

Johann walked to the bed, sat on it and opened the album. The man marvelled at the moving pictures inside, watching as a man—looking so much like Harry—twirled a beautiful redhead by a fountain as brown leaves fell around them, he saw the same couple on another picture, this time holding a baby lovingly between them, another picture showed a very much younger Harry who was laughing with a bushy haired-girl and a redhead boy. Johann turned the page, the photos depicted an aging yet still young Harry, laughing, making faces or waving. Turning another page, more people with Harry were laughing with him in the pictures and Johann watched as the Picture Harry looked less and less lively as he turned pages after pages until he stumbled on a picture of a smiling Harry with a grinning well-dressed, clean shaved man with long and lustrous black hair and kind yet old steel-grey eyes, and another smiling man with shabby clothes, a scarred face, light brown hair and kind bottle-green eyes. Turning another page, Picture Harry looked lost and sad even if he was smiling with his friends.

'_Something must have happened'_thought Johann, picking the picture and turning it to look at the date. The date read 28 September 1996 and Johann put it back in the album.

Turning another page, there were hardly any pictures this time, and all of them had a gloomy atmosphere, he turned another page and stared at the same sandy haired, scarred man embracing a woman whose brown hair turned bright pink, the couple stared at each other lovingly and next to the picture was the same woman, tired looking yet smiling, holding an infant whose hair were turquoise and shimmering between other colours from time to time but remained a solid turquoise. Johann found what appeared to be the same boy on another page, but this time, it was a sad and battered looking Harry that was a holding the much older kid, another picture showed the turquoise haired boy—now teenager— smiling and waving at the camera, holding the hand of a blond girl and an older woman. Turning another page, Johann's breath got stuck in his throat. Ultrasound pictures of babies, at different stages of the pregnancy. And all of them were moving. But, the most important photos were of Harry. In one, Harry, looking at the horizon, his posture all serene and happy, was rubbing his swollen pregnant stomach lovingly, and another showed Harry, bags under his eyes and tired smile on, holding his tiny babies. Taking out the last picture, Johann looked at the back for the date.

'_28 November 2005, After a long waiting, Harry finally gets to hold his babies for the first time, lot of love to the three of you, Hr. and R. Weasley'_

The last pages were of the twins at different ages and doing activities like being at the zoo, playing in the snow, flying on brooms… Very few of those pictures had Harry in them and Johann took out the picture of the twins in the snow, building a snowman with Harry helping them.

'_Winter 2009,_ _First Snowman that survived the twins rough strength'_ it read in the back.

Johann kept this picture and the one of a—'_7__th__ month_' the back read—pregnant Harry as he replaced the ones that had fallen. Curiously, Johann picked the envelope, inside it was more pictures of James and Lily from their infant-hood to their childhood, with some of them being with different Avengers. He took from the envelope a recent picture of Lily and James smiling and waving at him. Putting the envelope back into the album then the album back into the bookshelf, Johann returned on the bed and stared at the three moving pictures that looked at him with a kind smile and he could help the smile that blossomed into his lips.

He had his proofs. Harry had been pregnant and he was a father. _Heilige Scheiße!_ He was a father! He put his hand over his mouth to hold back a gasp. Hearing footsteps in the corridor, Johann immediately pocketed the pictures as Lily burst into the room.

"WE FOUND IT!"

"You found what?"asked Johann, glad his voice was steady.

"What we're going to watch first!"replied Lily, running to him and grabbing his hand to pull him up.

Johann stood up and let himself be dragged by Lily to the couch's living-room. James was waiting for them, a remote in one hand.

"Sit"ordered Lily and Johann obeyed, sitting down the couch as Lily and James stared at him.

"Lily and I thought about what we would watch and we came up with one Disney and one Dreamwork"said James

"And we also decided that when you have the time, and until Dad comes back, we will watch the best animated cartoons, so that means not only Disney"added Lily

Johann looked at them, giving them a 'not impressed' grimace and pursed lips.

"_Jawohl_"replied Johann"So what are we watching?"

Both children gave him twin smiles.

"The Lion King!"they shouted at the same time.

Johann shrugged and extended a hand at the TV in a 'go ahead' gesture. Lily practically ran the small distance between the TV and the couch, jumping on it and sitting right onto him while James turned the TV on. Navigating through the TV system, James went into a folder then another then another before selecting the film and sitting also on him. Sighing fondly, he passed an arm around the two and watched the intro, his eyes following the drawing of the half-circle above the Disney castle.

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SIBEGNA TOBABI TIBABA!"howled James with the movie, startling him.

"What the fu-?!"

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SIBEGNA TOBABI TIBABO!"howled then Lily.

Johann shook his head at the two and kept on watching. He had almost forgot that most of the Disney had songs in them, to explain things to little children. Johann internally hoped the children would sing all the songs in the movie.

"IT'S THE CIRCLE OF LIFE!"sang off keys the little pests"AND IT MOVES US ALL! THROUGH DESPAIR AND HOPE! THROUGH FAITH AND LOVE! TILL WE FIND OUR PLACE, ON THE PATH UNWINDING! IN THE CICRCLE, THE CIRCLE OF LIFE!"

"Please tell me you're not going to sing all of the songs?"grumbled Johann

"Those songs are made to be sung!"replied Lily

"Yes, SUNG! Not howlered"said Johann

"Just you wait!"said James"You'll join us in the singing!"

Johann snorted.

"Yeah, right"

If Johann had betted on that, he would have lost. He had forgot how catchy Disney's songs could be, hell! He even had 'No Strings', right after Pinocchio had came out and he had gone to see it out of curiosity, stuck in head for a week, to the point he even sang sample of the song when no one was around, in his Alpine Base. Why he was saying this? Because he might have burst into a song—well really it was half a song— during 'I Just Can't Wait to Be King' right after Zazu's—and Lily's echoing— 'This child is getting wildly out of wing'

"Oh! I just can't wait to be king!" suddenly sang Johann before he could stop himself, a blush coloured his cheeks and the twins snicker in a 'told you' manner.

"Oh! I just can't wait to be king!"sang the three"Oh! I just can't wait to be king! Oh! I just can't wait…to be king!"

The three snickered to themselves and returned to watch the movie.

When had come the part where Scar was singing, Johann couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as he recognised a scene clearly inspired by the Nazis' Marching.

"Putting this into a children's movie"grumbled Johann"Seriously?!"

"What?"asked Lily

Johann shook his head in a 'when you're older' way and she pouted. And then was the stampede scene, Johann had raised his hands in 'Bitch seriously?!' way as he watched Mufasa fall to his death.

"They are really showing the death of a character to little kid?"said Johann.

"Can't be worse than Bambi"replied James.

"True that"conceded Johann after a while.

When two new characters appeared, Lily squealed.

"This is the best song! EVER!"

James snickered at her.

"Hakuna Matata"said James, echoing the TV"What a wonderful phrase"

"What?"said out-loud Johann.

"Hakuna Matata!"joined Lily, looking at Johann"Ain't no passing craze!

"It means no worries! For the rest of your days"sang James then Lily joined him"It's our problem-free! Philosophy! Hakuna Matata!"

"You are really going to sing all of the songs"stated blasé-edly Johann

"That's right"said James, eyes laughing as the part of the song was an answer to the man" Take Pumbaa for example"James then sang"Why, when he was a young warthog!"

"When I was a young warthog!"howled Lily

"Very nice"replied James

"Thanks!"

"He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal"sang on James"He could clear the savannah after every meal"

"I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned"replied Lily"And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind, and, oh, the shame!"

"He was ashamed"James did wild dramatic gestures that made Johann roll his eyes at him

"Thought of changing my name"

"Oh what's in a name?"fake sobbed James

"And I got downhearted"

"How did you feel?"

"Everytime that I-"

"Hey, Pumbaa!"cut James"Not in front of the kids"

"Oh, sorry."

If by the end of the day, Johann didn't have a headache it would be a miracle.

"Hakuna Matata!"they sang"What a wonderful phrase! Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze"

"It means no worries"burst into song again Johann"For the rest of your days"

"Yeah, sing it kid!"commented Lily before joining him in singing"It's our problem-free!"

"Philosophy!"shouted James, cutting them then sang with the three"Hakuna Matata!"

"If this song is stuck in my head, I'm blaming you two"joked Johann when the song ended entirely, ruffling both their hair when they snickered"You _Giftzwergen_"

Both of them blew him a raspberry then smiled, returning to watch the movie. As the credits started to roll, Johann couldn't help but admit the movie was good.

* * *

Translations:

_Verdammt noch mal!_-Damn it!

_Herr_ -Mister

_Sprich mit meiner Arsch_-Talk to my arse

_Geister-_(here if I'm not mistaken)Little demons

_Blume_-Flower

_Arschloch_-Bollocks! _Scheißkerl-_Bugger!

_Heilige Scheiße!-_Holy shit!

_Jawohl-_Alright/Okay

_Giftzwergen_-(If I remeber correctly) Little imps


	9. Johann Schmidt, The Baby-Sittor Part2

Since I have nearly finished the story(on my computer) I believe I can post a chapter a day ;) so enjoy this chapter!

**WARNING: Dreamwork Mayhem, OCC!Johann, Daddy!Johann, Domestic!Johann, Johann is that person in the theatre that comments everything, Oblivious!Harry, Steve trying to make a move**

* * *

"Let's start the second movie!"shouted Lily

"Let's take a small break"suggested Johann, checking his watch"It's almost twelve, aren't you hungry?"

"Nope!"replied the twins just as their stomach answered for them by letting out a huge growl.

Johann rolled his eyes and stood up to walk toward the kitchen.

"I'm going to look at what's inside the fridge and see what I can cook"

"But…But…"said James

"The movie!"screeched Lily

"After eating"suggested Johann"We have until Harry comes back"

"Generally, his meetings doesn't last long"mumbled James

Johann shrugged as he opened the fridge and peered inside.

"We'll see"

The fridge contained water bottles, a half empty jug of milk—'_Okay, who in their right mind sell galleons of milk when you can just have regular bottles? AMERICA because Freedom and fuck you!—_ cheese, ham, butter, cream, eggs, fruit juice, condiments, and a few vegetables.

"Mmh…"

"Dad needs to restock"said a voice behind him

Johann turned his head and nodded to James.

"That doesn't mean I can't cook something up"said Johann"Can you tell me if there is any white bread?"

James nodded and walked to one of the many low cupboards and opened it, taking out two packs of plain white bread with a smile.

"Found it!"said James

"Great"Johann took out the large ham pack, the cheese pack, the butter and eggs. James set the packs on the counter with the others ingredients. Lily joined the two as Johann was slicing the cheese in thin sliver.

"What are you making?"asked Lily, standing on her tiptoes to look at what he was doing.

"Ever heard of _croque-monsieur_?"asked Johann, taking white breads out of their package and placing the cheese slivers inside.

"Heard of, but never tasted"replied James"Dad cooks but he hasn't got the hang on the _cuisine française_ yet"

Johann shrugged.

"Not many do"said Johann, placing the ham over the cheese"Even when it's rather easy and simple, _croque-monsieur _is just grilled-cheese sandwich with ham"

"Most people are lazy"replied Lily

"Well, you're not completely wrong"Johann said with a smirk, as he added more slivers of cheese on top of the ham then put the white bread. James went to a cupboard and grabbed a couple of frying pans and put them on the stove.

"Thanks"said Johann, turning on the stove and waited for the pan to heat up by starting to make another _croque-monsieur_. After a moment, the pan started to fume slightly and Johann put the butter then deposed the sandwich in it. As the first sandwich started to cook, Johann finished the second one and prepared the third, he went back to the stove and, with a spatula, turned the _croque_, internally fist bumping the air when the sandwich didn't fall apart. Johann placed the second pan on another burner and turned it on. The twins watched the man as he walked and prepared the food on the counter then walked back to the stove to cook the sandwiches.

"Need a large plate"said suddenly Johann, eyes rived on the pans.

Both twins scrambled to grab the man a plate. It was Lily who went up to Johann, placing a plate by the counter next to the stove.

"Thank you"replied Johann, lifting the sandwich from the pan and placing it in the plate then placed another _croque_ in the pan then a taking the second one that was cooking in the second pan.

The two kids stared as Johann made them sandwich after sandwich, literally piling them up, then on a few he took a part of the bread off before placing it in the pan.

"What are you doing?"asked James

"_Croque-madame_"replied Johann, cracking an egg and emptying it in the hole of the sandwich then rummaged in the cupboard below him, finding a cloche and placing it on top of the pan.

"What's the difference?"asked Lily, coming beside him to see what he was doing then pulling on his shirt when she couldn't see, silently asking to be picked up.

Johann rolled his eyes and dropped on his knee, and Lily passed her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He passed an arm under her as he stood up and returned to watching the sandwich cook.

"_Croque-madame_ is exactly like a _croque-monsieur_ except it is topped with an egg"replied Johann"_Blume_, I need my two hands, I can't hold you and cook at the same time"

"I'll just hang"replied Lily.

"You won't let me go"stated Johann with a bored expression.

"Nope!"smiled Lily.

Lily tightened her legs around his waist as he let her go and grabbed the spatula to turn the _croque_ and groaned when a bit of the white escaped from under the bread.

"Let's hope I didn't spoilt it too much"grumbled Johann, taking another uncooked sandwich which also had a part of the top off and putting it to cook then cracked an egg and emptied it in the sandwich.

"I'm sure you didn't"replied James from Johann's side, standing on his tiptoes to see the top of the stove.

Johann snorted.

"If you must know, it's my first try at _croque-madame_"said Johann

"Then I can tell it's going to be delicious"replied Lily, taking a sniff from the pan below her"Smells good"

Johann smiled, taking out gently the sandwich out of the pan and placing it with the others. Once all the _croques_ were made, Johann turned the stove off.

"I have a song stuck in my head"groaned Lily.

"Which one?"asked James.

"If it's one of Disney, don't sing it"muttered Johann"I'll have it stuck in my head too"

"Not Disney"replied Lily before singing softly"Tonight!We are young…"

"So let's set the world on fire"joined James"We can burn brighter than the sun!"James then groaned"Great! Now it's stuck in my head too!"

"What song is it?"asked Johann, putting away the pans into the sink and passing them under the water to cool them.

"We are Young"answered Lily"Made by Fun"

Johann made an acknowledging noise and put Lily down.

"Go put the movie on"said Johann"I'm bringing the food"

"YEAH! WE GET TO EAT ON THE COUCH!"shouted the twins, running out of the kitchen to the couch in the living room.

Shaking his head fondly, Johann took some paper towels from a roll on top of the fridge and took the plate of sandwiches with him as he exited the kitchen. The film was about to start when he sat down after putting down the plate on the small table.

"What are we watching this time?"asked Johann

"Megamind!"answered Lily as the opening credit appeared on the screen.

"What is it about?"Johann took a _croque_ from the plate

"You'll see"replied James as him and Lily took one also.

Johann made a noise then shrugged, taking a bite of his food.

It was rather surprising to watch a movie where the hero is the bad guy, well, Johann didn't really think Megamind was the kind of guy someone would call a true villain, more like misunderstood and he was cool and funny.

"Who in their right mind ask a man to juggle with their babies?!"vociferated Johann at the TV as he watched the scene where Metroman was high-fiving, juggling babies and being worshipped by mindless people.

James shrugged, taking his third sandwich.

"Don't know"replied the boy

"By the way, _les croques sont exquis!"_said Lily, a bit of egg yolk on her cheek.

"_Merci_"replied Johann.

"Why do I feel like this guy, Hal, means troubles?"muttered Johann, pulling his legs off the ground and crossing them under him, on the couch as he watched Megamind try and train Hal.

The twins said nothing and shared a smirk. Somehow as the movie went on, Johann couldn't help but see himself and Harry as Megamind and Roxanne, because, in a sugar coated way, it was their case. Harry didn't know he was going out with Johann Schmidt, also known as the Red Skull, the man who had raped and abused the boy, and if Harry ever learnt about it, what would happen?

_'__He'd kill you'_supplied helpfully his mind and he could only agree to that.

The best thing to do now is to never tell Harry, that should be easy. Johann half watched half daydreamed but the movie had his full attention at one scene.

"I'm the bad guy!"said the TV"I don't save the day, I don't fly off into the sunset, and I don't get the girl! I'm going home"

Something constricted in his throat and he bit harshly into his cold sandwich. No! He was the villain and he had the 'girl', he was fine! He was more than fine!

"I rather liked it"said Johann as the credits rolled, he stretched his limbs before staring at the twins"What are we going to watch now?"

"What about Tangled?"suggested James as Johann checked his phone for the time. The clock read 16:06 and Harry had texted him. Quickly, Johann read the message.

'Meeting might take a tad bit longer than expected, texting you when I have more info'said the text, dating from 12:13.

The phone vibrated, signalling a new text.

'Meeting's over, gonna go buy groceries after getting out, everything all right?'said the text.

'Everything was all right, the little demons made me watch cartoons, they were relatively calm although a bit clingy'texted Johann.

—

Harry stifled a yawn. After he had explained what he went through with Red Skull in the 40s—but he did not reveal them the kids' other parent— Harry thought he could go home but no. For hours, the Avengers had explained the situation concerning a few enemies but most importantly HYDRA. Maria Hill, now working for Stark Industry and Tony, showed them a picture of a worldwide map.

"We know from a more than viable source that"Red dots appeared on the map"All those dots represent a HYDRA base"

Harry and Steve straightened in their chairs, with Harry inhaling audibly as he noticed there was a base in New York and four in England.

"Do you want me to warn the Minister for Magic of the danger of HYDRA"

"If you can, it would be appreciated"replied Hill.

Harry nodded.

"I'll send a Patronus to Kingsley"

"Patronus, Potter?"asked Sam Wilson.

Harry shrugged as he looked at the man.

"Another way for us to communicate"

"As if the owls weren't already weird enough"commented Tony"What even are Patronuses, some sort of magical bird that can teleport through countries?"

"Those are phoenixes"explained Harry"Patronuses are spells that take on a physical form to protect you from evil creatures and also transport messages, think of it as our way to phone each other"

"Think if I create a phone that works with magic, wizards and witches would buy and use it?"asked Tony

"Stark"reprimanded Steve"Now is not the moment"

"There is always a moment to create shit, Capsicle"drawled Tony"Especially if it is to survive boring meetings"

"Boys"drawled Natasha as Steve and Tony started glaring at each other.

"Put your junks away you two"drawled Harry.

Steve looked away, a little blush on his cheeks while Tony smirked knowingly at the blond.

"So what do we do?"asked Sam"Do we storm all those bases starting with the one in New York?"

"It won't be easy"said Clint.

"Clint is right"said Bruce"At last we know where HYDRA is but we don't really know how many of them are there per base"

"And who knows if all of them are on the map"replied Harry"If HYDRA managed to get their hands on mutants or even wizards then I can tell you, there is more that meets the eye"

"The mutants I can understand but wizards? Explain Potter"said Sam.

"There are spells that can actually make you unplottable, there are a few area like this like my old magical school, some dragon reserves around the world and that just enumerating a few"explained Harry"It takes a lot of magic but it's doable for any wizard or witch"

"Then we need to hit them right at their commending base"said Steve"Cut off the 'Master' head"

Harry sighed.

"If only it were easy Steve"said Harry, a shadow passing over his face"You can cut the head that commands everything, but there would always be someone to take over"

"And we're also not sure which base is the master head"added Bruce

"So what do you suggest we do? An idea, Oz?"asked Tony.

"I don't know"replied Harry"We should storm one of their bases and gather their actual plans, because right now we're flying blind"

"Explain"said Hill.

"Everybody in the world knows HYDRA is back, right? Nat, Steve and Sam leaked S.H.I.E.L.D.'s slash HYDRA's plans to it, but right now we don't know shit about them, we don't know what they are doing exactly or what are their new plans for world domination"said Harry.

"So what you suggest is that we storm a few bases to satisfy our curiosity?"asked Hill.

"Yes, I don't see any down side, we're eliminating a few bases and there is a chance to learn more about their plans"answered the wizard.

"Gandalf is right"said Tony.

"It's still dangerous"growled Steve.

"And yet Harry is right on the gathering of information"said Bruce.

"Let's vote"supplied helpfully Clint.

"There won't be any vote"cut Hill, turning to Steve"What do you say, Captain?"

All eyes zeroed on Steve as the blond weighted all the pros and cons.

"Let's take tomorrow off"replied Steve after a while"Because for the incoming days, we will attack and gather all the information we can get our hands on, any questions?"

"Not at all"replied Tony"That's a good plan"

"And Harry"Steve turned to look at the wizard"We're going to need your help, can you be of us?"

All the Avengers knew of Harry's wariness to go on the field since he had children and it was about HYDRA but they also knew Steve wouldn't directly ask Harry to come if he didn't think they didn't need him.

"I'm in"replied Harry.

A few Avengers let out a breath.

"Thanks Harry"said Steve, giving a small smile at Harry.

"Meeting's over?"asked Stark

"Yes it is"drawled Hill and Tony whooped in joy.

Harry smiled softly at Tony before taking out his phone and starting to text Noah.

'Meeting's over, gonna go buy groceries after getting out, everything all right?' he texted.

"Harry?"called Steve

"Yes?"Harry lifted his head from his phone.

"I was wondering if…"

Harry's phone vibrated and Harry turned his attention back to it.

'Everything was all right, the little demons made me watch Disney movies, they were relatively calm although a bit clingy'texted Noah.

Harry snickered and started typing.

'They tend to do that when I'm away too long :) I'll try not to take too long for the groceries, anything you want to eat in particular?'sent Harry

"Sorry about that"replied Harry"I finally have someone to watch over my Gremlins and I'm asking how they are doing"

Steve gave him a smile

"It's okay"

"So, what were you saying?"asked Harry.

Steve blushed slightly.

"I was wondering if you were do-"

Harry's phone vibrated again.

"Sorry"Harry looked at his phone.

'Anything as long as it is not take out, American's food makes me nauseous X( but I'd like a speciality from your home'wrote Noah.

'Alright! I'll see if I can find all the ingredients for it ;) see you later'send Harry.

"Sorry but I have to go"said Harry.

"Everything all right with the twins?"asked Steve, looking worried and a bit disappointed.

"Yeah, don't worry, I just have to go somewhere before going home"said Harry, grabbing his broom and his stuff"I'll see you all later for the mission"

"By the way, Harry!"called Tony"Could you send a message to Thor in wherever he is, we're gonna need all the muscles we can get"

Harry nodded as he mounted his broom and zoomed out of the room through one of the windows. Steve stared longingly at Harry's retracting back, letting out a sigh.

"Damn, Rogers"drawled Tony"You have it bad for him"

"Stark, so help me God if you don't shut up I'm gonna make you shut up, with my shield"growled Steve, turning to glare at the genius.

Tony laughed at the man.

"He's right Steve"drawled Sam"Sometimes, I'm surprised he hasn't noticed it, because dude it's not like you're hiding it"

"What?!"

"Everybody noticed Steve"added Natasha

"Everybody?!"

"Well not everybody"said Tony with a smirk"Since our dear Oz hasn't"

"Tony, play nice"said Bruce as Steve started advancing dangerously toward the smaller laughing brunet.

"If it makes you feel better Steve"drawled Natasha"He's still single"

"And you better snatch him, Cap"supplied Sam"Because everybody wants a piece of dat ass!"

Steve blushed beet red while the others around him laughed.

—

They had settled on watching The Hunchback of Notre Dame. And Harry—clad in civilian clothes—came home when Frollo was singing in front of his fireplace.

"DAD!"screeched the two demons, leaping off the couch to barrel into his legs.

"Please, my legs and my hips"groaned Harry as two pairs of arms ensnared his waist lovingly.

Johann snickered from his spot on the couch, pausing the movie and standing to join the three.

"Hello"greeted Johann"Meeting was good?"

Harry made a face.

"It was boring"said Harry"And I'm glad to be back"

"Me too"

"For Merlin's sake! Just kiss already!"said Lily, making both adults blush.

"You little demon"fake growled Johann, grabbing the girl's waist and lifting her upside down and started tickling her side"I'll teach you a lesson!"

"DAD!"laughed Lily"DAD HELP ME!"

"I'm neutral ground"replied Harry, taking James in his arms then walking into the kitchen while Lily howled with laughter as Johann tickled her mercilessly.

"TRUCE! TRUCE!"shouted Lily between laughs.

"I can't hear you"joked Johann, keeping on tickling her.

"DADDY!HELP!"screeched Lily.

"Noah"called from the kitchen Harry"Stop it"

"As you wish, Harry"Johann rightened Lily, who was still giggling and twitching a little, in his arms"Going to be a good girl now?"

Lily giggled and nodded.

"Good!"Johann and her joined Harry and James in the kitchen.

The wizard and was taking out the bags after bags of groceries from his tiny basket under James watchful eyes.

"That's quite a lot, even for three persons"commented Johann

"Four and that will only last for a day or two"replied Harry

Johann stared at the wizard, surprised.

"A day or two?"

"When I call them Gremlins, it's not only because they're little pests but because all they think about is eating"

"Hey!"shouted indignantly the twins.

Johann chuckled and Harry gave him a smile as he took out the last parcel.

"So let's see what I can do"mumbled Harry, waving his wand and Johann watched at the food put itself away in the cupboards, pantry or fridge.

"Magic is amazing"breathed Johann.

"You have no idea"replied Harry, smiling at the man then waving his wand, a book exited one of the upper cupboards and opened itself in front of Harry.

Harry mumbled unintelligibly as he turned pages after pages in the book.

"Anybody got an idea on what they want to eat before I start?"asked Harry

"I told you, something from your home"said Johann, leaning against a counter.

"Dad! Make Guiness Stew!"shouted Lily from Johann arms, almost deafening the man.

"YEAH!"echoed James, jumping up and down.

"Alright, alright"snickered Harry"I'll add some meat pie, chicken and ham pie, mince pie with mashed potatoes, peas and spinach with cream"Harry stopped muttering suddenly"And what for dessert?"

The twins screeched an unintelligible list of what they wanted for dessert.

"Calm down"said Harry"I'll think about it"Harry waved his wand and food gathered itself on the counter"Why don't you three go back to your movie?"

"YEAH!"

The twins scrambled out of the kitchen and soon Frollo's song about Esmeralda filled the room.

"Anything I can help with?"asked Johann as Harry started cleaning the vegetables.

"I'll be fine"replied Harry"But could you grab me the apron inside that cupboard?"Harry shook his head toward said cupboard.

Johann nodded and walked toward said cupboard and opened it. Upon seeing the apron, Johann raised an eyebrow.

"'Kiss the cook'? Really?"said Johann, taking the black apron out.

"You forgot the 'But don't squeeze the buns!'"replied Harry with a laugh, flicking his wand and pans, saucepans, large bowls and whisks got out of their cupboard.

Johann handed Harry his apron and the wizard put it on before waving his wand and the food moved to mingle with the cooking utensils. Johann looked at the wizard and smirked evilly.

"Noah? Wha-?"Johann cut Harry with a kiss.

"Apron said to kiss the cook"replied playfully the man after breaking the kiss then smacked Harr's arse.

"Hey! You can only kiss the cook!"replied in a fake indignant tone the wizard.

"I do what I want"growled huskily the taller man, stealing another kiss.

Harry groaned into the kiss then pinched the man's arse.

"Ow!"

"Go watch your movie"ordered with a smile Harry.

"_Ja, ja"_growled Johann, almost pouting.

On his way out, Harry smacked Johann arse with a spatula, making the man start.

"Revenge, my dear, revenge"replied Harry with a smirk as Johann stared at the wizard.

Shaking his head with a laugh, Johann exited the kitchen and joined the kids on the couch.

"What did I miss?"heard Harry.

"Frollo's looking for Esmeralda, his methods are making Phoebus angry"Harry heard Lily say.

Harry looked at the couch's way and gave a smile at it.

* * *

Translation:

Croque-monsieur-French sandwich(really easy to make and cheap too) that you can cook in a pan or an oven  
cuisine française-French cuisine  
Croque-madame-Same as a croque-monsieur but with an egg on top  
Blume-Flower  
Les croques sont exquis-The croques are delicious  
Merci-Thank you  
Ja-Yeah


	10. Calm before the Storm

Now this is where things get interesting! Enjoy :D

**WARNING: Avengers past Shenanigans, Domestic, Slash, things are getting hot in here!**

* * *

"Dinner's ready!"shouted Harry from the kitchen"Someone dress the table!"

"On it!"shouted Johann, standing up.

"Plates are on the counter in the kitchen"replied Harry.

As he stood, the twins paused the movie. The Hunchback of Notre Dame was long gone and instead they had been watching Pocahontas. Johann entered the kitchen, gave an appreciative look at Harry's back—and backside— before taking the plates and cutlery on the counter and exiting to dress the table in the living room. Once he had dressed the table, Johann turned to watch as their fuming dishes floated out of the kitchen and land softly on the table.

"Magic is really amazing"muttered to himself Johann

"I know"said Harry, having heard him as he exited the kitchen"Sometimes I still can't believe it myself"

"Why?"

Harry's expression turned slightly sad.

"I didn't grow up thinking I was a wizard"replied the man

"How can you not grow up knowing this kind of thing?"asked Johann

Harry stayed silent.

"Kids! Dinner's ready!"shouted Harry, avoiding the question"And turn the TV off"

"But dad!"whined the kids

"One does not simply turn off the TV when a Disney movie is playing"said James in a deep voice.

"And one does not simply disobey a full grown daddy wizard"replied Harry in the same tone"Come on chipmunk, movie's not going to disappear"

James groaned but he still turned the TV off then walked with his sister toward the table and sat down.

"So, what did you end up making us?"asked Johann

"Beef, Lamb &amp; Guinness Stew with vegetables, along with little meat and kidney pies and mince pies as for dessert…"Harry gave an enigmatic smile"You'll have to wait and see"

"You're no fun Dad!"said Lily, serving herself some vegetables and pies.

The twins served themselves and Harry served Johann before himself.

"_Bon Appétit!"_shouted the twins.

"Thanks"laughed Harry, digging in.

Johann inclined his head in thanks and dug in…And held back a moan of pleasure. Harry was one hell of a baker and he was an even better cook.

_"__Verdammt, dass verdammt köstlich ist!"_said Johann

"I hope that was a compliment"joked Harry"German always sounds like a violent language"

"It was, it was"rassured Johann.

Harry gave him a smile and returned to his meal.

"So how was the meeting? Is everybody all right? Did you see Cap? And Uncle Tony? And Pepper?"

"Good but boring, yes, yes, yes, no"answered Harry each time Lily asked a question.

"What have you discussed off?"

"Just the usual, Avengers shit, why would they make us come this early, Tony and Cap bantering, wish I had brought more food as they actually bantered for an hour this time!"added Harry with a grin"Talked gizmos with Tones, managed to pull a prank on Clint, before the man actually shot an arrow at me in retaliation!"

"Sound like the Avengers are just a bunch of kids"commented Johann

"They are, we actually have a CARETAKER"added Harry"I believe it is the…"Harry cut himself and counted in his head"Thirteenth of this month"

Johann stopped eating, raised his head and looked oddly at the wizard.

"…Come again?"

Harry snickered.

"We hate our caretakers and we show it to them"Harry smile turned evil"So far, I'm the one who holds the record"

"Of what?"

"Of the highest number of caretakers I made quit"

The twins giggled darkly.

"Who was the one you actually transformed their tie into a living snake?"

"Ah! I don't remember, but I do remember she said something that was a low blow for Tones and I thought she would feel better knowing she was amongst her scally friend"said Harry"Between fork-tongued bitches, you know…"

Johann snickered.

"What else did you do?"

Harry thought about it.

"Well, one time I changed the appearance of one, transformed him into a rat then started playing with it, I changed the colour of the suit of one when I noticed he was an uptight arse, and I made one caretaker open a chest with a Boggart inside, it's a…"attempted to describe Harry before he was cut by Johann

"I read something about it" Johann looked down, a bit sheepish"While I waited for the kids to wake up, I borrowed a few books to read, and I stumbled on the one with all the magical creatures"

Johann saw Harry tense.

"Did I do something wrong?"asked Johann softly.

"No, no, not at all"replied Harry, shaking his head"It's just…I need to learn to trust back someone and if we are to be…"Harry moved his hand toward him then pointed at his person"You're going to learn about me, what I really am and…What I can possibly do"

Johann nodded slowly, sending a smile at the wizard.

"And what did the other Avengers do to their caretaker?"

Harry's morose aura left him and he snickered.

"Well, Clint mixed weird thing in the coffee of one, Tony hacked into one's phone to play an annoying music every times the man would open his mouth, Thor actually threw his hammer at one once! Then asked the man if he wanted to 'Come and spare among shields brothers!'"Harry tried to imitate Thor's booming voice"Nat and Sam ganged together and pulled pranks on one until she left the tower, covered in bright pink paint and in tears"

"Wh' 'bou' Cap?"asked Lily with her mouth full.

"Don't speak with your mouth full, pumpkin"reprimanded Harry"Of course Steve disapprove of us and what we do but he still hasn't made a move on warning or stopping us from our pranks"Harry stopped talking and looked up pensively"Maybe it has to do with the fact that I accidentally pranked him instead of the caretaker"

"What did you do?"asked Johann, trying to contain his excitement.

"I transformed Steve into a cute golden retriever when he threw himself in front of the current caretaker, Steve barked angrily at me for the whole day, demanding I change him back, Tony came and started petting while cooing at Steve and…"Harry started giggling

"What? What happened next?!"

Harry's giggles turned into laughter.

"Steve bit Tony's arse!"

Johann gaped at the wizard before laughing, followed by Harry then the twins. They stopped laughing but still giggled from time to time—Johann even had to rub the tears from his eyes.

"In the end, I transformed Steve back and the caretaker actually scolded Steve for what he did"

"Idiot!"commented Johann, giggling harder.

"Oh yes, Steve actually blew on the guy and let me tell you, when Captain America blows up, it's something you want to see, never knew Steve had that kind of mouth or even language"

Johann laughed again. It felt weird talking about his archenemy like this but not with Harry.

"Why so much hate for the caretakers?"asked Johann

Harry's look turned sombre.

"The Avengers had only one true caretaker"said Harry, looking at James then Lily—who paid them no attention"And we don't want anybody to replace him"

Johann gave him a solemn nod of acknowledgement.

"What's for dessert!?"shouted Lily

"Dessert! Dessert"burst James

"Wait a moment"reprimanded softly Harry"All the adults aren't finished"

"You talk too much"whined Lily

James then took on a raspy voice.

"We must staaarve"the boy whined in a perfect imitation of Gollum's voice.

Harry rolled his eyes and Johann looked at the kids fondly.

"Yes, you look like you're starving"replied sarcastically Harry, finishing his plate.

"We're dyiiiiiing"whined Lily

"Good, I can have your portion, then"replied Johann, also finishing his plate.

"NOOOOO!"

Johann laughed at the scared look the girl gave.

"Dad, he's being mean"whined Lily.

"You reap what you sow, Lils darling"replied Harry.

"Meanies!"

Harry snickered then stood up, waving his hand and the dirty plates and cutlery followed him into the kitchen and dessert plates replaced them on the table. Harry came back from the kitchen, followed by floating plates.

"So we have a pumpkin tart and tiny pumpkin tarts"a plate floated down before landing softly"Banoffee pie"another plate landed on the table"Two Cranachan for the adults"Two goblet landed on the table one before Harry's place and the other before him"And finally"Harry paused dramatically"Spotted Dick"The twins cheered and laughed.

'_Spo-? WHAT?!_'

Harry held back a laugh as Noah looked positively confused then shocked.

"…What?!"

"Spotted Dick"replied Harry, giggles shaking his body.

"…You're pulling my leg…"Johann frowned at the wizard who burst out laughing.

A plate landed in front of him, showing him a large a sponge cake spotted with fruit and covered with warm English Custard.

"This is a Spotted Dick"said casually Harry then smiled evil"What were you thinking of, Mister Smith?"

Feeling his cheeks colour, Johann glared at the wall while the twins laughed.

"Seriously, this is the name of this cake?!"asked Johann

"Yup!"Harry sat down and dug into his Cranachan

"You Tommies and your naming"muttered Johann

"And you Gerries and your missing sense of humour"joked Harry

"Touché"replied Johann, digging into his dessert and he emitted a pleasure groan"What is this thing called again?"

"Cranachan"replied Harry"It's made with cream, whiskey, honey, raspberries and whisky soaked toasted oatmeal"

"It's great"commented Johann, taking another bite.

"Can I have a taste?"asked James

"You're too young for alcohol"replied Harry.

Harry finished his Cranachan and piled his plate with a portion of pumpkin tart and one of Spotted Dick.

"Kids, left some Dick for Noah"Harry gave an evil smirk at the man and snickered when Johann chocked on a raspberry.

"You really intend to say that whenever you get the chance?"growled Johann

"Yup!"

"I hate you"

"I love you too, darling"Harry waved a hand and the last portion of Spotted Dick landed in his plate along with a portion of pumpkin tart.

"The kids sure have an appetite"commented Johann, watching as the kids gobbled pieces of food one after another rather quickly.

"Other Parent"drawled Harry as if it was the answer to anything, which ironically was.

'_Hey! I don't eat that much!…At last I did not during WWII'_Johann thought

"I'm done!"said James and Lily at the same time"Can we return to our movie?"

Harry smiled softly.

"Sure, but don't put the volume to high"

Just as Harry said that, the song 'Savages' started loudly then lowered.

"Little shits"growled fondly Harry

Johann gave him a snicker and finished his plate.

"Noah! Dad! Come and join us!"said Lily

"Alright, alright, give a second"replied Harry, piling little pumpkin tarts in his plate before waving his hand and the plates and cutlery floated into the kitchen and the table clothe cleaned itself.

"Magic has its advantages"commented Johann, sitting down on the couch.

Harry put a tart in his mouth and nodded with a noise, sitting down next to him, using him a little as a pillow. With a small smile, Johann passed an arm around the wizard's waist, making the wizard lean more on him.

"Comfy?"

Harry made a 'yes' noise and snuggled against him, as he watched the movie.

"Shh!"hissed James"We're watching the movie"

"Sorry"whispered Harry, placing another tart in his mouth.

Johann rolled his eyes and stole a pastry from Harry's plate, and Harry gave an indignant squawk.

"Mine"hissed Harry

"Nope"Johann bit the pastry with a smirk.

"Shhhh!"

Johann and Harry tried to giggle silently and Lily glared at them as she increased the volume slightly. Pocahontas ended and Tangled was next. By the time they had finished watching Atlantis, the twins were getting drowsy. Harry sat up and took out his wand.

"_Tempus_"whispered the man.

Smoke numbers escaped the wand before disappearing.

"Eleven twenty three"Harry stood up"Come on, pumpkins, time to go to bed"

The twins gave tired whines of protest making Harry shake his head and gently take a half-asleep James in his arms.

"I'll take Lily"whispered Johann as he saw Harry moving toward the redhead girl.

Harry nodded and walked into the corridor, tailed by Johann and a drowsy Lily. Harry opened the door on the right and entered. Johann followed and stared at the room. The room was large, painted in a light grey with moving dragons, knights and witches mounting brooms and flying around. On the ceiling was a starry night complete with a crescent moon lightening slightly the room.

'_It's as if there is no ceiling!_'thought Johann

"Charmed ceiling"whispered Harry coming next to him after he had tucked James in.

Johann handed him his daughter and Harry walked through a doorless doorway with a rainbow beaded curtain and Johann peeked inside, taking in the emerald green and silver walls with dragons, snakes and other mythological beasts of Lily's room, on the ceiling was a moving dragon, undulating like a snake and spitting fire from time to time.

"This is beautiful"whispered Johann.

Harry smiled as he tucked Lily then both exited the kids' bedroom.

"I love magic"said Johann.

"And here I thought you would profess your love to me and its just my magic"fake whined Harry.

Johann grabbed the wizard by the waist and kissed him soundly.

"How about that?"asked Johann

"It would take a little more than a kiss to redeem yourself to me"replied Harry, a bit breathless from the kiss.

Johann smirked.

"I've always liked a challenge"murmured Johann against the wizard's lips, brushing against them softly.

With a groan, Harry went to meet those lips but Johann moved his head away slightly, making the wizard growl at him.

"Bastard…"hissed Harry.

"My parents were actually married"replied Johann.

With a soundless roar, Harry captured Johann's lips and kissing, licking and nipping them. Johann laughed against the wizard's mouth and answered to the kiss.

"_Nox_"whispered Harry against Johann's lips and every lights in the house extinguished, living them kissing in the dark.

Blindly, they looked for the door leading to Harry's room, and they found it when he pushed Harry against it. Fumbling to open the door, Harry growled, whispered an unintelligible spell and the door opened and they nearly fell onto the ground when it did. Snickering against each of their lips, they started to undress. Johann broke the kiss to take off Harry's and his shirt. Lips locked again, Johann roamed his hands over the wizard's chest, back, side then behind, kneading the firm skin in his hands. Harry moaned against his lips then detached from them to suck on his neck. Johann gasped as Harry sucked on a sensitive spot. Gently, Harry pulled him toward the bed, falling on it as Harry's calves hit it. As their groins brushed, they moaned. Moving them slowly against each other, Johann latched his mouth on Harry's neck and sucked hard, leaving a nice red mark, he did it again a few inches lower, relishing in Harry's moans of pleasure. The wizard passed his arms around his back his nails digging into it as he nipped, kissed and sucked Harry's exposed neck.

"M…Mo…re"whimpered Harry

Johann made a low noise of acknowledgement, and started undoing the boy's trousers, growling when he had trouble pushing them down. Harry gave a laugh before lifting his hips, and Johann was able to pull down both trousers and underwear. He stopped his assault on Harry's neck to straighten and stare at the naked wizard below him, admiring the nearly hairless torso moving up and down and the erect penis that begged for attention. Harry blushed at Noah's intense stare and covered his body out of shyness and a bit of uneasiness.

"Don't hide"whispered Johann, grabbing gently the hands and holding them away"You're gorgeous"

"I'm not, really"whispered Harry

_'__You don't even know what my body has gone through with my relatives, the war and the pregnancy_'thought bitter Harry

Johann shook his head negatively, covering the boy with his body.

"You are, Harry"whispered Johann into the wizard's ear"You're the most beautiful person I have seen in my life"

Harry felt his cheeks heat up and Johann kissed sweetly those lips. As the seconds passed, the kiss grew hotter and needier. Tongues mingled and danced, lips clashed and breaths ran out.

"Lube"growled Johann, taking off the rest of his clothes.

"I have better"breathed Harry, capturing Johann's lips.

Harry whispered a spell before grabbing Johann's hand and guiding it downward, to his entrance.

"Useful spell"commented Johann, noticing that Harry was prepared, lubed and ready for him.

Harry groaned and latched his lips onto Noah's, who grabbed him and sat them up without breaking the kiss. Harry felt the man's erection poke against his entrance and moaned in pleasure, his eyes closing to relish the moment. Lining himself to the wizard's puker, Johann was about to thrust when Harry violently pushed him away. Giving an angry growl, Johann was about to scream at the boy when he noticed Harry, huddled against the headboard, pale, shivering and his eyes wide in fear.

_'__Please, tell me he's not having a panic attack while we're at it!'_ complained Johann's mind.

"Harry? Harry"called softly Johann, crawling toward the boy"It's okay, it's me"

Harry stared unseeingly at him and uttered two words.

"Red Skull…"

* * *

Translation:  
_Verdammt, dass verdammt köstlich ist!_-Damn, that's fucking delicious!


	11. That Was A Close Call!

I'll stop making you guys wait so here the next chapter! Enjoy  
**WARNING: Domestic, Cursing, Flirting, Links to Comics**

* * *

Johann stilled and his eyes widened. Was his Veil down?

"Harry?"

Tears escaped his eyes. Harry tried to control his breathing as the shape of the man before him shimmered from Red Skull to Noah Smith. Angrily, Harry grabbed his head and wept.

"Get out of my head!"shouted the wizard"Get out of my life!"

Standing up, Johann ran to the door near the bed and opened it. He lit the bathroom—emitting a sigh of relief when he noticed his Veil was still on and functioning in the mirror— grabbed a cup and filled it with water before returning to the panicking wizard.

"Harry"called softly Johann, slowly advancing toward the cowering boy"It's okay, it's only you and me, there no…"Johann inhaled"There no Red Skull, it's only you and me"Gently Johann set the cup down and collected the wizard in his arms"It's just the two of us, we're in New York, in your room in your home, you remember?"Johann rubbed soothing circles on Harry's back and kissed the top of the head gently"It's just the two of us…"

For more than fifteen minutes, Johann repeated where the two of them were and describing the room to Harry, who was calming down slowly. Harry was gripping him as if his life depended on it, sobbing against Noah's strong chest.

"Harry? What is it? Why are you crying?"asked Johann.

Harry continued sobbing and Johann held him tighter.

"I thought I had healed…"whispered Harry"I thought…I thought…I was fine, that I could live my life but he's still here to haunt me!"

The windows rattled with Harry's magic and the furniture trembled. Johann grabbed Harry's face, and rubbed gently away the tears with his thumbs.

"Harry…"

"I thought I could take it to the next level"replied Harry, staring unseeingly at him"I thought I could love my boyfriend and have sex with him but he's still here…Still haunting me…"

Harry took a shuddering breath and Johann hugged the boy closer and laid them both under the cover. Harry latched onto him and Johann let him, internally feeling sick as Harry sobbed against his chest. Johann caressed Harry's scalp until he was asleep and as the super soldier fell asleep too, he didn't feel the couple of tears escaping his eyes.

—

Johann woke up to an empty bed and a barely lit bedroom as the rays of sunshine filtered through the shutters. Stretching, Johann stood up and walked to the attached bathroom to use the toilet. He closed his eyes as he lit the room and shuffled almost blindly to the toilet. He did his business, flushed the toilet, went to wash his hands and he raised his head to blink sleepily at his reflection. His red, bony reflection. Eyes widening and inhaling sharply, Johann ripped off the Veil and tried to activate it. It went on feebly before going out with a barely distinguishable 'low battery' warning.

"_Himmel, Arsch und Wolkenbruch!" _hissed Johann, looking around widely for something to charge the Veil.

Johann rummaged through drawers, cupboards but found nothing. Inhaling sharply, Johann opened the bathroom's door and poked his red head into the room and staring at the night lamp on the night table. Making a beeline for it, Johann unplugged it and ripped the wire off the lamp before taking it with him into the bathroom. Cursing in German, Johann stripped the wire as best as he could.

"Noah?"called a voice from the bedroom.

Johann stilled.

"Noah?"

'_Oh no, Harry!'_

Quickly, Johann stripped the wire, put them on the Veil then plugged it.

'_Please, let it work, let it work'_repeated his mind like a mantra

The Veil lit up slightly, signalling it worked and Johann stopped himself from double fist bumping the air victoriously.

"Noah? You here?"called Harry, footsteps nearing the bathroom.

Jumping into the shower/bathtub, Johann drew the curtains and turned the shower on.

"Under the shower!"shouted Johann.

The door of the bathroom opened and Johann saw faintly Harry's silhouette through the curtain.

'_Gott sei Dank, the curtain aren't transparent enough to see through!_'thought Johann

"I…I wanted to apologise"heard faintly Johann"For my reaction, yesterday…I…I thought…"

"It's okay, Harry"replied Johann, a bit tense"I understand, you've been through a lot and you need time, it's okay"

Johann saw the shadow nod slowly.

"Will you stay for breakfast?"asked Harry

"O-Of course!"replied Johann, trying to make Harry hear his smile in his voice.

It didn't work.

"Noah?"the shadow came closer"Are you all right?"

Johann saw Harry extend a hand toward the curtain and hold his breath, his back pressed against the wall and his heart trying to burst out of his chest.

"Noah?"the hand gripped the curtain and started pulling slowly.

He was done. He was so fucking done. When Harry will see him, he will be dead. The curtain was nearly wide enough to see his skin…

"DAD! THE PANCAKES ARE BURNING!"shouted a voice in the living room.

Johann heard Harry curse then run out of the room. When Harry was gone, Johann slumped down the wall, breathing heavily.

'_That was so fucking close!_'hissed Johann's mind.

Mentally thanking Lily and promising himself to give her a nice gift later, Johann stood up shakily, closed the curtain and showered quickly. Once his shower was done, Johann exited the shower and made a beeline for his Veil, checking the battery level.

_'__36% should be all right, right?_'thought Johann.

Drying himself up, Johann waited until he heard Harry's footsteps coming his way to put the Veil on, watching as his skeletal face was replaced by his real face and his red skin turned peachy white under the tiny activity field of the Veil. When Harry opened the bathroom door, Johann was standing naked before the wizard, a towel around his neck. Johann felt pride swell inside him as Harry ogled him hungrily.

"Yes?"asked Johann softly, bringing Harry back to Earth.

"Mmh?…Oh, yes, sorry!"replied Harry"I wanted to know…"

"I'll be happy to have breakfast with you"replied Johann, walking toward the wizard and kissed him softly on the lips. Harry sighed dreamily and answered the kiss.

"As much as I want to see you like this"said Harry after breaking the kiss"I'm not sure about the kids"

Johann snickered.

"I'm sure"replied Johann, walking past the wizard to grab his clothes and put them on slowly, giving a show to Harry.

When he was dressed, Johann followed the green-eyed man into the living room where the twins were already sitting and eating.

"Finally!"said Lily with her mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, _Blume_"said Johann as he sat down, a mug of his favourite coffee in front of him.

"Sorry"replied Lily, still clad in her red dragon onesie, beside her, James was ready to nosedive into his cereal bowl at any moment. Smiling gently, Johann ruffled the hair under her dragon hood and did the same with James, startling him awake slightly.

"Good morning to you two"said Johann

"Good morning"answered/mumbled the twins before going back to their meals/sleep.

Johann gave them all a loving smile before taking a sip of his coffee and next to him Harry gave him a smile. They ate in silence, not an oppressing one but a comfortable domestic kind of one.

"So what are your plans for today?"asked Johann

Harry sipped his tea then set down his mug.

"Spend the day with my kids"replied Harry"Before the big week"

"Big week?"repeated Lily

"Wh' B'g W'k?"mumbled James

Harry inhaled, suddenly tense.

"Starting next week, we're going to close the shop for an unknown time"replied Harry

James was suddenly wide-awake and Lily screamed.

"WHAT?!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"Shush"hissed Johann"Let your father explain"

Harry breathed in then out.

"We're going to storm some HYDRA facilities"Johann stilled and almost chocked on his coffee"We don't know how many, but we're looking for some information and we can only get them to the source"

"Couldn't you just capture someone from HYDRA and interrogate him?"suggested James.

Harry shook his head.

"According to Steve, HYDRA have a slight poisoning problem when they get caught and we need them alive"

"Why would they need you?!"shouted Lily.

"Lily, calm down"replied Johann, staring tensely at the scene.

Harry stayed silent.

"Harry?"asked Johann

"…I'm going because I noticed there was a HYDRA base in New York"Panic started seeping into Johann's body but he appeared calm on the outside"We don't know where it is precisely but I do know that I'll be going…And I'll be cutting this head"

A tense silence settled in the room. Harry stood up and took out his wand from his sleeve as he walked in the middle of the room. The people at the table stared at him as Harry's body tensed and he closed his eyes. Suddenly, a thin wisp of silver escaped the wizard's wand before a silver stag appeared, prowling into the room. Johann stared awed at the silver stag.

"I have a message for Kinglsey, tell him there is an evil organisation that has four bases in the UK and that he should be careful with them and have the Aurors report any wizard or witch that could be associated with them"said in a confident voice Harry"Then I want you to go find Thor and tell him to get his arse at Avenger Tower ASAP cause we're going to avenge some shit next week"

The stag bowed his head slightly before running through the wall to transport the messages. Silence settled again in the room.

"It's not fair"muttered Lily

Harry blinked then turned to look at his daughter.

"What is not fair?"asked the wizard.

"You promised! You promised you would stop playing the hero, that we would live a normal life! You kept promising that after we were born!"accused Lily.

Harry sighed.

"Lils, sometimes promises have to be broken"Harry looked sadly at her

"But why now?! Why suddenly doing all of this?!"

"Because of HYDRA!"replied harshly Harry, and Lily cringed in her chair, looking at her father with wide scared eyes, Harry noticed it and lowered his tone"Listen, I don't hold HYDRA close to my heart for many reasons, most of them personals…And I don't want them to hurt you"

Lily leaned more into her chair and looked down. Suddenly, the day looked shitty to Johann. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he took it out.

'_Kehren zu unserem Basis, JETZT! SCHNELL!_' read the text, under an unknown caller

'_This is Strucker or I'm a simpleton!'_growled inwardly Johann

"I have to go"said Johann, standing up"Work is requiring my presence"

"On a Sunday?"asked James

Harry hissed in compassion.

"Ouch! It's never good if work is requiring your presence on a Sunday"commented Harry.

"I know"Johann tried to keep the anger away from his voice, he bent down and kissed each child on top of their head"See you later"

"See you!"replied the twins.

Finishing his coffee and grabbing a few of pastries and putting one in his mouth as he made his way down the stairs to the door.

"Noah!"called Harry from behind him as he had followed Johann.

Johann stopped and turned and Harry waved his wand at him, making his clothes look fresh and clean.

"I'll try and see you later"said Johann as he opened the door and was about to walk only to stop and turn around"Harry I…I love you"Johann said the last words with an honesty he didn't he could possess.

Harry stared at him then grinned so brightly it made the sun shone dimly outside. Harry walked up to him, stood on his tiptoes and kissed him soundly.

"I love you too, Noah"replied Harry sincerely"Now go before you get more sacked than you are"

"Who said I was getting sacked?"replied with a smirk Johann, walking backward onto the alley"I'm sure it's nothing"

"Keep me posted?"asked Harry

Johann nodded.

"And since you'll be busy next week with avenging shits, I'll be keeping the _Dämonen_ and no Harry, I'm not asking"said Johann as Harry opened his mouth"I'm keeping them, period, see you later!"

With that, Johann ran toward the base, ignoring Harry's answer on the matter of the children. During his trip, Johann felt lighter and stupidly happier than ever.

_'__When one says that love makes you stupidly happy, they're not entirely lying on the matter'_thought Johann.

Love. Somehow, the use of this word didn't scare or disgust him, no, it just made him the stupidly happiest man on Earth. Johann was 200 per cent sure he was in love with Harry and Harry loved him.

_'__You're a fool, Johann, he loves Noah Smith and despise Johann Schmidt_'his mind retorted harshly, effectively raining on his parade.

When he arrived at the base, his mood had turned sour and he felt like punching the nearest wall. He made his way toward his quarters and as he entered his office, he noticed that Strucker was sitting on his desk, glaring at him. Johann ignored the man, slowly taking his coat off and throwing it in a corner.

"Where were you?"growled Strucker.

Johann frowned but kept silent.

"_Ich stellte Ihnen eine Frage!_"hissed Strucker, standing up.

"And I heard you the first time"replied Johann boredly"Doesn't mean I'm entitled to answer you"

"Schmidt, this isn't funny!"replied Strucker walking around the desk to stand in front of him"You went God knows where for twenty four hours with no warnings whatsoever! Do you even know how dangerous this is?!"

"_Ja, Mutter_"replied boredly Johann

"You really think this is funny?!"snarled Strucker

"I haven't said anything of the sort"replied calmly Johann"But what I'm sure of, is that I don't have to come to YOU to ask to go around, now get out of my office"

Quick as a snake, Strucker grabbed his throat and pushed him violently against a wall. Snarling, Johann gripped the offending limb and started crushing it. Or at last tried. He felt like a mere human trying to squeeze metal.

"_Was zu-?!_" growled Johann, ripping the sleeve off of the man's arm.

Strucker's arm was covered in a hard dull grey metal.

"You like? Doctor Zola developed it and it would have been a shame if it had stayed hidden and taken dust"growled Strucker"I've named it Satan's Claw"

Strucker squeezed his throat and Johann started having trouble breathing. Gripping with two hands Strucker's arms, Johann tried to wrench away the offending limb.

"You can try, you'll never break the metal"snarked Strucker, gripping more his superior's throat.

"Strucker…"wheezed Johann, glaring at the blurry figure of Strucker"I'm giving you three seconds to let me go"

Strucker laughed mercilessly.

"You're in no position to order me, Schmidt! I am the real leader of HYDRA, you may be the creator but you and that former HYDRA died when you disappeared, since then I was the one to continue your beliefs and upgrade them while we grew into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s shadow"Strucker gave a victorious smirk as he lifted him off the ground"You are nothing, Schmidt, you should have stayed dead"the hand tightened its grip.

During the whole speech, Johann had counted down, his hands still gripping Strucker's arm. Snarling, Johann used all of his super serum strength to break the arm and succeeded in the end. Shard of metal flew around the room, Strucker screamed in pain. Johann lifted his foot and struck Strucker right in the plexus, cracking the ribs and effectively winding up the man, forcing him to let him go. Once his feet hit the ground, Johann's body coiled as he raised his fist and he sprung, aiming for Strucker's cheek and, effectively, sending the man flying against the opposing wall who cracked at the impact. Breathing heavily, Johann walked toward the fallen form of Strucker, gripped the almost unconscious man's collar and lifted him up to his face.

"You may think of me as useless, Strucker, but let me remind you who is the real leader here"With that, Johann flung him against his office door, shattering it as Strucker flew through it. HYDRA agents gathered around their fallen leader, muttering to themselves. Johann exited his office and looked harshly at the people.

"Let it be clear to all of you"said Johann, voice cold enough to freeze Hell for centuries"Your leader deemed me useless and this"Johann pointed with his head at Strucker"is what happened to him when he tried to assert his leadership over mine"Johan paused"I understand HYDRA wants to hide the return of their founder and true leader until we are back with enough force to take down both the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. but this does not mean your so-called leaders have the right to deem me as useless when I am the one who is confined here!"Johann walked toward Strucker and grabbed the man's head, lifting him"Let this be a warning to all of you, because the next _Hurensohn_ that tries to take over MY organisation will be less lucky than this _Fotze_"Violently Johann threw the man on the ground, who let out a pained moan when he hit it"Do I make myself clear?!"

"Sir, yes, sir!"replied the HYDRA agents.

"Good, now all of you listen to me, the Avengers are planning an attack on HYDRA facilities over the world"Johann paced around the circle the agents made"I want you to cut all communications with other facilities and lay low for the incoming week"

"But sir"said an agent"Shouldn't we warn the other facilities"

Johann shook his head.

"Our main priority is to protect this facility and all it contains, that's more important"replied Johann"And if Strucker contest my order, warn me or have him lead to my office, I'll beat some sense into him, understood?"

"Yes, sir"replied the agent.

"Now all of you get out of my sight!"said Johann, entering his office"And have somebody fix my door!"

"Yes, sir! Hail HYDRA!"said the men before going back to their work and executing Johann's orders.

As Johann opened his bedroom, he thought about installing a lock, now that he thought that Strucker felt more like an enemy than an ally.

'_And if he finds out about Harry or even the twins, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself'_thought Johann as he sat on the bed and stared at his spider web.

The man stood up and started ripping it off the wall then went to the shredder in his office and destroyed all the information he had gathered on his family. He may be the bad-guy but nobody will lay a finger on HIS family.

'_Over my dead body_'hissed mentally Johann as he finished shredding the paper.

Tomorrow he would go at Harry's house and he would keep the twins while Harry stormed HYDRA facilities.

* * *

Translation:  
Himmel, Arsch und Wolkenbruch!-For crying out loud!  
Gott sei Dank-Thank God!  
Blume-Flower  
Kehren zu unserem Basis, JETZT! SCHNELL!-Return to our base, NOW! QUICKLY!  
Dämonen-Demons  
Ich stellte Ihnen eine Frage-I asked you a question  
Ja, Mutter-Yes, mother  
Was zu-?!-What th-?!  
Hurensohn-Son of a bitch  
Fotze-Cunt


	12. Avengers Assemble!

Good morning/evening everyone! Hope this chapter will please you!

**WARNING: Slash, Some action (hope I wrote them all right!), Domestic!Johann, Daddy!Johann, Johann realising raising baby super soldiers is hard, Steve attempting to flirt, Obvious!Harry, the Avengers are tired of Steve's crush**

**(AN: Thanks ArcherOfEarth for the information! Corrected now!)**

* * *

"You're sure it doesn't bother you?"

Johann rolled his eyes.

"For the umpteenth time, no it doesn't"replied Johann, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Harry opened his mouth to ask again but Johann cut him with a mind-blowing kiss, his arms ensnaring the wizard's waist lovingly. When Johann broke the kiss, Harry stared dazedly at him.

"Okay, that's a good argument"replied the wizard, kissing back the man.

Johann let him go and Harry, in his leather suit and with his broom in on hand, walked out of the back-room, into the back alley before mounting his Firebolt. He kicked the ground and floated. Johann joined him and as he was about to go and Harry levelled himself to Johann's height, allowing the man to pass a hand behind the wizard's neck and slowly kiss him again.

"Be careful"whispered Johann against Harry's lips.

"Always"replied Harry, lifting his hand to rub Johann's cheek gently, lovingly.

Harry was about to zoom out of the alley toward the Tower when Johann stopped him.

"Wait!"

Harry looked at him curiously.

"I want you to know that I love you"replied Johann"Don't ever doubt that, please"

Harry stared questioningly at him.

"Why would I doubt it, Noah?"

"It's just…"Johann inhaled then looked down dejectedly"Just be careful, alright?"

Harry noticed that Noah was truly concerned about something.

'_Maybe about me and my mission'_

"I promise to come back home, to my children"Harry extened a hand to brush Johann's cheek"And to you, love"

Johann held the hand on his cheek, squeezing it softly.

"I have to go"said Harry"I love you"

Harry zoomed towards the Tower, with Johann watching him. A few minutes later, a small figure was following a Quinjet out of the city and Johann walked back inside. As it was early morning, the twins should still be sleeping. Johann entered Harry's house and he was surprised to see Lily already up.

"Is he gone?"asked Lily in a little voice.

"He is"replied Johann, kneeling to her level"You all right? You're already awake"

Lily shook her head and sniffed. Noticing the girl was about to cry, Johann gathered her in his arms and stood up to walk towards the couch.

"It's okay,_ Blume_"whispered Johann, as Lily sobbed silently in his chest.

"It's not! Why does he have to go and play the hero?!"

"If your father is doing this"said Johann"It's for you and your brother, so that you'll be safe"

Lily inhaled sharply and burrowed her face more into his chest.

"I don't want to lose my dad"sobbed Lily

It was Johann's turn to inhale sharply.

"So do I, _Schnecke_, so do I"said Johann.

Johann held her as the little witch sobbed, rubbing her back and kissing her head softly.

"You want to watch a movie?"asked Johann when Lily calmed down"I remember you wanting to show me the best Disney movie"

Rubbing the tears away, Lily nodded and Johann grabbed the remote, turning on the TV and scrolling through the TV menu then through the hard-disk's menu.

"…I haven't seen Robin Hood, want me to put it on?"

Lily nodded slowly and Johann pressed the play button. Lily snuggled Johann's chest and Johann decided to lie down on the couch, placing Lily on top of his chest and both watched the catchy intro of Robin Hood.

—

"So where are we headed?"asked Harry, teleporting phoenix-style into the Quinjet

"We'll start with a country with no S.H.I.E.L.D. base"said Natasha from the co-pilote seat.

"So Greenland, Iceland and Madagascar"said Harry as he eyed the map on one of the jet's screen

"Yes, we think that maybe some of them have more information since there is no one to try and storm their base"said Steve.

"What is our ETA?"asked Sam

"5 hours for Green and Ice, add ten if you want to go to Madagascar"informed Clint from the pilot seat.

"Let's try Greenland"suggested Tony"It's not that far and we'll be able to go to more bases in Europe if we don't find all the necessary information"

"I'm in"replied Thor, fingers tapping against Mjolnir's handle.

"Cap?"asked Harry

Captain America stared at him with a look he couldn't decipher.

"Clint, go for Iceland"ordered Steve"And try to make us arrive under four hours"

"Roger that"

Harry heard Clint press a few buttons and the Quinjet picked up speed toward Iceland.

—

Clint was able to make them arrived in less than four hours. When the Avengers exited the plane, they were immediately hit by the cold. Silently, Harry cast on them heating charms, especially on Steve who still had some trouble with the cold.

"Don't waste your magic, Harry"said Steve, as he felt the spell Harry cast on him.

"It's not wasting if it helps"replied Harry, looking around the frozen wasteland"Where to now?"

"Thanks to Hill's source"came Tony's disembodied voice from the suit"I was able to triangulate the base's location"Tony pointed at his left"Base should be around here"

"Alright, Avengers, let's move"said Steve, walking toward where Tony had pointed.

The Avengers readied their weapon and followed their captain.

—

Somebody was shaking him awake. He gave a sleepy growl and opened one eye, staring at a Captain American themed onesie cladded James.

"Finally awake?"asked Johann about to sit up when he sensed Lily was sleeping on him.

Gently, Johann put a hand against the girl's nape and another on her back as he sat up.

"You want something?"asked Johann, voice low enough not to wake Lily.

"I'm hungry"whispered James"But you don't have to make me something"added James as he saw Johann about to stand"If you want something too I can ask Kreacher"

"Kreacher?"asked Johann

There was a loud crack than made him start and grip at his hip for an absent gun. A couple of feet away from them stood a small humanoid thing with long bat ears, a bulbous snout-like nose and wrinkly skin.

"What can Kreacher do for you, Little Master Potter?"Kreacher bowed so low his nose touched the floor.

"Wha-?"hissed Johann"What is that?"

"I am a house-elf, Master"replied Kreacher, still bowing"I serve Master Potter and Little Masters Potter"

Johann stared at Kreacher, his eyebrows up to his hairline.

"Want to eat something?"asked James"Kreacher can bring anything"

"Anything?"asked Johann, gazing at the boy then at Kreacher

"Anything for Master Potter's Mate"replied Kreacher

_'__Mate?'_

Johann frowned and pondered on the word for a moment. James rolled his eyes and turned to Kreacher.

"Bring us a large brunch"said James

"And a pitcher of Harry's vanilla coffee"added Johann.

Kreacher bowed again and disappeared in a crack, efficiently making him start and waking Lily.

"What th-"mumbled Lily, nuzzling Johann's chest sleepily.

"Sorry, I asked Kreacher for brunch"apologised James"Thought you might be hungry"

"'M not hungry"mumbled Lily"'M famished"

Johann chuckled and another crack echoed around the room—And making him start, again. Kreacher didn't appear but on the table stood a mountain of food, fruit and juice. Johann noted with a smile that a pitcher of coffee was also there. He stood up from the couch, Lily still in his arms, and walked toward the table. Johann was about to pull up a chair for Lily but she gripped his shirt and shook her head against his chest.

"I thought you were famished"

"Am, just don't want to let go"replied Lily.

Johann made a noise from his throat and sat down on the chair, Lily on his lap, as he pilled his plate with food before grabbing the coffee pitcher and pouring the content into a mug followed by sugar.

"Why do you want to do after brunch?"asked Johann

—

Harry crouched in the snow, looking ahead. Behind him were the Avengers.

"Why are we stopping?"asked Tony.

"Hush, Stark, I need to concentrate"Harry inhaled"You're sure this"Harry pointed far ahead"Is where the signal comes from"

"If my calculations are correct, and they always are, yes, why?"asked Tony

"Just checking"answered Harry, before taking out his wand and pointing it ahead"_Homenum Revelio_"

Suddenly, far ahead and faint silhouettes revealed themselves to them, some of them were armed and some were just relaxing.

"Anybody think this is HYDRA?"asked Sam

"Only one way to know"Harry replied, taking out a piece of clothe from one of his many bottomless pocket.

"Is this piece of clothe gonna be any help?"asked Clint

Harry smirked.

"Just watch"

Harry unfolded it before draping himself with it and smirked underneath his Invisibility Cloak when the Avengers gasped.

"Harry?"called softly Steve.

Feeling mischievous, Harry moved silently behind Steve and pinched his arse, giggling when the blond started and turned around but saw no one.

"Okay, that's amazing, Oz"said Tony"Can I have one?"

"Nope"replied Harry, pulling down his hood and revealing his head to the group"Nat, come with me, recognition mission"Natasha nodded and activated her suit's invisibility by turning slightly the logo of her belt.

"If it's not HYDRA, we'll fall back"informed Harry, pulling down his hood"If it is, well…We'll let you know"

"Alright"replied Steve"Be careful Harry, Nat."

"We always are"drawled Natasha's voice from beside him before soft footsteps were moving away from them.

The Avengers waited for a moment before an explosion rocked the base.

"Now we know"growled Steve"Avengers, Assemble!"

Sam, Tony and Thor took flight and started attacking the incoming soldiers while the others ran toward the base. When Steve arrived, there was hardly any soldier standing.

"I would have thought HYDRA would fight better than this"said a voice beside Steve.

Turning, Steve watched as Harry shed his cloak and look at the base.

"Something isn't right"growled Clint

Just as the man said this, explosives detonated around them and more HYDRA agents appeared suddenly, all of them firing at their way.

"And you couldn't have keep it shut, Clint?"came Tony's voice through their comms.

"Shut up, Stark/Tones"said at the same time Steve and Harry.

—

At first, the twins had wanted to stay at home and educate him some more on Disney movies but when he suggested they go outside and have some fun wherever they wanted, the twins had scrambled to their bedroom to dress up.

"So where do you want to go?"

"Luna Park!"shouted both twins"It's in Brooklyn"

Johann nodded then he took his phone out and looked at the address of the park.

"It's a bit far away from here"said Johann"And the taxi ride might cost a bit"

The twins looked down at this, Johann kneeled down and with both his hands he raised their head with a finger under their chins.

"I didn't say we won't be going"the twins gave him wide grin"I just need to go to my b- workplace and borrow a car"Johann stood up and walked at the door"Can I leave for just a quarter and find the house in one piece?"

"Yes!"

"Good, I'll be back soon"said Johann, taking the keys of Harry's house with him.

When he was outside, he ran toward his base's location and, upon arrival, had ordered a car and was given a sleek black Mercedes. Sure it wasn't his former Coupe but it would do for the time being. He drove up to Harry's coffee shop and entered the back alley. Exiting the car, Johann opened the back door alley and climbed the stairs to Harry's house.

"I'm back"said Johann, opening the door.

Lily and James, who had been watching the TV while waiting for him, turned it off and walked toward him.

"Grab a warm coat"said Johann"Weather is cold"

"Okay"replied the twins, going to their bedroom and grab a coat before walking down the stairs with Johann on their heels. Lily opened the back door and all three exited the shop before Johann locked the door.

"SHOTGUN!"shouted Lily, running toward the car and opening the passage's door

"Lily, go in the back"replied Johann.

"But Noah…"whined Lily as she was about to jump into the car

"Law's clear, you have to be twelve to sit shotgun"replied Johann, patting Lily's head gently.

Lily blew a raspberry and went into the backseat where James was already installed and had buckled himself up. Lily buckled herself as Johann entered the car.

"Everybody buckled?"asked Johann looking at them through the rear mirror.

"Yup! Let's go!"

Johann smiled.

"_Jawohl_"said the man, starting the engine, entering the address into the GPS then driving away to Coney Island.

—

Harry snarled as he cast a ward around himself while HYDRA agents shot him. His magic built up inside the ward before he released it with a shout, blasting the agents away.

"We need to get someone inside"said Sam through the comm.

"Clear a way for me, and I'll go"replied Natasha

Steve blocked some bullets agents fired his way before throwing his shield at them when they went to reload.

"Everyone, clear a way for Natasha to get into the base"said Steve"Bruce, you need to suit up"

"Understood"came the man's reply through the comm.

Bruce had stayed behind them, at last until they needed to take out the big gun. A roar echoed behind them before Hulk landed into the battlefield and started rampaging.

"Clint, Sam, cover Natasha"ordered Steve"The rest of you contain the agents and Hulk in case"

"Harry and I can 'contain' Brucie"said Tony"So don't get your spangled knickers into a twist"

"Tones"growled Harry, sending a cutting-hex at an agent who was aiming at Steve.

Tony merely snickered, sending a missile salve at a little squadron of agents who had a couple of rocket launchers aimed at Hulk.

"I'm in"said suddenly Natasha.

"Good"said Steve"Harry, get in and cover Natasha while she get the information"

"Roger that"said Harry, before transforming into Plume, his phoenix animagus, and flew toward an entrance to join Natasha.

—

With an over-excited shout, the kids got out of the car and started running around.

"Don't wander off too far!"shouted Johann, knowing the kids were bubbling with supressed energies that will have to come out by tonight.

_'__How Harry was able to deal with them for nine years?'_

Johann sighed as he locked the car, he whistled loudly to catch the twins' attention and immediately two red heads came running toward him.

"Come on, let's get out of the parking"said Johann.

Having chosen the parking on Neptune Avenue, they had to walk toward the beach to access the rides of not only the Luna Park but also others parks around. When they entered the Luna Park, the twins gazed at everything gasping and shouting excitedly.

"What do we start with?"asked Johann, looking at all the rides.

"The flying chairs! I want to try the flying chairs!"said Lily

"Drop Tower! Drop Tower"replied James

"Choose what we'll do first because we haven't yet got the power to duplicate ourselves"joked Johann.

"Let's settle this"growled Lily, glaring at James

"With the greatest battle ever known to mankind"replied James with the same tone.

Johann gaped at them.

'_They're not really going to fight, are they?!'_thought Johann.

Taking stance, James and Lily glared at each other, placing a fist on their open palm. They shook the fist.

"Rock…"began James

"…Paper…"said Lily

"SCISSORS!"shouted both twins, their hands in front of them.

Lily whined and James smirked victoriously. Lily had scissors and James rock.

"Drop Tower it is!"said James, grabbing Johann's hand and leading the man toward the tower.

_'__This going to be a day'_thought Johann.

—

A man advanced dangerously behind Natasha's back and it's with a screech that he dived toward him. The man howled in pain as he clawed him, making Natasha turn and throw one of her thigh knives. The man slumped on the ground, dead. He transformed back and came to stand beside her.

"Everything is all right?"asked Harry, looking around to see if any one would sneak upon them.

"Almost"replied Natasha"There's a firewall I have trouble bypassing"

"Why, is it protected by something?"

"Yes, and if I give the wrong password, I either delete all information or I blow the base"

Harry groaned.

"That's great"said the wizard sarcastically.

Harry heard footsteps echo inside the corridor he had taken and turned toward it.

"How many minutes do you need?"asked Harry, readying his wand.

"Ten at most"

"Consider having them already"replied Harry, wand aimed at the entrance and firing spells after spells as the agents tried to kill them.

—

"Don't ever get me on this kind of ride"groaned Johann, his stomach doing somersaults.

He may have a strong stomach, but the drop tower kind of reminded him of the time Rogers and him fought inside the _Valkyrie_ in zero gravity, and that was not fun.

"Me too"said Lily next to him, her hands gripping the railing he was leaning into to regain his bearing.

Behind them James snickered, his red hair rendered wild with the wind and the drop.

"That was fun! Who's up for another round?!"asked James

Both Johann and Lily groaned at the same time making James laugh.

"Flying chairs?"asked Lily

"Give me a couple more minutes to mentally prepare myself then we'll go"said Johann.

—

"Блядь!"Harry heard Natasha curse.

"What? What is it?"Harry focused his attention on Natasha and an agent fired at his head, grazing his temple before Harry threw a _Sectusempra_ at her.

"We need to evacuate"replied Natasha, taking the USB drive she had put into the machine and pocketing it"I might have activated the base's self-destruction"

"WHAT?!"

"Cap, do you receive? Evacuate base immediately, it will explode"said Natasha into her comm.

"Copy that!"said Steve

"Let's go!"Natasha and Harry started running into the corridor that led to an exit.

They were about to reach the exit when a HYDRA agent appeared, holding a remote.

"Cut off one head, two more shall take its place! HAIL HYDRA!"shouted the agent before pressing the remote's button.

Two walls appeared in front and behind them, trapping them. With a snarl, Harry shouted a _Bombarda_ but the wall hold on effectively.

"What time do we have left?"asked Harry

"Less than a minute"replied Natasha, looking for a way out but finding none.

Harry cursed.

—

Outside, the Avengers, at a far away distance, stared worriedly at the base.

"Where are they?"asked Tony"They should be back, right?"

Steve growled.

"I'm going!"said Steve, running toward the base.

"WAIT!"shouted Sam but Steve was already running.

The blond managed a couple of steps before the base exploded and Steve had to shield his eyes with his shield.

"HARRY! NATASHA!"shouted Steve.

"Fuck!"Tony activated his thrusters and flew toward the burning base, closely followed by Thor and Sam.

A sound went off on his right, as if someone had activated a flame-thrower. Turning around, Steve watched as two figures crashed in the snow. The team—and Steve— let out a relieved breath when they noticed it was Natasha and Harry, in his phoenix form.

"Tony, they're here"said Clint through their comm."Safe and sound"

Natasha breathed heavily, holding her stomach as if she were hurt or sick.

"Don't ever do that again, Potter"wheezed Natasha.

The bird emitted a pitiful shrill. Tony arrived and landed next to the bird.

"What happened? How did they make it out?"asked Sam as soon as he landed, his black robotic winds folding in his back pack.

"Harry…Fired us out"answered Natasha.

"Fired out? That's not even a verb Tash"said Clint

The bird took a breath before transforming into their familiar raven-haired wizard.

"I teleported us"replied Harry.

"You used fire"drawled Natasha.

Harry shrugged and Tony helped him up.

"Were you able to extract the information?"asked Bruce, clad with a new set of clothes—and Harry silently cast a warming charm on the man.

Natasha shook her head apologetically.

"Couldn't, the extraction triggered the count down of the explosion"

The team sighed.

"So what's next?"asked Thor

"We continue"said Steve"Let's go to one of the base in Europe"

"Nah, Capsicle we're too close"countered Tony"By now, our storming will have reached all the base from Iceland to Russia while passing through Europe and Africa, we need somewhere with more distance"

"Australia or Japan?"suggest Sam

"Philippines, China, as long as we're far away from Europe"replied Tony

"How about we discuss this, sheltered inside the Quinjet"suggested Thor

"I agree with the gorgeous blond"pipped up Harry, making Thor snicker.

"Cap?"asked Natasha

Steve looked at them pointedly, his gaze lingering on Harry.

"Let's go back to the Quinjet"

—

"That was fun!"shouted Lily as they walked out of the flying chair ride.

Johann nodded at her, taking both her hand and James's and started wandering around the park.

"Not bad"said James"Although I prefer when we're flying with our own broom"

"You also have broom?"asked Johann, keeping his voice low enough for just the three of them to hear.

"All wizards and witches have"answered James"Flying on broom is as popular as Quidditch"

"Quidditch?"

"The best sport you'll ever find!"replied Lily, jumping up and down.

"Think of it like football, not the American kind…Actually a bit like the American kind, played on flying broom"explained James

"Football? On broom?"

Both twins nodded.

"It's great! Maybe when there is a friendly match we'll ask Dad if we can go and if we can take you with us"said James

Johann snickered.

"You'll have to explain me the rules, then"

"It's really easy!"replied Lily"You'll understand in no time!"

Pulling on Johann's hand, Lily led them to a bench.

"Long story short, you have three kinds balls and four kinds of players, three Chasers, two Beaters, a Keeper and a Seeker"explained Lily when Johann and James sat down"For the balls, you have the Quaffle, consider it like you football that only the Chasers passes around and score 10 points, the Keeper serve as a goalie, the Bludgers are two charmed flying iron balls that Beaters hurl at the adversary team"Johann's eyes widened slightly"Then you have your Golden Snitch, a nut-sized flying golden ball, only the Seeker can catch it, you catch it, the game end"

"And you give your team 150 points"added James"You follow so far?"

"I believe so"replied Johann

"The catching of the Snitch doesn't always mean you won, just that the match stops"added Lily"And a match can last as long as the Snitch hasn't been caught which could mean hours, days, weeks even"

"…You're kidding"said Johann

"Nope!"replied the twins.

"Dad was the youngest seeker of his generation"added Lily

"Really?"

Lily nodded with a big smile.

"When I get my acceptation letter for a magical school, I want to be a Seeker too"added Lily.

Johann lovingly ruffled Lily's hair.

"Can we go eat something?"asked James"I have a craving for churros"

"And candy floss!"added Lily"Please, Noah"

"Alright, alright you Gremlins"Joahnn stood up, followed by Lily and James who grabbed his hands"Let's go find something to eat, I'm starting to get hungry too"

The kids cheered.

—

They set course to Australia, and Clint informed them that they'd land early tomorrow.

"Clint, warn a S.H.I.E.L.D. base we're coming over for a mission and a day rest"said Steve"Tony, take Nat's seat as co-pilot, she needs to rest"

"Ay, ay, Oh Captain my Captain"replied Tony, out of his armour before walking to the cockpit and exchanging places with Natasha.

Natasha gave a curt nod at Steve and Harry transfigured a tiny pebble he found inside the jet into a sleeping bag before handing it to her.

"Go take some rest too, Potter"said Natasha

"I will, but later"replied Harry.

Natasha gave him a hard look before going into a corner and laying down inside her sleeping bag. Harry watched her before focusing on his phone and on the text he was writing to Noah. Someone sat next to him and Harry raised his head to stare at Steve.

"How you doing?"asked the blond on a light tone.

"I'm fine"replied Harry"Just a bit exhausted, magically speaking, nothing a good night of sleep won't heal"

Steve made a noise behind his throat then both fell silent. Steve was hyper aware of the gaze and attention his teammates gave them.

"You should sleep"suggested Steve and from the corner of his eyes, he saw Sam shook his head.

"I'm fine"repeated Harry, eyes riveted on his phone.

"You're not"said Steve, he was sure he heard Tony hiss something unintelligible at him"I can feel you're worried and…"

"Steve, if you fear I will endanger this team with my worries or my emotions"said Harry, a hint of a warning in his voice"Then you're sorely mistaken"

Clint hissed in the background but Steve and Harry ignored it.

"I didn't say that"

"You implied it"said Harry, glaring at Steve"Look, I can still do magic after two days of not resting or sleeping or eating, so you shouldn't worry about that"

"That doesn't mean you should do it"said Steve, taking Harry's hand in one of his larger hand"So please, go get some rest"

Harry sighed.

"After I've written my text"

"Now, Harry, please"half begged Steve, squeezing the hand"You trust this person keeping your children right? So you don't need to worry about your kids"here, Steve gave Harry a small smile"Personally, I'd worry more about the person than the kids, knowing who their father is"

Harry cracked half a smile, nodding his head.

"Alright, you win"Harry pocketed his phone and summoned a blanket to drape himself with"If any one of you need me, wake me up"

"Steve has need for you but not the kind you're referring to Harry"Steve heard Tony muttered and Steve was about to snap at the man but Harry didn't seem to have heard him.

"Do you know how to pilot?"asked Clint.

"No"replied Harry.

"Then sleep, Harry, we'll be fine"replied Clint.

"But…"

"Go get some rest, Harry"said Thor.

Knowing that he won't win with all the team ganging up on him, Harry draped himself in his blanket and laid down in a corner, falling asleep after a couple of minute. Steve stared lovingly at the silhouette of Harry, a small smile gracing his lips. His teammate gave him knowing looks and/or smile and he could help but blush.

—

James was happily munching on his churros and Lily her candyfloss while he was happy with his waffle. It was around 4 pm and the sky was already a greyish orange from the setting sun and the incoming clouds.

"Bet it's going to rain by tonight"said Lily

Johann sniffed the air. It was cold and sharp, almost like the air breathed first thing in a winter morning.

"Don't think so"replied Johann"Maybe snow but rain, unlikely"

"How do you know?"asked James.

Johann merely tapped his nose.

"You can always smell when it's going to rain or snow"

"That's weird"noted Lily

Johann nodded with a snicker. They finished their food in a comfortable silence.

"I don't know for you, but I'd rather go to do some games than go on another ride"pipped up James

"I feel you bro"Lily supressed a burp"I'd like to win something for dad"

"Can we, Noah? Can we go and try get something for Dad?"asked James

"Only if I can join"replied Johann and the kids cheered.

"I bet I'm going to win more stuff than you"said Lily, giving a smirk at James

"Challenge accepted"replied James

"What do we start with?"asked Johann

"Frog Bog?"asked Lily

"Frog Bog?"repeated James then pondered for a moment"Frog Bog"repeated James in an agreeing tone

Lily smiled then turned to Joahnn.

"Frog Bog"

Johann smiled at their antics and nodded at them.

"Let's go then"

* * *

Translation:

Blume-Flower  
Schnecke-Snail(Apparently a term of endearment for German-speaker, if I'm wrong please correct me!)  
Jawohl-Alright  
Блядь-Fuck


	13. Silly Games and Revelation

Hello guys, I know some(most) of you have been wondering on the main couple and I wish I could give you a straight answer but doing so woulld be spoiling everything and I kind of wish to keep the main pairing a secret until the last chapters. Also, BAD NEWS! This would be the last chapter I'll be posting until I finish reviewing my lessons and starts my finals, which means a 'break' of…Two weeks, at least. I hope you'll stay tuned by the time I post the 14th chapter! So enjoy!

**WARNING: Domsestic!Johann, Daddy!Johann, Drugged!Johann(So funny to write!), Agents of SHIELD references(no spoilers though!), Steve still trying to ask Harry out, FROZEN, Cussing(also from children)**

* * *

They got home around 9 pm, arms full of cuddly and plastic toys. Johann had to say, it was a nice day. They had played many games and won many things and when they were about to leave, Lily had noticed the Luna Arcade, more precisely a game inside. The redhead had started playing a game of DDR, or Dance Dance Revolution.

"Game's simple"had explained Lily"You hit the keys on the ground to reproduce the dance on the screen"

James and Lily had danced the first dances then Lily had asked him to dance with her. He refused at first but Lily had won him over with her puppy eyes. It had been weird at first but as the seconds passed, he had felt more at ease and had enjoyed himself as they danced, and he had even beat her. They had of course got to leave when the park was starting to close.

"Go put your prizes away"said Johann as they entered their house.

Johann started internally when he noticed he had used 'their' instead of 'Harry's'.

_'This feel more like home than the base_'noted Johann internally.

With excited shouts, Lily and James ran to their room while Johann gazed fondly at their back. He walked towards Harry's room and entered to put the cuddle toys he had won for Harry away into a corner. Closing the door, Johann walked to the sport bag on the bed, taking out his pyjamas and a medium sized rectangular box. Taking off his Veil, Johann opened a large flat box and took out another Veil inside to put it on while he put back the one he had been wearing back in its box to charge.

'_Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me_'thought Johann.

Footsteps echoed in the corridor before his door was opened.

"Noah, I'm hungry!"said Lily

Johann gaped at her.

"With all the junk food you ate, you're hungry?"

The little girl nodded.

"Why don't you wait until I've had a bath and so do you and your brother"said Johann"We'll discuss what you want to eat later, agreed?"

Lily nodded before running back into the corridor to her room while Johann closed the door then undressed. Johann rolled his shoulder blades as he walked into the bathroom linked to Harry's bedroom and started drawing a bath. Johann waited until the water was high enough to stop it and sink slowly in the warm water with a content sigh. The bathtub was really large, roundish square and deep enough that when he sits up, the water was around half of his chest. He resurfaced lazily, leaving half of his face underwater, before sitting up and leaning against the tub, eyes closing as he relaxed. He didn't hear when his door opened but he did hear someone shout 'BANZAI!' then water splashing everywhere.

"_Was zum Teufel?!"_shouted Johann, after spitting water out of his nose.

A red head surfaced and gave him a big grin and Johann groaned.

"Lily…"

Lily giggled and Johann glared at her.

"Lily, get out"

Lily shook her head.

"Lily…"growled warningly Johann.

"You said to take a bath, the communal bathroom has not bath, only dad's does"replied the little girl.

Johann almost facepalmed himself. Soft footsteps echoed into the room, making his head turn to stare at a towel clad James, who shyly padded toward the bathtub. James looked at him with big hopeful mismatched eyes and Johann exhaled loudly.

"Hop in"replied dejectedly the German man.

James smiled toothily before discarding his towel and jumping into the bath, splashing Lily and him a little. Johann rubbed his eyes tiredly.

'_And Harry had to deal with them for nine years'_groaned internally Johann.

Johann closed his eyes, his arm rested on the rim of the bathtub with his head on top.

Something poked him gently on his cheek and he opened one eye boredly.

"Noah, can you help me wash my hair?"asked Lily

Nodding his head slowly, Johann sat up straight and grabbed a bottle of shampoo.

"Come here"Johann said and Lily obeyed.

He pressed the bottle and poured some shampoo into her red hair before, gently, kneading the scalp.

"My turn after!" piped James

Johann held back a tired sigh and nodded again. When he was done with Lily's hair, Johann beckoned James to stand at Lily's place while the little girl dunked her head underwater and scrubbed, the water turning white and foamy. When Lily resurfaced, Johann was done with James's hair.

"It's your turn now!"said Lily, grabbing a bottle of shampoo and sitting on his stomach and stretching.

"I'm a little taller than you"said Johann as he saw Lily struggle to reach his —fake and synthetic—hair.

Lily, as stubborn as both her parents, kept on struggling, making him snicker.

"Here, let me help"said Johann, passing an arm under her and lifting her up enough to reach and shampoo his hair. Tiny, gentle hands massaged his scalp, making him close his eyes and relish the moment. Sadly, the moment was gone too soon.

"Done!"said Lily happily, taking her foamy hands off his head.

Setting her down on his chest, he gave a smile.

"Thank you"

Lily gave him a big gin before he dunked his head underwater and scrubbed his head with a hand then resurfaced, leaving half of his face underwater. A childish idea grew in his mind and he smirked nastily at Lily. Lily noticed his smirk and tilted her head on one side.

"What is it, Noah?"asked the girl.

Johann opened his mouth, swallowed water in his mouth before spitting it at her face. The face Lily made was priceless: She was wide eyed, with water dripping from hair and face. He couldn't help it, he laughed. And James joined him. Lily fumed and splashed earnestly the water, aiming at his face. Sputtering water, Johann and the twins started a splash war, splashing everyone and everything. They stopped when about half of the water was gone and all of them were either too tired or laughing too much. Johann held his side as he laughed while Lily tried to drown him with splashing water.

"I surrender, I surrender"wheezed Johann between two laughs.

Lily smirked victoriously then gasped as James grabbed the showerhead, opened the tap and sprayed her with cold water.

"Kneel before me!"shouted James

"You're cheating!"replied Lily

"Kneel!"

With a war cry, Lily jumped on James, making him lose his grip on the showerhead. Calmly, Johann took the head and sprayed them, grinning evilly.

"Surrender?"asked Johann as they squealed under the water.

"SURRENDER!"shouted the twins"WE SURRENDER!"

"Good"Johann changed the temperature from cold to warm.

James pointed an accusatory finger at him.

"You cheat!"

Lily gave him a look.

"Pot. Kettle"deadpanned Lily and James splashed her and they were about to start another splash war when Johann sprayed them with water.

"Hey!"shouted accusingly the twins and Johann sprayed them again with a smirk.

"You done?"asked innocently the German man.

They nodded while grumbling and Johann advanced his hand to unplug the bath. The twins groaned.

"Grab a soap and wash yourself"said Johann, looking around at their mess"Hope we'll be able to mop this before Harry comes back"

"Or we could ask Kreacher to do it"replied Lily, grabbing one of the many soap on the rim of the bath.

"That too"agreed James, grabbing the soap Lily handed him and scrubbed himself.

"You're not really considering letting the elf clean?"asked Johann.

Lily and James shared a look.

"Well…How can we say this?"wondered Lily, looking at her brother.

"House elves are here for a reasons, they help in the house…Do everything"replied James.

Johann gave them a look.

"So…Basically…They're slaves?"

The twins nodded.

"**_Paid_** Slaves"replied Lily"Aunt Mione made sure of that, giving them rights, pay days and holidays"

"Even if Kreacher is an old fart who doesn't want to be paid or freed"added James

Johann gave them another look.

"…You wizards are weird"commented the man.

"I can only agree with that"replied James"If you compare the wizards and the muggles, non-magical people, wizards can be considered still living in the 'Dark Age' since we don't have phones…"

"Or Computers, electricity"Johann's eyes widened in horror at Lily's listing"Guns, TVs…"

James suddenly giggled.

"You should have seen Uncle Tones' face when we told him that"

"Nearly got a heart-attack, I swear"added Lily with a giggle.

_'I can tell, nearly got one too_'thought Johann as he grabbed the soap and scrubbed himself.

"Noah, wash my back please?"pipped Lily

Johann nodded and Lily turned around after passing him the soap and washed her back. James turned to him.

"I'll wash yours"said James and Johann shifted so that James could access his back then slippery hands ran down his back gently while he washed Lily's. Then Lily went to wash her brother's back then they all rinsed the soap off.

"Hop off, _Teufel_"said Johann as he stopped the water and the kids climbed out, padded wetly to their dry towels and draped themselves in them.

Johann stepped over the rim of the tub and walked wetly to his towel, drying himself. He tied the towel around his waist and kneeled down to grab Lily's, place it on her hair and started rubbing them dry.

"I can do, I can do it!"replied the girl from under the towel.

"I know, I'm just putting more vigour in the movement"replied Johann.

James snickered.

"I'm glad I have short hair"

Johann heard Lily blew James a raspberry and rolled his eyes before stopping rubbing the towel. Opening different drawers, Johann started looking for a brush—and finding one with a victorious 'Haha!'— then, gently, brushed the knots off Lily's hair.

"Let them dry normally"said Lily when Johann was done.

"You sure? I can dry them with the hairdryer"

Lily nodded.

"Alright, but if you catch a cold, don't come to me crying"replied Johann

"Dad's has a potion for common cold"said Lily as she exited the bathroom, her footsteps wet on the bathroom floor and the wooden floor of Harry's room.

"Uh uh! And it makes steams come out of your ears!"added James, running out of the bathroom into the corridor to his and Lily's bedroom.

_'Wait…What?!_'thought Johann

"What?"

"It's called Pepper Up Potion!"said Lily as she followed her brother out.

Johann blinked at her as she ran out.

'_Wizards are weird_'

Johann dressed silently in a grey long trousers and a sleeveless grey shirt with a grumpy looking cat and the caption 'I had fun once…It was awful' written on it. He exited the bedroom, walked toward the living-room and nearly got ran over by Lily and James, wearing each an Iron Man and Thor onesie.

"Mjolnir! To me!"shouted James, running around holding a fake cuddle toy Mjolnir that emitted lightening sound.

"Fight me, Point Break!"cried back Lily, chasing him.

Johann waited until they ran by him to size the two around the waist and lift them upside down off the ground.

"Noah!"whined Lily and James

"You two seem pretty much excited"noted Johann"Why don't you guys settle down?"

"Too much energy!"they replied

Johann sighed.

"And among all your wizard potions, don't you have anything that could help you calm down?"asked the man.

"Calm down? Yes, but it doesn't work on us"replied James, making Johann groan.

"But we have something Dad sometimes give us before bed, when we're too excited"added Lily

Johann looked at the time. 9:45 pm.

"Do you have a bedtime?"asked Johann

"Nope!"piped up the twins at the same time.

"You're not actually considering sending us to bed without eating?"said Lily

"That's child abuse!"fake accused James

Johann gave a snicker, shaking the two pests a little.

"I love you two too much to do that, regrettably"replied Johann

"Hey!"reproached the twins

"I said I loved you"replied Johann, fake hurt.

"You also said regrettably!"

Johann sniggered softly.

"Noah?"asked James

"Mmh?"

"Can you drop us?"

"Magic word?"Johann smirked

"Hocus Pocus?"replied Lily

Johann pondered.

"Mmh…Nope"

"Open Sesame?"

Johann shook his head with a smirk.

"Noah"whined James"Please, blood is going to my head"

"At last, now you'll be able to think"jabbed Lily with a snigger and James poked her with his toy hammer.

Johann put them down while shaking his head fondly.

"So, anything you want to eat?"

"Wizarding food!"shouted James"Let's ask Kreacher!"

A crack sounded in the house—startling Johann— and the house elf appeared, bowing low in front of them.

"How can Kreacher serves you, Masters?"replied the old elf.

"Bring us wizarding dishes like dragon tartare"said James

"Toad in a Hole, and Dragon Milk cheeses!"added Lily

"And Bangers and Mash and Butterbeers!"also added James.

Johann watched curiously as they ordered the strange dishes.

"Noah, you want to drink something in particular?"asked Lily

Johann pondered.

"What kind of beer do you have in your magical world?"

"Too many, Master"replied Kreacher

"Give me the strongest one then"said Johann"And if you could clean the bathroom, we may have tried to flood the whole house"

The children giggled at his phrasing.

"It will be done, Masters"Kreacher then disappeared in a crack.

"What kind of way is he using that makes so much noise?"growled Johann.

"It's called Appartion, but that merely the action of arriving"explained Lily

"The action of departing is called Disapparition, full-grown wizards can do it too"added James

Johann stared at them.

"I really need to learn more about that"commented Johann out-loud.

There was another crack—and he didn't start, yay for him!— and dishes appeared on the table with their cutlery. The little pests shouted in excitement and ran toward the table, sitting quickly and digging in.

"You could have waited for me"growled Johann as he sat down.

"Sorry"apologised the two.

Johann rolled his eyes and stared at the tiny brownish meat in dish at the centre of the table.

"That's Dragon Tartare"explained Lily"It's good, but you'll need to brush your teeth after, it gives you bad breath, so don't go around kissing people"

Johann glared at her then squinted, mistrustful, as he poked the meat with his fork and brought it to his face to study it.

"It won't bite"joked James, taking a tartare and placing it in his mouth.

Johann narrowed his eyes at the meat then slowly placed a piece in his mouth and chewed.

"Taste like pheasant"commented Johann, after swallowing.

"I didn't know it tasted like pheasant"said James, in the same tone.

"It's been a while since I ate pheasant"added Johann, eyes glazed slightly in reminiscence.

The twins stayed silent and kept on eating. Wizards' dishes aren't that bad, sure they have weird name but it taste good. But he was still a bit wary of their drinks. He was eyeing the beer he had ordered. It looked like a normal beer, except it was slightly red.

"What kind of beer is that?"mumbled Johann

"That's Dragon Scale beer"informed Lily, setting down her Butterbeer"It's really strong"

"Can't be stronger than Firewhisky"retorted James"There's nothing that can beat that"

Johann was still eyeing his drink warily as he held it. He sniffed the content, smelling beer, spices and something else he couldn't put his finger on. Johann raised his drink.

"_Prost_!"

Putting the glass at his lips, Johann tilted his head back and gulped his beer down. Bad idea. He set down his empty cup on the table, breathing heavily. And instead of a normal air breath, he let out really small gushes of fire.

"Cool!"commented the twins

"I thought only Firewhisky could do this!"said James

"Idiot, Firewhisky gives you courage, not makes you breath fire"replied Lily.

"What kind of drink is this?!"wheezed Johann"And you're telling me that there are stronger drinks than this?!"

"Beer is made to be sipped, not chugged"chided Lily

"I'm German, we have blood in our beer stream"replied Johann, breathing heavily through his nose, groaning when he sensed he was breathing fire through there.

"Here"Lily pushed her drink toward him.

"Planning on finishing me off?"

Lily shook her head.

"It's Butterbeer, it's really sweet and there's no alcohol in this one"

Gently grabbing the glass, Johann, this time, sipped the drink, finding it sweeter than caramel and refreshing like a cold breeze in a warm summer. He was still breathing fire albeit from time to time.

"It's good, thank you"Johann passed back the glass and Lily gulped the rest of it"Hey, I thought beer was to be sipped"

Lily put down her drink.

"'S not entirely beer"Lily burped, a foamy moustache on her lips she licked after a moment.

"Let's watch something"suggested James.

"Nope, it's late"

The twins whined and Johann tutted.

"Come on, we'll have more fun tomorrow, deal?"

The twins agreed with an excited shout.

"So what does your father gives you when you're this excited?"inquired Johann.

"Hot chocolate with a drop of Draught of the Living Death"answered Lily

"…What?"

Getting off their chair, James ran into the kitchen while Lily grabbed Johann's hand to lead him into it. Upon entering, James was rummaging through the fridge.

"Mugs are in the cupboard above your head"informed Lily

Looking up, Johann opened the cupboard, snickered at some of the captions he saw on some of the mugs and took out two of them which had a grading scale that went from 'Shhhh' to 'Wait…' then 'Now you may speak' and the other had 'No, I'm not insulting you, I'm describing you!'.

"I like those mugs"snickered Johann"I might need some of them"

"I like your top"said Lily, eyeing his shirt"Where did you get it?"

The brunet shrugged.

"Home coming gift from a…co-worker"said Johann, as he rummaged through cupboard for the cocoa powder.

Strucker had given him this—as a joke, of course—when he had been ranting how uncomfortable the new tissues of his clothes were.

"It sounded fitting to you"had said Strucker before walking out—probably running away from his temper.

But the shirt had been more comfortable than any other and he had kept and used it as a pyjama top.

"You'll ask the man where he got it?"asked Lily.

Johann found the cocoa powder and the sugar and took them out.

"Alright, but you'll have to find me some of those mugs"

Lily giggled and nodded. James gave a victorious shout and held a crystal vial filled with a clear water-like liquid. Also grabbing the milk, James pushed the fridge's door close with his foot then put the vial and the jug on the counter. Silently, Johann prepared their chocolate, putting the milk in the mug, placing them in the microwave for a couple of minutes, taking them out and dumping two spoons of chocolate powder then adding two sugar. Johann uncorked the vial.

"You need a pipette for that"said James while Lily opened a drawer and took out a glass pipette"One drop"

"_Jawohl_"responded Johann, pipetting the clear liquid and adding one drop in each.

"To our rooms, now!"the twins scrambled out of the kitchen to their bedroom with Johann sighing and following them calmly, fuming mugs in his hands.

Pushing the door open with his shoulder, James was already tucked in his bed, waiting for him.

"Careful, it's warm"said Johann, handing the mug with the loading bar.

"Fire cannot kill a dragon"replied James, making Johann frown at him.

"…I don't understand this reference"

James smiled knowingly at him, sipping his mug slowly, while the older man walked towards Lily's room. Lily smiled at him from her bed as he entered her room and handed her the last mug.

"Good night, Noah"said Lily—and was echoed by James— sipping her mug.

"Surely, this potion cannot start working immediately"snarked Johann with a smirk.

And it did. Lily looked wide-awake a couple of seconds ago, now she looked rather sleepy. She was yawning and rubbing her eyes with a hand while sipping her mug. Johann was scared she would fall asleep and drop the hot mug onto her so he stayed with her, sometimes standing and walking to the threshold to look over James, who was in the same state. When the mug was empty, Johann pried it slowly out of a sleeping Lily's grip and did the same with James's. Turning off the light, Johann walked out and made his way toward the kitchen to put the dirty mug into the dishwasher. Once this done, Johann stared at the potion still on the counter and the glass pipette next to it, and the small content still inside it. Johann grabbed the potion and put it back in the fridge then grabbed the pipette, studying it closely. Emptying what was left of the pipette on his index finger, Johann rubbed his thumb and index together, testing the thickness.

'_A tad bit more consistent than water but just a little bit'_thought Johann, putting his index in his mouth.

Immediately, his vision started blurring, his body felt suddenly tired and he had to hold himself up by grabbing the counter so that he wouldn't fall. Sleepily, Johann floundered toward his bedroom, bumping against walls and furniture. Fumbling to open the door to Harry's bedroom, Johann faceplanted on the ground when he succeeded. Groaning, from tiredness or pain he didn't know, Johann crawled toward the bed as sleep made his movement sluggish. Heaving a breath when he made it to the bed, Johann dragged himself up on it and crawled under the cover, pillow almost smothering him as he faceplanted into it and immediately fell asleep.

Something poked him awake sometime in the middle of the night, and he tiredly opened one eye. A tired Lily was standing at the head of the bed, looking down shyly.

"What is it?"he said into his pillow, which came out like "Whuzzit?"

"Can I sleep with you, please?"whispered Lily

Johann closed his eye, groaning drowsily as he scooted over and held the sheet tiredly above his head and Lily hopped on the bed and snuggled against his chest, falling asleep immediately with Johann following her.

He was again roused from sleep when he sensed a movement than didn't come from him or Lily and opened an eye, looked over his shoulder and found James sleeping, snuggled against his back. Johann sighed tiredly and fell back asleep.

—

Harry woke up in his room, inside one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s hideout in Australia. They have been there for nearly a week after flying for a day and a half—they would have made it earlier but the Avengers still needed their rest so they landed in Madagascar and at the same time stormed the only HYDRA base of the country and tried to get their hands on the information but with no success— and now, they were waiting for Natasha to come back from her infiltration mission. It had been decided that, maybe, the strong arms tactic wasn't that good of a plan and Natasha had suggested she could infiltrate HYDRA and steal the information.

"It's risky but it's worth a try"had drawled Lance Hunter, an agent send by Hill's viable source to help them"Co-My boss told me that a certain high ranked HYDRA agent, had a recurring pattern of going out to go and grab a bite at the closest _Macca's_ in town"

"Except your agent is a dude"had snarked Stark

Hunter had rolled his eyes dramatically before giving a look at the genius.

"Look, mate, I'm just giving you what info I have, if you're not happy, why don't you just sod off?"had pipped the man.

"Both of you, shut up"had growled Steve, glaring at Tony then at Hunter—who put his hands up in mock surrender.

"If you can get something from the man I can help" had said lightly Harry, making the other look at him questioningly"Just give me a piece of hair or a nail or a drop of blood or anything from the man and I can have a special potion prepared for Nat"

"What kind of potion, Potter?"had drawled Nat.

"You'll be able to become the man for an hour"had answered Harry"You'll have the same voice, the same DNA, the same everything but for an hour"

A plan was then elaborated, with Hunter going and kidnaping the agent and immediately Natasha taking his place perfectly, thanks to the Polyjuice potion he had thought about taking with himself and the memories he had been able to extract from the man for Nat. to study.

"Remember, one hour"had said Harry as he handed Nat the potion"And the stock will only last for a few days so be careful"

They were still waiting, in the end. They knew Nat. was all right as she send micro encoded messages telling them of the status of the mission. Harry shuffled out of his room and into the common room where Steve, Thor, Clint and Hunter were sitting at the table, discussing calmly.

"Morning"said Harry as he sat down.

"Morning, Potter/Harry"replied the group.

Steve pushed gently a mug of tea toward the wizard who accepted it with a smile.

"Anything?"

No one wondered what was Harry talking about.

"Nothing, yet"drawled Hunter

The green-eyed wizard sighed.

"She'll soon run out"stated Harry, worried.

"If she does, she'll know what to do, don't worry"reassured Steve, giving Harry a small smile.

Harry gave the blond a micro smile and gulped his tea—and missing the knowing look the other people were giving the leader of the Avengers. Suddenly, their phones beeped. Steve took his out and frowned.

"What? What is it?"asked Harry, having forgot his phone in his room.

"Nat's in trouble"said Steve in his Captain voice"Go wake the others, and meet me in five minutes at the Jet"

Forgetting his breakfast, Harry casted his Patronus charm and ordered Prongs to wake the others with a nice message of 'MOVE YOUR ARSE, NAT'S IN TROUBLE!' before apparating in his room to suit up then, quickly, join Captain America at the Quinjet. Steve arrived a couple of minutes after him and was surprised to find the wizard already here.

"Where are the others?"asked Harry, noticing Steve was alone

"Still suiting up"answered Steve"I passed by a grumpy Stark cursing you and your spells"

"Remind me to make it up to him when we're done with this mission and we're at home, back in New York"drawled Harry with a smile.

Steve snickered as he approached closely the smiling wizard. They were so close Steve could pass an arm around the smaller man's waist and embrace him softly, maybe even kiss him…Steve shook his head internally at this thought, his cheeks taking in a reddish tint.

"Steve? You okay?"asked Harry, looking up at the taller blond"You look red, are you feverish?"

Steve cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I'm fine, I'm fine"soothed Steve"It's just…"Steve looked into those beautiful emerald eyes and the rest of his sentence got stuck in his throat.

"Yes?"Harry looked at him, expectantly.

Swallowing audibly, Steve looked away.

"Harry…Are you…Would you…"

"What are you guys waiting for?"said Hunter, from behind Harry.

Steve snapped his mouth shut and stiffly walked inside the Quinjet, muttering to himself. Hunter stared at Steve's back then at Harry, quizzically.

"Did I do something?"asked the British.

"I…Don't know?"answered Harry, looking questioningly at Hunter then at the Quinjet.

Soon, the other Avengers joined them.

"Potter, remind me to wake you up with cold water when we're in New York"came Tony's disembodied voice from his armour.

"Dully noted, sir"drawled Harry as he climbed into the Jet.

Clint was on the pilot seat and starting the engine.

"Avengers"growled Captain America"Let's go"

—

After more than half a week of finding the twins sleeping with him, Johann had become used to, at last, wake up with a little warm weight on his chest and opening his eyes to find one twin sleeping on him and the other snuggled up against him. But what he was not used to was being roughly woken up by something landing on him.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"sang a voice above him.

Johann growled, opened an eye and glared at a wide-awake and grinning maniacally Lily.

"What time is it?"mumbled James into Johann's back.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"repeated Lily, making James groan and bury his face deeper into his back.

"Give me one good reason not to throw you out of the window for waking me at"—Johann looked blearily at his watch—"seven thirteen?"

"Do you want to build a snowman?"repeated Lily

Johann narrowed his eyes sleepily at her. Lily snickered then yelped when Johann grabbed her in his arms then laid them both sideway on the bed.

"Noah!"whined Lily, trying to get out of his grip

"_Gute nacht_"replied Johann, snuggling his pillow.

"Noah!"

Johann's answer was to, childishly, fake snore.

"Noah!"

"I'm sleeping"replied the man.

"Please, Noah, let me go"whined Lily

"Give me one good reason"

"I gotta pee"replied Lily and immediately, Johann's arms released her and she sat astride on his side.

"I thought you wanted to go to the toilet"groaned the man into his pillow.

"Nope!"pipped Lily happily.

"Lily"growled warningly the man.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"sang Lily"It doesn't have to be a snowman"

"Go away, Lils"mumbled James

Lily pouted.

"Okay, bye"

Johann felt Lily slip from his side.

"Why all the singing at arse'o clock in the morning?"growled James, poking his head above Johann's side, red hair messy and defying gravity.

Johann tutted.

"Language"

"It's snowing!"replied Lily, excitedly.

"…You're kidding"replied James"We're in November, it can't snow"

"Bet you a chocolate frog I'm right"challenged Lily

"Two and I add Bertie Beans"replied James, throwing away the sheet and slipping down the bed on the floor.

"Deal!"replied Lily and they both ran out.

Johann lout a relieved sigh, closing his eyes to fall back to sleep.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Something again landed on him, rousing him from his slumber.

"Noah! It's snowing!"shouted excitedly James above him"Come and see!"

Johann groaned and glared at the little pest on him.

"Come on, Noah! Up, up, up!"chanted James.

"_Ja, ja ja!_"growled Johann, sitting up—making James slide off his chest—"Can't even sleep in this house"

Johann shuffled into the corridor toward the living room, closely followed by James. Lily was sitting by the large window in the living room, watching the snowfall. Johann noticed a thin layer of snow outside.

"James's right, bit early for snow"remarked Johann

"True"said Lily, turning around then standing to point at her brother with victorious shout"You owe me two chocolate frogs and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans!"

James groaned.

"What are those?"asked the man.

"Wizarding sweets"answered James before turning to Lily"I'll give them to you when Dad takes us to Horizon Alley"

Johann blinked dumbly at them, half understanding.

"Deal!"said Lily, sitting back and watching the snow.

James shrugged and came to sit by her. Johann stifled a yawn as he walked toward the couch, laying down on it.

"By the way"said Johann"What's with the singing this morning?"

As the twins turned, Johann felt fear rise inside him. Why? Because James was shaking his head 'no' strongly with a scared look and Lily had her maniac grin on.

—

Harry heaved a sigh of relief when they flied away from Australia with Natasha safe and sound in their Quinjet, with the needed information. Harry watched as Hunter put on a parachute and Steve gave him a USB flash drive with a copy of the information they gathered.

"Here's for your boss"said Steve"As a thank you gift"

"Guy's going to be really happy"said Hunter, pocketing the USB safely in his vest pocket.

Steve gave a nod and Tony activated the ramp of the Quinjet, making gushes of air penetrate the plane.

"The taxi is ready for you, Roastbeef"drawled Tones

"Stark…"Harry heard the glare in Steve's voice

"It's okay, Captain"replied Hunter"No hard feelings, Wall-E"

"Why, you!"growled Tones.

Hunter saluted them before jumping. The ramp closed and silence filled the plane.

"The nerve of this man!"said Tony"I like it! Hope we'll get to see this Mary Poppins some other time"

Harry snorted from his spot while Steve glowered at Stark.

"Is everything a joke to you?"

"We already had this conversation, Spangles, and we all know the answer to that question"Harry was sure Tones was smirking behind his faceplate.

Steve started opening his mouth.

"Will you guys shut up"drawled Natasha, glowering at their leaders.

The Russian woman was sill dressed with their prisoner's clothes and Harry gave her a look before transfiguring the clothes into her usual suit. Nat gave him a grateful glance before she walked toward Stark, holding another flash drive in her hand.

"All the information needed is on this"Nat handed the USB to Stark.

"I'm sensing a but, here"drawled Sam

"It's encrypted"

Tony glared at the flash drive.

"Can you hack into it?"asked Steve.

Tony stayed silent.

"Give me a minute and I'll tell you"replied Tony, plugging the USB in his arm"JARVIS, we have some work to do, bud"

Harry made a noise behind his throat and walked toward the cockpit, where Clint was piloting and Sam was sitting next to him.

"When do we arrive in New York?"asked Harry

"ETA is twenty hours, if the weather is merciful"replied Clint

Harry nodded and walked back to where the others were waiting for Tony to decipher the information.

—

'_These kids will be the death of me_'thought Johann as the credits of Frozen rolled. Every time a song would happen, James would pluck his ears and he should have followed him as he had now 'Let it Go' stuck in his head and Lily was looking up at him with big hopeful eyes.

"How was it?!"Lily was shaking with repressed excited jumps.

"Horrible"mumbled James from beside him while he just gave a shrug.

Lily huffed.

"Come on! It's the greatest Disney of all time!"

"I prefer the Lion King"retorted James.

Johann merely shrugged when they waited for his answer.

"Just a Disney among other Disneys"

Lily groaned.

"How about another cartoon?"asked James"A good one this time"

"How about doing something else than watching movies or cartoon?"answered Johann"With the trips outside, that's all we did for days"

The twins pondered.

"We could play video games?"suggested Lily.

"Oh! I'm so beating you at Mario Kart!"replied James.

"Yeah right!"challenged Lily.

Johann looked quizzically at them as James took out a black game console with remote controllers and a pad and Lily took out a blue coloured sleeve. James handed a remote controller to Johann.

"I'm taking the pad this time!"said James, sitting on the ground.

"I don't need a pad to beat you!"replied Lily, sitting on the couch next to Johann.

The game menu appeared on the TV and the twins kindly explained him the controls and the goal of the game.

"You finish first using as many ammos on your enemies"deadpanned Lily seriously.

On the first race, Johann ended up 8th but on the second one he ended 2nd.

"How did you do that?!"screeched Lily, ending 5th after finishing 1st on the first race.

Johann shrugged with a smirk.

"Beginer's luck, I tell you"replied James as the third race began.

On the third race, Lily was leading with James and Johann trying to catch up to her ranking.

"I got a Blue Shell, what do I do?"asked Johann when his character, after passing through the colourful box, got this strange item.

"THROW IT!"howled James.

"DON'T YOU DARE THROW IT, NOAH!"shouted Lily.

Johann threw the Blue Shell in the end, and Lily shouted when the blue shell blasted her and she fell off of the map.

"NOAH!"screeched Lily, going from 1st to 6th.

"SUCK IT!"shouted James, ranking 1st.

"Language"replied Johann, ranking 2nd.

"You guys are so dead when we get to the Rainbow Road"growled Lily

And she wasn't lying, Johann forgot how many time he fell off of the map and in the end he ranked 4th in the race and overall ranked, with a total score of 38 points, 3rd, Lily ranked 2nd with 42 and James 1st with 46.

"You're sure you don't need the pad, Lils?"said haughtily James

"_Mach es dir selber, du Arschgeige_"growled Lily.

Johann tutted.

"_Ich kann dich verstehe_"growled Johann.

Lily stilled under Johann's glower.

"_Es tut uns leid_"mumbled Lily

"How many language do you speak? German and English not included"asked James.

Johann looked up pensively.

"Well, my job required- requires me to speak many language like French or Italian but I also know how to tell someone to fuck off in Russian and Japanese"

Johann didn't tell them the real reasons for knowing this many—at the time— and James looked pretty impressed.

"Wow"breathed James

"And German is my mother tongue so when it come to insults, _ich weiß Deutsch kann ein kreativer Sprache sein kann, meine kleine Höllenbrut_"added Johann

"Hey!"

Johann chuckled.

"How about another race? I'm sure this time I'll finish first"said Johann.

"_Träum weiter, alter Scheißer!_"replied Lily, snickering when Johann gave her a small slap on the head.

—

It was around 4 am when they landed in New York and pretty much all of them were dog tired, Harry didn't have the strength to Apparate or Teleport himself home so he slept at the Tower. When he woke up it was way past 4 pm and he cursed. The wizard straightened—and freshened—his muggle clothing and took the elevator up to the debrief room. When the elevator's doors opened, Harry could hear the Avengers arguing from the corridor.

'_That doesn't sound good_'thought bitterly Harry as he walked toward the entrance of the room.

The raven man opened the doors and the Avengers turned toward him, suddenly silent. Eyes narrowing, Harry stared at them, trying to decipher all of their expression. Steve's, Sam's and Clint's faces were guarded, Tones' was angry—'_At what?'_— Thor and Bruce completely avoided looking at him and Nat…Natasha was looking at him with a small hint of pity in her eyes.

'_Okay, now something bad is going on!_'Harry cleared his voice uneasily.

"Were you able to decrypt the information, Tones?"asked Harry in a small voice"I'd like to go back to my shop and kids"'_And my boyfriend_'added silently Harry's mind.

Harry's question made Tony's seems angrier.

"Did I do something wrong?"asked Harry upon seeing Tony's glower.

"NO!"replied Steve, a bit forcefully before clearing his voice"No, not at all, it's nothing really"

Harry's frowned.

"Steve, remind me to buy you something to help you lie better"drawled the wizard, making the blond look down, red tinting his cheeks.

"Harry"came Bruce's calm voice"Maybe you should go home and let us debrief the mission"

Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"…What was in those information"growled Harry.

"Harry, go home, your children must be missing you and…"Thor's serene voice was the last straw.

"What. Was. In. The. USB?!"snapped Harry, his magic reacting, making the room shake and the electrical devices blink.

The Avengers looked at each other tensely.

"Harry, maybe you should sit-"suggested Natasha

"NO. EXPLANATIONS FIRST!"snapped the wizard, the glass pitcher on the table exploded, emptying its content on the table.

"Sit down, Potter and we'll explain everything"snapped Clint, pulling a chair with more force than intended.

Harry glared AK coloured eyes at the archer and went to sit on another chair, facing the lot of them.

"Explanation. Now" Harry used his 'you're in trouble now' voice.

The Avengers looked at each other before Steve grabbed a pad on the table, scrolled through it and handed it to him. Harry took it and started reading what was on the pad.

"Stark was able to decrypt the USB"explained Steve calmly"Among those information we found HYDRA's plans, weapons blueprints and…"Steve inhaled then exhaled"And…Information…Regarding Red Skull"

Harry's breath hitched. They watched as the wizard straightened in his chair and scrolled through the pad. In his carelessness, his fingers hit on the keys of the pictures folder, showing old grey pictures of Red Skull during WWII and one caught his attention.

"Harry…Red Skull is back on Earth"said Steve, kneeling before the wizard and looking up at him"He's been for more than a year and a half"Harry ignored what Steve said, his eyes riveted on a picture of Red Skull. With his human face. And Noah Smith's gloating face stared back at him. Magic exploded in the room, blasting the windows, cracking the metal walls, shattering the table and flinging the people around him against walls.

"…rr…!…ar…!…Ha…!"

He couldn't feel or hear anything. His insides were burning. A soundless cry tore from his chest. Pain, betrayal and anger seized his heart. He didn't feel when someone jabbed him in the neck with syringe filled with a Calming Draught but suddenly he felt empty, tired and numb before blackness swallowed him.

* * *

Translation:  
Was zum Teufel?!-What the fuck?!/What the hell?!  
Teufel-Demons  
Prost!-Cheers!  
Jawohl-Alright  
Gut Nacht-Good night  
Ja-Yeah/Yes  
Mach es dir selber, du Arschgeige-Go fuck yourself, arsehole  
Ich kann dich verstehe-I can understand you  
Es tut uns leid-Sorry

Ich weiß Deutsch kann eine kreativer Sprache sein kann, meine kleine Höllenbrut-I know German can be a creative language, my little hell spawns.

Träum weiter, alter Scheißer-Dream on it, old fart


	14. I Hate You

I'm going to be merciful and give you a chapter, since I'm on a small break from my reviewings(And let me tell you British Civilisation is boring, especially during the Industrial Era XS) so her it is and I've corrected chap. 13 since I've been told there were some mistakes. I don't know when I'll update again as I'll be focusing on my exams, until then see you and enjoy!  
**WARNING: Cussing, Violence, itty bitty hints of comics**

* * *

A crack startled him awake. Blinking blearily into the darkness, Johann looked around and saw the silhouette of a small figure in the dark.

"Harry?"whispered Johann.

Something was trust calmly, albeit forcefully, against his neck.

"Get. Out."whispered the wizard, voice cold and hard.

Johann gulped, his throat brushing against the wand, and slowly got out of the bed, minding not to wake the twins that had crashed, again, in his bed for tonight. Calmly, Johann exited the bedroom, his hands up were Harry could see them as the wizard followed him out into the corridor then into the living room.

"Harry"said softly Johann"What's going on?"

"Shut up"snapped Harry, his wand still pointed at No-Red Skull.

Johann blinked softly at the wizard.

"_Muffliato_"growled Harry.

Now that he had cast the spell, he didn't fear his children waking up to his shouting and raging.

"Take it off"

"What? Harry I don't und-"began Johann.

"Your mask, your thing"spat Harry"Just…Take off whatever you have on your face Noah! Or should I say Johann Schmidt?! Or maybe you prefer going by Red Skull nowadays!?"

Johann stilled, his eyes going wide.

'_How?! How did he-?!'_

"What are you talking about? Harry, it's me"Johann took a step toward the man.

Bad Idea. Very bad idea.

_'__Diffindo'_thought Harry, his wand automatically answered his master.

Johann felt something hit him and cut his cheek, forcing him to step back and lower his head. The German man gave a pained groan, put a hand on his cheek and felt something wet on it. Taking off his hand from his cheek, Johann looked at it with the light of the night filtering through the window, and was able to discern a dark coloured liquid. Blood. His blood.

"Harry?"

The wizard glared at the taller man, his eyes riveted on the wound on the man's face. Around the wound Harry could see small yellow hexagons and far too red skin to be blood underneath whatever the man was wearing.

"Take. Your. Mask. Off"ordered Harry.

"Harry, please"said Johann"Let m-"

Harry cast the Severing Charm again, this time on his other cheek.

"Take. Your. Mask. Off!"repeated the raven haired.

Johann stared sadly into those glowering and glowing—literally glowing with supressed magic— in the night green eyes before Johann sighed dejectedly and slowly, took off his Veil. Harry held back the gasp as he stared at the bony, red-skinned face of Red Skull, the same face that had haunted his nightmares for months, if not years. Harry couldn't help the sob that escaped him.

"Harry"replied softly Johann"I can explain, I-"

Johann was cut by Harry's magic blasting him against a wall. His spine and head would have cracked and snapped, killing him instantly if he had been a mere human but he was just punch drunk. His knees hit the ground then he fell flat on his face, Johann groaned as he tried to stand. He was kneeling when he noticed Harry was in front of him and his wand was back against his throat, as if ready to slit it.

"For months you tortured me"Harry's voice was hardly above a whisper"Raped me, and even after you were gone, you still haunted me"The wand pressed more against his throat"Why should I let you live, for all the shit you put me through?"

At first Johann looked down, then stared up into Harry's eyes.

"You shouldn't"The sound of his calm and empty voice surprised them both"I know I did bad things-"

"That a fucking understatement"growled Harry

"-And I know saying sorry would do nothing-"

The wand pressed harder against his skin, making him choke a little.

"-But, Harry, please, let me explain"

"Explain what? That you manipulated me? That you toyed with me? That you made me feel something for you?!"Harry gave a bitter laugh"That's a new low, even for you, Skull"

Johann kept silent, staring pitifully at the ground.

"No wonder I kept hallucinating you! I may have tried to forget about you, but my body sure didn't!"The wand left his throat as Harry stepped back"I'm going to kill you"

Johann gaped at the wizard.

"I'm going to kill you"repeated Harry darkly, green sparks shooting out of the wand"I'll bring your dead body to the Avengers then display it to the whole world to see"

Harry raised his wand, and raw power filled the whole room. Johann eyed the wizard pitifully before slowly closing his eyes, waiting for his execution.

"_Avada K-_"

"Dad?"a sleepy voice called in the dark.

Two heads turned toward the corridor where Lily was padding toward them, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Johann gave a soft gasp before retracting into a shadowy corner of the room.

"Dad? You're home?"asked Lily, squinting into the darkness.

Harry cancelled the _Muffliato _around them.

"Y-Yes, baby"replied Harry, sweetly.

"Where's Noah?"asked Lily, taking a step forward.

"I'm here, _Blume_"replied softly Johann.

Harry glared at the corner Johann had retracted into.

"Lily, could you go to your bedroom and stay there"said Harry"J-Noah and I need to talk"

"But Dad, it's late, maybe you co-"

"Go to your bedroom"ordered Harry, cutting and startling her.

Lily gaped at him then at a non-visible Noah before padding back softly toward Harry's bedroom. Both adults waited until they heard a door open then close before Harry re-cast the _Muffliato_. While Harry waved his wand, Johann stepped slowly out of the shadows and before the wizard.

"Harry, let's just talk, please"pleaded Johann.

"No! We won't talk! What is there to even talk about?!"snarled Harry, pointing his wand at him again.

"There's a lot to talk about!"replied harshly Johann, feeling a surge of courage go through him"Like our children fo-"

Harry gaped at him with fear.

"How did you…?!…"

"I'm not stupid"said Johann"I know how to put two and two together"

Harry stared at him then his eyes widened in realisation.

"Your questions…You were fishing for information!"

Johann nodded slowly 'yes', making Harry glower.

"_Diffindo_!"snarled Harry.

The spell shred his shirt and chest from his left shoulder to his hip, leaving a thin gash, bleeding softly.

"You said 'our'?! Our?! OUR?!"shouted Harry"They're not OUR children nor they are YOURS, THEY ARE MINE!"Harry's wand shoot angry red and green spark"I hate you"

Johann felt like someone had punched him.

"I despise you, I loathe you, bloody hell, if there's a word that's stronger than hate then it is for you and what I'm feeling, you fucking son of a bitch!"Harry then let out a sob and tears started falling down his face"Why? Why do you always torment me?!"

Johann felt sick, there was a heavy weight in his stomach and something was constricting his chest and throat. Slowly, Johann took a step forward, waited to see if Harry would throw a curse at him again, then took another then another until he was standing in front the wizard then tried to collect him into his arms.

"…Get out of my house"whimpered Harry.

"Harry, please, let's talk, I-I-"

Harry suddenly seized him by his front collar, bring their face close.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"shouted Harry.

Magic pulsed around the room, rattling the windows and shaking the whole house. The entrance door was pushed open by an invisible force and Harry shoved him toward it.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! GET OUT OF MY LIFE"shouted Harry"IF I SEE YOU AROUND **MY CHILDREN** I'M KILLING YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

An invisible force grabbed his wrists—also burning them slightly— and pulled him down the stairs and toward the exit door. The force let him go, and he tumbled on his knees into the melting snow. Something hit him on the back then fell pitifully on his right side—he idly recognised his duffle bag and his stuff— before the door closed with a sharp snap. Johann breathed heavily, the wounds on his face and chest pulsing and hurting him. The brunet groaned as he stood up, his stare lingering sadly on the coffee shop before bending over to gather his bag and lumbering—barefooted in the snow— pitifully toward his base. The weather was cold outside but it wouldn't be as cold as he, internally, felt right now. Upon entering his base, Johann was surprised to see agents moving around, holding boxes, files or other things in their arms.

"What the hell is going here?!"howlered Johann.

Agents turned their heads and stared curiously at their leader—and his weird pyjamas— and his state.

"_Herr Schmidt_, how nice of you to join us? Too bad you aren't dressed properly for the celebration"

Johann's got a sombre look when turned around to glare at Strucker. The man had still greenish purple bruises on his face and—Johann felt pride swell inside him—his arm was slung in a cast.

"Strucker"greeted, almost spitting, Johann"What's the meaning of this?"

"Haven't you heard? HYDRA has voted and deemed you a useless member and is now revoking your membership card"

Johann frowned.

"You can't do that, I'm the leader here"

"That's where you're wrong my friend"purred Strucker"HYDRA only follows the strongest and you, sir, are the weakest member and an even weaker leader, which is why I have decided to fully take over HYDRA"Strucker smirked victoriously"From now-on, I AM the Supreme Head of HYDRA, it has been voted by our Council and you have now officially been evicted from HYDRA, well, at last from my team"

"What is that supposed to mean?!"shouted Johann

"It means that You. Are. Out."Strucker then snickered"Well, not completely, we'll just use you as a mascot"

Johann glowered at the other snickering man.

"This is not even remotely funny, Strucker"

"It is, I assure you"replied Strucker"I am taking the men that are loyal to me and me only, you can keep the rest and be the head of the New York branch of HYDRA but I want report of everything you're doing, what you want to do and when you go take a piss, in other word, _du bist meine Schlampe_"

Johann snarled and went to punch the man but guns were suddenly pointed at him, stopping him from beating the man into a pulp.

"I would be careful with attacking your new boss, or you'll could be seriously injured"Strucker chuckled darkly.

"Mark my word Strucker, I will have my revenge!"snarled Johann.

Strucker gave him a shark smile.

"I'm sure"Strucker snapped his fingers and the agents stopped aiming at him then returned to their packing.

In the end, Johann was left with, at least, twenty people, all of them, more or less, loyal to him.

"What do you want us to do, sir?"asked a small round and curvy woman with black hair.

Johann heaved a sigh and looked at the near empty base.

"What HYDRA does best, survive and re-build"said Johann after a while, staring determinedly at the girl"Start recruiting for our base, make sure they are loyal to me and ONLY me, am I clear?"

The girl saluted—hitting herself in the eye on the way— before walking away. Johann watched her go before he felt tired, suddenly, as if his age was finally catching up with him. Heaving a sigh, Johann padded miserably to his quarters. He discarded his torn and bloody shirt, hissing when the dried blood on the shirt ripped from his healing wound, making it bleed again. Johann tended to his wounds before exiting his quarter to go to his desk on his office. Opening a drawer, Johann fished out a pack of cigarettes and pulled one out, lighting it immediately and taking a much needed drag. Exhaling the smoke through his nose, Johann walked back into his room and his eyes fell on the bloody and ripped shirt.

'_I had fun once, it was awful…More like it hurt'_thought bitterly Johann, taking another drag.

Johann felt empty when he slept that night, already missing the two little warm weights at his side and his wizard.

* * *

Translations:

_Blume_-Flower

_Herr Schmidt-_Mister Schmidt

_du bist meine Schlampe_-You are my bitch


	15. A New Challenger is in the Place

Some of you hoped for it, some of you dreamed of it so here it is, some StevexHarry! And it is slow burning! Hope you'll enjoy and _gute nachte_ people!

**WARNING: Slash, Flirting, Jealous!Johann, Clash of Language(American/English), Cussing, Swearing, Half-con(Just kissing)  
**

* * *

For the next weeks, Harry had made it very clear he wasn't really welcomed at his coffee shop. It actually took him a while to understand that when a Brit actually slams—as publically as possible— your order on your table, the man's pissed at you. The coffee, once the most wonderful thing he ever tasted, was now as bitter and dark as its maker. But it would take a lot more for Johann to just give up like that, he did actually spend 70 years in space always thinking about going back to his wizard, the cold—and murdering—shoulder Harry was giving him was nothing compared to the years of solitude with himself and his mistakes for sole company. But you know what the worst of it was? Harry had actually forbidden his children to ever talk to him. The poor kids, of course, didn't understand and obeyed their father. And yet in the end, they send him smiles and even went to talk to him when Harry wasn't around or his back was turned.

"What happened?"Lily would ask and Johann didn't have the heart to tell her. What could he even tell her?

"It's nothing, your father is just mad at me for the right reasons, I was the one who tortured and raped him seven decades ago for me but nine years ago for him! And by the way, guess who's your other parent? ME!"

No, it was better if he kept his mouth shut.

His organisation was slowly re-building itself. More people would join them each day and maybe by the next decade he would be able to tear down Strucker's body in half using his super strength. Speaking about the serum, there were moments when Johann would curse his super soldier body. Why? Because he can't get drunk. Not even after raiding the entire supply of priceless and vintage alcohol inside the base.

'_Maybe the next thing I could ask my scientists is to synthetize an alcohol that can render a super soldier drunk'_thought bitterly Johann as he let another bottle join its empty friends on the floor.

For a fluttering moment, Johann felt the alcohol work its magic but just for a little moment before he was as sober as if he had just drank water. Taking the last drag on his cigarette, Johann opened his…twenty third or was it thirty second bottle of expensive schnapps and drank directly from the bottle. All of it. The burning sensation of the alcohol was great but he missed the feeling of the alcohol going up and slowly lulling his senses, giving him courage and finally making him forget.

'_Ja, I really need to order this special alcohol to the scientists_'

Johann wanted to bang his head on the desk hard enough to give himself a concussion. It wasn't like him to be a moping, sappy mess, so why was he feeling this miserable?! He didn't felt like this when he was transported light years away from Earth for seventy fucking years, nor when he watched Harry betray him back at the Alpine Base in the 40s, no! So why was he feeling so sad, so miserable, so human, so…Heartbroken?

'_Because your own plan turned against you, not only did the wizard fell in love with you but so did you! And my, my, did you fall hard!_'his conscience mocked'_Was für ein Idiot du bist!'_

Johann grabbed the cigarette pack in his pocket and went to take one out but found it empty. Groaning, Johann stood up and looked around his office for another pack but found nothing.

'_The fucking universe must hate me!'_

No more cigarettes and hardly any more booze. Just great! Somebody please, kill him. Heaving a sigh, Johann freshened and dressed up before putting on his Veil and walking outside. Johann went to the nearest tobacco store and bought two cartons of cigarettes before walking out and toward his base. Or so he thought. Mindlessly, his feet led him toward the _Lionheart_. Sadness seized his heart when he gazed upon the shop. Inside, he could see a happy Harry serving the customers, smiling and laughing before going back inside the bakery. With a heavy sigh, Johann pushed the door and entered. Johann gave a small smile and wave at the twins—who wavered and grinned back— before going to an empty seat by the window and sitting down. Johann looked outside and observed the people. They were in the last week of November and all the Christmas decoration were already out, brightening the dull grey of the sky and the thin layer of melting snow.

"Why are you still coming?"hissed a low voice.

Turning tiredly his head, Johann looked up at a cold fury bristling Harry Potter. Johann was sure if the wizard could, he would have pounced on him and choked him with his bare hands, like every times he comes here.

"…I just wanted some calm"replied Johann, adverting his eyes from Harry's glaring ones.

_'__I also wanted to see you'_

"Why don't you find a calm somewhere else and stay away from us?"growled warningly Harry, approaching his face towards his"Why do you still come back?"

_'__Because I love you…_'

Johann stayed silent.

"…Can I have a vanilla coffee, please?"

"I don't know, can you?"replied sarcastically Harry.

Johann nodded to himself, taking silently the jab.

"Harry, please"Johann closed his eyes tiredly.

Harry didn't know what power was restraining him from hurling the man out of his shop by the collar or call the Avengers—which he should have done long ago but didn't, why? Harry didn't know— but one look at him, Harry noticed the man looked tired, old and worn out.

"…It's Potter to you"replied dryly Harry, going to the coffee machine behind the counter and making Johann's coffee.

Harry set—slammed gently— down the cup, ignored Johann's thankful look before walking into the bakery. Miserably, Johann stared at his coffee, imagining shapes in the foam as he stirred it. The bell above the door sounded but he didn't care, too busy thinking of the different way he could drown himself into his coffee before raising the cup to his lips.

"CAP!"shouted the twins, abandoning their work to barrel into the tall blond's legs.

Johann nearly choked on his coffee and lowered his head so that Rogers wouldn't notice him.

'_Scheiße, scheiße,_ _scheiße, scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!'_repeated internally Johann, unaware he was shrinking a little in his seat with each word.

"Remind me not to tell you a secret if it's for you to scream my identity to the entire world"drawled Steve, ruffling the twins' hair as they let go of his legs"Your dad's here?"

From his table, Johann rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"No, not all, we have full control over the shop and soon the world"deadpanned Lily while James gave Steve a 'Well, duh!' face.

"Lils, James, be nice"replied Harry from the threshold of the back-room before crossing the room and embracing Steve"How you doing?"

"Good"replied Steve, hugging the wizard's small frame"Went jogging with Sam and Clint, then we got back to the Tower and Stark wanted me to come by your shop and bring him donuts and coffee since, and I quote, 'Selfish Wizz wouldn't work for me and give me free food', end quote"

Harry snorted.

"Yup, that's sound like Tones"drawled the wizard as he walked behind the counter"Did he tell you how much coffee or donuts he wanted?"

Steve gave him a quizzical look and Harry rolled his eyes.

"How long has it been since he slept?"Harry took out a large box from under the counter.

Steve frowned.

"I don't know…I'd say three to four days"replied the blond"We've all been trying to get him out of the lab for a while but he kept saying he was working on an important project, even Bruce couldn't get him out"

"Couldn't you sic Pepper on him?"asked Harry as he prepared a large pitcher of coffee for Steve and James was filling the box with donuts.

"We did, she gave up after they argued for three hours"

Harry stopped what he was doing.

"…Come again?"

"You heard me, Pepper gave up after a THREE hours long argument, and believe me we heard them argue from the top floor of the Tower"

Harry cursed.

"I don't know what's stopping me from drugging the coffee with a potion"growled Harry as he bagged the food and drinks.

Steve snickered.

"We'd be all grateful"

Harry nodded, bent down before taking out a vial containing a starry violet liquid.

"One drop in the pitcher"said Harry as he handed the bag to Steve"Only one should work since he's a muggle and most probably ready to fall asleep flat on his face, so have someone there to catch him, just in case"

Steve nodded and fished his wallet in his pocket.

"On the house"said Harry"Merlin knows Tones is a handful so don't waste your money on the sod"

Steve snickered.

"Actually, I'm also wanting something for myself"replied the blond

Harry nodded.

"So what will you take?"

"Do you still make your Pumpkin Latte?"

Harry snickered as he shook his head 'no'.

"Next October"replied Harry"Just tell me what you're looking for in your coffee and I can make something special for you"

Johann didn't know why but he felt jealousy grip his heart.

'_Hey! Harry did this for me and me ONLY!'_his mind screamed childishly as he glared at Rogers's back.

"Something sweet, preferably not coffee-ed too much"said Steve and Harry looked up as he pondered on the recipes of a coffee.

"…How would you feel about a 'bastard' coffee?"

The blond frowned.

"Bastard coffee?"

"A mix-blend, between a muggle coffee and a wizarding world's most famous drink"

Steve shrugged and Johann heard the smile in the gesture and almost hurled on the floor.

"Surprise me"

Harry's smile was breath taking and Johann stared at the wizard longingly as he worked his magic. Steve stood by the counter and too gazed at the wizard.

"Anything else?"asked Harry as he handed Steve his order.

"A dinner with me, tonight?"asked Steve, hopefully.

"Sure, I-"Harry cut himself and gaped quizzically at the blond who gave him a tiny shy smile.

'_Oh! You smooth bastard'_remarked internally the twins.

Johann almost dropped his cup on the floor.

'_He didn't?! HE FUCKING DIDN'T?!'_raged Johann's mind.

Anger swelled inside him and it took all of his self-control not to pounce on his arch-nemesis and choke him to death with his bare-hands. Johann glowered at Steve's back and Harry noticed it and Johann noticed that Harry had noticed him. Staring right back at the wizard, behind Steve's back, Johann shook his head 'no'.

"Uhm…Could you…Could you repeat please?"asked Harry with a tiny voice.

Steve gave him another smile.

"Do you, Harry Potter, want to go out with me, Steve Rogers, for dinner, tonight?"answered Steve, a glint of amusement and a hint of fear in his eyes.

Giving one last look toward Johann, Harry gave the blond a wide smile and nod.

"Gladly!"piped happily the wizard.

Steve looked surprised at first then ecstatic.

"Really? I mean, really? I-I would have thought that, maybe you wouldn't, or actually you would but-"rambled Steve, making Harry look fondly at him.

"Steve, you're rambling, calm down"soothed Harry

Steve shut his mouth but he still looked like he would burst from happiness.

"I finish at 8 pm but by the time I finish tidying up and have something prepared for the Gremlins, I should be done around eight thirty"said Harry"Do you mind?"

"No! Not at all!"replied ecstatically Steve, giving Harry the impression of a golden retriever puppy.

It was a sickening sight for Johann.

"Should I dress smartly?"asked Harry

"Smartly? Smar-Oh! No, don't…Just…Just be casual, it should do"replied Steve.

"Alright"

It was with a wide smile that Steve exited the shop, completely ignoring the gaping and glaring of his archenemy. Johann felt betrayed as he watched the iconic man leave with such a happy expression the vicinity and turned to stare brokenly at Harry, who gave him a careless shrug, the message 'it's not like we're dating' very clear to him. Sulkily, Johann waited—internally boiling— until Harry was finished with his shift to go up to him and talk. Harry glared at him when the man walked up to him, but at last now he could rage at him now that there was just the two of them—plus two children.

"Lils, James, go home"said Harry

The twins stared back and forth between them, confused.

"Why can't we stay, Dad?"asked James in a small voice.

"Because it's adult matter and no children should be present"replied Johann, glaring at Harry.

"Thank you, but I don't need YOU to give me information on how to raise MY children"snapped Harry"Now you two, go up"

Staring quizzically at them and their sous-entendres, James and Lily walked slowly toward their house.

"And don't even think about eavesdropping on us with the Extendable Ears or you'll be sorry"added dryly the adult wizard, making the kids squeak and quicken their pace up the stairs. Both adults waited a moment before Harry took out his wand and cast a spell around them.

"What the hell was that?!"hissed Johann

"What do you mean, 'what the hell was that?'"snarled Harry

"You! Accepting to go out with Rogers?!"

"Yeah! So, what of it?!"replied Harry haughtily"You and I ARE through! We've been since you lied to me, Red Skull"

"Don't call me like that"replied Johann.

"Oh! Feeling self-conscious suddenly?!"asked sarcastically Harry, approaching the man and poking him harshly on the chest"YOU asked me to call you that! Or have already you forgot what YOU did to me?!"

Johann kept silent. Harry glared at him some more before waving his hands and the whole room started tidying and cleaning itself up.

"Now, get out"growled Harry.

Johann inhaled angrily and turned to leave but stopped himself.

"How do you think he will react when you tell him?"asked Johann with fake innocence.

"When I tell him what?"growled the green-eyed wizard.

Johann gave a shark smirk at the wizard as he turned around and strode toward him.

"When you tell him-"Johann entered Harry's personal space and passed a possessive arm around his waist

"Skull, let go of me!"half growled half squeaked Harry, pushing against the strong chest.

"-What I really did to you?"Harry was pulled against Johann's chest, and the man's lips hovered above his"All of it"

"Skull, let me go!"

"When you tell him what resulted from our actions, how do you think he'll react?"Harry felt Johann's warm breath against his lips and desire rose deep inside him to his mortification.

"Johann, stop!"pleaded Harry.

Warm lips landed softly, possessively on his, taking his breath away and leaving him speechless. Harry didn't know why but he started answering the kiss with all the anger and all the pain he was feeling. The kiss was over as quickly as it started and both men were left breathless, with their forehead against each other's.

"How do you think he'll react…"breathed Johann softly"When you tell him I am the twins' other father?"

In his arms, Harry stilled before he snarled and extracted himself violently from Johann's embrace.

"Get. Out."growled the wizard"And don't ever come back"

As he left the shop, Johann heard something break and he was sure it wasn't Harry that broke something. Or maybe he did. But it was inside him.

* * *

Translation  
_Ja_-Yeah  
_Was für ein Idiot du bist!_-What an idiot you are!  
_Scheiße_-Fuck


	16. Dinner Revelation

I'm going behind the gf's back to post chapters because she wants me to study( and is actually wrecking my sleeping patern because, who in their right mind can function with just 4 hours of sleep at most!?) so here's more drama and more StevexHarry! It's about time they got together! Enjoy and good night!  
**WARNING: Cussing, Swearing, Slash, Author trying to describe a place/town/country she never went, Talk of past torture and rape**

* * *

It was with imaginary stones in his stomach that Harry went upstairs and changed clothes for something casual yet well-dressed.

"Dad?"called softly Lily

"Yes, my flower?"

"Are you and Noah fighting?"

Harry stilled, his shirt half on. Lily was looking at him with a sad curious look. Finishing putting on his shirt, Harry nodded silently.

"Why?"

"Because…Because…"began Harry"…He lied to me…And that hurt more than everything"

"Why did he lie about?"asked the little girl.

Harry's stomach felt heavier now.

"…On who he really was"replied Harry, miserably.

"Couldn't you sit together and talk?"wondered Lily and Harry shook his head.

"What is there to talk?"

"The sentiments Noah h-"

"His real name is Johann"half growled Harry"Call him as such"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"_Johann_ has sentiments for you"stated Lily

Harry snorted.

"Yeah, right"

"Then why does he always come when he knows you're mad at him? Why does he always look at you so longingly?"

"You can't understand!"shouted Harry, making Lily start.

Harry passed a hand tiredly on his face then rubbed the back of his neck.

"Believe me, Lily, you can't understand, men like him, they don't feel anything but anger, possessiveness, pride and a thirst for power"Harry shook his head forlornly before walking to his daughter and kneeling before her"Johann wanted to use me"

Harry stood up and exited his bedroom, and Lily stared at his retracting back.

"I don't think so, Dad"muttered to herself the girl as she followed her father into the living-room.

There was a crack as she joined her father and brother—who was sitting on the couch— into the living-room and Kreacher bowed lowly.

"Please, Kreacher, there's no need to bow before me"said uneasily the wizard

"It is custom, Master"

"I've told you, it's just Harry"sighed the wizard, passing a hand on his face"I need you to watch over the kids while I'm away for a moment"

"As you wish"Kreacher bowed again, making Harry shake his head.

"And you two"Harry stared pointedly at his kids"You'll be good and you'll try not to go to bed too late, alright?"

They both nodded and Harry kneeled and opened his arms in a hug. James climbed down his couch and went into his father's arms, followed by his sister.

"Alright"mumbled the two against Harry's neck.

Harry kissed the top of their head and stood up.

"I have to go"said the wizard, walking toward the door"See you later"

"Bye!"

Harry walked down the stairs, then out of the shop through the back alley door before closing and locking it. As he walked toward the front of the coffee shop, Steve was already there, waiting for him on his motorcycle with a helmet in one hand.

"Evening"greeted Harry, joining Steve.

The smile the blond gave him could rival the sun.

"Hey, you"gretted Steve, handing him the helmet"Hop on, I'm taking you for a ride"

Harry gave a small snicker, put on the helmet and slid behind the tall man, passing his arms around the man's waist as Steve started the engine and drove them towards the restaurant. They drove down the 5th Avenue, did about half of Broadway then ended on Great Jones Street before a dark door/shutter with graffitis on.

"We're here"piped Steve, killing the engine and dismounting the bike.

"It's here?"Harry looked at their 'restaurant' with a questioning look.

"It is"replied Steve, helping the wizard down"I made the same face at first but Stark told me what was behind this door and assured me on the restaurant"

Harry gave an amused smirk at the blond.

"Stark?"

Steve coughed awkwardly, a red tint on his cheeks.

"I…May have asked for his help for finding me a good spot"

Harry gave a smile at him but he sensed uneasiness seep into him.

'_Why am I feeling this uneasy?_'Harry frowned and Steve saw it.

"You all right?"

"Uh?"Harry looked up into Steve's concerned baby blue eyes and he nodded strongly"Yes, yes of course! Don't worry, I was just thinking, nothing of importance"

The concern left Steve's eyes and was replaced by happiness. As Steve hold out his arm for him to take—which he took with a smile— and lead them inside, Harry couldn't help but compare Steve's kind and warm baby blue eyes to Johann's cold and calculating sapphire eyes.

'_No! Stop thinking about him!'_reproached himself Harry'_You're here to have some good time with Steve! So forget about Schmidt! COMPLETELY!'_

"Good evening, sirs"greeted the maître d'.

"Good evening"replied Steve"We have a reservation"—the maître d' looked at his reservation book—"Under the name Stark"

Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"Of course, sir"The maître d' lead them personally to a rather secluded spot in the restaurant"Here are your seats, sirs, do you want the Vintage Wine Mister Stark booked for you?"

Steve frowned a little and Harry could see he was restraining himself from facepalming before nodding 'yes' to the maître d'.

"Tones booked a wine for us?"asked Harry as he sat down.

"Apparently"muttered Steve.

Harry gave a small giggle at Steve sour expression and that made Steve smile. A waiter came with their wine and handed them their menu. Steve, like a gentleman, poured him a glass of wine first then himself.

"Toast?"asked Harry, picking up his glass and extending it in the middle of the table.

Steve smiled and took his glass to and their glasses hit each other with a crystal sound.

"To a good evening"said Steve

"To a good evening"agreed Harry, taking his glass back and sipping it"Remind me to thank Stark for the bottle, it's a good wine"

Steve sipped his and nodded.

"I will"

The two looked at their menu and silently picked their meals.

"Steve?"

"Mmh?"

"What do you say about a _fondue_ for us two?"

Harry watched as Steve's face took on a bright red tint and he looked away in mortification.

"What? What did I say?"asked the wizard.

Steve shook his head.

"Steve?"

"It's nothing"replied the blond.

"It's not nothing from the bright red of your cheeks"remarked jokingly the wizard.

Steve gave him a kind yet embarrassed smile.

"It's just that…I confounded this word, _fondue_, with another"explained the blue-eyed man"One that is rather close to it and I said the word, _fondue_, right before jumping out of a plane to storm a HYDRA base, to the girl I had a crush on and made an obscure reference to her and a friend about…"If possible, the red of his cheeks went darker.

At first, Harry was bewildered then burst out of laughing, a real honest to Merlin laugh.

"You…You…"wheezed between laughs the wizard"Confounded…_fondue_ and fu-…"

Laughter shook his whole body while Steve looked at him, embarrassed.

"Sorry"breathed Harry when he got a grip on himself

"It's okay"replied Steve

Harry gave him a wide grin.

"Wish I could gave you a nice and funny anecdote of my love life but sadly"Harry gave a sheepish grin"I don't have one"

Steve grinned lovingly.

"I'm sure you do"replied the blond"Maybe the one with the twins' mother"

Harry tried not to lose his smile. He failed and Steve noticed and groaned while he passed a hand on his face.

"Oh God…"mumbled Steve in his hand"Harry, I'm sorry, I-"

"Have you picked your orders, sirs?"asked their waiter.

Both starting slightly, they stared at the man with wide, surprised eyes.

"A-Ah yes!"said Harry, quickly"I'll take the Washu-Beef Ribs, the _foie gras_ soba, today's sashimi and the _foie gras_ sashimi"

"Any desserts?"

Harry pondered for moment.

"Maybe later"

The waiter turned to Steve, awaiting the blond's order.

"Uuh…I'll take the Tasting Course with the _fondue_, the Branzini, the burger and the pannacotta"

The waiter nodded and left the two in an uncomfortable silence. Harry swallowed uneasily and grabbed his wine glass and drank what was left inside.

"I'm sorry"said Steve.

"No, no, don't be"replied the wizard, setting his glass down"It's just a sore topic for me"

Steve nodded slowly.

"Are there…Any topic I should completely avoid?"

Harry stared at the man, as if trying to decipher him.

'_How do you think he'll react when you tell him I am the twin's other father?_' came suddenly Red Skull's voice inside his mind also supplied by memory of their kiss.

His stomach suddenly felt heavier than ever.

"…ry?"

Harry gaped at him.

"Are you all right?"

Harry nodded, a bit tense.

"Well…"Steve looked a bit expectantly at him.

Harry swallowed tensely.

"W-Well, you…You should avoid the topic of my 'stay' with our common friend and the kids' mother for the moment"said after a moment the wizard"I know I'll have to open up to you all concerning my past, I know Tones wants to hear it"

"If you don't feel comfortable about it, you shouldn't tell us, even if Stark is begging you"

Harry smirked.

"Even if he's kneeling, crying and begging for it?"

Steve snickered at the mental image.

"That's something I want to see"

"Me too"Harry snickered.

Their waiter came with the _fondue_ and the ribs and bid them a '_Bon Appétit'_. Both dug into their meal happily, with Harry dipping, from time to time, his pieces of meat in Steve's _fondue_ sauce.

"Back off, Potter"fake growled Steve with a grin.

"Like hell"replied Harry, dipping another piece and placing it in his mouth"It's better with the _fondue_"

The blond stared fondly at him.

"Can I have a piece?"Steve even tilted his head on one side cutely.

Harry nodded, and with his chopsticks grabbed a piece, dipped it and held it up toward the blond. Steve stared at the piece then at him with surprise before smiling and taking the piece in his mouth.

"Mmmh! I agree, it's better"said Steve, dipping his cauliflower in the sauce, took a bite then held the rest toward the wizard who took it happily in his mouth.

"Yup!"

They finished rather quickly and their waiter took their plate and they waited for the rest.

"I apologise for earlier"said Steve"About the kids' mother"

"It's okay"replied Harry, giving the blue-eyed man a tiny smile

'_You'll still have to tell him'_said a voice in his head that sounded too much like Johann Schmidt.

Harry grasped the wine and poured himself a large glass, making Steve stare at him strangely as the wizard gulped the glass down.

"You sure you're all right?"questioned the elder man and Harry nodded as he set his glass down.

Harry didn't feel good. The longer he watched Steve, the sicker he felt. He could see the man had genuine feelings for him but kept thinking about what J-Red Skull said to him then how the man had nearly shagged the breath out of him and he felt bad, like really, really bad.

'_Steve deserves way better than Red Skull's leftover'_thought bitterly the wizard.

The waiter brought the next course before walking away. Harry stared tensely at his plate of sashimis.

"Harry?"Steve took Harry's hand gently.

Harry stared into the man's kind eyes and he felt tears stung his eyes.

"I can't do this"whispered the wizard, making the blond in front of him start.

"Harry?"

The close to broken tone in the man's voice almost made him tear up.

"I can't do this"repeated the wizard, a bit stronger"You deserve so much better than me…"

Steve didn't know what to do for a moment before standing up to collect the smaller man in his arms but Harry stood up quicker and held his hands in the universal stop motion.

"Harry, I don't understand"Patrons in the restaurant stared curiously at them and Harry wandlessly and wordlessly cast a privacy spell around them.

"You deserve way better than me"replied brokenly the wizard and Steve shook his head strongly 'no'.

"Harry…"said in a calming voice.

"No, Steve, YOU deserve way better, someone who's not broken, who can give you stability, normality and love"Tears were freely running down his cheeks now"I can't give you that-"

"Harry"cut Steve but the green-eyed wizard ignored him.

"I WAS RAPED!"shouted Harry.

Steve could only stare at the wizard.

"And do you know by whom? Our dear common friend but that's just the tip of the iceberg"said the wizard, gathering his stuff"There is no mother for the kids because it's me, I am the mother…"Harry looked and felt tired suddenly"And when you understand who the father is, you'll hate me, so it's better if…We don't…"Harry stared brokenly at the blond"…I'm sorry"

Steve watched as the wizard fled the place, a voice in his head screaming at him to follow him and he obeyed. Opening the door, Steve ran into the street for any signs of Harry. He found none. A sad shrill rang above him and Steve stared at the silhouette of a crimson bird flying away. Something red appeared in a corner of his eyes and Steve turned to stare at a fallen red feather on the sidewalk. Walking toward it, Steve picked the feather and run his finger on it, marvelling sadly at its softness before staring at the nearly gone bird, heartbrokenly.

—

It was 4 am when Harry flew toward his shop, having spend most of the night flying aimlessly around New York, sometimes going as high as he could then transforming back to human and falling calmly then re-transforming before hitting the ground. Emotionally drained, Harry teleported inside the shop then re-transformed, the man let out a tiny sob once he was fully human. Standing up shakily, Harry looked around his shop sadly. In his coat's pocket, his phone chimed and vibrated softly. Taking it out, Harry stared at the caller ID. With a sad look, Harry declined Steve's incoming phone call. Staring at the phone, Harry noticed Steve had called him more than a dozen times in the last hours before he left a single vocal message. Dread filling him, Harry opened his message app and dialled his messaging service.

"Hey Harry"piped Steve's voice from the phone"I hope this message reaches you and…Idiot Steve, of course the message will reach him"Harry heard Steve groan"I-I wanted to talk about our dinner…And what you said. It's not true, I don't think you're broken, I was in a war, I know what broken is and how it feels like, so I'm sending…well more like recording this message to set a few things right…So…First…Concerning the kids"Harry stilled, almost taking the phone off of his ear and hanging it"I had my suspicion, and so did the rest of the Avengers, concerning the parents of the kids, one of them being Schmidt since James looks so much like him and I thought at first they were kids you saved from the man and that you decided to take with you and raise but now that I know the whole story, I'll tell you this: My feelings toward James and Lily are still the same, I could never hate them for who their father really is…Nor could I hate you, so I don't believe you when you say I deserve much better, because that's a lie, it's me who should feel honored that you'd even consider going out with me with everything you've been through…I-I love you Harry and I'd love to be with you but if you don't, I won't press and I'll be just fine with your friendship, which I hope wasn't broken, so…Yeah…See you?"The message ended.

The phone dropped from his hand, clattering on the floor. A sob tore from his lips and tears ran down again. Harry put a hand on his mouth, sat on the ground and wept for a while. When the tears dried up, Harry picked the phone, stood up then looked for Steve's number in his contacts. Finding it, the wizard dialled the number.

"…Harry?"Steve's voice sound a bit worried and relieved at the same time.

"H-Hey"Harry tried to keep the tiredness and sadness out of his voice"I-I wanted to apologise for yesterday, and…I was wondering…If…If it's not to late…For us, I mean"

Steve stayed silent but Harry could hear the man's smile from here.


	17. Choose! It's him or me!

I'm bored and reviewing lessons is horrible, and right now my group has given up on reviewing and we're just bumming around, waiting until the end of the day…

So enjoy an early chapter

**WARNING: Slash, Cussing, Swearing, Jealous!Johann, Cheating, Half-con, SEX SCENES**

* * *

'_I can't let this go on'_thought angrily Johann as he was staring at the happy couple.

Steve and Harry were openly flirting while the wizard was serving the blond, who had been coming more and more over the following days and it was only recently—thanks to his kids—that he knew Harry and Steve were dating. The kids had been uneasy at first but quickly they warmed up to Rogers, like they had done with him.

'_Harry is mine_'growled the German man, glaring holes at Rogers's back.

He knew he could just end everything and shot the man and kidnap Harry but it wouldn't be as much fun as fighting the blond American—Yes, he was such a gimp— so he just settled into glowering at an obvious Captain America's back. Johann was a hundred per cent sure the man wouldn't notice him if he were to waltz into the coffee shop without his Veil on. Yes, that's how obvious Rogers was. The man was so sickeningly in love he was obvious of everything around him. What could Harry love about this man?!

'_I'll settle this'_thought darkly the German man, leaving a crumpled note on the table and leaving the shop.

Harry, surprised, stared at Johann retracting form through the window. Steve noticed and turned around, just as Johann disappeared into the streets.

"What is it, love?"asked the blond, re-turning toward his boyfriend with a questioning look.

"I-I-It's nothing, I thought I saw something"Harry gave him a smile, then handed the man's his special coffee with a peck on the lips.

Steve grinned and pecked Harry back softly.

"New Year is tonight, do you want to come at the Tower?"asked Steve"Stark is throwing a huge party with 'lot of booze' to quote the man"The blond gave a sardonic grin"I am two hundred per cent sure Stark is trying to get us drunk enough to finally consummate our relationship"

Harry blushed slightly as he snickered.

"Well, if he do that, tell him I'll suspend him by the ankle to the Tower"replied Harry"While he in his boxers"

Steve outright laughed at the image.

"I'll relay the message"Steve bent down and captured sweetly Harry's lips"So, see you tonight?"

Harry smiled lovingly at the blond, nodded and kissed him again. With a grin bright enough to render the sun jealous, Steve walked out, leaving him and the twins to their work. Harry kept on staring at Steve until the man disappeared from his sight and walked into the bakery.

—

The plan was simple: Initiate talk, if talking doesn't happen, kidnap Harry, first sedate him, then take him to the base, talk to him, make him choose between him and Rogers and finally shag the daylights out of him. Johann nodded to himself, determinedly.

'_Yup! That's a good plan'_

Johann inhaled then exhaled loudly before entering the shop.

"Sorry, sir"said Harry from the counter, back turned to him as he tidied a little"We're closed"

"I know"Harry gasped and turned around"That's why I came"

Johann calmly advanced toward the smaller man, who was glowering at him.

"Of course, the day was too good to be true"growled Harry when Johann stood before him"Get out, I'm busy"

"I'm sure"drawled the German man"So busy with all the canoodling with the _Kaptäin_"

Harry blushed and almost flung something at him.

"So what? You jealous?"snarked the wizard

Johann glared.

"And what if I was? What would you do?"

Harry blinked at the man.

"…What?"

"What if I was jealous? What would you do?"repeated Johann

Harry glared.

"I'd tell you 'sod you'"deadpanned the wizard"Now, get out!"

Johann stared boredly at him and walked calmly to a chair, sitting down on it.

"And if I don't want?"

"Then I'll be blasting you out of here"snarled the wizard, walking around the counter and toward him angrily.

"That's something I want to see you try"taunted the elder.

'_Come closer, my dear Zauberer_'thought darkly the man

"I'll show you!"

Magic started pulsing in the room. The windows rattled, the lights blinked and a magical wind picked up. And Johann acted. Quick as a snake, the German man stood and jabbed the needle of the syringe hidden up in his sleeve, right into the wizard's neck. Harry gasped in surprise, his body going limp in Johann's arms and his vision blurred.

"Wha-"wheezed the wizard.

"It's okay, I got you"whispered Johann calmly into his ear.

Harry tried to fight whatever Johann had injected him with but his strength left him and he calmly accepted his fate and let darkness claim him. Gently taking the limp body into his arms, Johann walked out into the back alley where his slick black car was waiting. Johann put Harry on the passenger seat, put on the unconscious wizard's seat belt then walked around the car to jump into it. Starting the engine, Johann drove to the HYDRA base.

—

He felt sick when he woke up, bound with his hands behind his back and on a chair. His vision swam with bright spots and strange colourful shapes.

'_I think I'm going to be sick'_

Something was thrust before him as his lunch made its way up, burning his throat and almost going up in his nose. He heaved for a moment then when he didn't felt sick, whatever was in front of him disappeared and a gentle hand with a silky handkerchief passed on his face, rubbing away the tears and the remnant of sickness.

"Sorry about that"said a voice he could recognise anywhere"It was the only thing I could get my hands on strong enough to knock you out and transport you here and it had some nasty side effects"

Harry exhaled angrily, glowering at Johann, sans Veil.

"You…are…so…dead…Skull"slurred the wizard.

Johann shrugged.

"You wouldn't be the first one trying to kill me"simply said the man, taking the chair Harry was sitting in and carried it toward his desk.

'_Oh! Déjà vu_'supplied Harry's mind and Harry unknowingly trembled slightly.

The chair was put down gently before the desk and Johann calmly sat upon it, placing his feet on each side of a small part of the chair Harry was un-occupying and placed his elbows on his legs and his head on his crossed fingers.

"If you're trying to re-do what you did last time"growled Harry darkly"Let me tell you, it won't work"

"I know"stated the man"And I won't do it"

Harry glowered at him.

"Then why did you kidnap me?!"

Johann shrugged.

"I just want to talk"

Harry blinked owlishly at him.

"You kidnaped me, just to talk?"summarised the wizard.

Johann nodded with a noise.

"Mate, seek help"replied Harry.

"Why?"

"You just kidnaped me to talk!"

"Because I tried to talk to you many time over the past weeks but you keep rebutting me!"snapped Johann"It was the only way, especially now that you're going out"the next words were spat angrily"With the _Kaptäin_"

Harry glared at him.

"So, now that I have you, I just want to talk"ended Johann and Harry kept on glowering at him.

The two stared at each other, both equally silent.

'_He's mocking me!_'snarled Harry's mind.

"What are you waiting for?!"Johann stared at him, a non-existent eyebrow raised up"You said you wanted to talk, so talk!"

Johann looked boredly up, pouted just for a moment then stared back at him.

"How did the _Kaptäin_ react to our little secret?"asked Johann with genuine curiosity.

Harry smirked nastily and victoriously.

"Actually he took it all right with what happened"Harry cleared his throat sarcastically"Sorry, what you did to me, the pregnancy that resulted and the twins"Harry straightened in his chair"It doesn't bother him that you're the other father and he's a better boyfriend you could ever hope to be"

Johann made a face, boredly and unimpressedly but internally he was angry.

"Does he kiss all right? What about the sex, surely you two must have already 'went at it'?"

Harry blushed at Johann's personal questions.

"That doesn't concerns you so stop putting your non-existent nose into my stuff!"growled Harry.

Johann smirked.

"Oh! You didn't do it?"said Johann with a high pitched voice, almost as if he were gossiping"Why? Is he not satisfying you in bed?"

"Stop"cut Harry

"Maybe he's too small?"went on Johann

"Stop it!"

"Maybe he's still a virgin and doesn't want to disappoint you so he's fucking someone else behind your back?"

"I said enough!"

"Or maybe, he's just not what you want in a man"said Johann in a deep voice, taking his feet off the chair and leaving his desk to sit astride on the wizard, smirking at Harry's sharp intake of breath.

"How would you know what I want in a man?"growled darkly the wizard.

Johann moved his hips _just_ slightly, his smirk transforming into a grin when Harry gasped under him. The red skinned man placed his forehead against the wizard's, his warm lips hovering above Harry's.

"Harry, we dated, of course I know what you want"Johann nuzzled his face against Harry's neck, peppering butterfly kisses on the skin"You want someone who's able to love you, protect you, understand you and give you and your family balance"

"And of course"wheezed the wizard, trying to stay insensitive to the man's ministrations"You believe yourself to be this kind of man"

Johann nodded with a noise against his neck, nipping at the skin and smirking when Harry gasped and thrusted up his hips, making their erections brush against each other.

"I-I don't…Aah…think so"wheezed the green-eyed raven.

"Tell me how you felt when you were with me"whispered Johann, the man's hands rubbing circles on the wizard's side"When I was Noah Smith"

Harry stayed silent and Johann went on.

"Don't tell me you didn't feel something when we were together, when I passed by the shop, when I held you in my arms, or when I kissed you, like this"

Harry moaned softly when Johann's lips captured his gently. Johann tilted his head on one side and tried to deepen the kiss, licking and nipping at the closed lips of his former-boyfriend, trying to get them to open for him. Harry tried to fight the desire that was building inside him, telling him to surrender and let the man take him on this chair.

"Nnmo"mumbled Harry against the elder man's lips and Johann took advantage of Harry's slightly open mouth to plunge his tongue inside his _Zauberer_'s mouth and shag the daylights out of him. Harry groaned, tried to answer the kiss but Johann broke it too soon and he whined, already missing the man's mouth. Breathless, Harry half stared, half glared at the smirking red skinned man.

"Are you sure I'm not your kind of man?"

Harry stayed silent, glaring at the ground and Johann took Harry's silence for a positive answer.

"If you are to choose, who will it be: the _Kaptäin_ or me?"asked in a deep voice the German man.

Harry glared up at him.

"Who do you think I will chose, bastard!?"hissed Harry"The kindest man who has been nothing but sweet and loving to me and has not wanted a single thing from me for everything he did or the man who manipulated me, both physically and emotionally, and who is also my former rapist? The answer is obvious, Skull"Harry pulled on his bonds angrily"When I'm free, I'm so hexing you, torturing you so much that you'll beg me to kill you!"

Johann glowered at him, passing a hand behind the wizard to grip his hair and pull it back.

"Watch out, Potter"hissed the man"You may have forgot your predicament here"

Harry whimpered as Johann pulled his hair then slowly let them go to run his fingers on Harry's cheeks.

"So, tell me Harry, if you hate me so much and you want my death so bad, why haven't you told any of the Avengers of my presence or even your _boyfriend_?"asked Johann

Harry stilled under the man, who smirked victoriously. Johann stood up, grabbed Harry by the collar and pushed him, on his back, on the desk before taking his place between Harry's legs. Harry thrashed under him, whimpering slightly.

"Harry"called gently the man above him"Look at me in the eyes, and tell me you don't want me"

Harry whimpered and looked up into Johann's eyes. He wanted to say no, hell! His whole body wanted to say no but Harry was suddenly reminded of the man who made love to him back in the 40s, that man with whom he fell in love with just for a night. He may be with and in love with Steve Rogers but he also had a little something for Johann Schmidt. The wizard felt conflicted.

'_Why can't my life be simple?'_wondered bitterly the wizard.

With a pitiful whine, Harry extended his lips and kissed Johann hungrily, lustily. The elder man moaned in the kiss and answered him with much fervour, nipping, licking and pulling at his lips. Strong hands sat him on the desk before they passed behind him and released him from his bounds. A fleeting thought said to hex the man and Apparate out of here but Harry ignored it, preferring to grab the man's face and attack his mouth with his. A possessive growl sounded inside Johann's chest before he was lifted and carried toward the man's bedroom and put down on the bed, with Johann on top of him, latching onto his neck and sucking hungrily. Harry gasped a spell and both found themselves naked.

"I know this spell"joked Johann into his neck.

'_No! Don't talk!'_growled angrily Harry's mind, grabbing the man's jaws and pulled them toward him so he could kiss the man's mouth shut. The wizard whispered another spell against the German man's lips then gave a hard thrust of his hips. Johann yelped slightly when he was thrown into his back, Harry above him. The wizard grabbed the elder's erection and lined it against his lubed and stretched pucker. Even in the darkness of the room, Johann could discern the younger man's pleased expression when he sank down on him, taking him inch by inch slowly and Johann couldn't help the moan that tore from his lips when warmth engulfed him, his hands kneading the soft skin of the wizard's behind and back.

Harry bent down and approached his face to his neck.

"I'm giving you one and one night only"whimpered Harry into Johann's ear when the man fully settled inside him"Then, I want you out of my life, completely"

Ignoring the pain that seized his heart, Johann nodded, grabbed the raven's face and kissed him soundly, his hips moving up slowly. Above him, Harry moved in concert with his thrusts, moaning each time his prostate was brushed or hit. Without breaking their kiss, Johann sat them up suddenly, and used this new angle to hit more forcefully Harry's prostate. Johann swallowed Harry's cries and moans as he quickened his pace. Hanging strongly on Johann's shoulders, Harry felt liquid fire pool into his loins before he screamed his shout of release inside the elder's mouth, covering both their chest with cum. Tiredly, Harry poured some of his magic into his fingers then into Johann's body who smirked and quickened his pace, already familiar with the sly move his wizard was pulling. Soon, magic teased him, making him breathless, a bit worn out and speeding up his orgasm. Around three or four thrusts later, Johann bent down and bit Harry's neck when he climaxed, painting the wizard's inside white. Releasing Harry's neck, Johann laid them both on their side while they tried to catch their breath. Harry nuzzled sleepily Johann's strong chest, still feeling the man inside him. The wizard felt Johann's hot breath on the top of his head as the man nuzzled his hair and his hands started drawing imaginary pattern on his back. Harry felt so good, he knew could stay if he wanted.

'_Except you can't'_said his mind, supplying images of the Avengers, his kids and Steve. Steve smiling at him, touching him, kissing him, loving him.

'_Oh, Merlin! Steve!'_

Inhaling sharply, Harry extracted himself from Johann's warm embrace—the man slipping out of him wetly and quickly— and sat on the edge of the bed, looking ready to stand but a strong yet gentle arm passed around his waist, stopping him. Warm lips kissed their way up from his lower back to his neck.

"Stay, please"pleaded the man behind him, his hot breath tickling him.

Harry shook his head.

"Can't"said the wizard, extracting from Johann's hold"We shouldn't even have done this"

'_I shouldn't have done this! Merlin's balls, Steve I'm so sorry'_

Standing on shaky legs, Harry cast a couple of spell on himself then summoned his clothes before dressing up quickly. Johann watched him sadly, taking a pack of cigarettes he knew was waiting on the nightstand, took one out and lit it, inhaling the first drag hungrily, eyes closed. Opening his eyes, he could feel Harry's stare on him in the darkness.

"I didn't know you smoked"

Johann shrugged, even if Harry couldn't see it.

"Had to save up tobacco during the war so I didn't smoke that much"explained Johann"And it's recently I have picked back the habit, after a 70 years cold-turkey"

Harry made an undecipherable noise then Johann heard the sound of the man's soft footsteps walking away.

"You should be able to exit through the main door"said emptily Johann, standing up and walking, easily through the darkness of the room, toward the old looking radio on a small table"Nobody is here, it's just the two of us"

Johann didn't hear Harry reply but he heard the door of his room open then his office's then Harry's fading footsteps. Exhaling something that sounded almost like a sob, Johann turned the radio on and zapped through the different stations then stumbled onto a song. Listening to the song, Johann walked toward his bed and sat on it.

_"…__Think of me, I'll never break your heart._

_Think of me, you're always in the dark._

_I hate your love, your love, your love._

_Think of me, you're never in the dark…"_sang the radio as Johann puffed his cigarette, two lonely tears falling down his cheeks.

—

Harry exited the base, still surprised Johann wasn't lying about being the only two people inside. Harry transformed into Plume and flew toward the highest tower in New York. Once he arrived, Harry landed on the flight deck then re-transformed into a human.

"I am glad to see you are alright, Mister Potter"came JARVIS' voice above him when he entered Avenger Tower"Shall I warn the other of your coming back?"

"Yes, please"replied tiredly Harry, sitting on the couch then winced when his arse reminded him of what he did just minutes ago.

"Mister Potter, the twins are in Mister Rogers' bedroom, they came here quite distraught when you disappeared and they immediately came here to warn the Avengers of your disappearance"

Harry gasped and immediately took the lift down to Steve's quarters. When the lift opened, two redheads barrelled into his legs, almost breaking them.

"DAD!"sobbed the two, relieved"Where were you!?"

Harry said nothing and hugged his children.

"JARVIS, take us to the Penthouse"said Harry

The doors closed and the lift moved up.

"What happened?! You disappeared for two hours after you shook the whole block"screamed Lily, tear stains on her cheeks and eyes red.

"Something came up"lied Harry"Had to take care of it, I'm sorry if I frightened you"

The lift dinged and the three exited just as they saw Iron Man land on the flight deck, his armour being taken apart by his bots as the man walked toward them.

"Damn it, Potter"hissed the man as he entered, crossing the room and embracing him strongly"Don't ever do that!"

Harry tensed then nodded against the man's neck. The lift dinged again and the Avengers poured out, Steve first. Harry felt a pang of sadness and anger at himself when the man swept him off his feet and kissed him soundly.

"Hey! Keep the PDA to a certain extend!"shouted Clint"There are children present!"

Steve released him.

"Screw you, Clint"growled Steve before kissing the wizard again.

"Damn, Harry! You corrupted a National treasure, people are gonna sue you for this!"joked Sam and Harry flipped him the bird as he kissed Steve back.

"What happened, Potter?"drawled Natasha after Steve and Harry stopped being lip locked.

"Yeah, Potter, this better be a good reason"growled Tony"Because having the kids running here, screaming you suddenly vanished for no reason was scary enough"

Everybody looked expectantly at the wizard.

"Something came up"lied again the wizard"And I had to take care of it immediately, I'm sorry if I didn't leave a message or something, it was urgent"

The Avengers nodded at him—even if a few didn't look like they believed him.

"Did I miss the New Year Party?"asked in a tiny voice the wizard, effectively changing the subject.

Tony looked at the clock, it read 22:53.

"We still have time"said Tony"So, J! Turn up!"

"Of course, sir"piped JARVIS before music blared and the lights in the room dimmed then changing coloured lights lit up the room and a disco ball slid from the ceiling.

"A disco ball?! Really, Tones?!"shouted Harry over the music.

Tony smirked at him as he walked behind the bar and started making cocktails. Harry laughed as Steve suddenly embraced him around the waist and they started swaying with the tempo of the music. Around them, the Avengers and the twins started dancing too, James and Clint even started a dance-off. With a smile that couldn't reach his eyes, Harry pulled Steve toward the lift and asked JARVIS to take them to Steve's floor.

"Why did you make us leave the party ea-"Harry cut the blond with kiss, internally trying to erase Johann's warm lips and burning kisses.

Steve answered happily to the kiss, his arms going around the wizard's waist, his left thumb rubbing circles on the bare skin under Harry's shirt.

"Harry? What-?"

"I want you to make love to me tonight"begged Harry"Please, Steve"

Steve looked at him, surprised written all over his face before he nodded when Harry kissed him senseless. They were already in bed, naked and having done most of the foreplay when they heard the Avengers yell 'HAPPY NEW YEAR!' multiple floors above them and through the music.

"Happy new year, Steve"whispered Harry against the blond's lips.

"Happy new year, love"replied Steve as he breeched his lover, waited then slowly started moving his hips. Harry smiled and hang on Steve's shoulders, the hot and passionate marks Schmidt left on his body disappearing under Steve's fresh and loving ones. Harry didn't try his sly move on Steve, preferring to enjoy the man's love making to its fullest. In the end, Harry lost count of how many orgasms he had—the one with Schmidt doesn't count!— with his blond but it was around 3 to 4 am before Steve joined him in the bliss of a climax. As he used Steve's chest as a pillow, Harry tried to forget about his encounter—and one-night stand— with Schmidt. Unlike Schmidt, Steve didn't kiss him like he was a land that was to be conquered, or didn't leave marks upon his body to tell the others whose he was, no, Steve kissed him with love, care and he and him were equals and he hardly left any physical marks on his body.

'_This is heaven_'sighed Harry's mind as the wizard fell asleep on top of the blond, who was drawing patterns of his skins.

If Harry felt good with Johann, he felt much better with Steve.

* * *

Translation  
_Kaptäin_-Captain  
_Zauberer_-Wizard


	18. Here Comes Trouble

Wait! What is this? Another chapter!? Yes it is! Hope you'll enjoy this one because this is where troubles start!  
**WARNING: Swearing, Cursing, Slash**

* * *

January began then quickly rolled into February and in all those months, Harry didn't once see Johann Schmidt and was torn on what to feel. On one side he was more than happy the man was leaving him, his kids and his boyfriend alone and on the other hand he was sad because the man wasn't showing himself.

'_Isn't that what you asked, Potter?'_growled his mind_'Make up your bloody mind!'_

'_Yes, I know! But…But I didn't really mean it like that'_answered Harry to the voice.

Heaving a sigh as he left the bed him and Steve—who wasn't there— shared, Harry cast a silent _Tempus_, squinting blearily at the numbers. The '4:23' shaped smoke vanished and Harry quickly went into the bathroom to freshen up and start a new day in the shop. Dressing up, Harry walked down the stairs silently then into the shop, finding Steve already up and ready to go on his morning jog. The blond was stretching in the middle of the shop and Harry got an eyeful of Steve's nice arse.

"Morning, handsome"greeted Harry, crossing the room toward the blond.

Steve stopped his stretching, smiled and collected his boyfriend in his arms, kissing his cheeks then his lips sweetly.

"Morning, gorgeous"replied Steve, after releasing Harry's lips.

"You're up early"noted Harry, relishing being in Steve's arms"Usually I'm up before you and I make breakfast"

"Wanted to see you before you went to work and I start my jogging"Steve nuzzled Harry's neck, kissing the skin softly.

Harry made a pleased noise, kissing the skin Steve offered. Steve chuckled when Harry's kissed a ticklish spot.

"That tickles!"

Harry giggled and kissed the spot again.

"Please, keep the PDA to a minimum for my young and innocent eyes"deadpanned a voice from the threshold.

The two startled and turned to a pyjama cladded Lily.

"Lily! Why are you up so early?"asked Steve

"It's hard to sleep when I can hear you kissing and canoodling from above"replied Lily, innocently.

Both adults blushed before Steve let go of him and advanced toward the redhead and picked her up and started tickling her, making Lily squeal.

"DAD! Save me!"

"Nope!"replied Harry, watching the scene warmly.

Lily giggled louder then squealed when Steve put her sideway in his arm and gave her belly a raspberry.

"Steve!"squealed Lily"Put me down, please"

Steve chuckled and put her down after kissing her cheek and she ran toward her father who bent down and lifted her up, ignoring the slight pinch he felt in his belly.

"It's still early"said Harry to his daughter"You should go back to sleep"

Lily shook her head.

"Wanna help"replied Lily.

Harry smiled, nodding his head gently.

"Alright"Harry put his daughter down"Then when the delivery man comes, you'll help me take the products so go dress warmly and join me in the back"

Lily nodded her head and Harry set her down as she all but ran up the stairs to her room. Steve watched them then walked to Harry, passing an arm around the smaller man's waist and kissing his forehead.

"I'll be going"said Steve"There's some leftover breakfast in the bakery"The blond walked to the door"I'll pass by after my jog and if you have the time, we'll share a coffee, deal?"

Harry nodded.

"Deal"Harry blew him a kiss before entering the bakery"Go sweat, soldier"

"Yessir!"

And Harry heard the door open then close. With a smile, Harry stared at the pancakes waiting for him on one of the many counters. Feeling giddy, Harry dug into it greedily before a knock sounded.

"Lily!"called Harry"Get down and help me!"

"Coming"

Harry put on his baker apron and placed his hands on his hips.

'_Time to work!'_

Johann used the time he would normally use to see Harry for his—late—paperwork and overseeing the scientists and their experiments. And believe him when he says this kind of work could render someone like him, a man of action, MAD! And he did it for TWO FUCKING MONTHS! The paperwork was worse now than back in the 40s, where he had people helping him and when he didn't have to worry about the health protocols of this or that but now, in the 21st century, he had more paperwork than ever about this or that or 'isn't that remotely dangerous?'. Johann groaned and placed his forehead on his desk, resisting the urge to bang it against the hard wood. Moving his head, Johann stared at the tower of paper on his desk.

'_Okay! You know what?! Scheiß drauf!_ _Scheiß auf alles!'_

Angrily, Johann stood up and marched out, wandering aimlessly into his re-building base, watching as the people inside worked—and some even gave him the HYDRA salute. Johann kept walking aimlessly, wandering into one of the many hallways of the base.

"…elling you, it's the same man!"came a feminine voice.

"And I'm telling you, it isn't!"replied another feminine voice.

"Wanna bet on that!?"

Frowning lightly, Johann walked to the closed door where the voices came from. Johann opened it and the two girls turned toward him. They gasped, stood from their seats and saluted him, and Johann recognised one of the two, who was the girl he had asked to start the recruiting.

"What are you two doing?"drawled the man, eyeing the TV screens behind them, connected to the CCTV of New York City.

"Umh…"the brunette girl he recognised turned to her friend for help.

"We were…"the raven haired looked at the brunette and too looked lost.

Johann repressed the urge to sigh audibly.

"Either one of you give an answer or things will get ugly"drawled Johann making the two girls squeak.

"We were just reviewing what the CCTV were recording…"started the brunette

"…And I noticed the man I have seen on the records of a few weeks ago was going out with a man behind his girlfriend's back"

The brunette suddenly whacked the raven upside the head.

"Doofus! It's the contrary! He's going out with the boy and cheating on him with a girl"

The raven glared at the brunette.

"Doofus yourself you cow! The guys is cheating on his GIRLFRIND with a BOY"

"Ladies…"drawled Johann.

"Suck my ass you cunt!"the girls completely ignored him, choosing to glare at each other"Man's definitely gay! I mean look at his choice of girl! I choose and pick up girl prettier than this! Drunk!"

"Ladies…"

"Don't make me laugh! What about the time when all the team went to the club and you actually mistook a bar stool for the cutest lady in town and even kissed it!"

"Ladies…"

"I may be the one who actually kissed a bar stool, but you're the one who went for a swim in one of Central Park's many LAWNS then yelled you were genuinely drowning! IN GRASS! GRASS!"

"LADIES!"

Both girls snapped their mouths shut, eyeing warily their tall and broad leader who was rubbing his eyes angrily and tiredly.

"Sorry, sir"apologised the two.

During the whole argument, the CCTV recording was still rolling and when Johann looked—glared at the two—up, he noticed two familiar persons on the recording. Coming closer and ignoring the girls, he watched as his son and daughter walked in the streets and noted something was off. The twins had a warded expression with a barely noticeable tense body that set alarm bells in his mind.

"You!"Johann glared at the raven-haired girl and she tensed"Can you work this?"Raven nodded strongly"Then focus on those two children"Raven nodded, sat at a chair and tinkered with the machine"I want every passages of them, all of it"

Raven nodded and she re-winded the recording, looking at the different monitors to see on which streets they are and where they are headed.

"Here, sir"Raven said, playing the recording.

On the first screen, he's seeing the two children exiting their father's shop and running down the street for a few minutes then they are entering a grocery store and stayed there for 10 minutes at least, before exiting with bags in their arms. Johann could see the twins were happily talking then something changed, Lily's expression on the screen became warded and untrusting but she hardly let it show to whomever made her feel like this.

"I want a panoramic view of the whole street, can you do that?"growled Johann.

"I can, sir"replied Brunette, sitting on Raven's left side chair and pressing a few buttons and the whole street was visible, along with a hooded figure that had seemed to be following his kids for a while.

"Can you see the bastard's face?"growled the red skinned man.

The girls frowned at each other curiously but did as he ordered.

"Nope, sir"Raven said.

"Dude's making sure his face is hidden"added Brunette.

"Looks like a girl to me, if you want my opinion"muttered Raven"With the way she sashay"

"Could be a man for all you know"

"Then dude's must be good at tango, because do you see this moves?!"slurred Brunette, her finger on the screen showing the movement of Hood.

"Ladies, if you could focus on the thing at hand!"hissed Johann, sobering the two girl.

Hood followed the twins for a good while before Lily decided to take a sharp turn and Hood followed.

'_Blume, what are you doing?_'

"Can I have a view on the street L-the little girl took?"

Brunette nodded and soon the inside of the street was visible. Lily looked like she was arguing with Hood, her body poised and ready to fight back.

'_That's my girl!'_

Quick as a snake, Hood seized the two then poof! Vanished from their cameras.

'_NO!'_

"Tell me where are they?!"snarled Johann.

The girls started and quickly went to work, searching for facial recognition on the kids on any of the following recordings.

"Sorry sir"apologised Raven"There's nothing, as if they vanished from the face of the Earth"

Hands turning into fists, Johann tried to control his breathing and his murder intent. His kids had been kidnaped.

"What is the date of the recording?"growled Johann.

"Today, sir, time's fifteen fifty seven"

Johann looked at his watch.

'_That was nearly two hours ago!'_

"What are your names?"

"I'm agent Louisa"replied Brunette

"And I'm agent June"said Raven

"Louisa, June, I want this recording burned on a disk, _schnell_, then delivered to my office"

Johann left in a hurry the room as the girls did as he ordered. The man ran to his bedroom, took out a sport bag then opened the secret safe containing weapons, hidden in his office behind one of his bookcases. He was finishing putting all of his weapons inside the bag then took out his phone and started texting.

'Has our dear friend got his hands on anything lately?' Johann sent the text to one of his moles inside Strucker's base.

Johann knew it could be dangerous for this mole to be discovered but he needed an answer and decided to ask it to the highest of the infiltrated agents within Strucker's HYDRA. His phone vibrated.

'No'came the short answer.

'Have you heard anything about kidnaping kids or something?'

Johann waited and his phone vibrated again.

'No'

'_Damn it to hell!'_hissed Johann's mind.

Someone knocked at his door.

"_Ja!_"

Agent June entered cautiously, the disk held in her hands as if it were a shield. The shakily crossed his office to join him.

"Sir?"Agent June handed him the disk"Here's…What you…asked for"

Taking curtly the disk, Johann put on his Veil and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Sir?"The girl whimpered when he turned his head and glowered at her"You can't just leave the vicinity"

"Oh! Believe me I can and I will"

"But sir! You have paperwork, overseeing the science department, sign form on what can or not be done and that's just the beginning"

Johann glowered harder and the girl shrank a little.

"…How good are you with paperwork and the like?"

Agent June swallowed hard.

"'M not that good, but M-Agent Louisa is quite good"

Johann gauged her.

"Then go to your girlfriend and tell her you two have a promotion"said Johann as he was exiting"You two will do my paperwork in my absence"

"But sir!"

"Go. To. Your. Girlfriend"growled Johann"And make sure my base is in one piece when I get back, or heads will roll, yours and agent Louisa's"

Agent June watched him go, dread seizing her whole body before she ran toward Agent Louisa's location.

—

Harry was pacing in Avengers Tower, his hands gripping his hair and his breathing erratic.

"Harry, settle down, please"tried Steve but his boyfriend ignored him and continued his pacing.

The other Avengers watched the two sadly. The lift dinged and Tony exited it and from his sombre look, everyone knew he didn't find anything.

"Tones?"Harry stopped his pacing to stare at the genius.

It was hard for Tony to look at the hopeful look the wizard gave him.

"I haven't found anything"replied slowly Tony"I don't know who has them, if it's HYDRA or AIM or anything" Tony stared at the wizard"I'm sorry Harry"

Harry made a distressed noise and returned to his pacing with Steve watching without knowing what to do.

"Sir, there is someone in the entrance hall who's requesting the use of the elevator"came JARVIS's voice

"J! Let that person use the elevator then let us focus of the matter at hand"growled Tony

"I would love to, sir, but the man requesting entrance is the Red Skull"

"WHAT?!"shouted all the Avengers minus Harry who had stopped his pacing and was staring at the ceiling in disbelief.

"J, give us a view"ordered Tony

The large TV screen turned on and showed a Johann Schmidt with a Photostatic Veil on, visible weapons inside a bag and who seemed to be shouting silently at the ceiling.

"Volume, J"

"-or the last time you useless pieces of wires, let me up! I need to talk to Harry!"shouted Red Skull through the screen"It's important!"

"I'm afraid sir, I can't let you do that"replied JARVIS' voice from the entrance hall.

"I JUST WANT TO TALK! N-"

"Armed to the teeth like that"growled Clint, as he made his way down to his bedroom to grab a bow and some arrows"I don't think so"

On the screen, Johann had ended his ranting and now looked ready to grab a gun from his bag and start shooting but he did nothing of the sort and simply took deep breaths to calm himself.

"At last, can you relay a message for Harry?"

JARVIS didn't answer him and Johann shook his head.

"Harry…Please"All of the Avengers were surprised to hear the pleading in the tone"I want, no, I need to talk with you! It concerns the kids!"

"How does he know?"growled Sam.

"Maybe he's the one behind it"suggested Thor.

"It could be a decoy, then"drawled Natasha.

"I agree on that, we shouldn't trust him"snarled Steve.

Clint came back and Tony, Steve and Sam went down to grab their gear. Meanwhile, Harry was gaping at the screen, his eyes riveted on the brunet.

"Please, Harry"pleaded Johann"Let me up…"

Harry inhaled sharply.

"JARVIS? Are Tones and the rest ready?"

"Nearly, sir, why?"

Harry shook a little.

"When they come back, let Schmidt come up"

—

It took all of his self-control not to start rampaging the whole place. Johann was reduced to pacing in front of the lift and muttering curses to himself. He almost whooped of joy when the doors opened and he slid quickly into the lift. The door closed and he sensed himself going up.

"Sir"came the same voice from the ceiling in the entrance hall"The Avengers would like you to put down your bag and exit with your hands in sight"

Johann snorted and waited for the lift to stop. When the doors opened and he exited slowly, all of the Avengers looked ready for him, as in most of them had, at least, a weapon aimed at him. Idly gauging them, Johann made sure his hands were in sight as he walked inside the room rather quickly.

"Not so fast, Big Red"drawled Stark—without his armour— a simple thruster gauntlet aimed at his face.

Johann glared at the insult but slowed his pace. A slight movement behind the smaller brunet made him look past the genius.

"Harry"Johann took a few steps toward the wizard but halted when an arrow passed right in front of him, narrowly missing his —fake—nose.

"Move again and I won't miss next time"growled the archer, Clint Barton if he remembered correctly.

Harry was sitting on the couch, half staring half glaring at Johann and Rogers wasn't far from the wizard, the blond may not be suited up but he had his shield and he looked ready to pounce and beat him.

"I come here willingly and this is the warm welcome I get?"asked sarcastically the German man.

"Be glad you're even welcomed here, pal"hissed Sam, beside him, Thor nodded, Mjolnir in his hand, ready to be thrown at his way.

"I'm just here to talk"replied dryly Johann.

"Armed like you're ready to go to war?"drawled Natasha

Johann breathed angrily.

"You'd go to war too if your kids were taken"hissed the brunet.

Nobody but Steve and Johann saw Harry tense

"Kids?! What lies are you spouting?"boomed Thor, Mjolnir raised up threateningly.

Johann threw a surprised look at the wizard.

"You didn't tell them?"

"Tell us what?"asked Tony, his thruster charging and ready to fire.

Johann opened his mouth but Harry, with a quick move that made Natasha jealous, crossed the room and stood right in front of the man, his wand at his throat.

"Shut your mouth, Schmidt"hissed Harry"It's my story to tell, not yours"

Everybody expected Schmidt to snarl and disobey Harry's order but, to their surprise, the man closed his mouth with a snap.

"You said you wanted to talk"Harry lowered his wand slightly"So talk"

Johann raised an eyebrow.

"_Déjà vu_ much, don't you think, Harry?"Johann leered at him and Harry trust the wand back against the man's throat, red sparks escaping the tip, burning the skin slightly.

"Skull"threatened the wizard.

The taller man put his hands higher in mock surrender before fishing something from his pocket—all the Avengers tensed— and extracting a disk. Harry and the Avengers eyed it.

"I'm bringing you this"said Johann, extending the disk"And other…news, if we can call it like that"

"And what is this, exactly?"growled Steve.

Harry went to grab the disk but Johann pulled back his hand.

"Schmidt!"snarled Harry, behind him the Avengers aimed at their enemy.

"Before I give you this-"

"Of course, there is a catch"commented dryly Clint.

"-I want to tell you that HYDRA has nothing to do with the kidnaping"informed Johann.

"And we can trust you, because?"questioned Bruce, who had been silent since Schmidt had entered the room.

Johann held the disk in his mouth then used his other hand to take out his phone and showed it to the Avengers. Taking the disk with his other hand, Johann explained.

"HYDRA has been divided, we may have many bases around the world but all of them obey to one person, the Supreme Head of HYDRA-"

"Cut the crap, Big Red"growled the genius

"Wish I could, Stark but you wouldn't understand"replied Schmidt, his eye twitching at the nickname"Up until recentely, I was the Supreme Head…"

"So you've been demoted"summarised Stark with a hint of amusement and mock in his voice, making Johann growl.

"…Yes, I'm now just the leader of the HYDRA base in New York and I have to answer to someone else, someone none of you know about"Johann glared pointedly at Clint and Natasha"Not even your precious S.H.I.E.L.D."Everyone listened attentively to the man"The new Head's name is Wolfgang von Strucker"Johann extended his phone toward the Avengers and Tony was the one who took it from him"That _Fotze_ think he has put me in a bad situation, but he forgot that many HYDRA agents are more loyal to the Red Skull than him or HYDRA, so I sent some moles in his ranks, one of them being in the man's inner circle, and according to him, Strucker wasn't the perpetrator of the kidnaping, nor is HYDRA"

Tony scrolled through the man's message then phone.

"And again, we should believe you, because…?"growled Thor

Johann shook the hand holding the disk.

"My agents recorded their kidnaping"Harry gasped and made a move to take the disk but Johann stepped back and held the disk out of Harry's reach"And as you clearly pointed out, I'll give it to you on just one condition"

All the Avengers frowned.

"What is it?"drawled Steve

Johann glared hotly at the blond.

"I want in the manhunt"answered the brunet then added when the Avengers looked ready to argue"They are my children as much as they are Harry's"

Harry and Steve glared at him as a silence settled into the room.

"Cap?"asked Tony.

Steve glared at the floor then stared at Harry questioningly. The wizard stared right back at him, his green eyes hard and determined. Steve made eye contact with his arch nemesis and nodded tensely. Johann handed Harry the disk.

* * *

Translation:  
_Scheiß drauf!_-Fuck it!  
_Scheiß auf alles!_-Fuck everything!  
_Schnell_-Quickly  
_Ja_-Yeah/Yes  
_Fotze_-Cunt


	19. New Pawns In The Game

Well, soon I won't be able to post anything until after the 11th May since finals are coming, so I post two chapters today(since one is very small) then one tomorrow and maybe the day after it( before going to a Con) until then, enjoy!

**Warning: Swearing, Slash**

* * *

"JARVIS, play the disk"said Tony as he inserted the CD into a player.

"Yes sir"

On the screen, they watched Harry's shop's door open and the twins exiting happily and going on their merry way.

"Wait, so let me get this straight! You"Clint pointed at Harry"And him"Finger pointed at Johann—who glared at the archer—"Had James and Lily? They are Red Skull' kids?!"

Harry tensed as sighed deeply and nodded his head and Clint groaned—along with a few others— and fished his wallet, took out a hundred note and gave them to Natasha, who was smiling. After the archer, Tony, Sam and even Thor handed the Russian redhead a hundred note. And the group did it in front of him, Steve and Johann.

"Wait, you actually bet on me and my kids' other parent?!"screamed Harry while Johann looked at the Avengers weirdly.

"I told you they had their suspicions concerning the 'mother' of the kids"informed Steve"Add the fact that you tensed every times we brought the topic and nobody saw you look at a girl since you were so busy eyeing and groping Thor"

Thor boomed a laugh while Harry hit his boyfriend's shoulder when he snickered at the wizard. Meanwhile, Johann looked at them curiously, a bit of jealousy poking at his heart as he watched his ex-boyfriend.

"Still! I don't understand why you would willingly sleep with someone like him"said Clint, glaring at Johann—who glared back.

"Who said I was willing?"said simply Harry, staring at the screen while the children on the recording were still inside the grocery store.

He faintly heard some people whack Clint upside the head and even heard the hard and murderous glares thrown at Johann, who was adverting his gaze from all Avengers. Next to him, Steve passed an arm around his shoulder and kissed his wizard's temple and Johann watched them longingly—something that wasn't missed by the rest of the Avengers, except the couple— before staring at the screen as the kids exited the store.

"It's around here"said Johann suddenly"JARVIS, right? Sped up a little"

Nothing happened and Johann growled inaudibly.

"JARVIS answers only to the Avengers"said Tony with a smirk"JARVIS, sped up a little"

"Yes, sir"

All eyes focused on the screen as it sped up just slightly.

"Pause!"ordered Johann and surprisingly JARVIS obeyed, stopping the recording of when Lily start becoming tense"Look at Lily, what can you tell?"

"She looks tense"replied Natasha after a second"As if she knows something is wrong"

Johann nodded.

"Do go on JARVIS, but at normal speed, please"

Again JARVIS obeyed and they watched as the twins walked on, with Lily whispering something to James who then tensed.

"Lily let him in on it"noted Steve and Johann nodded again.

The twins walked on, a tad bit hastily, with Lily gripping her brother's hand and pulling him so that they would walk faster.

"Lils, what did you have in mind?"muttered to himself Harry.

When Lily turned sharply into an alley, Harry made a noise of distress, muttering 'no's under his breath as he watched his kids face their hooded kidnaper then the three of them vanished, making the recording glitch just slightly.

"What was that?"asked Tony"Have you seen how they vanished?"

"How did you get this?"asked Sam

Johann shrugged.

"HYDRA has CCTV cameras hidden all around New York"replied simply the man, making the others shout in disbelief.

Harry was the only one silent, his eyes riveted on the screen. Mindlessly, Harry walked closer to the screen—and closer to Johann.

"J, wind up to the moment the hood makes a grab for my kids"

The video winded up to the moment.

"Pause it"

The video paused and Harry extended his hands toward the screen. A hologram of the video then appeared between the wizard's hands and Harry stepped back.

"I want a frame by frame of the kidnaping"

"Yes, sir"

Harry spread his arms and the video disintegrated into different pictures of the scene. Johann gaped at the high technology then watched as Harry handled the holograms, looking at pictures then sweeping them away or putting them in the virtual trash. The Avengers and Johann watched him then saw him tense.

"What did you find, Harry?"asked Thor.

"This"growled Harry, a hologram of a picture between two fingers that he pushed toward the big screen so that everyone could see it. The kidnaper had Lily and James in their arms and in one hand had something.

"J, zoom on the sod's right hand"growled the wizard.

With the zoom, the Avenger could see the outline of the object better.

"Is that a sock?"asked Sam

"It is"replied Bruce, astonished.

Harry was breathing loudly.

"Portkey"

All eyes turned to the wizard.

"What-what now, Potter?"asked Stark.

"It seems we have new players in the game"growled Harry, turning to look at all of them"Wizards"


	20. What now?

Enjoy!

**WARNING: Swearing, Past Violence and Trauma, Tony Shenanigans to make Harry smile**

* * *

Everyone in the room stared at the angry pacing wizard.

"I sent them to go and buy some supplies"Harry rubbed his face with his hands"I should have gone with them or even gone buy them, or…"

"Harry"soothed Steve, taking his boyfriend in his arms"You couldn't have known and if you had gone for supplies, it could have been you, getting kidnapped, and that would have been problematic"

Harry sniffed but nodded against Steve's chest.

"So…What do we do now?"asked Sam.

Harry tensed in Steve's hold before extracting himself.

"I'm afraid there's nothing YOU all can do"replied Harry, making all of them shout in protestation"It's wizard matter and wizards aren't keen on having muggles doing their job"

"We're not just muggles! We're the Avengers"protested Thor.

"I know! I know! But I nearly got lynched when they heard I was helping in the Battle of New York"Harry snarled at no one"There's nothing I can do…Unless…"

"Unless, what?"asked Johann.

Harry stared at him then turned around, staring unseeingly at the window. A thin wisp of silvery smoke swirled around him before it took the form of a silver stag. Many people gasped at seeing his Patronus. Prongs was staring at him, waiting.

"I need you to deliver a message to Kingsley"said Harry, voice strong and determined"Tell him a wizard kidnaped my kids using a Portkey and that I'll be bringing my team, the Avengers, with me, into the Wizarding World, either he gives me his green light or I start using my name or I just don't care and go"

Prongs bowed his head before running away through the window toward the British Magical Community. Harry followed Prongs with his eyes until he disappeared.

"And now we wait"informed Harry"Until Kingsley's answer, there's nothing we can do"

Silence fell.

"Your name?"asked Sam"What did you mean?"

Harry stayed silent.

"You're a celebrity at your home world, am I right?"Tony's tone wasn't playful, just matter-of-fact and tense.

Harry turned toward him, silent and observing.

"Back in the Helicarrier, you said 'Chosen One' among other titles and the fact you were a celebrity, I hadn't taken notice at first but now…"

Harry swallowed and nodded tensely.

"In 1970 there was a war, between wizards"began Harry and everybody fell silent"On the bad side you had the Dark Lord Voldemort"—Harry saw Johann straighten slightly in recognition of the name—"And his followers, the Death Eaters and on the other side you had the Order the Phoenix, Voldemort…He was like Hitler, he believed in blood purity and despised the muggle-born, like most of the Pure Blood wizards"Harry stopped to snort"Funny thing is, Voldemort was a Half Blood, like me, he had a muggle father and a witch mother"—Johann snorted also from his spot, recognising the irony—"While I had a wizard father and a muggle-born mother…"Harry paused"…My parents were part of the Order and they fought and defied Voldemort and his Death Eaters thrice…"Harry stopped to inhale sharply, his eyes shinning a little with unshed tears"A prophecy was made, saying that the one able to vanquish him would come from a family that had defied him thrice…There were two children this prophecy concerned…I was one of them…"

"And this guy targeted you and your family"stated Clint.

Harry gave a slow wide nod.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches..."recited Harry, his hand running to his face"Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal"Harry pushed his black bang and showed them his faded lightening bolt scar"But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survive"Harry stopped to breath"Voldemort only heard half of it but it was more than enough for him…I was barely a year old when my parents died along with Voldemort…The only memory I have of them is the night of their deaths with my mother begging Voldemort to spare me then him killing her before trying to kill me"The Avengers and Johann looked at him uneasily"When I was eleven, I was told of my wizard heritage and the truth of how my parents died, I didn't realise I was thrown into a war"Harry gave a bitter laugh"I was eleven when I first killed someone"A few people tensed and/or gasped inaudibly"Twelve when I slayed a giant snake with a murdering gaze, thirteen when I understood why my parents died when they were in hiding as they have been betrayed by a close friend, and that I still had a family, fourteen when I was used to bring the Dark Lord back to life, fifteen when I and a group of friends fought against fully-trained dark wizards to stop Voldemort from knowing the entire prophecy and I lost the last member of my family that day, sixteen when the war really began and seventeen when the war was over and I had killed Voldemort"Harry stared away at the window"Since then, before my trip to the past and my pregnancy, I hunted remaining Death Eaters across England and Europe and brought them to justice"

A tense silence fell in the room, broken when Tony, muttering gibberish under his breath, walked to the bar, took out two whisky glasses and a bottle of expensive Bourbon and served himself a large drink then another before grabbing both glass, walking up to Harry and handing him one of the glasses. Harry stared at the amber liquid, a large part of him wanted to take it but a little pinch from his stomach stopped him and he shook his head 'no' slowly.

"Pass the bottle here, Stark"replied Clint.

"Booze's only for Harry"drawled Tony but he still went and grabbed the bottle and set it on the small table by the couch, followed by glasses and served everyone a shot, even Johann—who gladly accepted it as remorse and disgust filling his stomach.

"You should have a drink"said Stark"Helps you relax"

Harry shook his head again.

"I made my peace, a long time ago"replied Harry, walking to the group around the table and sitting on the couch—quickly joined by Steve gave him a one-armed hug and a small kiss.

"Define, long time ago"replied Johann, the only one not around the couch or the table.

Harry gazed at him, his eyes half miles away.

"When I had to die"

Tony cursed.

"Damnit! Potter, stop it, stop brooding, no one is allowed to brood right now, actually J, make note"Tony snapped his finger as he stared up at the ceiling"No brooding allowed for Harry in the vicinity of the Tower, Harry must always remain happy"Tony started gesticulating as he talked, making Harry crack a small smile at his antics"Actually, J, blast the song 'Happy'"

"Don't even think of it, Stark"growled Natasha.

Tony pouted.

"Alright fine, then I'll sing it"

"Unless you want to end on Youtube, you better not Stark"replied Steve, beside him, Harry was trying not to grin and keep his serious.

"Careful Stark, when the old man brings up technology, you better listen"drawled Sam and Steve half glared at him.

Tony stared at the wizard and started singing.

"Because I'm happy"Tony clapped and gesticulated as he sung"Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof, because I'm happy, clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth"

"Because I'm happy"burst suddenly Harry then huffed a laugh"Fuck you Stark, now the song's stuck in my head!"

Tony laughed and moved his fingers in a 'come here' motion.

"Come and dance with me!"Harry laughed slightly but he stood up and joined the genius"Cap can I dance with your boyfriend?"Steve smiled and nodded then Tony turned to Johann"Can I dance with your former…something and not be dismembered?"

Johann glared at him and Tony shrugged.

"J, music, Happy!"

The music started and both men interlaced their fingers together and started moving back and forth with the tempo.

"Because I'm happy, clap along if you feel like a room without a roof"sang the two and the others watched them, a bit amused by their antics"Because I'm happy, clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth, because I'm happy, clap along if you know what happiness is to you, because I'm happy, clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do"

It was with a curious look Johann stared at the group, sipping his drink, a small smile tugging at his lips and smiling fully when he saw Harry was grinning again and laughing alongside Tony. Unknown to him, Steve had noticed his smile and was staring at his archenemy quizzically. A caterwaul suddenly rang in the room, making the Avengers and the dancing duo turn and stare at the silver lynx waiting for them. Harry tensed and extracted his fingers from Tony's and walked toward the lynx. Tony muted the music when the atmosphere was getting serious.

"What is that?"asked Sam.

"Our answer"replied Harry.

The lynx opened its jaws and a man's voice poured from it.

"Harry, first of all I'm sorry to hear about it and my thoughts go to you for what you must be going through, I will allow you to come with your team but only three of them can come, I'll have some Aurors look at the list of recently made Portkeys but you must know it's more likely it was made illegally but we'll still look through it, secondly I shall clear a day so that you'll come and see me at the Ministry and discuss about what happened, I shall transmit you the date and hour later, until then, Potter"

The lynx closed its mouth and vanished.


	21. To The Wizarding World

Here is the promised chapter! I'll try to post the next one tomorrow when I wake up and before I go to my Con!(Today I'm Lady Loki, tomorrow I'm gonna be Coulson!) Enjoy!

**WARNING: Swearing, Muggles discovering more magic, Slash, Jealousy **

* * *

"So, who's going?"asked Bruce

"One place is already taken"replied Johann.

"I don't think so"answered Steve, glaring at him.

Johann glared and snarled at the blond.

"I came here bearing information and I only specified to be a part of this manhunt in exchange"Johann approached dangerously the American Icon, their chests almost touching with each breath they took"Do you want to go back on your word and see the consequences, _Kaptäin_?"

Both super soldiers glowered and snarled at each other.

"Enough!"

A small bundle of magic got between them and burst, pushing the two soldiers away. Steve and Johann stared at Harry, who was glowering at them.

"Right now is not the moment"hissed the wizard"A place is already taken by Schmidt and Steve shut up"said Harry when Steve opened his mouth to argue"We need him, as much as I don't like it, we need him"

"Then I'm coming"replied Steve.

"So that's two place taken, who will go then?"asked Clint.

"I pass"said Bruce"I don't know how the other guy will react around magical people and I don't want to risk any of their lives"

"Some of us need to remain in New York, in case of an attack, the Earth is under my protection, I'll remain here"said Thor.

"I'll be going!"piped excitedly Tony.

"Stark, technology and magic doesn't get along well"retorted Clint"I'll go"

"Clint, most of your arrows are made with electrical wiring, while my whole body is a weapon, I'll go"said Natasha

Sam remained silent.

"You aren't going to say something?"asked Steve.

Sam shook his head.

"My wings aren't designed for magic, I'll just be a sitting duck to you guys"Sam stared at the bickering trio.

Harry growled.

"Everybody shut up! We don't have much time, so choose for Merlin's sake!"

The three ignored him.

"I'll go! I have a suit that is able to sustain magic"said Tony

"How do you think wizs are gonna react to your gold and red suit, Stark, I have arrows, it's helpful, I'll go"countered Clint.

"I have fifty ways to murder you all with just a glass, I'll go"deadpanned Natasha.

Harry groaned while Johann's left eye twitched and Steve rolled his eyes. Hissing, Harry put a hand on his eyes, and pointed a finger at the trio's way.

"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe,"muttered the wizard while his finger moved to a different person with each word"Catch a tiger by the toe, if it squeals, let it go, eeny, meeny, miny, moe"Harry stopped moving his finger and lifted his hand away from his eyes. He was pointing at Stark.

"Stark, you're in"growled Johann.

Tony, childishly, whooped in joy.

"J, start making reservation for plane tickets"said Tony.

"JARVIS, forget that order"said Harry

"What? Harry, be reasonable, we have to get there"replied Steve.

"And I have something quicker than a plane or a Quinjet"said Harry"We'll be in London in a matter of second so grab all the stuff you need and Tones, don't take too many electrical devices, I don't have electricity where we're going"

Tony gaped at him.

"How can you not live without electricity?!"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Wizard. Electricity. Boom!"explained Harry as if he were talking to a toddler"Ask him"—Harry jabbed his thumb at Johann—"Nearly blew up his whole Alpine Base"

Tony stuck his tongue at him. Harry rolled his eyes then looked at Steve, Tony then finally Johann.

"Grab your stuffs, and come find me at the shop"

The three men nodded and Harry turned around before Apparating home with a loud crack. When he was inside his living room, Harry almost hurled on the floor, his stomach clenching painfully.

'_What the hell?!'_

Harry breathed in then out for a moment, waiting for the pain to disappear and it did after five agonizing minutes.

'_What the hell was that?'_thought Harry

'_Probably a bad reaction to the Apparating, be glad you didn't Splinch in your emotional state!'_suggested his mind.

Groaning, Harry went to his bedroom, wand still in hand and waved it. His bottomless duffle bag floated out of a cupboard and Harry filled it with clothes, potions and books, even took his Invisibility Cloak and a Wizarding Tent just in case. He also took an object he's never thought he would use. Harry walked to a drawer, opened a secret compartment and extracted a necklace with ring on it. The wizard stared at it before putting it on and hiding it under his shirt—and glamouring it, just in case. After fifteen minutes, his phone rang and Harry recognised Steve's number.

"Back door's open"replied Harry when he picked up"I'm in the living room and Steve, pass me Tones, I need to tell him"

"Alright, see you"there was movement noises then Tony's voice was heard"Hey!"

"Tones, listen to me, don't say it out-loud and think about it when you're inside, in the back-room, there are two bookshelves, there is only one bookshelf and instead of the other is a stair with a door up, understand?"

"Alright…"Harry heard the disbelief in the genius' voice"See you"

Tony hung up and a few minutes later, Tony, Steve and Johann—with the blond glaring suspiciously at his archenemy— were in the living room.

"So, tell me, Potter, how are we going, in a blink of an eye might I add, to the UK?"asked Tony, excitement seeping out of him.

Harry pointed at the fireplace with a smirk before walking to a cupboard in the room.

"The fireplace?"asked Johann, in disbelief.

Harry nodded while he rummaged through the cupboard.

"We're going to travel by Floo"

The three of them gave the wizard a blank look.

"Flu?"wondered Johann.

"_Gesundheit_"said Tony.

"I don't understand German"drawled Harry, fishing a pot with a lid on it"Now, this is very important, we're going to use the Floo Network and Stark give another remark and I'm silencing you, permanently"Harry glared at the genius"You will grab a handful of this powder"Harry opened the lid and the men saw the silvery powder inside"Step into the fireplace and yell 'Grimmauld Place' _very distinctively_"

"Grim old place? Strange name"remarked Stark.

"No, Grimmauld Place, say it as it is"Harry turned around, his back facing the three"If you don't, well…The Avengers will have to find themselves a new Iron Man because we wouldn't know where you could have landed"

Johann, Steve and Tony gaped at him, a tad bit afraid and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'll show you"

Harry grabbed a handful of Floo Powder, stepped into the fireplace, his fist holding the powder right in front of him.

"Grimmauld Place!"

Harry threw the powder and green flames engulfed him, making the others step back. When the flames subsided, there was no Harry.

"Harry?"called Steve, walking to the fireplace and looking at every crevices.

Tony's phone rang and the genius picked up.

"Stark…Harry?…Where are you?…"Tony stopped talking and his eyes widened and a mad grin lit his feature"We're joining you in a second!"

Tony hung up and walked toward the fireplace after grabbing a large handful of powder. Limbs trembling slightly and his mad grin still on, Tony shouted.

"Grimmauld Place!"

Green flames engulfed the genius after he threw the powder. The flames receded and the fireplace was empty again. It was now just the two of them. Both super soldiers glared at each other, waiting for the other to move.

"I'll go"growled Johann, grabbing some powder then stepping inside the fireplace"Grimmauld Place!"

Heatless flames engulfed him and he felt like his was squeezed through something and when his feet touched the ground, Johann stumbled in a heap on the floor. Sneezing just slightly, Johann stood up, shakily, his insides a bit upside down with his trip. The fire behind him roared and a weight landed on him, making him stumble on the floor a second time. The weight above him groaned.

"You have exactly three seconds to get off me, _Kaptäin_"hissed Johann.

Steve groaned, rolled off him, and lay on his back on the dirty floor, trying to catch his bearing. Both men took their time before standing, groaning when they did, and with their bags slung over their shoulders, they walked into what seemed to be the hallway of a house.

"Harry?"called Steve

Footsteps moved above them then down the stairs and Tony's excited face greeted them.

"This is awesome, we're in London, in England, LONDON!"Tony looked ready to jump all over the place like Steve had seen in one of those Tex Avery cartoons"THIS IS FUCKING AWESOME, YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA!"

"Stark either you calm down or I'm calming you down"growled a voice upstairs, Harry's.

More footsteps and Harry appeared behind the genius and stared at the two.

"I have finished preparing the rooms so you can all go and put your things away"said Harry.

Tony made an excited noise and started running up and opening random rooms just out of curiosity. Harry looked at where he thought Tony was and shook his head. Steve smiled and walked up the stairs to embrace his boyfriend and kiss him. Harry happily answered the kiss. A nameless rage flew into him and he had to restrain himself not to take out a gun and shoot Captain America in the face, instead he cleared his throat noisily, making the couple stop their making-out session

"Where can I put my stuff?"growled the sapphire-eyed man.

"All the bedroom are on the second floor, choose whichever you want"replied Harry.

Johann made a noise and walked to the stairs and climbed the steps, passing close to the two—and glaring at Rogers. Once he made it up to the second floor, Johann looked at the doors in the hallway and chose the second door on his left. The veiled man dropped his bag on the bed before exiting the room and curiously, started looking around the house. The place looked old and grim—'_Now I understand the name'_joked Johann— even though work has been made to make the place brighter and new. Johann passed by a—moving?!— portrait of an old woman and she started shouting silently at him, her face distorted in disgust and blind rage. Looking at the golden frame of the painting, Johann read 'Walburga Black'.

'_Strange name'_thought the German man while Walburga vociferated silently at him.

A door opened not far from where he stood and Stark exited with a wide grin. The smaller brunet looked around and his eyes fell on Johann and the painting.

"Oh! You meet Madame Black?"Tony approached the painting"When I arrived here I made so much noise she woke up and started screeching at me"—Johann raised a 'Why am I not surprised' eyebrow—"And Harry silenced her, nasty bitch"

Madame Black glowered at the genius and shouted silently at Tony, who stuck his tongue at her.

"Tones, Schmidt! Get down here!"called Harry from the ground floor.

"Coming, darling!"replied Tony, running in the hallway then down the stairs, with Johann following him silently and at a leisure pace. When he walked down, Johann heard voices in one room. Johann entered the kitchen and found Steve and Tony sitting at the long table with Harry greeting two unknown persons. The first one was a tall man with fiery red hair, lot of speckles and blue-eyes while the other, a girl, had light brown, straight hair in an a-line bob hairdo with a bun and nice light brown eyes. The redhead was finished embracing Harry before the girl threw herself into his arms and hugged him. A spark of jealousy started inside him as he watched her but quickly extinguished as Johann noticed Steve was rather calm and even smiling.

"It's good to see you mate"said the redhead

The girl released Harry…then hit him on the head.

"Ow!"

"Harry James Potter!"—Johann raised an eyebrow at her—"This is how you intended to see us?!"

"What did I do this time?! I did nothing!"

The girl advanced on him and Harry stepped back, hands to his chest in a surrendering manner.

"Nothing? Nothing?!"the girl hissed"Then how is that I had to heard about Lily and James not from you but from my assistant?!"

"Herms…"tried Harry

"My assistant!"

The girl went to hit Harry again but the redhead stopped her by gently passing an arm around her waist.

"Mione, calm down, it's not exactly like Harry hadn't wanted to tell us, right Harry?" Harry nodded strongly"But he must have been worrying about his kids and everything, don't you think?"

And just like that, the girl calmed down.

"Oh! Harry, I'm sorry"The girl hugged the wizard again then hit him again, this time on the shoulder"Yet you could have told us yourself!"

"Steeb! Come and help your boyfriend! He's getting beaten up!"whined Harry.

Steve chuckled, stood up and walked around the table to collect his boyfriend into his arms, and kissed the raven locks.

"Oz? How about you present us before Steve start snogging the daylights out of you"drawled Tony with a leer.

Harry cleared his throat and stayed into Steve's embrace.

"Tony, Steve…J-Schmidt, meet Hermione and Ron Weasley"presented Harry

"So you all are the Avengers Harry has been telling us about?"said Hermione, and went to shook hand with Steve then Tony.

"Well, we are but not him"Tony jabbed his thumb at Johann's direction, making Ron frown at the tall brunet.

"Then who is he?"

Harry looked uneasy at that, trying to find the good answer for his friends. Even Johann looked uneasy.

"Well…He…Uh…He's…"babbled Harry.

"I'm the twins' other father"finished Johann.

'_Great going Johann! Subtlety is for pussies!'_drawled Harry internally.

There was a blank…Then every things exploded. Ron made a beeline for Johann—who just stood there, unmoving as if waiting for the in-coming death to hit him— with grabby-hands trying to choke the man with Hermione and Tony holding back the man.

"YOU FUCKING SOD!"hollered the copper-headed man.

"Ronald, calm down!"shouted Hermione

Ron freed himself from the grip of the two and Harry had to put himself in front of Johann to fully stop the redhead.

"Harry, move"growled Ron

Harry shook his head, and stepped back, closer to Johann.

"You can't possibly protect the sod!"

"I am"

"Harry, this monster abused you, he-he…"Ron roared and advanced again but Harry stood his ground before the German man and the redhead.

"Ron, back off"growled Harry.

Ron glowered at him then at Johann.

"Harry-"

"I, more than anyone in this room, know _personally_ what he did to me"cut Harry dryly"And believe me when I say that I was, and still am, plagued with nightmares of my stay with him"—Johann swallowed uneasily at that—"And I would gladly let you hex him, gut him"—Johann gaped at Harry's back—"Punch him, emasculate him-"

"Aren't you going to far here?"drawled Johann and Harry glared at him from over his shoulder and he put his hands in a surrendering motion.

"But I need him"replied Harry"I need his help to find my children"

The two glared at each other before Ron backed away, grumbling to himself. Harry exhaled and went to go back into Steve's warm embrace but Johann grabbed gently his hand, forcing the wizard to turn and stare at him. Behind the two, everyone tensed.

"Harry…Thank you"said Johann, making Steve stare strangely at his enemy-turned-ally.

Harry tensed his jaws but inclined his head in acknowledgement and Johann, reluctantly, let go of the hand, already missing its warmth and softness. The elder man watched as the wizard walked away into the arms of his worst enemy.

"Harry"said Hermione"You asked us to come for help, what can we do for you?"

Harry inhaled.

"I need a spell, potion or anything that could help me find the twins"said Harry"I have tried the _Point Me_ spell but my wand wouldn't spin"

"That would be because the kidnaper placed _Notice-Me-Not_ charms on them or they are in an unplottable area"replied Hermione in her best scholar voice that made Harry and Ron smile with nostalgia"I need to look up in some of the Unspeakables'"—All the muggles in the room rose a questioning eyebrow—"Books or maybe I could look up something in Hogwart's Restricted Section or-"

"Hermione, breathe"joked Harry and Ron snickered at his wife and she slapped him on the shoulder.

"It's not funny, Ronald"

"It is"replied Ron and he was hit again.

"The thing is, we need to start searching! And now since we have many books to look up!"

"Wait books? Don't you have…I don't know, Internet or a virtual library?"asked Tony

"Inter the net? Virtue All Library?"asked Ron then turned to Harry"Harry, what is he blabbering about?"

"Tones, what did I tell you about wizard and electronics?"said Harry but he turned to Hermione"Herms, believe me, I want to look up books and everything but don't you have something…Let's say quicker?"asked Harry, making his two friends look at him"I don't want my kids staying any longer with their kidnaper"

Hermione saddened a bit.

"I know Harry, but it's the only way"said Hermione

"Not the only one"piped then Ron.

All heads turned to him, hopeful and expectant.

"There is a ritual, a goblin one, that helps you locate your…illegitimate children"explained Ron.

"Goblin Ritual?"asked Steve

"Goblins are real? Like Tolkien's?"piped Tony

"Goblins are members of the magical community"informed Johann, making heads turn toward him"They are known for their skills with money and finances, they control the wizarding economy to a large extent and run Gringotts Wizarding Bank"

"And you know this because?"growled Steve

Johann shrugged.

"I read Harry's book back when we were together"said Johann.

There was a blank and tense moment as Steve gaped at him then at Harry, almost brokenly.

"Oh! You didn't tell him?"asked in a conceit tone Schmidt.

"Schmidt, shut up"growled Harry.

"Harry and I got back together"informed Johann, leering at Steve who glowered at him"But that was before he started going out with you"

Steve snarled at Johann and went to punch him but Harry stopped him.

"Steve, when I went out with him, he had used a fake name so I didn't know"Harry glared at Johann from over his shoulder"Nor did I knew his real face or his real intentions"

Johann's haughty figure faded slightly to stare at Harry with an undecipherable look.

"You sod!"

Johann was so focused on Harry he didn't see Ron going to him and punching him. It didn't hurt him, it just barely made his head move, but it did hurt Ron as he howled in pain.

"Ron!"

Hermione went to her husband and grabbed his hand along with her wand and started whispering healing spells.

"Damn! Are you made of stone or what?!"shouted Ron, trying to hold back pained groans.

Johann shrugged.

"Super Soldier"replied evasively the German man, making the wizards look at him quizzically.

"So that's what you two"Harry pointed at Johann then Steve"are called"

"I didn't tell you?"wondered Steve out-loud.

"I just knew about the serum but that's it"

"Super Soldier?"asked Hermione, her tone hinting on her need to know.

"Capsicle and Big Red are just humans who took a nice shoot of power, making them superhero and super-villain"replied Tony casually"But one did have a problem"

Johann snarled at the genius.

"Ron, can you please go on with your explanation?"asked Harry

Ron nodded, cradling his healed yet pulsing hand, throwing one last glare at Johann.

"Before the firsts Goblin Rebellions, the Heads of Pure-Blood families would consult the Goblins to see if their descendants actually respected their marriage contracts with other Pure-Blood family, if an heir hid an illegitimate child, the child could be found and taken care"—Harry, Steve and Johann visibly cringed—"By either the family Head or a mercenary, the knowledge of the ritual was long lost with the rebellions and feud between Wizards and Goblins"explained the redhead.

"Then how do you know?"asked Tony.

Ron shrugged.

"It's something that is passed through most all old and Pure-Blood families"Ron looked at Harry and his wife"How come you two don't know about it?"

"Muggle-raised"deadpanned the two.

"Herms I understand, but you, mate"Harry raised an eyebrow"Someone should have told you"

Harry nodded sarcastically.

"I agree, someone should have but who? Sirius? My dead parents?"asked Harry and Ron's face turned sombre.

"Sorry"

"'S okay"replied the raven, shaking his head gently"What is needed for it?"

"Normally the Goblins would explain it to you, we just know they are able to locate children"

Harry looked at his friends.

"It's worth a try, right?"

Steve and Johann nodded.

"I'm still going to look up books"muttered Hermione, as she and her husband walked to the fireplace"I'll owl you, or better, I'll come by and tell you what I found, okay?"

"Okay, you'll just need to warn me though, Kingsley is requesting my presence at the Ministry"

Hermione's and Ron's face turned sombre suddenly and they tried to cover it up. But Harry saw it.

"What is it? Is it that bad?"

"No! No, not at all!"replied quickly Hermione, making Harry frown"I assure you, everything is all right"

Harry frowned, distrustful but nodded, a bit reluctantly.

"…I'll see you later, then?"

Both nodded and Hermione went to hug him goodbye, pecking him on the cheek then Ron embraced him.

"Give Hugo and Rose my love"said Harry as Hermione and Ron Floo'ed out.

"Rose and Hugo?"asked Steve

"Their children and my godchildren"replied Harry with a fond smile"It's been a while since I saw them, or Teddy for that matter"

"Teddy?"Johann asked this time.

Harry glared at him slightly but answered nonetheless.

"A friend of mine's son"Harry turned to Steve and Tony"Remember the story I told on the Helicarrier, about a man who was considered a monster?"Both Avengers nodded"Teddy's his son"Harry got a sad smile on"The last of the Marauders"

The three men looked curiously at him as he shook his head, took off his glass to wipe his eyes before putting them back on.

"Get ready to depart"said Harry"We're going into the Magical World"

Tony whooped in joy.

"Are we taking the Flu?"asked the genius

"Not thanks, my stomach is still upset"replied Johann"Don't you have anything else?"

Harry gave a smirk that bordered on sadistic.

* * *

Translation:

_Kaptäin_-Captain


	22. The Ritual

Here's the chapter! I'm tired and I need to review a few of my lessons and I don't know if I'm giving you another chapter because we are at a turning and important point! NO MORE SPOILERS and Enjoy!

**WARNING:Slash**

* * *

"How do wizards travels? Not counting broomsticks"asked Tony.

"Depends on where you live"replied evasively Harry as he closed the door behind the three after they exited Grimmauld Place.

"Harry…"whined Tony

Harry ignored him, walking down the entrance's tiny stairs and going into the Muggle Street. A few people were out at the late hour.

'_Just what I need'_thought Harry

"Are you guys sick in buses or cars?"asked suddenly Harry

"Not that I know?"asked Tony while Johann and Steve shook their head"Why?"

Harry gave an enigmatic smile, took out his wand, lighting the tip and putting it up in the air.

"Wh-"

There was a bang and a violet triple-decked bus arrived, stopping before them. A man with a purple uniform, standing at the end of the bus, and with his nose in his notes started talking.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard"read the man"My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this evening"

"Good evening, Stan"greeted Harry with a smile.

The man raised his head from his notes, looked at Harry, his eyes widening. Harry put a finger to his lips in a shushing manner.

"Four places please, for the Leaky Cauldron, in London"said Harry, taking coins from his pockets and handing them to Stan.

Johann, Tony, Steve and Harry entered the bus. Tony was trying to contain his excitement as he entered. Meanwhile, the rest of them were staring at the beds instead of seats and the crystal chandelier swinging slightly above them. There were a couple of wizards above them, sleeping.

"Move on, move on!"said Stan from behind the group, prompting them to hasten to find a place to sit. Harry and Tony shared a bed, sitting on it, calmly for one while the other was looking at everything ecstatically and Steve and Johann choose to stand, glaring from time to time at each other.

"Wan' a hot chocolate? It's thirteen Sickles, Fifteen and you get a hot water bottle and a toothbrush in any colour you want?"asked Stan as he gave them their tickets.

"No thanks"replied Harry.

"Very well"Stan hit the driver's window"Let's go, Ern"

"You guys should hold tight"said Harry to Johann and Steve, who raised their eyebrow at him.

The bus started, and Steve and Johann had to hold onto the iron bars of the bed, denting the iron, at the abrupt start. The two super soldiers were reminded of their fight on the _Valkyrie_ in zero gravity, except ten times worse. On the bed, Harry and Tony were shaken with the movements but less than the two. With each swerves, the two super soldiers had to hold on for their lives to not be thrown against the walls or the windows.

"The muggles can't see us?!"asked Tony, as the bus moved swiftly and quickly between cars.

"The muggles? They hardly see anything"replied Stan, unperturbed by the movements of the bus while the two men, above the peaks of human strength, were struggling to even stand. The bus abruptly stopped and Johann lost his grip, and ended up hitting the driver's window…And got squashed by Steve's body who had also lost his grip. Both men groaned, eyeing the road through the driver's window, who had stopped to let a couple pass.

"Five, four"counted down a shrunken head hanging under the rear mirror"Three, two and half, one, one eight"

Eyes widening in understanding, Johann and Steve tried to move away from the window and go sit somewhere but the bus moved to quickly and they were thrown back. Steve was quick enough to grab a bed's bar then Johann's collar when he saw the man hadn't grabbed a pole in time. They were shaken for a couple more minutes before the bus stopped again and this time, Steve didn't loose his grip on the iron pole.

"Woohoo!"shouted Tony"That was great!"Tony grabbed Harry's hand"Could we do it again?"

Harry—a bit green around the gills from the swerves— Steve and Johann groaned in concert.

"The Leaky Cauldron, next stop Knockturn Alley"said Stan.

Heaving a groan, Harry stood from the bed, his steps heavy and a bit tottering. Steve and Johann were in the same state as him while Tony was the only one who appeared to be unaffected by the ride. After they exited the bus, it departed in a bang, disappearing long before it reached the end of the street.

"We're here"breathed Harry"The Leaky Cauldron"

"And next time, we take the Fl- the fireplace"said Steve, glaring at Johann.

The group stared at the pub. Or was it a pub?

"Why did you take us to an old shop?"growled Johann.

Harry blinked questioningly at him then noticed Tony and Steve were also looking at the wizard quizzically.

"Right, I forgot, _Notice-Me -Not_ charm and everything"Harry scratched his head then took out his Elder Wand and waved it in front of the 'old shop' then over the three muggles.

"I see it! I see it!"whispered Tony, thrilled.

"I see it too"added Steve.

Johann made a noise behind his throat and was about to push the door opened but Harry stopped him.

"Wait!"

Johann stopped and stared at the raven-haired wizard as he waved his wand over himself, changing his appearance. The men stared as Harry's hair turned blond and long, his eyes blue and his round glasses became square.

"You said it yourself, Tones"said Harry, pocketing his wand and advancing to the door"I'm a celebrity, and I love my tranquillity"

He pushed the door open and entered the old looking pub. Hannah Longbottom nee Abbott, Neville Longbottom's wife, was behind the counter, wiping a dirty glass with a cloth. She noticed them and walked—waddled— from behind the counter, her pregnant belly couldn't be hidden even with the best Glamour.

"Good evening, gentlemen"greeted Hannah"Would you like a room? A drink or food?"

"Thanks but no thanks"refused politely Harry"We're just passing through, we need to go to Gringotts"

Hannah nodded and waddled back behind the counter as the group followed Harry to a back room.

"Don't tell me!"said Tony as they exited into a small, walled courtyard with a dustbin"This is the entrance of the Wizarding World"Harry nodded"Is it hidden behind the wall?"Tony approached the old brick wall and started pressing the bricks.

Harry shook his head.

"Step back, let me show you"

Pulling out his wand, Harry tapped a few bricks by the bin then stepped back. They all watched at the bricks started moving and forming an entrance archway under their flabbergasted and marvelled gaze.

"Gents, I present you Diagon Alley"

They stared at everything, from the shops' and their signs to the dark sky, finding a few owls and bats flying here and there while Harry lead them to Gringotts.

"Where's Gringotts?"asked Tony, unable to contain his excitement.

Harry pointed to the tall and white building ahead.

"It's there"

Climbing the white marble stairs and passing wide-opened bronze door the entrance, the group walked through the different rooms. Tony could help the 'Ooooooh's and 'Aaaaaaah's as they walked, eyeing everything with a child-like curiosity.

"Tones, behave"hissed Harry, as they passed the rows of working goblins.

Some of the goblins barely threw them a look while some stopped their work to gape at them.

"Harry? What's going on?"asked Steve.

Harry shook his head, looking lost but then he stared at Johann and he gasped at seeing the man. Steve and Tony imitated the younger now raven-haired man and gaped at their elder. Johann noticed their looks.

"What?"

"Your mask…"replied Harry.

Johann frowned, looked around and found something that could give him his reflection. Johann walked toward and held back a gasp of his own. He was staring at his face. His real, bony and red face. Tearing off the useless Veil, Johann tried to turn it on but the Veil was _kaputt_. Johann snarled and threw the Veil away while cursing in German. Harry stared at the man, advancing toward him cautiously.

"Jo-Schmidt, I can always glamour you"suggested Harry when he was close enough to the man.

"It won't work here, Mister Potter"said a voice, making the group turn.

A Goblin was walking toward them.

"Since the War and you and your friend's little Break-In followed by an escape on a dragon's back"The muggles looked at Harry flummoxedly and impressively"It was made mandatory that all glamour-spells, masks or anything that can hide a person's real identity to be rendered useless when passing this door"The goblin pointed at the threshold of the door the group at passed through minutes ago.

"Like the Thief's Downfall"replied Harry and the goblin nodded while the muggles stared at the wizard quizzically.

"What is your business here, Mister Potter?"asked the Goblin.

"I need your help"replied Harry, approaching the goblin"I've been told you can do a ritual that could help locate children"

The goblin tilted his head on one side.

"And you want to use it?"Harry nodded"It's been centuries since this ritual has been used by wizards" the goblin's voice took on an angry tone"All of them ungrateful, we would allow them to use our craft but never they let us learn wandlore"

Harry swallowed, knowing he was going through hostile ground.

"I understand, but I really need this ritu-"

The goblin glared at the Saviour of the Wizarding World.

"Give us one good reason on why we should allow you?"

Harry inhaled then exhaled soundly.

"My kids"replied Harry, his voice unwavering"They have been kidnaped earlier this day, while I was staying in New York…I have tried _Point Me_ spells but it didn't work…You're the last resort I have"

The goblin gauged him for any lies, around them some goblins were staring at the exchange.

"…I will be going to my superiors and see with them what we will do"replied the goblin and Harry exhaled loudly"We haven't agreed, Mister Potter" The goblin sidestepped and extended a hand at a door on his left"Go in this room and wait for our answer"

Harry nodded and, followed by the rest, walked into the waiting room.

"Think they'll accept?"asked Steve, hugging the wizard from behind.

"They haven't outright refused or threw us out, there may be a chance"replied Harry, a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

Steve kissed the top of his boyfriend's head then used it as a headrest as he embraced the smaller man.

"Ry? What did the guy meant by 'escape on a dragon's back'?"asked Tony"You forgot some details in your life story"

"Stark, don't start"growled Steve.

"I'm curious too"piped Johann and Steve glared at him.

"You two, don't start!"hissed Harry but Steve and Johann ignored him, too busy glaring at each other.

Angrily, Harry extracted himself from Steve's embrace and started pacing, his magic acting up slightly. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes to hours, they had waited for nearly two hours before the door opened. Harry tried to quell his erratic breathing and beating heart.

"Mister Potter"said the Goblin"If you and your friends would follow me, we'll start the ritual"Tony let out a loud whoop of joy as he stood from his chair.

An invisible weight lifted from his chest as Harry walked hastily out, following the Goblin as he led them to another room, this one larger and dark looking. In the middle of the room was a golden basin on stone stool lit by the light of the moon above them.

"You three, stay where you are"said the Goblin to Tony, Steve and Johann"While you, Mister Potter, will go to the basin and wait for further instruction"

Harry nodded and went to go to the basin but stopped himself.

"May I know your name?"asked the wizard.

The goblin looked strangely at the wizard.

"My name is Ragnok"

"Then"Harry bowed low"Thank you for your help and your superiors'"

Ragnok gaped at Harry and his bow but nodded his head. Harry straightened and walked toward the basin, filled with the clearest water he had ever seen. You see the picture of the clearest water in a tropical area? Well it would have looked murky compared to this water. The closer he got of the basin, the stronger the magic pulsed around him. Now that Harry was standing close to the basin, he could see the gleam of a blade. It was a goblin knife, the blade sharper than a razor and the silver handle embedded with rubies, sapphires and emeralds.

"Mister Potter, you will take the blade and slit both your hands then place them in the water"instructed Ragnok"But I must warn you, the Moonwater's magic can be painful and for the duration of the ritual, you will need to keep your magic in check and your hands underwater no matter the pain, understood?"

"Yes"replied Harry, taking the knife in his hands.

"Then, we may begin"

Deep growly voice started echoing inside the room and magic pulsed harder. Harry stared at the knife then slit his left hand then his right before setting the knife down and placing both hands in the water. The water tingled his wounds before it started seeping into them gently as if sentient. Sensing the foreign magic, Harry reined his as the water and its magic seeped deeper into his wounds and crawled into his the veins of his wrists and arms while blood poured out of the wounds. The basin filled then brimmed over, not so clear now but the colour of a deep red and dripped into the cracks in the ground. Now looking closely, the ground was carved to look like a giant map of the world. The red liquid seemed to move everywhere in-between the cracks before it started converging toward a unique place in the whole world.

'_Soon'_thought Harry with a small smile as his arms felt as if it were pricked by billions of needles and the foreign magic burned his veins.

A strong prick at his stomach made him gasp and he almost took out his hands out. A second prick, this time stronger and he could hold back the whimper.

"Harry?"called Steve's voice"Are you all right?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer 'yes' but a stronger third prick made him scream in pain before more pained shouts followed as his stomach felt like it was assaulted by invisible punches.

"Something is wrong!"said Johann"Stop it!"

Ragnok growled something and the goblins stopped chanting but the magic was still pulsing in the room. Johann and Steve shared a look then moved at the same time, running toward Harry, who kept on hollering his pain. Steve grabbed Harry while Johann took the hands out of the water. Steve laid a nearly unconscious Harry on his back, his head on his thigh.

"Harry?"called Steve"Can you hear me?"

Harry gave pitiful pained moans as he squinted at Steve's blurry face while Tony and Ragnok joined them.

"Harry"Johann gently took Harry's head, making the wizard look blearily at the red blob in front of him"Where does it hurt?"

Harry gave a strong pained moan, his hand going to his lower stomach before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Translation:  
_Kaputt_\- Kaput/Broken


	23. Big —Girls— Boys Cry When Their Heart Is

Since I'm a nice person, I won't let you hang on this cliffie and I'll give you the 23rd chapter so here it is! Enjoy and see you all after the 13th!

**WARNING: Slash, Mpreg, Swearing, Cursing, Draco is so done with Potter, Tony is Harry's best bro**

* * *

Keeping his eyes closed, Harry woke up to pain. His stomach felt like shit and he may have to hurl later. Actually, he was going to hurl now. Extracting himself from the safety and warmness of whomever was holding him, Harry threw up bile and spit into something for ten solid minutes, before a cool cloth passed over his face then wiped any leftover sickness from his lips. Finally opening his eyes, the brightness of the room made him groan then whimper in pain and close his eyes. Someone shushed him and a cool hand was in his hair, rubbing his scalp soothingly. Opening his eyes again, but slowly this time, Harry found his sight blurry.

"Here"said a kind voice and the world became clear.

Harry blinked tiredly at Johann's face, his body half laying on Steve's laps while the blond was calmly massaging his scalp. Tony was staring at the three of them from across.

"Wha…What…Happened?"murmured Harry tiredly.

Johann shook his head.

"We don't know"Johann looked over his shoulder at the door"Ragnok has been looking into it though"

Harry nodded, his face buried in Steve's muscled thigh.

"Did…it…work? Was…there…a…a…location?"

Silence fell in the room but from the face he could see, Harry understood. The ritual had failed. Harry gave a tiny whimper, tears ready to pour. Johann stared the wizard, extended a hand before taking it back to lay tensely by his body, unaware of both Avengers' gaze on him. The large door opened and Ragnok, along with another Goblin—who was holding a scroll of paper— entered.

"You should have told us, Mister Potter"reproached Ragnok

Harry squinted at them quizzically.

"Tell…you what?"asked Harry tiredly.

Ragnok and the goblin shared a look.

"Only two kind of people are forbidden to use the ritual"said Ragnok"The first one are the Squibs, they don't have enough magic and it would kill them instantly should they attempt to use it"

"And the second one?"asked Tony

It was the unknown goblin that answered him.

"Pregnant people"

Harry inhaled sharply and sat up abruptly. His stomach protested and Harry barely held back from puking again.

"Impossible"hissed Harry, getting distraught and stressed, making his magic act up.

"Harry, calm down"soothed Tony

"I'm not calming down!"shouted Harry before turning to glare at the goblin"I can't be pregnant, I've been using protections"—Steve's face took on an interesting shade of red—"Both magicals' and muggles', I simply can't!"

The goblin holding the scroll advanced toward him.

"Then, would you like to confirm what you're saying?"asked the Goblin, opening the blank scroll and presenting him with a pin"Just put a drop of your blood on this scroll and we'll know the answer"

Harry stared at the blank paper, trembling slightly.

'_I couldn't be pregnant! I used protections each time Steve and I did it!'_thought angrily the wizard_'…Unless…For that night?!…Surely I couldn't have…?!_'

Harry suddenly inhaled sharply, limbs trembling. Harry avoided everyone's gaze on him as he pricked his finger on the pin and let a drop blood fall on the scroll. The drop was sucked into the paper then, as if being drawn by an invisible quill, names, faces and lines appeared on the paper, starting with his first ancestor down to him. It didn't surprise him to see his face and name on the paper linked to 'Johann Ekkehardt Schmidt' and the line drawing down to 'Lily Luna Potter-Schmidt' and 'James Sirius Potter-Schmidt'. But he was immensely surprised when he saw a third line drawing down to a '?' and another line linked him to 'Steven Grant Rogers' and a line drew down to another '?'. Pale and trembling, Harry put a hand over his mouth, gripping the skin of his jaws as he tried to hold back a gasp or maybe a scream. He was pregnant again. With Schmidt's and Steve's babies. Faintly hearing the sound of an outraged shout then scuffling noise, Harry stared blankly at the scroll, head and ears filled with cotton.

"…ve!…St…t!…at'…ugh…th o…!"Harry barely heard Tony say.

"…ou mo…ap…hi…I…il…ou!"Steve's voice was also very faint.

"_Ic…ha…ih…nic…ver…al…en…du…dam…Idi…!_"even with Johann's strong German voice, he could hardly hear what the man was saying.

The two super soldiers continued scuffling until absolute silence fell, followed by two heavy things hitting the ground.

"Ha…?…ry?…"a hand was waved in front of his face but he didn't react"H…in…ck"

"I'…ke…ca…f i…"said a voice close to him that sounded familiar.

A sharp sting on his cheek brought him back. Holding a hand to his hurt cheek, Harry gaped at the man with blond hair and blue eyes. Harry first thought it was Steve but the hair was too pale and the eyes too cold and steely to be Steve.

"Back with us now, Potter?"drawled the blond.

Malfoy.

Malfoy was here.

What was he doing here?

Fingers snapped in front of him and he stared at them.

"Potter!"called Malfoy"Are you with us?"

Harry blinked at him and gave a tiny nod. Malfoy growled then turned toward the goblins and started talking with them. Sight going back to normal, Harry noticed Tony was sitting next to him, his arm slung over his shoulders, looking at him worriedly and Steve and Johann were lying on the ground, unmoving. At first, Harry didn't understand what was going on, until his eyes fell on the scroll and he started hyperventilating.

"Umh, Doc!"called urgently Tony.

Malfoy cursed, excused himself from the goblins and went toward Harry.

"Po-Harry, I need you to calm down"said Malfoy

But Harry hardly heard him and put his hands around his throat, signalling he was having trouble breathing. Malfoy cursed again and pointed his wand at Harry's throat.

"_Anapneo_"

Harry's airway cleared and he gasped a breath.

"Harry, calm down"soothed Tony, taking the wizard in his arms"It's okay, it's okay, breath with me, in then out, in then out…"

Harry breathed with Tony, calming down slightly. The raven-haired wizard suddenly burst into sobs, and hid his face into Tony's neck.

"Shhhh"soothed Tony as Malfoy walked to the unmoving bodies of the two super soldiers"It's okay, it's okay, bud"

"No, it's not"sobbed Harry, hanging on Tony like a drowning man on his buoy"It's not, it's not"Tony shushed him and pulled the wizard fully on his laps.

Tony watched as Malfoy undid whatever spell the goblins had put on the two men.

"If you two start fighting again, I'm hexing you and cursing your bollocks off, understood?"

Both men groaned but nodded nonetheless. Harry lifted his head from Tony's neck and stared at the two super soldiers. Johann's face showed anger along with worry, surprise and love and Steve's…Harry's breathing started accelerating. Steve's face showed anger, betrayal, pain and resent.

"Harry, Harry, focus on me"said Tony, grabbing Harry's head and forcing him to stare into his eyes"Focus on me, ignore those two idiots, just focus on me, focus on your breathing, in then out, in then out…"

Harry and Tony breathed together and Malfoy walked back to them.

"I need to take Harry to Saint Mungo's"said Malfoy"You three will join him later, you can Apparate at-"

"We're not wizards"growled Johann.

Malfoy gaped at them and so did the goblins.

"We were told we could come"informed Tony calmly with a tight smile"From a certain…Knight, no Queen, no Kingsley! He gave us his green light for coming here"

Malfoy glared at them then let out a huge sigh, fishing a necklace from his pocket.

"Hold onto this"said Malfoy to Tony before turning to the two others"You two, come here and hold onto this"

"Why should I?"growled Johann

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"All right, stay here, I don't care"replied the Healer"But right now, I have a patient who needs me and I'm ready to drop you if it means I can tend to him quickly"

The two men glared at each other before Johann grumbled some low insults and took a hold of the necklace and so did Steve. Malfoy gently took Harry's hand and put it on the necklace.

"Salazar"said Malfoy.

Johann felt as if something hooked him around his middle and pulled hard. It lasted for just a few seconds and he ended up falling flat on his face on a white marbled floor, turning his head on one side, he noticed Steve had also fallen flat on his arse. Groaning, Johann stood up, followed by Steve. Tony had been able to land squarely on his feet while still holding Harry in his arms—Yay for him!— and Malfoy immediately grabbed one of the closest bed.

"Put him here"ordered Malfoy and Tony obeyed.

Harry whined slightly at Tony leaving him.

"It's okay, bud, it's okay, I'm here"soothed Tony.

Malfoy waved his wand and the bed floated. The platinum wizard pushed the bed with Tony following closely while Steve and Johann trotted behind them, throwing each other glares and mouthed threats. They went through hallways, passing by many Healers and some patients who were roaming, Tony was surprised to see some with horns sprouting on their forehead or even feathers. Malfoy pushed the bed into an empty hospital room and left the bed in a corner.

"You"Malfoy looked pointedly at Tony"Stay with him while I finish examining him, he seems rather calm with you, as for you two"Malfoy glared at the two super soldiers"You stay where you are, if you try to wreck this place, I'm stunning you and leaving you two in the Insane Ward, understood?"

Both nodded and Malfoy waved his wand and thick white curtains appeared and the Healer drew them, muttering to himself angrily, as he went to check on Harry. Johann pricked up his ears to try and hear anything but Malfoy must have placed a spell to prevent this and Johann hissed. They waited for a moment before the curtains were drawn and Malfoy, followed by Tony, walked up to the two super soldiers. Behind them, Harry was staring at Malfoy's back with a blank and empty look.

"I have to go and take a machine with me, to see if the foetuses are okay"informed the platinum blond.

Steve and Johann stared blankly at the man.

"Aren't the babies all right?"asked Tony, throwing a glare at the two elders.

Malfoy shrugged.

"Hard to tell"replied Malfoy then threw a look at the raven on the bed before turning to the three"A spell like this, on a pregnant person would have killed the babies or their bearer"whispered Malfoy, for the three men only"I can't use my magic to see if the babies are fine or dead because Potter's is interfering with it and I'd rather not try to overload him with more foreign magic or we'll have not only the babies' corpse in our arms"

Malfoy made his way toward the door.

"Stark, right?"Tony nodded"Watch those two, warn any of the Healers in the hallway if they throw a tantrum"

And the blond left the room, leaving the four of them. The three men heard a loud and shaky sigh escape Harry then the wizard tried to lay on his side.

"Potter, don't move"growled Tony, returning to the bed and stopping Harry from moving.

Harry stayed silent, gaze empty and Tony sighed, running a hand through Harry's hair gently.

"Ry, it's not the end of the world what's happening to you"

"That's bullshit, Stark"hissed Steve.

Harry tensed.

"It may be not the end of the world, but it certainly is the end of something"went on the blond soldier.

"Not, now Rogers"growled Tony.

"Actually, I'm striking the iron while it's still hot"growled Steve"I can accept thing like the fact I slept for 70 years and woke up in 2012, or that there are aliens and wizards in this world but I can't accept someone, mainly my BOYFRIEND, going out with his rapist and abuser then later cheating on me with him!"

Johann kept silent, glaring at the American Icon.

"But that's just the tip of the iceberg, because right now he's pregnant, PREGNANT, with not just my baby but Schmidt's too!"

"And I'm very sure Harry is quite happy with his predicament"hissed Tony sarcastically"Along with the whole children being kidnaped"

"HE HID HE WENT OUT WITH SCHMIDT FROM ME!"

"Gosh, I wonder why!"replied Tony, dryly, and Steve looked past Tony's shoulder toward Harry's bed where the wizard was crying silently.

"When were you going to tell me?! Of your ex? Of your cheating?!"hissed Steve

Harry tensed, held back a sob and turned his head away.

"WHEN, POTTER?! WAS THERE EVEN AN OUNCE OF TRUST BETWEEN US?!"

"Why should Harry be entitled to answer you?"asked Tony, blocking Steve's view of Harry"Because he's your boyfriend? Don't make me laugh, when were you gonna tell him of your past conquests? Or when he tells you his? Of your first kiss or his? Do you want me to go on?!"Tony advanced dangerously toward Steve"As for trust, do I need to remind you what he went through or you can actually think for one fucking second?"

Johann stared at Tony then Steve and so on as they argued and, behind them, on the bed, Harry was crying silently. Silently, Johann stood, walked silently behind Rogers and made his way toward Harry. Johann gently held Harry's hand in his, making the wizard start and stare at him. Harry was torn between demanding the man to leave him and begging him to stay. Johann chose for him as a warm hand brushed his wet cheek then soothingly rubbed circles on it. Harry leaned into the touch, his free hand grabbing the one of his cheek.

"Step away from him"hissed Steve when he noticed them.

Johann looked up to glare at the blond.

"No"

Steve snarled and made a step toward him but Tony blocked him by standing on his way and glaring at the super soldier.

"Move, Stark"ordered Steve

"Nope, Capsicle"replied Tony

"He's a threat to Harry!"

"So he's Harry now"snarked Tony"With how you're reacting, I'd consider you more of a threat than Schmidt, at last he is trying to calm a wizard who MAY HAVE LOST HIS CHILDREN"—Harry started breathing irregularly upon hearing this and Johann tried to calm him down and glare at the genius at the same time—"While you scream and accuse him of cheating! Whether it's true or not, I don't care, but what I care is the reasons why! Something you didn't think of! But then again, you have always liked to think more with your muscles than your brain"

Steve snarled and grabbed Tony by his collar, lifting him off the ground. Johann let go of Harry to poise his body as if he were ready to jump over the bed and stop Rogers from pounding into the genius, while Harry emitted worried noises beside him. The door opened and all heads turned toward Malfoy who was rolling what looked like a muggle ultrasound scanner. The blond wizard stopped and looked at them, frowning.

"If you are upsetting my patient, I'm throwing you out"hissed the Healer as he rolled the machine up to Harry's bed.

Johann moved away from the bed as Malfoy pushed the machine close to Harry and went to stand by the wizard, at the head of the bed. Steve had reluctantly put down Tony, who glared at the blond, smoothed his clothes then, too, joined Harry at his bed. Steve stayed a little back, glaring at the group. They watched as the Healer grabbed a clear blueish liquid in a crystal vial.

"Pull up your top and drop your trousers a bit, Potter"instructed gently Malfoy.

With trembling limbs, Harry pulled his shirts up and undid the button of his jeans before wriggling slightly to lower them, Malfoy then dropped a good amount of the liquid on Harry's stomach before rubbing it.

"Malfoy?"said for the first time Harry

"Mmh?"

"M…The babies, they'll be okay, right?"

Malfoy stared blankly at his former school rival.

"…We'll see"replied evasively the Pure Blood, taking a notebook and a quill before whistling.

At the whistle, the transducer moved by itself, floating up and landing on his skin before starting to move while Malfoy stared at the screen, scribbling on his book. From time to time, Malfoy would raise his head, give a quick look at the screen or stare at it for a long time then scribble. Malfoy then put down his book and stared at the green-eyed wizard. Harry felt dread filling him, instinctively grabbing the hand of someone, and that someone squeezing back, and waited for Malfoy to announce the death of the foetuses but the blond turned to his machine and activated a few buttons.

"I swear, Potter"growled Malfoy, tinkering with the machine"You're one fucking walking miracle"

A sound then filled the room. A sound Harry was very familiar with. Heartbeats.

'_Tlot tlot tlot tlot_ _tlot tlot_ _tlot tlot_ _tlot tlot…'_

It sounded as if he had little horses galloping in his belly and Harry grinned widely, letting out another sob. Of joy and relief this time. The hand he was holding squeezed him with contained strength while Tony gave a relieved sigh and patted Harry on the shoulder as if congratulating him.

"Babies are fine"Malfoy said with a smile"Strong heartbeat for them both, they are the right size for your second month albeit a tad bit bigger which may cause problems as you advance into your pregnancy but nothing harmful to you or them"Malfoy gave Harry smirk"They are your children all right! Too strong and tough to be killed by a puny, centuries old ritual, just like their bearer"

Harry gave him a small smile and a snicker at his joke.

"Thank you so much, Draco"

Draco inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"Want to know the gender?"

"Isn't that a bit early for it?"asked Tony.

"Not for magical people"answered Draco before turning to Harry"So?"

Harry eyed his belly with a fond smile.

"Yes, please"

Malfoy nodded and took out his wand before waving above Harry's belly.

"Let's hope your magic won't interfere with the spell"muttered the steely blue-eyed wizard.

Two white smoke balls exited the tip of the wand and circled the stomach's skin in a snake-like manner before both balls turned blue.

"Two boys, congratulations"

Harry gasped a joyful noise, his hands flying to his mouth to muffle it. Beside him, Tony gave him a wide grin and Johann…Johann was running his hand in the wizard's hair, his lips pulling slightly upward and his sapphire eyes warm and loving as they stared at the wizard. Steve, while the others couldn't see him, had been entirely moved by the heartbeats, he was glad Harry didn't need more on his plate and at the same time happy. He was going to be a dad. Harry and him were going to be parents.

'_Think you can forget that? That he cheated on you? Or that Harry will accept you after what happened? Would you raise another of Schmidt's spawns and have it call you Dad?'_asked a dark voice in his mind.

Steve's happiness dissipated and he could just stare at Harry's way, of the way he was smiling and trying to contain his joy then at Schmidt, of the way he was holding Harry's hand with one hand and the other running in the wizard's hair, the cold-now-warm-and –in-love sapphire eyes focused solely on the raven-haired wizard as if he was the eighth wonder of the universe.

'_Harry's made his choice and you're not it, Rogers'_

"Since you're all three fine"said Malfoy, whipping the liquid off of Harrys belly"I'll let you go home, even if I'm not really happy about it, so you will follow this diet"Malfoy handed him a paper from his notebook"Your first pregnancy may have helped you put on some weight but you're still too skinny, try not to use too much magic, it would be dangerous for the babies and finally, take some rest and be in a fucking calm environment"Malfoy glared at Stark, Schmidt and then him pointedly"You three better make sure he follows those rules or I'm hexing you all"

"I'll make sure of it"promised Tony and Johann nodded next to him.

"Good, so for now on, I'll be your appointed Healer, you have question, you need anything or there is an emergency those doofuses can't help with, you Floo or owl me, understood?"

"Yeah"replied Harry

"Good, now scram, I don't want to see you here until next month, we'll start with appointments at least twice a month then twice a week as you get further along, I'll owl you when I want to see you"

Harry nodded and, with Tony's and Johann's help, he got off the bed. Tony passed an arm around the wizard's waist as they made their way to the door.

"By the way, Potter"called suddenly Malfoy"I heard about your children, I'm sorry, I hope you'll find them and I know with your Gryffindorkish tendencies and recklessness you will go yourself at their research, so follow the diet to boost up your magic enough and rest as much as you can"

"Thank you Draco…And how did you know about…?"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"My name may have lost some of its power but that doesn't mean I don't have ears anywhere"

Harry rolled his eyes too, with a snicker.

"Again thanks Malfoy"

Draco snorted.

"Just go away from my sight, I'll stop worrying myself sick"growled Malfoy as he closed the door"And use the Floo in my office, it'll be better than Apparating or that dreaded Knight Bus"

"Alright"The door closed.

Harry asked a passing Healer where was Healer Malfoy's office and the man kindly gave him the way. The trip to Draco's office was tense and silent. Harry pushed to door of the office and immediately made a beeline for the fireplace.

"Actually, I'll go first"suggested Tony, taking a handful of the powder above the fireplace"Just in case you fall"

Harry stared at him and nodded.

The genius stepped into the fireplace, threw the powder with a distinct 'Grimmauld Place' then disappeared into the emerald green flames. Harry was left with his two lovers and he supressed a shiver as he felt one move closely to him. Grabbing some powder before he stepped inside the fireplace, Harry yelled the name of his house and was engulfed by the heatless flames. He wasn't really paying attention of what he was doing so when he landed in the fireplace at Grimmauld, he lost his footing. Tony immediately caught the wizard as he sneezed the soot that was blown around.

"Good thing I went first"grumbled Tony, helping Harry up.

"Thanks"replied Harry.

The fireplace roared and Johann stumbled but didn't fall onto the floor. Coughing up the soot, Johann exited the fireplace just in time as Steve arrived the same way Johann did. As soon as all of them were in the room, the same tense silence that was at St. Mungo's was back.

"I'll ask Kreacher to start dinner"said Harry, trying to duck into the hallway but someone grabbed him before he could.

"We need to talk"stated Steve.

"There is nothing to talk"said Harry"From the way you reacted, you made it clear there couldn't be a 'us' anymore"

"Harry, I-"

"No Steve, shut up! You're right, I can't trust you, I haven't been able to trust you into telling you Johann Schmidt was here and that I had been going out with him, admittedly unaware of his real identity, or what happened to me when he had kidnaped me or what we did that day, willingly…I can't trust anybody, not anymore"said emptily the wizard, muttering a _Relashio_ and Steve's hand was wrenched away by an invisible force"…When all of this is over and I have my children back, I'll be quitting the Avengers, entirely-"

"Harry don't"said Steve

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"shouted Tony

"-and I'll be raising my children, all four of them, alone"Harry walked into the hallway, quickly followed by Tony and Steve"-and you'll never have to hear from me"

Steve's chest constricted painfully and he went to take Harry in his arms but the raven-haired wizard stepped back, shaking his head 'no' at him.

"Kreacher"called Harry and a crack sounded, and the bowing House-Elf appeared beside him"Take my things from o-Steve's room and put it in Regulus's then make us dinner, please"

The elf nodded, snapped his fingers and floors above them doors opened and closed.

"Harry, don't do this"pleaded Steve"Let's sit and talk"

Someone snorted from the living room. Harry shook his head and started climbing the stairs.

"And Kreacher, deliver my food to Regulus's room"Harry disappeared from their sight.

"Yes, master"replied the House Elf before disappearing in a crack.

Steve stayed at the foot of the stairs, heartbroken. Tony patted Steve on the shoulder and went into the kitchen.

"It's my fault"said a voice behind the super soldier.

Steve turned and saw Johann, an unlit cigarette at his lips and staring at the top of the stairs.

"I broke his trust"said dejectedly Johann"It's my fault"

Steve tensed his jaws and got the urge to punch the man but as he watched Schmidt, the urge receded and he could only blink at the man, also heartbroken. Johann exhaled audibly, lighting his cigarette and ducking sadly into the living room. Steve stared at him then back at the stairs then followed Johann into the living room where he found the man mopping on the couch, inhaling and exhaling smoke through his hollow nose. Steve didn't know why but he choose to sit beside him. Johann noticed him from the corner of his eyes and silently held up his hand holding the cigarette toward the blond, offering him a drag.

"No thanks"declined Steve and the cigarette went back to Johann's lips.

Steve stared at Johann as the man took another drag and exhaled the smoke through his nose.

"What-"Steve cut himself as he tried to keep his tone calm"What did you mean when you said you broke his trust?"

Johann shook the ashes off the cigarette in an ashtray—when had it appeared?— and stared at the wall in front of him as he placed the cancer stick at his lips.

"You know that we went out and that I took a fake identity"Steve nodded, his jaws tense"He told me he lived by some kind of a motto, 'Constant Vigilance' that he applied constantly and when I asked him if he applied it with me, he replied 'no'"—Johann took a drag of his cigarette—"He should have"—Johann exhaled the smoke—"And when he learnt of my real identity, you can imagine how broken and angry he might have been"—Steve nodded—"And I believe he's doubting himself, now, on whether or not he can trust someone, even his boyfriend"

"More like former"muttered Steve, passing a hand over his face"He wants to quit and disappear"

"I heard"—Johann took the last drag—"And you shouldn't let him"replied Johann, extinguishing his fag, and taking another"I let him go…Not that I could held him back at the time and he had every good reasons to leave, but not you"—Johann lit his second cigarette—"He chose you"

Steve frowned.

"He chose me?"

'_More like he chose you'_thought Steve

Johann nodded.

"When I asked him to choose between you and I, he said he'd rather choose, and I quote, 'the kindest man who has been nothing but sweet and loving and who has not wanted a single thing in return for everything he did' than his former rapist who manipulated him on many levels"Johann took a much needed drag from his fag.

Steve shook his head.

"I don't believe him"replied Steve, making Johann gape at him"I don't believe him when I see how he acts towards you, he's more open than with me so he clearly made his choice, and it's not me"

Johann snarled and cursed in German as he turned to glare at the American.

"Look at me, _Kaptäin_, really look at me"Johann pointed to his whole face"This isn't a face you can love, this isn't the face of a hero! I'm a villain, villains don't save people, they kill them, villains don't love, they torture and break, and nobody, NOBODY, falls in love with a villain"Angrily, Johann squashed his half burnt cigarette in the ashtray and walked out"I'm going to bed"

Steve stared at Johann's retracting back then heard him stomp his way up then a door opening and closing violently. Stark suddenly poked his head in the living room.

"What happened?"asked the genius

Steve stared at him, shook his head and followed Schmidt's example and went up to bed. Steve won't lie when he was still expecting to see Harry waiting in their bed and felt a pang of pain when he settled under the cold cover, missing the soothing and warm presence of his boyfriend.

Steve felt like crying.

* * *

Translation:

_Kaptäin_-Captain


	24. Tony Stark Is So Done With Wizards And T

I know I should be reviewing but today/tomorrow is a day off for me, I believe I succeeded in some exams and I'm in a good mood so here's a chapter! By the way, if I were to make a playlist for this fic(and what will happen after), would any of you be interested in listening to it? Anyway, here's the chapter! Enjoy and good night!

**WARNING: Mpreg, Cursing, Swearing, Tony Stark(Yes this man is warning in itself!)**

* * *

Tony frowned as he watched the scene before him. He had been silently drinking his morning coffee when Harry, who has been scarcely leaving his bedroom for two days straight, sneaked into the kitchen to grab a bite and just a few seconds later, Steve entered it and out right gaped at his…at Harry. Of course, Harry panicked and tried to run out of the kitchen and ran right into Johann. By then, Harry was almost hyperventilating and both Steve and Johann approached the wizard to try and soothe him, and Harry Apparated to his bedroom—as he landed loudly on the ground of his room, floors above the kitchen— with a loud crack. Tony was the first to worry as Harry was supposed to rest, both physically and magically, and ran up toward the raven's room.

"Harry?!"Tony knocked strongly on the locked door"Harry?! Are you all right?!"

Harry's reply was a sob followed by a 'yes'.

"Harry, can I come in? I just want to check on you"asked Tony.

Harry gave a strong, sad 'no' and Tony stepped away from the door, staring at it unhappily. Behind the genius, into the stairway, two heads were poking out, staring at him expectantly. Tony glared at them as he walked toward the two.

"One of you better find a way to, not only get him out of this room, but also make him happy AND calm"hissed Tony right at the face of the two super soldiers"You have until someone finds a new way for us to find the children or this Kingsley gives him his dates for their appointment, if by then nothing has changed, I'll definitely help Harry changes identity and financially support him and his kids"

And Tony Stark walked—stomped— away.

It was already the third day and nothing has been done by the two dumbasses and Tony was done, so fucking done. Done to the point he was turning to magic—him, a man of science and engineering— for a solution. Grabbing some books from the library he found through his exploring, Tony brought them down and sat on the couch and skimmed through book after book.

"What are you doing, Stark?"asked Steve after he had entered the living room and saw Tony reading a —an actual paper— book.

"Trying to find a way to solve the Harry and SSs problem"growled Tony, throwing the book he was reading on the table and taking another one.

"SSs?"

Tony threw the book he was holding on the table.

"Super Soldiers"replied Stark, grabbing a grey looking book with a belt tied around it.

Steve sat on the couch as Tony looked at the book curiously. From his spot the blond soldier could read '_The Monster Book of'_ and the belt just passed over the last of the title. Undoing the belt, Tony tried to open the book, which emitted a low growly noise(?), but found himself unable.

"What kind of book is that?"growled Tony, turning the book to stare at the lock…Which looked like a mouth with sharp teeth and now the front cover supported four eyes like some kind of spider.

Tony glared at the book and tried to open it again but couldn't. The book growled with threat then attacked. Steve let out a shout as the book started attacking Tony and the genius flung it against a wall with a cry.

"What the hell is that?!"shouted Tony

"I don't know!"

The book slide toward them, its jaws snapping at their way and Tony went to exit the room but the book slide toward him and bit his ankle.

"Ow!"Tony shook his foot but the book wouldn't let him go"Steve! Help!"

The super soldier jumped from his spot on the couch and grabbed the book to fling it at the wall again.

"You all right?"asked Steve

Tony looked at his ankle, which had a nice bleeding bit mark.

"Not bleeding too much so yeah"answered Tony"Where is the Book of Hell?"

Steve looked at where he threw it but found nothing.

"Shit"hissed the blond then turned to the genius"Go stand on something above ground level, it won't bite us and we'll see it coming"

Tony nodded and hobbled to a chair and sat on it, his feet crossed underneath him while Steve chose to stand on the couch. The two looked around but found no trace of the book. In the hallway, footsteps were heard.

"_Was zum Teufel ist hier los mit euch beiden?_"growled a voice.

Johann, a lit fag at his lips, stared at the two weirdly as he entered the room. The Book of Hell immediately went out of its hiding place, sliding toward the German, gurgling happily and threateningly.

"Schmidt! Watch out!"called then suddenly Steve

Johann gave the other super soldier a strange look.

"What do you mean by- _Verdammte Scheiße, was ist das ?!_"His cigarette fell onto the ground from his exclamation.

Johann quickly ran to the nearest highest spot in the room as he fled from the thing that was chasing him and tried to bite his ankles. Johann jumped on the nearest chair—which nearly tipped over but Johann stopped it— and the book barely jumped an inch in the air and hit itself on the chair.

"Vat ze fuk iz zhate?!"hissed Johann, his German accent more pronounced.

"Stark opened the book"said Steve

"Hey! I was trying to find a way to fix things with Harry for you two and this is what I get?!"hissed Stark"I didn't even know books could do this"

The book snarled and growled some more before going to hide under a piece of furniture. The adults breathed heavily and when Tony tried to put a foot down, the book got out and tried to bite him again.

"HARRY!"shouted Tony"HELP!"

Silence then heavy footsteps were heard above them then into the stairs. A dishevelled Harry burst into the room, clad in only large black jogging trousers, his barely jutting belly showing.

"What's going on?"asked the wizard, his wand in one hand.

Before anyone of them could open their mouth, the book was out and sliding toward Harry. The wizard's eyes widened in recognition and he made a beeline for the couch before him, putting a hand on it and jumping over it easily. Behind him, the book snapped and snarled at the couch before it slid underneath it. Harry glared at each of the men in the room.

"Explanation. Now"growled Harry.

"I tried to find a way for all the tension in this house"explained quickly Tony.

Harry worked his jaws—a mannerism he took from Johann when the man was angry and trying to repress the urge to kill.

"Tones, when this thing is back in the library, remind me to kill you"hissed Harry, bending down on the couch to see underneath it.

"Harry?!"screeched Steve.

"What are you doing?!"hissed Johann.

Harry stared right back at the book before it snarled and slid out, snarling and snapping, and Harry moved back and watched the book under him stop, look around then slide back under the couch.

'_Oh! Déjà vu'_thought Harry with a grin.

Johann stared at the wizard before heaving a breath then dropping down his chair and ran to the small table before the couch. The book got out from under the couch and went to bite his ankle but Johann jumped on the table and gave a victorious snicker when the book tried to jump on the table then gave up and returned under the couch. The German man was staring at the people in the room, all of them perched on a piece of furniture as if playing a twisted 'The floor is lava' game without imaginary lava but with a real crazed book fond of biting ankles.

"I need a shoe"said Harry.

The Avengers looked down but groaned at their bare feet.

"Here"replied Johann, taking off one of his slippers and handing it to the wizard who gladly accepted it.

The men watched as the wizard held the shoe before him, over the space between the couch and the chair Johann had been standing on and waited expectantly. The wizard suddenly dropped the slipper and the book exited and happily started chewing it. With a growl, Harry jumped down from the couch and landed on top of the book, which emitted a pitiful and pained cry.

"The belt!"shouted Harry

Steve grabbed the belt on the small table before him and threw it at Harry, who caught it then bent down and buckled it around the book swiftly and easily, the slipper jutting out of a part of the book. Growling, Harry took out the slipper, handed it to Johann then marched toward the genius—who was getting down his chair.

"You went into the Black Library for that"Harry thrust the book against the genius chest who caught it"What were you thinking?!"

"I was trying to help!"

"Tony, there are cursed books in this library I haven't taken out yet, some of them that when opened could either burn your eyes out or even suffocate you as you read the words out loud!"

Tony gaped at the wizard.

"Couldn't you see this book was anything but normal?! I mean look at the title! The Monster Book of Monsters! _Monster Book!_"scolded Harry

"It was sleeping?"replied Tony

Harry growled, his hands twisting at Tony's neck mentally before him. Something made of glass exploded in the room.

"Anthony"—Tony flinched, it was bad if Harry used his full name—"I swear…"Harry exhaled a growl"I really ought to hex you, jinx your bollocks off"—Tony gaped at the wizard—"Curse you into next century just for this crap you pulled!"

A calming hand fell on the wizard's shoulder.

"Harry, calm down"soothed Steve.

Harry simply growled. Another hand grabbed his arm and started pulling him toward the couch and Harry obeyed, allowing his body to be lead by Johann toward the furniture.

"How do I open this book?"asked in a tiny voice the genius.

Harry glowered at the brunet from over his shoulder and the super soldiers glared in disbelief at the man.

"You stroke the spine"replied Harry"And I swear Stark, you unleash this thing again, you fucking figure out how to buckle it again, alone this time!"

Tony nodded and gently stroked the spine until the book started purring and then opened it. Harry dropped tiredly on the couch, his hands going to his face and rubbing it. Johann and Steve sat too, flunking the wizard. Leaning on the back of the couch, Harry let out a tired groan, his hands unknowingly going down to cradle his rounding stomach and rubbing his thumbs on it—A gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Johann and Steve. Exhaling, Harry turned his head toward Johann then Steve and each stared at him. And without warning, the three started giggling. You know that nervous giggle you let out after a tough situation and when the adrenalin drops down. The giggle soon developed into snickers.

"What a bunch of super-humans we are"snarked Steve between two giggles.

Johann nodded.

"Nearly taken out by a single book"added Johann in a snicker.

"Imagine the headlines"snickered Harry"Four men found dead by book, Aurors Investigate the death of Harry He-Who-Was-Defeated-By-A-Book Potter"

Steve and Johann chuckled.

"HYDRA's Supreme Head overbooked to death"supplied Johann with a snicker and making the others giggle.

"Tony Stark meet his maker, not through sex but through book"added Steve and Tony raised his head from his book and blew him a raspberry while Johann and Harry out right laughed.

"America's Golden Boy Slayed by Book"growled Tony as he turned a page, and the three laughed harder.

It felt good, laughing like that, after the tension of the last days, this shared moment felt like a cold breeze in a scorching summer. The three on the couch laughed some more before stopping, little giggle by little giggle. The two super soldiers stared at each other then at the red faced and smiling wizard, a throb in their chest. Teary emerald eyes opened and stared at the elder men in amusement and…was that love? For the both of them? The two soldiers held back a breath as they eyed each other then the wizard. Harry noticed that something shifted between them and quickly sobered up as he stood from the couch and was about to go—run— back to his room when a caterwaul stopped him. Kingsley's lynx stood by the threshold of the living room.

"Harry, I would like you to pass by my office today at 3 pm sharp, do not be late"said the Patronus in Kingsley's voice before vanishing.

Harry remained focused on the spot the lynx had stood up.

"Harry?"asked Johann.

Harry silently casted a _Tempus_ and smoke shaped '2:19 pm' escaped the tip.

"…Get dressed"said Harry as he walked toward his room"The Minister for Magic wants to see us"

* * *

Translation:

_Was zum Teufel ist hier los mit euch beiden?_-What the hell is going on with you two?

_Verdammte__Scheiße, was ist das?!-_Fucking hell, what is that?!


	25. Bad News

Hey guys! All exams are finished! I hope I did good this time! So here's a chapter for your delight! PS: I'm also working on not only the one-shots following this fic but also on a Harry Potter Age of Ultron, I'll probably start to post it when I have AoU in English subtitled in English and/or the script( with preferably the One hour extended movie) anyway, ENJOY!  
**WARNING: Author trying herself to Sassy!Steve(and maybe miserably failed), Mpreg, Slash, Swearing, Cursing **

* * *

It was two and thirty-six when the eldest men found themselves in the living room, dressed up and everything, and waiting for Harry. Footsteps were heard above then in the stairs before Harry appeared, wearing his leather suit with the overcoat open.

"Getting fat around the middle?"joked Tony making the wizard glare at him.

"That's what happen to pregnant people, they get fat"snarked Harry"Something that can't be said to you, aren't you getting pudgy around the middle?"

Johann tried to hold back a snicker when Tony frowned at the wizard and yet grabbed the skin around his stomach.

"You should watch yourself, at your age"added Harry then pointed at Steve and Johann"I mean look at those nonagenarians"Steve even flexed jokingly his arms and Tony glared him"They're fitter than you"

"I hate you all"replied the genius.

Harry laughed and walked to the fireplace and was about to grab some Floo powder but Tony beat him to it.

"I'll go first"piped the genius"God knows you can be such a klutz and we wouldn't want you to fall on your face"

Harry glared at him but stepped back.

"Say 'Ministry of Magic' and wait for us"replied Harry

Tony nodded and stepped into the fireplace.

"Ministry of Magic"

The green flames engulfed the genius after he threw the powder then left the premises. Harry counted in his head then too took a handful of powder.

"Harry?"called softly Steve"After our appointment, could we talk? We really need it"

Harry said nothing, stepped into the fireplace and shouted 'Ministry of Magic' before being engulfed by the emerald fire. Steve stared disappointedly at the empty fireplace.

"He won't talk"said Johann, taking a handful of the powder"Why do you think I kidnaped him?"

"You kidnaped him just to talk?"

Johann rolled his eyes and nodded.

"…You really need to seek help…"

"Harry said the same thing"drawled the German man"Ministry of Magic"

The green fire enveloped him and he felt less sick than the previous time and was even able not to stumble out of the fireplace. Exiting the fireplace and dusting the soot off his clothes, Johann looked around the swarm of people—some of them who even gasped and scooted away from him upon seeing his face— and noticed Harry and Tony a few fireplaces ahead. A fireplace roared beside him as he walked toward the two and Steve landed softly on his two feet.

"Harry's over there"informed Johann when Steve looked around for the wizard and the genius.

The blond nodded and the two walked up to Harry, the officials around them parting, almost like the Red Sea, and letting them pass easily. Johann even heard some of them mutter 'The Dark Lord is back!' or 'It's He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!', making his —non existent—eyebrow raise up quizzically.

"What's wrong with those people?"asked Steve when they joined Harry and Tony"They're staring at Schmidt weirdly and scaredly"

Harry blinked quizzically at the blond, looked at the staring people behind the super soldiers then eyed Johann and gave out a soft gasp.

"Shit! I forgot!"Harry took out his wand and approached Johann who eyed the wizard and the wand warily.

"What is it?"asked Johann, his body unknowingly leaning away from the wand.

"Nothing, but your face does look like Voldemort's one"replied Harry"Except a bit red so people are thinking you may be Voldemort's twin"

Johann frowned but still eyed the wand weirdly.

"I'm just going to Glamour your face, long enough to last through the day"explained Harry and he waved his wand around Johann's face for a few seconds"It's done"

Johann shrugged.

"If you say so"deadpanned the man.

"Let's go, we're going to be late"Harry turned around and started walking.

The men followed him as they walked through the crowd then into an old–looking lift.

"Level one"said Harry to the liftman.

Johann expected the lift to go up but it moved back, horizontally then sideway then down, down, down. They stopped from time to time, before stopping entirely.

"Level 1, Minister for Magic and Support Staff"said the liftman.

Harry thanked the man and the group exited and followed Harry as he walked through the polished black-tilled hallway, passing by doors then stopping before one. Harry stared at the name on the door then knocked.

"Come in"

Harry and the other entered into the warm and large office of the Minister. Shakebolt was talking with an Auror who held papers in his arms. The two stopped talking upon seeing him then the Auror bowed lightly before he made his way out. The Auror passed close to Harry that the raven-haired could see a bit of the upper paper he was holding, immediately recognising the colour and title of a wanted poster but not who was on it. Harry frowned just slightly before coming up to Shakebolt's desk and stood straight before it, one arm behind his back and the other over his heart then bowed low and stayed as such. The others watched the wizard as he, most probably, saluted the man behind the desk.

"Minister"said Harry to the floor.

"Harry, at ease"smiled Shakebolt

Harry straightened, put his arms behind his back and spread his legs slightly, the same position as the muggle soldiers' 'at ease'.

"You said you wanted to see us, Minister"

"Indeed, I do"Shakebolt walked from behind his desk to shake hands with the muggles"My name is Kingsley Shakebolt"—Shakebolt shook hands with Tony, then Steve then Johann—"And as Harry probably told you, I'm the Minister for Magic"

"Harry didn't tell us he knew such…important people"drawled Tony.

"Harry has always been a secretive person"—Johann and Steve refrained from snorting—"And he hates the fame he has in the Wizard World, sir…"

"Tony Stark"replied Tony

"Ah! The egocentric genius with the heart of gold, Harry told me about you, when he gave me a report on the Battle of New York"Shakebolt turned around to gaze at Harry while Tony gaped at the wizard's back"When Harry joined you for the battle, he gave us quite a lot of paperwork after he came back"

"He told us"added Steve"Said he was almost lynched back at home"

"Let me guess, you're Captain America"guessed the Minister

Steve nodded and saluted the man.

"Name is Steve Rogers, sir"

Shakebolt's lips twitched slightly.

"Your people have some trouble with the…Muggles?"asked Johann

Shaekbolt stared at the man.

"Who are you? I don't think Harry mentioned you before"

"His name is Noah Smith, he's a consultant for the Avengers"came Harry's voice"He recently got taken for the job"Harry shrugged"Superiors wanted to 'pop his cherry' on a particular field mission and he joined us"

Johann tried not to gape at the wizard or his phrasing or his lie.

"Well, let's hope his mission won't _overwhelm_ him to much"

Johann frowned at the man's stressing on the word.

"Don't worry sir, I'll made sure of that"said Harry"You said you wanted to talk about something, what is it, sir?"

Shakebolt's face darkened lightly before the man walked behind his desk.

"All of you, take a seat"Shakebolt waved his hands and summoned comfortable looking chairs.

"Thank you sir, but I'll stand"said Harry while the other sat.

"Harry, you should sit down, especially in your s-"Steve cut himself at the dark look Harry sent him.

"Harry?"asked Kingsley.

"It's okay, it's nothing, I was just in a little mishap a couple days earlier, nothing life threatening"—Johann, Steve and Tony tried not to make a disbelieved face at the wizard's back—"Steve's just looking out for me"

The Minister made a noise, stared at Harry then at the men behind him before rummaging through the paper on his desk then handed Harry a thick scroll.

"Here's a list of all made Portkeys in the last months"Harry opened the scroll and skimmed through the content"We tried to find anything remotely suspicious but all of those names are from Light Families"

Harry pursed his lips, noting names like Therry Whilde, Dennis Fyrewyrm, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Scamander and so on. Nothing suspicious.

"Couldn't the Port-thingy be made some older times or someone supplied a false identity?"asked Tony

"Sadly, mister Stark, when someone is asking for a Portkey to be made, we take a sample of their magic and we know for sure if his or her identity is true or false, and a spell on a Personal Portkey is to be re-done each month, like the Portkeys of Healers"explained Shakebolt.

"And with Polyjuice?"asked Steve and Johann stared blankly at the blond.

Shakebolt shook his head.

"You just take on the person's appearance, not their magic and each magic is proper to their withholder"Shakebolt turned to Harry"I didn't know you had kids"

Harry pursed his lips slightly, pondering on what he should say next.

"Had them after I disappeared for a year for _this mission_"Harry gave a pointed look at the men behind him, clearly saying 'Later'.

"Do I know the girl?"

Johann was the only one to hold back a snort.

"Man's a muggle"replied evasively the raven-haired wizard.

Shakebolt blinked at the Saviour of the Wizarding World, who raised an eyebrow at him.

"…Ah…"

Johann definitely snorted this time.

"I'd like to keep that information quiet, if you don't mind"said Harry.

Shakebolt nodded.

"I'll do my best, but it will be hard"said Shakebolt"Skeeter has been snooping around after she got wind of your kids, trying to find information concerning you and them"

Harry's whole body tensed and his hands opened and closed spasmodically.

"If she's still giving you trouble"growled Harry"I could always…_talk_ with her and _dissuade_ from doing this kind of thing again"

Kinglsey frowned.

"Do you have something on her?"

"I haven't the foggiest on what you mean, sir"replied evasively Harry"I was just saying I could talk with her"

Tony snorted and Shakebolt eyed the wizard slightly disapprovingly.

"I wish, Potter, but you're no Auror anymore and that would be considering threatening of magical being, and I'm sure you don't want Skeeter writing lies on you"

Harry made a noise of agreement.

"Could we get to the point, sir?"asked Johann.

Shakebolt was about to answer the man when the door opened and an Auror entered, breathless, and holding papers. Harry and the others turned around to glare at the intruder.

"Can't you see I'm busy?"asked Shakebolt

"It's important, sir"replied the Auror"It concerns the-"

Kinglsey cleared his voice, cutting the man and standing from his desk.

"Excuse us Harry, for a moment"said Kingsley as he walked toward the Auror and both exited the room.

Harry glared at the door while the other raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"I don't know for you"piped up Tony"But something isn't right"

Johann nodded with a noise while Steve frowned but nodded. Harry stared at the papers on the desk then at the door then at the desk.

"Harry, what are you doing?"hissed Steve as he watched the wizard walk around the desk and stare closely at the papers.

"Looking for answers"answered Harry"Shakebolt is being secretive and that is making alarm bells sound in my head"

Harry fished in his overcoat's pocket a pair of leather gloves—that was a part of the suit Johann made him—put them on and started skimming through the papers and moving them gently. The three men watched as Harry's curious and determined look was replaced by an angry one as he kept on reading whatever was on those papers. The door opened and Kinglsey, along with the young Auror, walked back inside. Kingsley gaped then glared at the wizard behind his desk.

"Kinglsey…What is going on?"growled Harry, his body strained and his magic swirling slightly inside the room.

Kinglsey stayed silent.

"Watch out, Potter"snarked the Auror"You forgot who you're talking to! You may be our Saviour that doesn't give yo-"

The man cut himself as he seemed to have trouble speaking, as if his tongue was stuck to his palate.

"Harry"warned Kinglsey"Cancel your jinx"

"Not until I have my answer"hissed the raven.

The three muggles could only stare from one group to another, not knowing what to do.

"I'll give them to you"conceded Shakebolt and Harry cancelled the _Langlock_ on the Auror, who cowered behind the Minister.

"I repeat…What is going on?"

Kinglsey eyed him then sighed.

"There was a breakout at Azkaban, we don't know who did it yet"

Harry made an angry and distressed noise, his hands rubbing his face then his hair. From the way the wizard was behaving, it wasn't something good.

"Who?"

"It would be wise fo-"said Shakebolt

"WHO?!"

Shakebolt shook his head, waved his hands and papers flew out of drawers or files and floated before Harry.

"Here's a list of all Death Eaters who had escaped"

"Wait! Death Eaters?"Tony turned to Harry"Wasn't that the followers of Vo-Mor-Moldyshort?"

Harry gave just a little snort but nodded.

"Yes"Harry glared at Shakebolt"You also forgot to mention it was the Death Eaters I, personally, hunted and locked up"

Johann tensed and glared at the dark-skinned man.

"If they held a grudge for Harry, I wouldn't be surprised if the perpetrator is one of those Death Eaters"stated Johann, a hint of anger in his voice.

Harry glowered at the Minister for Magic.

"Why didn't you warn me?!"

"Because you would throw yourself recklessly into this mission"growled the Minister"I've seen you go on missions non-stop before you retired, it didn't matter if you were sleep-deprived, magic-depleted or covered in wounds as long as you caught those Death Eaters"

"Sounds like someone we all know"commented Tony.

"Shut up Stark"replied Harry, Steve and Johann at the same time.

"The thing is you could have told me!"hissed Harry"I could have taken precautions! I would have warned more my kids!"Harry inhaled and exhaled angrily"At last, now I have an idea on who the perpetrators may be"

"And how could they have found you or the kids you didn't tell us about, Potter?"asked the Auror and Harry refrained from hexing the sod.

"My real location may not have been made public in the Wizarding World but my doing in the Battle of New York and my sighting at with Avengers surely was enough for the Death Eaters to know where to strike! Even if they were in Azkaban!"Harry took menacing steps toward the Auror, who cowered back behind Shakebolt"As for my kids, firstly, I am not entitled to tell you anything about my life, why? You want to know how many time I took a piss today or how many cock I sucked?"—The Auror almost strangled himself with his spit while Steve and Johann tried to hide their blush—"Secondly, they could have my place watched before they fucking stroke!"

"No need to be this vulgar, Potter"scolded Shakebolt.

Harry shrugged.

"I learnt from a good friend that being vulgar and blunt is the best way not to have people on your back anymore"casually replied the green-eyed wizard, making Tony snort then laugh.

"Back to the matter at hand"Kinglsey inhaled"I don't want you or your team on the field"

"What?!"shouted Harry, Steve and Johann, the two latter standing up from their seat while Tony stared at the man in disbelief.

"What was the point then of letting us come?"growled the genius but was ignored.

"You heard me, Potter"replied Kinglsey"You are a retired Auror, therefor you won't take orders from me, and we have some troubles with the Avengers"

"Shakebolt, if you are worried about them revealing our existence to the Muggles, you shouldn't be, they have way more secrets that make ours look like kitten piss"said Harry

"What kind of secrets?"asked the Auror.

Tony rolled his eyes as he stood up.

"The point of a secret is to remain secret if not, it's not a secret, capish?"

The Auror blinked owlishly at the genius.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to allow you or your friends on the field, Potter"replied Kingsley"Or have you forgot the rule where an Auror isn't meant to go on field when the case at hand concerns said Auror, and let me tell you Harry, you are more than concerned, and I can see you and your troubles controlling your magic, I don't want your uncontrolled emotions compromising my Aurors already working on it"

Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"You can't mean I am to stay and wait for the Aurors to find my kids"

"Sir, if you had allowed my team to come to your world, it was to be able to help you, so please, let us help"tried Rogers firmly.

Shakebolt shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Captain Rogers, but I can't allow you that for two reasons, one, you three along with other people in America, know too much about our world and I can't afford someone leaking something to the bad people, two, you all are too close to Harry to be a part of the operation"reasoned Kingsley before turning to Harry"Potter, you are to stay confined at either Grimmauld or at the Avengers' until my Aurors are done with their jobs"

Harry tensed his jaws, his lips twitching.

"Yes, _sssssir_"Harry hissed the last part in Parseltongue"I will take heed of your orders and leave"

The other men stared at Harry in disbelief.

"So you're just giving up"growled Steve

"I'm not giving up"replied Harry"I'll just be waiting"Harry looked pointedly at each one of the muggles"Let's go home and wait"

All of them showed their contempt to the Minister as they made their way toward the door. Harry opened it open for Tony, Steve and Johann.

"Potter! If I see you out there, on the field, I'm locking you up in Azkaban until we find your kids"

Harry glared at Kingsley as he shut the door. Once Harry was out, he tried to control his breathing—and magic— clenching and unclenching his hands.

"What do we do now?"growled Johann

"We go home"Harry gave a pointed look at the door then at them when they protested"We'll talk later, not here though, you never know who could be listening"he said only for them to hear before the wizard made his way toward the lift and demanded to go on Level 8. As they made their way to the row of fireplace, someone grabbed Harry's arms and Harry almost hexed the person but stopped when he noticed it was Hermione.

"Blimey, Mione"hissed Harry, a hand over his heart"I could have hexed you!"

"You seemed a bit tense if you're about to hex someone, what happened?"

Harry gave Hermione a confused look.

"How do you always know when I'm tense?"The witch just raised her eyebrow at him"Okay, never mind"

Hermione stared at him, his friends behind him then his outfit.

"Nice outfit"said Hermione"It goes well with your eyes, although it too bad you didn't close the overcoat"

Harry shrugged but absentmindedly he flicked his wrist and the overcoat buttoned itself—and made him uncomfortable around his middle.

"Better?"Harry even twirled for Hermione to see.

"Definitely, where did you get it?"

Johann swallowed inaudibly.

"A gift I was given a long time ago"replied evasively Harry then looked around before casting a _Muffliato _around them"Have you found anything?"

"That's why I stopped you"Hermione took out a file from her bottomless bag and opened it"It was hard to find whatever potion or spell or ritual that could help you, I had to go through Hogwarts' Restricted Library, by the way McGonagall is sending you her regards"—Harry smiled—"But I found nothing in it, so I tried with a couple of Unspeakable friends but they also would hardly give me anything so I tried K-"

"Herms, breathe"said Harry with a laugh in his tone"Sometime I think the only thing that is able to get you speechless is Ron and his 'magic'"Harry gave a joking leer at the witch.

Hermione frowned, closed the file and hit Harry upside the head with it and the wizard shrunk a bit.

"Sorry…Kidding"

Behind him, his friends snickered.

"You were asking for it, Harry"snarked Tony.

"And to return where I was rudely interrupted, I may have found something"

Hope swelled inside all of them, maybe not everything was lost.

"Let's go discuss it at Grimmauld if you don't mind?"suggested Harry and Hermione checked her muggle wrist watch.

"I have half an hour before I am needed at my desk, so let's go"

Harry nodded, cancelled the spell around them and walked each to a different fireplace.

"I'll go f-"

"Yes, Stark, we know you'll go first, so be quick"hissed Harry making Hermione stare calculatingly at the raven.

"I love you too, babe"replied Tony and Harry hissed at the man as he disappeared into green flames followed by Harry then Hermione, Steve and lastly Johann. Harry sat them around the living room, with Tony, Harry and Hermione on the couch and Steve and Johann on a chair around them. Before Hermione opened her mouth to talk, a set of tea appeared on the table with biscuits, scones, sugar cubes and milk.

"I hope you're giving Kreacher pay days and days off"Hermione served herself some tea.

Harry breathed a laugh.

"Yes, if you want to make an inspection of my home and how I treat Kreacher, go for it"said Harry, grabbing a scone and putting it in his mouth"So what did you find?"

"I found a potion"Hermione showed Harry the file"The _Invenire Mihi_ potion is a complex one, bordering on dark and it can find anything that's on Earth"

Harry stared at the pages in the files, describing what to do, when was the best time to do it and so one. Harry turned a page and was surprised to see he couldn't read the page.

"That's Latin"noted Harry and Hermione nodded as she drank her tea.

"Wait, the potion's recipe was in latin?"asked Tony after reading above Harry's shoulder.

Hermione nodded again.

"Found the book in a library in Knockturn, bought it and translated it entirely"

Tony stared at her.

"You translated at whole book in Latin in, what, a couple of days?"

Hermione nodded again.

"I could have taken less but my job required me and my attention"

Harry let out a small laugh at the face the men made.

"Hermione Weasley née Granger, the brightest witch of our generation"boasted Harry.

Hermione blushed and took a biscuit.

"By the way, Herms…Why didn't you tell me about the breakout?"asked Harry slowly.

Hermione gave him a long look.

"Honestly, Harry, you're asking me this?"said rhetorically the witch and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes, because that would have been valuable warning for me"

"I know, I'm sorry"said Hermione"But Shakebolt asked us not to tell you anything, since you had work with Avengers and this HYDRA thing you told us"

Harry nodded while Johann stared at an interesting web up in a corner of the room.

"Could you do the potion?"asked Steve

"I could do it, but I can't"said Hermione.

"Why?"asked Johann.

"Because the one who need to find something or someone has to brew it"the witch stared at Harry"Have you used the Black Potion Lab?"

"You have a lab?"asked ecstatically Tony.

"No muggle allowed"growled Harry"Herms…Is the potion potent?"

"Yes, like many potions, why?"

Harry tried to quell his breathing.

"I won't be able to do it"

Hermione gave a long stare at Harry.

"Harry? Why? What is it?"

Heaving a breath or two, Harry stared right into Herms' warm brown eyes.

"I…I…Iampregnant"replied quickly the raven-haired wizard.

"…Come again? Slower this time"

"I am pregnant"hissed Harry.

Hermione gaped at Harry then she gave off a squeal that almost made them deaf then hugged the life out of Harry.

"Oh, Merlin! Oh Merlin! This is wonderful!"

"Herms…A…A…Air"

Hermione released him then kissed his cheeks.

"This is wonderful news Harry! Even if I wished you wouldn't discover it during a crisis like this but"Hermione hugged him again"Who's the other father? It's Steve right?"

The atmosphere turned tense, heavy and dark. Harry's face took on an ashamed look while Steve and Johann adverted their gaze away from the two magical people.

"Harry, Steve is the father, right?"

_'__With Johann, yes_'Harry thought as he nodded.

"Then what's the problem?"Hermione turned to glare at Steve"Are you troubled by his state? I could explain it to y-"

"Herms, please, don't make this more uncomfortable than it is"begged Harry.

"Harry, what is the matter?"

Harry wanted to tell her, to confide everything from his hooking up with Johann, under a false name, to how he got with Steve and how he blatantly threw himself at Johann then slept the same day with Steve to erase the man's marks left on his body and how he ended up pregnant with both of the men's babies. But the words were stuck in his throat and his emotions were getting the best of him.

"It's nothing, we…we've been having…problems…recently"said evasively Harry, sounding as if he would cry at any moment"But back to our problem, isn't there anything else? A spell, an artefact, anything to find them?"

Hermione shook he head 'no' and tears spilled from his eyes.

"So there's nothing we can do"whimpered Harry"There is no power that can help?"

"The only solution would be to have god-like power"replied Hermione"And no one has this kind of power"

Harry's face fell and he tried to hold back a sob. Hermione made a sad face and gathered Harry into her arms.

"I'm sorry, I wish there was more I could do"Hermione whispered then released the raven"I have to go, my job needs me"

Harry nodded, his eyes staring at the floor as she left. He felt someone sat beside him then an arm was passed around his shoulder while a hand was rubbing his back soothingly.

"Hey, it's okay, we'll find something"whispered Steve.

Harry's answer was to let out a shaky sob before he bawled. Johann could only stare as Harry sobbed his heart out, his own heart squeezing painfully. The witch said they needed some godly power to find the twins except they didn't have this kind of power.

_'__Or maybe we do'_thought Johann.

With hope and determination, Johann stood up.

"Loki!"shouted the German man startling everyone in the room"Get your _Arsch_ down here right now!"

"Schmidt, have you lost your mind?"asked Tony

"Loki is dead, Thor told us"added Steve, glaring at the elder man.

Johann snarled and glowered at them.

"Then either he lied to you, or Loki is smarter than you all"replied Johann"LOKI! COME DOWN NOW! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! SO DON'T MAKE ME BUILD SOMETHING TO GET TO YOU AND DRAG YOU DOWN TO EARTH!"

"Johann! Stop it!"sobbed Harry, shaking Steve's arm off, standing and marching toward the man"It won't work, Loki won't come! He is dead!"

Johann ignored the wizard and kept on calling.

"For Merlin's sake, stop it Jo-"

"Will you stop screaming? We can hear you from the other side of all the Realms"hissed a new voice.

* * *

Translation

_Invenire Mihi_-Find me(Hope I got the Latin all right, I've never learnt it)  
_Arsch_-Arse/Ass


	26. A Clue at Last

Hey guys, sorry for the tad bit late update but I've been a little bit downhearted after my gf and I broke up, it's sad because, if it weren't for her, this fic wouldn't have come to life, especially at this kind of scale so I thank her, I don't even know if she'll read this, and I hope we'll be friend again. Enjoy!  
**WARNING: Swearing, Loki, Slight Loki/Harry(on gf's demand)**

* * *

Harry never thought he would see Loki again, especially not in his house. The raven-haired god was wearing the same leather outfit he had seen on him back in New York, he had a new spear and, thankfully, he wasn't in full golden body-armour with the goat-horns helmet. Mischievous green eyes stared at each person in the room.

"Well, if it isn't my Pitiful Friend"said Loki with a smirk, making Johann growl"I see you found your little companion"Loki smiled darkly at Harry"Greeting, Little Death"

Harry tensed his jaws at Loki's nickname and glowered at the god, knowing he have to explain the name later to the others.

"Aren't you going to greet me, Little Death?"asked Loki with an evil leer.

"And what do you want me to say?"growled Harry, making Loki smirk.

"A simple and nice 'Hello' would suffice"replied the god"After all, I actually came down to see you, you should all feel honoured"Loki walked slowly toward the German man"So, what's with all the ruckus you've been doing?"

Johann stared at Harry then Loki.

"I need a favour"said Johann slowly"My kids have been kidnaped and we have tried everything to find them but nothing worked…And you're our last hope"

Loki tilted his head on one side.

"Hope, you said?"Johann nodded"Why should I help you?"Johann held back from pouncing on the god and beat him"If anything, I should let your children with their captor as I have a bone to pick with them, especially the girl"

Johann was bout to hit the god when Harry snorted, stopping him.

"Ah, yes! Lils told me about the time she punched you after you presented your cheek at her"said Harry"You really are an idiot, by the way"

Loki snarled.

"If you called me here to insult and mock me, then I will take my leave"replied the god and Harry swore he looked like he was pouting.

"Loki…"—Johann inhaled then exhaled audibly—"Please, help us"

Loki glared haughtily at the sapphire-eyed brunet.

"Say it better"drawled Loki.

Limbs trembling from repressed anger, Johann knew exactly what the god meant and wanted. Glaring at the ground, he kneeled before the god, a fist on the ground. All the persons in the room could see it was a humiliating position for a normal person, so imagine how a man like Johann Schmidt could be feeling.

"Loki, please, I'm begging you, help me, help us find our children"begged Johann darkly.

"Again, better this time"

Johann inhaled then exhaled.

"O, great and mighty Loki, please, help us find our children"repeated Johann, trying to keep the anger and disgust at bay from his voice.

"I said better"hissed Loki, using the magic in his spear to maintain Johann on the ground, kneeling and forcing his body lower more onto it"Again!"

"Stop it Loki!"hissed the wizard"How about you cut the crap and simply tell us you can't find shit rather than humiliate a father who's trying to do his best for his kids"

Johann tried to fight the spell that made him lower himself to the ground, making his whole body tremble.

"What are you saying?"growled the god.

"I'm saying to just tell us that you can't do it, go home and sulk while we ask a REAL god to help us"

Loki snarled and marched toward the wizard. Signalling Tony and Steve not to move and attack, Harry met the god halfway. Harry looked ridiculous before the god's height but Harry wasn't deterred and was ready to bring down the taller man just for making him feel smaller.

"Take that back"

"Or what, are you going to throw a tantrum?"snarked Harry at the childish reaction"You may be a god and taller than me but I'll still be able to bend you over my knees and slap your bottom"

Loki's cheek took on a nice shade of red and he glared at the Avengers behind the wizard as they either snorted or giggled, before reverting his gaze back to Harry as he was about to use his spear on him but was stopped when he felt the Elder Wand at his throat and its power pulsing threateningly toward him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"growled Harry.

Loki just smiled knowingly and seemed to wait. Harry frowned before he understood and magically searched for the real Loki in the room. With a growl, Harry threw a spell at Loki's real location and blasted him against a wall, the clone in front of him shimmering out. Loki slid down the wall with a grunt and Harry marched toward him, threw a _Feather-Light _charm and lifted the weightless god by his collar.

"My patience is growing thin"growled Harry when Loki's face was in front of him"So you better stop acting like a baby, grow a pair and hint us"

"And if I refuse?"hissed Loki and Harry smirked darkly

"Johann was the gentle persuasion, so consider me the strong-armed one"Harry let his magic swirl and pulse threateningly around Loki"If you refuse, then what Thor said about you being dead will come true"

Loki stared at him in disbelief.

"A puny wizard like you?! Don't make me laugh, you don't have the power to kill a god, much less an Asgardian!"

Harry chuckled darkly before he advanced his head toward Loki's ear.

"Not even as the Master of Death?"whispered Harry only for them to hear"Are you even sure you want to test this theory?"

Loki glared and Harry smirked victoriously as he drew back.

"Now, undo your spell on Johann"ordered Harry.

Loki glared at him and Harry's magic lashed, leaving tiny cuts on the uncovered skin.

"I said, undo your spell on Johann"growled Harry as Loki hissed.

The God of Mischief glared at him, flicked his wrist before a groan sounded followed by the ruffling of clothes.

"All right, Johann?"

"_Ja_, peachy"growled a dark voice behind them.

Harry nodded absentmindedly and lifted Loki just a little higher.

"So are you willing to help us, or I start throwing the _Cruciatus_?"

Loki stared at him.

"You are really willing to go _that _far, to go 'dark' and start using dark spells for kids you have hated? For their abusing sire? For the new sire you're going loose after this ordeal?"

"If you mean by 'that far' that I'm willing to go through hell and back and lay down with the devil just to save my kids, then _yessssss, a hundred times yesssssss you basssssstard"_Harry replied, changing to Parseltongue at the end, making some of the men in the room shiver.

Loki suddenly smirked before laughing as he vanished from the wizard's hand. Harry's eyes widened at the empty spot before him. Behind him the Avengers and Johann were shaking with repressed anger while Harry snarled at no one in the room.

"Fucking coward! I knew you were just all bark but no bite! Y-"

A hand suddenly seized him around the waist before cold and hard lips were on his and a magic as freezing and sharp as winter engulfed and filled him. Loki's lips were nothing like Steve's, admittedly, cold yet sweet ones or Johann's hot and passionate ones, Loki's were as cold, as hard and as welcoming as ice. Loki's lips released him before the god whispered into his ear.

"Go where everything started for you, my Little Death, were everything began with this Pitiful Creature and use my magic when time comes"

Loki kissed him again before someone shouted in anger. And suddenly Loki was gone, vanishing in a laugh while Johann went to strike the bastard but went through Loki. Steve's arms encircled his waist while Johann glared around for any signs of Loki.

"Don't forget, my Pitiful Friend, you owe me again"rang Loki's voice but no Loki was in the vicinity.


	27. Where Everything Started

Hello guys, thank you all for your kind reviews, that really warms my heart, and I feel a little bit better, thanks to you all and the IRL friends( and some good japanese food) so here's a long chapter! ENJOY!

**WARNING: Slash, Mpreg, Past Torture(Mention), Past Violence(Mention), Mention of Abortion, Swearing**

* * *

Harry exhaled, his breath visible as he still sensed Loki's freezing cold magic around, on and inside him. The raven-haired wizard shivered as the cold inside him deepened.

"'M cold"said Harry, his teeth chattering.

He was led onto the couch before he was sat then passed to Johann, who held him carefully, and Harry almost purred as the man's heat engulfed him and warmed his magical core, erasing Loki's lingering magic little by little. Johann leaned back on the couch, making the pregnant wizard lie on top of him and giving him more comfort as he happily buried his face deeper into the brunet's chest and hogged as much heat as he could.

"…I'm sorry"the chest rumbled under him"I shouldn't have called for him, I just though…I mean, I knew a god or the equivalent in mortal terms and maybe, just, I thought that maybe, but now I realise i-"

"Johann, you're rambling"mumbled Harry, raising his head to half stare half glare at the man he used as a pillow"You did what you thought was right, I know some of us would have called for Thor, he may be a god but he doesn't have an affinity with magic and have him go to Asgard and look for someone just to have them go down to Earth to help us for something that may or may not work would have taken longer than expected"

Johann made an undecipherable noise while Harry buried back into his chest.

"How do you know him, by the way?"asked Tony"And what's with this 'owing a favour again'?"

"…Loki was the one who helped me go back to Earth"said Johann"I had been roaming space for 70 years before he helped me, gave me a ship and opened a portal to Earth"

"The Battle of New York"said Steve and Johann nodded.

"That how I came back, and it was quite by accident I meet with the new HYDRA, acting as S.H.I.E.L.D. at the time and they hid my returning, only telling a handful of agents"

"And this favor owning?"pressed Tony.

"The price to pay when you ask a god for help"replied Johann"He has yet to name what he want, but when he call in that favour, I have to answer it"

"Can we stop focusing on Loki and his lies and focus on a way to contact an actual god for advice"growled Steve.

"Loogh mmfgh ghmml husss huh havvh"said Harry sleepily into Johann's chest.

"In English, please"drawled Tony.

Harry raised lazily his head from Johann's chest.

"I said, Loki did gave us an advice"replied Harry"'Go where everything started for you, my Little Death, were everything began with this Pitiful Creature'"—Johann's eye twitched when Harry quoted the god—"That's what he said, but I don't know what he meant"

"How do you know it wasn't a lie?"asked Steve

"Since he came here, Loki hasn't been telling any lies"answered Harry.

"Ry, you can't possibly say that Loki was right on you not wanting your children"said the genius

Harry stayed silent as he left the safeness and warmness of his first lover's chest and stared at the ground. Harry felt the stare of everyone on him.

"Oh, God!"Tony passed a hand on his face"Ry, I'm s-"

"Shut up"said Harry, in a tone that showed his tiredness of people being sorry for him.

There was a tense and uneasy silence in the room.

"You remember when I told Kinglsey I disappeared for a year?"asked Harry

"Harry, you don't have to tell us"said Steve

"No Steve, I ne- have to tell you as much as I can on myself"Harry said"I need to learn to trust back again and how can I do that when nobody knows nothing, really, on me, not even HYDRA!"Harry inhaled then exhaled calmly"So, long short story, my mission, at the time, I was to hunt the remaining Death Eaters in Germany, I got hit by a failed spell, found myself back in WWII, got taken by an evil organisation to be used as a weapon and a bitch"—Johann didn't felt particularly well at this moment—"Met Captain America, unwillingly fled the base I was held captive on a plane, got beaten up"—Okay, now he wanted to crawl into a hole and never get out when he noticed Steve and Tony glower at him over Harry's head—"Watched Steve and Johann fight, grabbed the Tesseract and got back in my time, happy end! That's the sugar-coated story"Harry paused before continuing"I spent 4 to 5 months with HYDRA while I had disappeared for a year in my real time and when I reappeared, I had to be rushed to St. Mungo's, I had…"Harry paused to think"A broken ankle, three of four broken ribs, a dislocated and slightly broken jaw, a skull fracture I don't remember where, along with a concussion, 90 per cent of my body was black and blue and I nearly miscarried"

Johann inhaled shakily as Harry described the wound he had inflicted on him in a bout of anger at his wizard's betrayal. Unknowingly, Johann edged away from the wizard.

"When I learnt I was pregnant, I was confused, because I was a male, how could I be pregnant? Only the most powerful wizard can fall pregnant and apparently I fell into that category…I was also angry"Harry paused, his back tense and his hands trying to fist the leather of his trousers"I went through hell and I had to not only bear the scars of my trip but also a passenger"

If Johann edged more away, he would fall off the couch.

"Harry, you don-"

Harry put his hand in the universal 'stop' sign right in front of Steve's face, his eyes still focused on the floor.

"I-I asked for an abortion, but I didn't get it since I was too far along and when I got back home…I-I tried to self-abort"Someone inhaled sharply but he couldn't tell who"I didn't eat nor drink, I didn't take care of myself and after two days, I had a bad fall after I passed out from exhaustion, my friends found me and took care of me…Hermione ranted and scolded at me and that's when I realised I could have killed a baby…my baby…Since then, I loved it, I loved my baby and I love my children now"Harry's voice got darker for the next sentence"Which is why I won't rest until I find them"

Determinedly, Harry stood up and started pacing. The elder men were surprised to see Harry go from sad and mopping to determined and angry.

'_Hormones_'they thought with a hint of humour.

"Go where everything started for you"recited Harry"Were everything began with this Pitiful Creature"

"Schmidt's the 'Pitiful Creature'"piped helpfully Tony and Johann half glared at the man, still slightly shaken by Harry's story.

"Go where everything started for you, were everything began with Johann Schmidt…"muttered Harry"Where is that leading us?"

"Germany?"supplied Johann with a small voice and his eyes adverted"I mean, you started hunting Death Eaters in Germany and we met in Germany, Loki was definitely talking about us"

"Maybe where Schmidt found you when the spell hit you?"pondered Steve

"Or where you hunted the Death Eaters?"suggested Tony"Do you remember where exactly you hunted those Death Eaters?"

Harry stopped pacing then stared at the genius as he pondered on the question.

"It was in a forest"said Harry helpfully.

Johann snorted.

"_Wir sind nicht aus dem Schneider_"drawled Johann.

"In English, please"said Harry, glaring at the man.

"I said we're not of the woods, no pun intended, since about…one or two third, in my time, of Germany is covered in FORESTS"explained Johann"Do you remember where you were, geographically speaking?"

Harry stared at him blankly.

"Were you heading toward the North, South, East or West?"elaborated Steve.

"South, I believe"Harry closed his eyes and searched through his memories, trying to remember a name in his file, or that he may have passed when he stayed at that village"I stayed in a secluded wizarding village in Germany and I remember seeing something like…Sh…Chw…Sharzdt"

"_Schwarzwald_, maybe?"supplied Johann.

"…Maybe"said the wizard, frowning a bit.

"Okay, so we may have something! Now we just need to get to Germany"said Tony"Ry, you could take us there"

"I can't remember much of my stay in Germany since…"Harry made an evasive gesture"And I haven't been there recently so… If only I could have something from someone who went to Germany"

"We were"said Steve"Stark and I"

"We were?"

Steve rolled his eyes.

"Loki, Stuttgart, rings any bells?"

A light bulb went on over Tony's head.

"Oh!"

"Seems we are lucky"said Johann"Stuttgart is that far from _Schwarzwald,_ the Black Forest"

Harry nodded, hope swelling in his chest.

"Kreacher!"called Harry before a crack sound and the elf bowed before him.

"Yes, Master Potter?"

"Pack everyone's stuffs along with mine's, also pack the Sword of Gryffindor and leave a note to McGonagall saying that I'll give it back"ordered Harry then added"You are also forbidden from revealing our plans or our location to anyone, understood?"

"Yes, Master"Kreacher snapped his fingers and disappeared with a loud crack.

"Why order him to stay silent?"asked Tony

Harry walked to the window, and took out his wand.

"You heard Kingsley, we are confined either here or back at the Tower and he's making sure we stay put"Harry glared at the curtains covering the window"_Homenum Revelio_"

Waving his wand over the window, the faint silhouettes of persons in the street were drawn in the air, showing what they were doing or where they were going. Three still forms made them frown.

"See those men"Harry pointed at the three silhouettes"They are Aurors, tasked with watching the house and making sure we stay confined"Harry turned around"And I'm sure that if we wanted to activate the Floo, we wouldn't be able to"

His friends growled.

"Then how are we getting out and to Stuttgart?"hissed Johann.

Some things landed in the hallway and Harry silently _Accio'_ed them into the room before he walked toward Steve and crouched before the blond.

"How good is your memory?"asked the wizard.

"Good"answered Steve.

"Try the best"drawled Tony.

Harry nodded.

"Alright, then Steve, I need you to close your eyes and focus, on your memories of your quick visit to Stuttgart, can you do that?"

Steve nodded, closed his eyes and searched through his memories and easily found the ones concerning Stuttgart.

"I have them"

"Good, now go deeper into them and look for a spot where we could appear and disappear without being seen"explained Harry

It took slightly longer to look for it this time.

"Got it"

"Good, now here's the hardest part, I want you to focus on this memory, on this particular spot as you open your eyes, don't do it yet!"said Harry quickly when he saw Steve was about to open his eyes"I will cast a spell that will allow me to read your mind, I'll try to be as gentle as possible since a mishap from me and you're good for the Psychic Ward for the rest of your life"

"It's okay, I trust you"breathed Steve, his hands searching and grabbing Harry's hand"I trust you"

Harry squeezed his hands before Steve felt them slip from his gip. Fingertips touched his temples.

"I'm ready, you?"asked the wizard

"Yeah"

"Okay…"Steve heard Harry inhale then exhale"Open your eyes"

When Steve opened his eyes, he stared right into two bright emeralds before he felt a prick inside his head.

"_Legilimens"_

The prick transformed into searing hot pain and he held back a shout and tried to push away the presence in his mind.

"Steve, don't throw me out just focus on the memory"said a voice he hardly recognised through the pain in his brain.

Steve gritted his teeth and tried to stay focused on the memory and let Harry in but each time he tried to let the wizard in, the pain intensified. Harry groaned as he couldn't enter Steve's mind so he tried a new approach. Slowly, gently, he coaxed Steve's mind into his. The job was really hard, it was as if you were pulling on a thin and long rope and trying not to break it, because if Harry were to break it, he would have broken Steve's psych, leaving him as a vegetable. Harry held back a shout of joy when he sensed Steve in his mind.

'_Steve, play the memory and show me the spot'_said Harry mentally.

Steve didn't answer but he showed that he heard the wizard by playing the memory.

'_Here, on the roof of this building, this is where I landed before I joined Loki_'said Steve's mind.

Harry stared thoroughly at the memory, memorising everything in it. When he was done, Harry slowly coaxed Steve back into his mind before severing their connexion. When Harry cancelled the spell, both men were left panting and, for Harry, also tired.

"Harry…You…Your mind…I saw…"panted Steve, staring intensely into Harry's eyes.

"'T was the only way I could read your mind"replied Harry as he stood on his limbs shakily and he would have toppled over if it weren't for Steve and Johann holding him.

"Ry, you all right?"asked Tony as he saw the wizard tremble slightly in both the super soldiers' holds.

"Yeah, just a dizzy spell, I'll be fine"replied Harry, trying to shake Johann's and Steve's hold off but the super soldiers tightened their grip and he gave up"Just give me a moment before we go"

The genius nodded before standing up and taking all of their bags.

"Let me go"growled tiredly Harry and reluctantly, the two released him.

Harry walked to the middle of the room and inhaled gently.

"Now what?"asked Johann.

"You hold on my tail"replied Harry

Johann frowned at Harry not understanding.

"Wh-"

Johann watched in fascination as Harry's body covered with red and gold feathers and shrank. Harry let himself transform into his animagus gently, minding not to overwhelm himself too much with magic. Letting out a thrill, Harry flapped his wings, then took a couple of steps toward the men.

"Harry can transform into a phoenix"Tony smirked at Johann's astonished face.

Johann kneeled before the bird who stared at him with his emerald eyes.

"_Außerordentlich"_breathed Johann

The bird gave another thrill before turning around and presenting his golden tail feathers. Each man grabbed into one of them before Harry gave a loud shrill then flames engulfed them before they were gone in a flash only to reappear seconds later on top of the building Harry saw through Steve's memory. Landing in a heap on the roof, all of them groaned as they stood.

"I don't believe it"breathed Tony, looking wildly around"We…We're-"

"In Stuttgart"finished Johann, looking around.

Steve stood up and found someone missing.

"Where's Harry?"asked the blond, looking around frantically.

The others imitated him.

"Here!"Tony ran to where he saw the figure of Harry on the ground, unconscious, meters away from them.

Tony kneeled by Harry's body, Steve and Johann joined them, as Tony lifted Harry's neck.

"Harry? Harry?"called the genius then cursed when Harry remained irresponsive"I need my briefcase, now!"

Johann ran to where their bags were and came back with the metallic briefcase. Tony opened it and took out the Starkglass that could control his newest Ironman suit.

"JARVIS, I need a diagnostic of Harry's state, now"said Tony as he put on his Stark glass.

"Of course, sir"replied JARVIS's voice as he scanned the wizard's"Mister Potter's life signs are normal, he doesn't appear to be hurt or in pain, just tired"

"What about the babies?"asked Steve.

"Pardon?"asked the AI.

"J, I need you to include into your data that Harry is actually 2 month or so pregnant and I need a diagnostic concerning the babies' status"

"Very well"said JARVIS before running his scan again"The status of the foetuses are normal"—Everybody let out a relieved breath—"There seems to be no anomalies with the babies or the pregnancy or the mother"

"Thanks J, I'll see you later"Tony took off his glasses and glared at Harry's form on the ground"I swear, Potter, I'll kill you one day for worrying me!"

"You won't be the only one"breathed Steve as he gently took Harry in his arms and lifted him"We have to find a hotel or something"

"Agreed"replied Johann, taking the rest of their stuff"Let's go"

—

They were able to find a nice hotel not too far from where they landed. Johann was talking with the hotel receptionist who handed him the key-card of their room when he mentioned the family name of Tony.

"We have the room number 356, on the third floor"informed Johann as they walked into the lift. The reached their floor and eyed the numbers on each door they passed.

"…353…354…356 is here"Johann pushed the card into the slot in the handle and the door unlocked.

Stepping inside, Tony lit the room and whistled. The room was the representation itself of 'technological luxury'.

"Only the best for Starks"drawled Johann as he looked around and Tony gave him a smirk while Steve shook his head and looked for a bedroom.

Opening doors after doors, Steve found one of the bedrooms and walked in. The blond settled Harry on the bed, who gave a small moan and snuggled into the pillow cutely. Smiling, Steve started undressing Harry, starting with the shoes then socks. Once the shoes were gone, Steve struggled to undo the rest of the suit.

"Need a hand?"asked a voice at the threshold.

Looking over his shoulder, Johann was leaning on a side of the entrance way, his arms crossed and the glamour Harry had casted on him gone, having lived its latest moment when Johann had been in the lift.

"I promise I won't try anything if that's what you're thinking"added Johann when Steve remained silent.

Steve eyed the man then gave a quick nod and Johann entered the room, joined Steve by the bed and single-handedly undid every buttons of the overcoat before opening it then unbuttoning the leather shirt. Johann was about to unbutton the trousers when he stopped himself.

"I'm sure you can do the rest"Johann went to exit but Steve stopped him.

"Give me a hand?"asked the blond.

Johann closed then opened his eyes as he heard the olive branch Steve was handing him.

"I would have though you would have me scramming after I finished"

_'__I did, I also thought Harry would, surprisingly, like your presence rather than mine'_thought Steve.

The blond shrugged.

"You seem to know how his suit works, you can help me undress him then dress him for sleep"

Johann turned, and gauged Steve thoroughly before re-joining the blond. Together, they undressed Harry, leaving him in his boxers. Steve took Harry's bag but was unable to open it.

"I'll be back"said Steve as he left the room to go into the living-room to grab a shirt from his stuff.

Johann watched him go before sitting on the edge of the bed, his eyes on Harry's form, more precisely on his already rounding stomach. Unaware of it, Johann had extended a hand that was now hovering over the stomach as if afraid to touch it. Slowly Johann touched the hard and tense skin with the tip of his fingers before he put his whole hand on it and gently moved it. It was a strange but also amazing feeling. Harry gave a silent moan, stretched just slightly before he opened slightly his eyes, tiredly. Johann didn't seem to have noticed him. Nor did Steve standing in the threshold, one of his shirts in one hand. The blond cleared his throat softly, making Johann start. The German man took his hand back, stood up and left the room stiffly, silently and quickly. Steve stared at his retracting back before walking into the room. Harry closed his eyes when he noticed Steve approaching him and gently pass the shirt over his head then the arms and the belly. Harry kept his eyes closed as he sensed Steve stare at him before a hand took his glass from his nose and another settled on his stomach, rubbing it gently. A ruffle of clothes then something landed on stomach followed by a hot breath.

"Good night you three, sweet dreams"whispered Steve as he stood up and exited silently, closing the door soundlessly.

Harry opened his eyes at stared at the direction of the door, extremely touched by the two men's action. Yawning, Harry laid back on the bed, on his side, his hands cradling his rounding belly lovingly. Harry fell asleep with the phantom touch of Johann's uneasy yet gentle hand and Steve's sweet kiss lingering on his stomach.

* * *

Translation:  
_Wir sind nicht aus dem Schneider_-We're not out of the wood yet  
_Schwarzwald_-Black Forest  
_Außerordentlich_-Amazing


	28. Settling in and Hunting

Hello guys! I'm tired, let me tell you a Lazer Game followed by an impromptu Karaoke is quite tiring! So here's the promised chapter and good night!

**WARNING: Mpreg, Slash, Swearing**

* * *

Harry woke up confused as why he had woken up. He waited until he realised it was his stomach that had actually woken him up with a growl before sitting up, rubbing his eyes and blindly and tiredly groped for his glass, which were laying on the nightstand by the bed. Harry scratched his head as he stood up and walked toward the outline of an adjacent door that led to the bathroom. While Harry did his business, he couldn't help but think about Johann and Steve and their actions yesterday. He knew, at some point, he'll have to make a choice and so far, he could only choose between two options: one, he hooks back with Steve, if the guy wants him that's it, and they raise the children, second he hooks back with Johann, who would gladly take him back, and they raise the children. Both options didn't settle down right with him.

_'__I think I'll take option three: I don't choose and I raise my kids, alone'_thought sadly Harry as he left the bathroom after washing his hands.

Still clad in his sleepwear, Harry walked out of his room and heard noises coming from the living room. Padding softly into the hallway, Harry saw Tony tinkering on the couch with his suit—looking ecstatic to be back around technology since the music and TV were on—from the silhouette on the balcony, Johann was out, probably smoking and there was no signs of Steve.

"Hello"greeted Harry.

Tony's head raised and he gave Harry a grin.

"Looks like Sleeping Beauty has awoken"Tony stopped what he was doing, put his things away to go and embrace the wizard.

A strong smell hit his nose and Harry immediately blocked his breathing as Tony hugged him and he tried breathing through his mouth. Harry tried not to push Tony away because he knew the smell was definitely coming from the man.

"You took your sweet time, you know?"said Tony

"Really?"squeaked Harry, doing his best to try and not breath through his nose.

"Yeah! It's already one in the afternoon"informed Tony

"Why didn't you wake me ?! We could have started our search!"

Tony crossed his arms.

"We all agreed to let you sleep your much needed sleep quota"replied the American Genius"You gave us quite a scare yesterday after you /tp'ed us into Stuttgart, I have never seen Steve nor Schmidt this scared when they saw you unconscious"

Harry looked down.

"Sorry, Magic Depletion can do that, I think I used way too much magic yesterday"

Tony rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Not that much, I mean you took on a God, you read Steve's mind, which by the way I want to know everything you saw, and you teleported us right into Germany, I think you can do better"chided Tony sarcastically, making Harry blush and look down again.

Tony sighed then hugged Harry again and felt the man tense suddenly.

"Harry?"Tony left their embrace and took Harry's head in his hands, staring intensely into the wizard's eyes"Are you all right?"

Harry's lips pursed as he identified the strong smell right off Tony. The man smelled like coffee, metal and sweat. Harry wanted to say 'yes' but instead said

"You reek"

Tony frowned at him as the wizard put his arm over the lower part of his face. The genius smelled himself before staring at Harry.

"I smell?"

"No, you reek"drawled Harry

Still frowning, Tony walked to the large glass door of the balcony and opened it.

"Schmidt!"

"_Was?_"Harry heard Johann growl.

"Come in, it's important"demanded Tony.

"_Fick dich selbst_"hissed Johann.

"It's important, it concerns Harry"

As soon as Tony said that, there were hurried steps cracking in the snow then the red-skinned man entered, shaking the snow off his shoes. When Johann entered the premise, Harry, even from where he was standing, could smell leather, cigarette and even snow on the man. Johann worriedly stared at Tony then at Harry and would have made a beeline for the younger man if Tony hadn't stopped him with a question.

"Do I smell?"

Johann raised a non-existent eyebrow at the smaller brunet.

"You asked, no, demanded that I get back inside, just to ask me if you smelled?"

"Harry said I smelled"countered Tony

"Then he must be right"drawled Johann, walking toward Harry but the wizard stepped back when Johann's strong smell assaulted him the closer he got to him.

"G'way! You reek too"groaned Harry, making shoo'ing motion.

Johann came to a full stop and stared confusedly at him. Behind the sapphire-eyed man, Tony pointed a finger at the wizard.

"See!"

"Shut up, Stark"hissed Johann, glaring at Tony from over his shoulder before turning a calm gaze at the wizard"Harry, what's going on? Is everything all right?"

Harry nodded, making sure to keep his arm over his lower face.

"It's like he has a super smelling sense!"replied Tony, approaching the wizard who took a step back.

"Sir, I did my research and I found that pregnant people have a heightened sense of smell"piped up suddenly JARVIS from the Iron Man's helmet Tony had been tinkering with"Some of them strong enough to make them sick"

"Except when I was pregnant with James and Lily, I didn't get morning sickness or sudden weight gain, or heightened sense of smell when I brought Johann his meals, okay I just fell off sometime, as if something was wrong with me"Harry shrugged"I thought is was stress at first"

"Sometime, denial can dampen the symptoms of a pregnancy which can be the morning sickness, weight gain but rarely the sense of smell and with you acknowledging this pregnancy, the dampener has been taken off and now you will feel all the symptoms full blast"

Harry gazed at the Iron Man helmet with a smile.

"J, have you been searching pregnancy stuff on my account?"

JARVIS stayed silent and Harry's face lit up.

"You did! You totally did!"

"I was merely broadening my knowledge on the matter"

Harry gave out a laugh.

"J, you're awesome, don't let anyone tell you otherwise"complimented Harry, walking around Johann and sitting on the couch where he grabbed the helmet and held it to his eyes level.

"Why would I feel down if someone criticised me?"asked JARVIS, a hint of British sarcasm in the tone.

"Touché"replied Harry, setting the helmet on his knees.

The handle of the entrance door moved then Steve entered the suite, bringing food with him from what Harry could faintly smell.

"Hey Capsicle!"piped Tony, beside the genius Johann smirked.

Steve groaned at the nickname from the entrance hallway.

"One day, Stark, I'm going to bash your head with my shield"

Harry heard Steve move inside a room and the sound of rustling plastic bags and things being put away. After he was done, Steve appeared in the living room and his face lit up slightly upon seeing him.

"Hey"said Harry with a small smile.

"Hey, you"answered Steve as he approached the wizard.

Nose scrunching, Harry's body leaned slightly away from Steve when he smelled an unidentifiable smell on him.

"You reek"growled Harry, plucking his nose.

Steve confusedly eyed the wizard.

"He's been like this since he woke up"informed Johann"For him, we have a strong odour that's making him uncomfortable"

"Except I don't smell"whined Tony

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Tones, you reek of sweat, coffee and metal from tinkering with your suit"

Tony sniffed himself and Johann gave a disgusted glare at genius.

"_Du bist ekelhaft, Stark_"growled Johann and Steve nodded.

"I still don't smell"growled Tony.

Unknowingly, the men had got closer to him and Harry felt like being assaulted by all those smells.

"Harry, are you all right?"asked Steve when he noticed Harry's pallor and walked a couple of steps toward him.

Oh, Merlin! The blond smelled like a mouldy and rotten grocery store and it made him sick, like real sick. His hand flying to his mouth, Harry stood up, the helmet hitting the ground, and ran into the hallway toward his room, trying to keep the bile from resurfacing too soon. When Harry was in his bathroom, he happily kneeled before the toilet and started praising the porcelain god. Holding onto the bowl, Harry retched bile and spit from his mouth and nose. Tears in his eyes, Harry heaved for a good moment, barely sensing when someone entered the bathroom and sat beside him. Harry tiredly leaned his head on the rim of the bowl and waited for the sickness to pass. Something wet and cold was laid on his nape and he let out a groan, raising his head to glare at whomever put that here. Before Harry could see the person, they had gently grabbed his face and were rubbing away the traces of sickness and tears on his face. Harry may have not seen the person but he recognised the softness of the skin of those hands to know it was Johann that was freshening him up.

"Better?"asked the red-skinned man when he was done.

Harry inhaled the bleach scent of the bathroom and nodded, glad to just faintly smell the man. Grabbing something beside him, Johann handed Harry a glass of water.

"Here"

Harry gladly took the glass from him and rinsed his mouth, getting ride of the taste of bile and swallowing the rest of the water to soothe his aching throat.

"T-Thanks"breathed Harry, giving the glass back and flushing the toilet.

Johann nodded then stood up and it's only now that Harry noticed he had changed clothes, probably because of his heightened sense of smell.

"Can you stand?"asked Johann as he put the glass on the counter of the sink.

Harry shrugged and tried to stand but immediately his vision swarm and he groaned as he felt a bout of bile rising from his stomach while he shivered, suddenly cold. Above him, Johann cursed and kneeled down beside him, grabbing his face gently. Harry had trouble focusing on him. Johann let out another curse.

"W-Whazit?"slurred Harry

"Hypoglycaemia"replied Johann, gently taking him in his arms and lifting him slowly"You need sugar"

Harry put his head into Johann neck and breathed the man's scent of fire and leather with just a hint of cigarette, and strangely the smell was reassuring. Johann carried him to the living room then into the small kitchen. Steve followed him when he noticed the state Harry was in.

"Can I help?"asked Steve, his tone leaving no objection to his helping.

"You brought food, take out something with lot of sugar in, he's having an episode of hypoglycaemia"answered Johann, who was about to set Harry down on the ground but refrained when Steve proposed his help, keeping the wizard in his arms.

Steve nodded and rummaged through the cupboards and the fridge but found nothing and Steve cursed. When he had taken food, he thought of taking the healthiest food he could find but didn't think about sugared food.

"Damnit!"swore Steve again.

"Don't tell me, you didn't take anything remotely with sugar"deadpanned Johann.

"I followed what was on the list, and it didn't say anything about sugar"growled Steve

"Can't you think sometimes out of the box, _Dummkopf!?_"

"At last I did something, what about you?"hissed Steve

Harry gave a pitiful groan as they bickered. Someone cleared their throat and heads turned to stare—glare— at the genius who had a bowl of fruit in his hands.

"It was in the living room"Tony showed them the bowl"That should do?"

The super soldiers glared at each other one last time then nodded.

"Great, now come on you two and let's put Harry on the couch, he'll be more comfortable"said Tony, walking into the living room.

Johann followed him then set himself and Harry on the couch after Tony cleared it from the mess he made. Steve exited the kitchen to stand by the couch and watch them. Johann had settled Harry half on the couch half propped against his chest, serving as a pillow for the wizard to rest upon.

"Here, bud"Tony took a grape and put it at Harry's lips.

Obediently, Harry opened his mouth and the green grape was gently put in it and suddenly this simple grape was like the best and most delicious thing in the world for him. Extending his hands for other grapes, he popped another one, then another, then another and so on, until his cheeks were ready to pop out. Someone snorted and he snapped back staring at each men in the room.

"Whu?"

"Nothing"replied Steve with a small smile.

Harry gave them all a long look then shrugged before returning to his fruits. Soon the grapes were gone, followed by the oranges, the apples, all four bananas and even the kiwis which he had hated the taste for a long time.

"Damn, Potter, you really stuffed your face"remarked Tony when the bowl was more than empty.

"And you know what? I'm still hungry"joked Harry.

Tony laughed and Harry felt the chest behind him rumble.

"I'll go make something"said Steve, making his way toward the kitchen"I just hope it will smell good to you"

Harry looked outside, through the window and got a gut feeling.

"Actually, let's eat out"replied the wizard, transfixed by the snow covered city.

"Eat out?"Johann asked above him.

Harry nodded and stood up—ignoring the people that moved toward him in case he fell— and walked towards the window. The sky was a light grey and Harry was sure he saw a few snowflakes fall. The residual magic of Loki suddenly reacted, as if sensing something happening in the city. Harry started when he sensed this foreign magic inside him.

'_Use my magic when time comes'_breathed a voice, sounding so much like Loki's.

"Something is happening in the city"muttered Harry and the others heard him.

"I thought we were supposed to go to the Black Forest"said Tony

Harry frowned and walked to his room.

"Get dressed, something is coming"said Harry before disappearing into his room.

—

Johann would have thought he would lead the group since he had once been in Stuttgart—even if it had changed a lot in nearly a century— when he had been in the SS but it was Harry who actually led them. The wizard was behaving weirdly, taking aimless turn after turn in the city, sometimes so sharp he would slip on a thin layer of ice and would have kissed the ground if it weren't for Steve or him catching him just in time, or sometime he would turn into a street, stop, backtrack then take another.

"Something is wrong with him"whispered Steve for him only.

Johann stared into the blond's eyes that were behind thick-rimmed black glasses—Johann had of course raised an eyebrow when the blond had put them on along with casual, warm clothes and a hoodie.

"I can only agree, _Kaptäin_"replied Johann, his eyebrows frowning lightly.

Stark had been kind enough to fix his Veil—all the way cursing HYDRA's 'lack of real technology, it's not the Dark Age for fuck's sake!'—and too opted for the casual clothes with a hoodie. And when not only Sark but also Harry came out wearing hoodies, Tony had joked about all of them being member of a brotherHOOD—this pun had Tony Stark being hit upside the head by the rest of them. Harry suddenly took a sharp turn, slipping slightly on ice again and Johann grabbed the wizard around the waist and helped him stand upright.

"_You should be careful, young man"_scolded an elder lady, in German, that was passing by the two of them.

"_Don't worry, I'm making sure of it"_answered Johann, his tone calm but holding a hint of 'Mind your own fucking business'"Harry, you should slow down"

Harry ignored him, his gaze half glazed and focused ahead of him. The wizard extracted himself from Johann's grip walked a few steps ahead then stopped.

"What is he doing?"asked Tony when he remarked Harry had halted right in the middle of the street, people walking past, curiously gazing at him.

Both super soldiers shrugged and suddenly, Harry started running.

"Harry?! Harry!?"called the three as they saw the wizard disappear in the crowd.

Harry ignored the men calling for his name, he was glad he had followed his gut and Loki's weaning magic inside him as it lead him toward who could point him to his children. Hiding himself in the swarm of people, he stalked the Carrow siblings.

* * *

Translation:

_Was?_-What?  
_Fick dich selbst_-Go fuck yourself  
_Du bist ekelhaft, Stark_-You are disgusting, Stark  
_Dummkopf_-Idiot  
_Kaptäin_-Captain


	29. The Carrows

Heya guys! Here's a long chapter, do you know how hard it was to look for the HP lore and vocabulary in German? I love the German language but really, sometimes I look at a word and ponder if it's even a word, anyway, enjoy!

**WARNING: Mpreg, Swearing, Cursing, Torture, Author trying to describe places/town/country she never went to**

* * *

Harry inwardly cursed he didn't bring his Invisibility Cloak. It was weird to see wanted Death Eaters walking in muggle Germany, wearing muggle clothes along with a mix between 'this is disgusting' and 'I'm better than you' expressions. But the weirdest thing was to see them do the mundane thing that is grocery shopping. At first, when Harry had followed them inside the store, he thought he had made a mistake and it wasn't them that had taken his children—and that he'll have to capture them— but when he noticed what they were taking were essentially products for children, it made him think.

'_And unless the two had a child from an incestuous relationship, they wouldn't be taking anything remotely muggle_'thought Harry.

To appear less suspicious, Harry took a few snacks and paid for them at the same time the Carrows paid for their stuffs then left the store, unaware they were stalked. The duo walked from street to street before going into a secluded alley.

'_Shit, they're going to Apparate!'_

He had to stop them. They walked into the alley and Harry followed them, his wand hidden up in his sleeve before pointing it at…No one. Harry frowned.

'_They didn't Apparate or there would be residual magic around the area so…Shit'_

Harry sensed the two siblings behind him rather than felt the wand at his neck.

"Well, sister, what do we have here?"sweetly said Amycus.

Harry muffled a groan and kept his head low under his hood. Alecto walked next to him and wrenched his wand from his hand.

"Not a muggle apparently, dear brother"hissed Alecto before holding her wand at his throat"So who are you?"

Harry kept silent and evaluated the risks for him and his babies should the siblings threw him some curses.

'_High risks, so don't get cursed'_supplied his mind.

"You better answer us, you miserable mudblood!"hissed Alecto, raising her wand threateningly.

"Fine"hissed Harry, turning around and taking off his hood with a glare.

Their expression went from shocked to gleeful.

"Harry Potter"squealed happily Alecto before raising her wand and threw him a wordless curse.

Harry hissed when cuts appeared on his arms, his cheeks and chest, tainting his grey hoodie red.

"Do not spill his blood, she wants him unharmed and in one piece"warned flately Amycus

"Who wants me?"asked Harry"Is 'she' the one who kidnaped my kids?"

Amycus smirked.

"You'll see when you'll meet her"

Harry glared at Amycus then his glare turned to normal as he saw something behind Amycus. Harry sidestepped when an object was flung at Amycus' head, hitting him dead on.

"Amycus!"shouted Alecto.

Steve, appearing at the end of the alley with Johann and Tony, had thrown an empty painting can at the Death Eater.

"Next time, wait for us, Potter"growled Tony.

Alecto hissed at them then turned her wand toward Harry.

"_CRUCIO!"_

Harry ducked just in time the curse and Johann snarled before moving but backtracked when Alecto threw a curse toward him. Hissing internally, Harry took a stance, his wand arm in front of him and his other arm going to near his hip bone. Alecto noticed him and laughed.

"Oh! What are you going to do, Potter? You have no wand"

"I don't need a wand to do this"

His wand hand doing the spell's wand gesture, Harry cast a _Petrificus Totalus_ at the witch. She was too surprised to duck it and she thumped on the ground, unmoving. Johann, Steve and Tony ran up to him, Steve taking the smaller man in his arms and Harry couldn't hold back the whimper he emitted when his cuts stung and pulsed.

"Damn it, Potter"growled Tony, noticing the wizard's state.

"Let's go back to the hotel and treat this"said Johann

"No"replied hardly Harry"Not until I'm done with them"

"_Verfickt nochmal! _You are bleeding!"hissed Johann.

"It's not the first time I'm bleeding, Schmidt"hissed too Harry"You, more than anyone, know this"

The two glared at each other before Johann looked away, cursing everything under the sun.

"At last"reasoned Steve"Let's go back to the hotel for your wounds, Harry don't argue"added Steve when Harry opened his mouth"And for them"

"Except the hotel has electricity, I'll blow it up if we bring them there"retorted Harry, bending down to take his wand next Alecto's body"It would be best if we start questioning them here"

Raising his wand, Harry waved it at both end of the alley.

"What did you do?"asked Tony

"Just made sure we aren't disturbed or seen or heard by anyone"Harry waved his wand again and the two body floated a bit back from them"…How far are you all willing to follow me?"

There was a blank.

"Geez, Potter! No need to get so serious!"drawled Tony"If you think we haven't done anything remotely illegal, then you're wrong"

"As long as you don't hurt yourself _too much_"replied Steve after a while"I'll keep following you"

Johann stayed silent then.

"How far do you want me to follow you?"Johann asked as he took out the gun he had thought of bringing with him—just in case!

Harry was surprised by the gun and question and gauged Johann before giving his answer.

"As far as I want you"Harry turned around to glare at the two Death Eaters"So I want you all to trust me on this and Johann, keep that gun close, you'll need it"

Harry heard Johann arm the gun as he took two steps toward the Death Eaters, cancelled the _Levicorpus_ and then _Rennervate'_d them. Amycus groaned, holding his head as he sat on his knees while Alecto gave a screech and went to jump on him but he flicked his wand and she was suspended by her ankles.

"You filthy half breed!"screeched Alecto, thrashing against the invisible force as if she were having a seizure.

"And damn fucking proud of it"replied Harry with a smile before sobering"I have a few questions that I hope will be answered truthfully or else…Dire measures will be used"

Johann used this moment to arm the hammer of his gun, the click sending an eerie chill down the spine of the Death Eaters—and Avengers.

"Don't focus on the people behind me, they'll be the strong-arm tactic if mine fails"informed Harry with a dark smile.

Amycus turned toward him, sending a weak glare at the Half Blood.

"Now, here's my first question, I want to know what two wanted Death Eaters are doing in not only Muggle Germany but buying things that are meant for children?…Well unless you have child from an incest, which wouldn't really surprise me and second question, the most important, where are my children?"

The siblings glared at him.

"What will you do if we don't want to answer you, Potter?"Amycus spat blood on the ground and Alecto cackled, meanwhile Harry fake pondered.

"It's simple, I'll torture you"

This time both laughed like mad.

"I had a taste of your _Crucio_ and let me tell you Potter, yours aren't as strong as the Dark Lord's or Bellatrix's"replied Amycus

"Last time I _Crucio'_ed you, it was because you spat at my teacher's face, what do you think the threshold of pain will be when I demand answer for my children's location, which you haven't denied to not know"threw back Harry and Amycus shrunk a little.

Alecto cackled again.

"You won't have the guts, Potter"sing-sung Alecto.

Harry threw a look over his shoulder, gauging the reaction of the men behind him. All of them looked at him with apprehension, understanding and respect. When Harry turned back, he had his wand aimed at Amycus.

"_Crucio"_

The muggles watched as the man's body, writhed, twisted, thrashed while he hollered his pain under a powerful force. Johann, from the corner of his eyes, watched the reaction of the Avengers, Steve's was solemn and warded while Tony's was blank but the tensing of his jaws betrayed his uneasiness. Harry cancelled his spell and the Death Eater was left gasping for breath and a whimpering mass on the ground.

"Still thinking I won't have the guts?"asked sarcastically Harry"Now, I will ask this once and once only, where are my children?"

Alecto spat on the ground while Amycus glared at him.

"Fuck you"

Harry waved his wand and Amycus roared in pain as a loud crack sounded, his leg bending at an unusual angle.

"I have all day"replied Harry, nonchalant"I can even fix you then break you again if I want"

"Why don't you read our mind, Potter, like the good wittle Auror you are?"asked Alecto"Didn't think you would sink this low!"

"I didn't tell you? Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry!"said in a high pitched tone the wizard"I stopped working with the Aurors so I'm just here on my account! And…It's funnier if I torture you!"

Beside Johann, Steve tensed and Tony swallowed uneasily.

"Now, I want my answer"replied Harry.

The siblings stayed silent and Harry shook his head forlornly.

"Johann!"called Harry and his body tensed, ready"When you interrogate someone, why is the first thing that come to your mind to force them to talk?"

"I find a pressure point"replied calmly and coldly the German man then give a shrug"And we only need ONE person to talk"

Harry made a considering noise.

"Mmh! I agree"Harry eyed darkly the two Death Eaters"I can kill one of you, it's not like I have some laws or rules to restrain me"

The Carrows started fidgeting, clearly starting to be afraid.

"You can't! Potter, you can't!"shouted Amycus

Harry tilted his head quizzically.

"Why?"

"Because you're a Light wizard, you don't kill people!"replied Alecto.

Harry gave a nasty smirk.

"I may be a Light wizard, but I'm not afraid to dirty my hand if I'm given a reason to"Harry took a menacing step toward them"Someone took my children, Azkaban had another breakout, I know you're working for someone since you wouldn't willingly went into the Muggle World so you better tell me now!"

"You won't kill any of us!"hissed Alecto.

Harry lazily eyed her, then aimed his wand. He didn't say out loud the spell but green suddenly lit the whole alley and a terrifying whooshing sound resonated in the ears of everyone. Before the group, Amycus laid unmoving, his eyes wide open and his chest still. He was dead.

"NO!"sobbed Alecto, writhing in Harry's _Levicorpus_.

"If you think I'm joking"Harry cancelled his spell on her and she fell loudly on the ground"You can see for yourself, he's dead"

Alecto crawled to her brother's body, weeping slightly.

"You're a monster, Potter"hissed Alecto

"Am I really a monster for killing a man who not only murdered many innocent people but also tortured, under pedagogical means, children?"asked rhetorically Harry, behind him the group tensed and glared at the corpse"Are you going to talk now?"

Alecto tensed her jaws and Harry sighed.

"Jo? If a couple of your soldiers were to disappear on a mission, what would you do?"

"Depends, but from what I understand they were on a supply run so it must be important since they may have kidnaped people with them, so I'll probably send a few more soldiers to either re-do the mission or look for them, to at last understand what happened"replied again calmly Johann.

Harry nodded solemnly.

"Alright"Harry pocketed his wand then turned lazily toward Alecto"You sure you don't want to talk?"

Alecto spat at his feet and Harry shrugged.

"Johann, take her out"ordered Harry"If what you say is true, then I'll soon have more toys to play with!"Harry finished with a twisted smile.

Johann, gun in hand, slowly walked up to Alecto, still crying on the ground, and held it at her head, ready to fire.

"Whenever you're ready, Jo"drawled lazily Harry

Johann gave an imperceptible nod and his finger pressed slowly the trigger.

"WAIT! I'LL TALK! I'LL TALK!"whimpered Alecto.

"Jo…"

Johann took away his gun from her head, and silently went to stand by Harry as a silent right hand man.

"Talk now, or your death will be slow and painful"threatened Harry.

Alecto whimpered.

"You're right, we have them, your mudblood kids"Alecto spat.

"Where are they?"asked darkly Johann.

Alecto struggled to open her mouth and give them a proper answer and Harry understood.

"You can't say it, right?"Alecto nodded strongly and Harry hissed darkly"A _Fidelius_, can you at last pinpoint us toward it?"

Alecto trembled but nodded slowly.

"In the Black Forest, that's all I can tell, near…"Alecto struggled to continue"Near…your…last…mission's…location"

Harry straightened and walked toward her.

"Thank you, now it's time I deliver you two to the Aurors"

"More like me and a corpse"hissed Alecto

Harry shook his head mysteriously as he walked to the body, waved his wand at it and Amycus seemed like coming back to life, gasping and whimpering. Alecto stared flabbergasted at her brother then him.

"You're right, I won't kill like this, out off spite or answers I don't get so I just threw him a strong stunner, with a few colours and sound charms from yours truly"—Harry gave a sarcastic bow—"That made him look like he was dead, I hoped you would talk now that I had a pressure point on you"

Everybody was staring weirdly at grinning Harry.

"You…You…TRICKED ME!"spat Alecto.

"Oops! My bad"replied Harry, beside him Johann snorted with a smirk.

Alecto screeched then stood up and ran toward him to attack him. Johann aimed at her but Harry waved his wand and instead of a human stood a small mouse that squeaked angrily. Conjuring a cage, Harry put the mouse inside then transformed Amycus into a rodent and too put him in the cage. Transforming the cage into a Portkey, Harry was conjuring a quill and a scroll when he felt a slight pinch at his stomach and he whimpered slightly.

"Harry?"asked Steve, having heard him whimper"Harry, stop using your magic"

"This will be the last, I promise"replied Harry, ignoring his body temperature that went up then down then up again only to drop.

Harry inhaled then waved his wand, and the quill scribbled something on the scroll before it stuck itself to the cage. Harry waited for the cage disappeared before turning to the other.

"The Aurors will get here soon, so let's not linger here" All of them started running at the end of the alley and Harry cancelled the spells around it"And right now, I'd rather lay low"

As soon as they got out of the alley and into the crowd in the street, they faintly heard a few cracks of Apparition.

"Let's split up"said Steve"If we are in group, they'll notice us"

"I agree with Cap"piped Tony"But we also need someone with Harry"

"Me"said at the same time both super soldiers before glaring at each other.

Harry rolled his eyes tiredly and went to the genius.

"Tones, with me"replied Harry curtly.

Tony shrugged and passed an arm around Harry's middle back and then walked away disappearing into the crowd. Both super soldiers gawked at them, glared at each other accusingly before walking on different ways toward the hotel.

—

When Johann arrived at the hotel, he made a beeline for the reception desk.

"_Good evening, sir"_said politely the receptionist, a dark skinned man.

"_Good evening, I was wondering if any of my…friends had arrived, we decided to visit the town but we lost each others"_

The man typed on his computer.

"_Actually, yes, two people made it back, they are currently inside the room"_

'_So Harry and Tony are here'_internally, Johann let out a relieved sigh.

"_Thank you_"Johann walked to the lift and pressed the button to his floor.

When he was in the corridor, it took all his self-control not to run to their room. Knocking on the door, it was…Rogers that opened the door, looking expectant.

"Oh, it's you"growled Steve.

"Who were you expecting, Santa Claus?"replied in the same tone Johann as he entered, finding Tony on the couch.

'_Wait, if the man said there were two people in the room then…'_

"Where's Harry?"

Tony shrugged and Johann felt like punching the man.

"Harry wanted to go to _Winkelgasse_, the Diagon Alley of Magical Germany, to go and grab a few things"replied Tony

"And you let him go alone!? In his state!? And how long has he been there?!"hissed Johann, his limbs itching to smash Tony's mouth"He already did a lot of magic! You could have gone with him!"

Tony shrugged again and that was the last straw, Johann made his way toward the genius, intending to throw him through the window. Steve, having sensed Johann's murder intent, put himself in the man's way.

"Rogers, let me beat some sense into this _Arschficker_"hissed Johann.

"As much as I'd love to, I can't"replied Steve, a hint of a smile on his lips.

Johann snarled and instead went to sock Steve but stopped when someone knocked then opened the door. Harry walked in, a bag of something in his arms and…Was that frog's legs in his mouth?!

"Harry? Isn't that a bit too much for a craving?"asked Steve in a small voice.

Harry turned toward them questioningly, the legs in his mouth twitched and there was a long ribbit before Harry swallowed (?!) the frog under their astounded gawk.

"What?"asked the wizard"And what craving were you talking about Steve?"

"You had a frog in your mouth"said Tony"I understand it may be a gourmet meal in France but it involve dead and cooked frogs thighs"

"Frog in m-? Oh!"a light bulb went on above his head"No, no, it's not a real frog! It was an enchanted chocolate frog, a sweet"

The men stared at him.

"You wizards and your weird stuffs"drawled Johann"Why did you even went alone on a trip?"

Harry gave him a glare.

"When we got here, Tony and I, I received a letter from Malfoy-"

"More like a letter from hell!"commented Tony"Started sizzling then the Doc's voice came out of the letter and scolded Harry!"

"-Saying that I needed to take a few potions to replenish my magic and help along the pregnancy"said Harry"And since I couldn't take Tony with me, I had to go by myself and"Harry showed him his bags"I might have gone a bit overboard on the food"

Tony was instantly on his feet and staring at the wizard with starry eyes.

"Do you have sweets with you? Wizarding sweets?!"Tony looked ready to burst with happiness when Harry nodded"I want them, gimme!"

Harry rolled his eyes and gave him one of his bags and Tony let out an excited squeak, running to the couch and dumping the content of the bag on the small table.

"Tones, you're a child"said Harry when he saw the mess Tony was making with all the sweets on the small table—a few falling off— and Tony blew him a raspberry while he rummaged through the sweets then held a small, hexagonal box.

Johann, curiously, eyed the name on the box.

"_Schokofrösche_"read out-loud Johann"That was what you were eating"

"Yup!"

Excited—Maniac—grin on, Tony opened the box and stared at the frog inside then gave a small cry when it leaped, also startling the super soldiers. Landing on the table, the frog ribbited before Tony caught it and put it in his mouth, the legs jutting out.

"Damn, dhash sho ghood!"said Tony"'N' all dish ahr whishard shweets?"Steve and Johann were frowning at Tony's gibberish.

"Yes, they are, and if you eat them all I'm setting you on fire Stark"growled Harry as he made his way toward the kitchen

Something fell out of the box and Tony picked it up.

"Oh! Harry!"Harry poked his head out"Why didn't you tell me you had a collectible card at your name"

Tony showed them all the card with the picture of young-looking Harry on the front that was waving at them with a smile. Harry gave a small smile.

"I forgot there was actually one of me"

Tony snickered, and turned the card over, staring at the text blankly.

"I'm going to cook something"said Harry as he returned into the kitchen.

Johann was about to go and help him when something purple and gold was trust on his face. Johann glared at the picture of Harry then at the genius who was holding it.

"What do you want now, Stark?"hissed the German man

"There's a text in the back and it's in German, I can't read nor understand it"Johann crossed his arms and glared at the genius in a 'do I look like I care?'"Please, I'm sure it's about Harry!"

Johann's glare transformed into a glower but he still took the card from the genius while cussing him out in German. Johann read the text in his mind—his eyes widening comically, from time to time, at what he read.

"What does it say? What does it say? What does it say?"Tony looked like he was high on sugar.

_"__Pst!"_hissed Johann as he read, then tried to look for the right words in English"The card says, approximately, Harry Potter, the first and only known wizard to survive the… Killing Curse, earning the title "The Boy Who Lived." Youngest…Quidditch? Player in the last century after gaining the spot of _Sucher_…_Sucher"—_Johann tried to find the right word but couldn't.

"The word you're looking for is Seeker"said Harry from the kitchen.

"Ah…"said Johann before continuing"So, Seeker in the… Gryffindor Quidditch Team in his first year at… Hogwarts? In 1991. Also known for having found Salazar Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets and defeating the monster within, which was a basilisk, in his second year at Hogwarts. Only known Gryffindor student able to speak _Schlangensprache Parsel_? Okay, what the fuck is that?!"

"Parseltongue"replied Harry from the kitchen, his tone holding a hint of worry"The Snake Language"

"Wait, wait wait! You can talk to snakes? To real snakes"asked Tony

"Y-Yeah…"Okay, now Harry sounded downright insecure.

"This is awesome! Can you teach me, please tell me you can teach me!"replied Stark

Silence.

"I-I don't know if…If I can teach it…"Johann was pretty sure Harry was fidgeting slightly with the hem of his clothes.

"Let me guess, it's not something people are happy of?"asked Steve, walking slightly toward the kitchen but not entering.

"Yeah…"

"Well they are idiot! I mean, come on! Snakes! SNAKES! Do you have other languages where you can talk to animals?! I'd love to talk to a cat!"replied excitedly Tony, beside him Johann snorted.

"I'm sure you would"drawled Johann, a hint of amusement in his voice"Where was I? Ah, _ja!_ Only known Gryffindor student able to speak Parseltongue. Youngest competitor of the …"Johann looked at the word and felt like hitting someone, mainly Stark.

"Triwizard Tournament, maybe?"supplied Harry, moving around the kitchen and taking out pans.

"_Danke,_ Triwizard Tournament and winner of said Tournament at the age of 14 in 1995. Most famous for the defeat of the most dangerous dark wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort, in 1998 and his work and revolutionisation of the…Ministry of Magic."

Tony whistled.

"Damn, you've had a busy life, Potter"commented Tony"Some things that you even forgot to mention, like that breakout on a dragon's back and what even is Quidditch?"

"That's a national sport for wizard"answered Johann.

"More like international"replied Harry as he got out of the kitchen"How do you know?"

"Lily"replied softly Johann with a small smile"She told me about it before she said she wanted to become a Seeker at her future school's team"—Harry couldn't keep the smile off his face, nor the tears that leaked slightly and he noticed—"We'll find them, Harry"

Harry nodded and sniffed lightly.

"What's a Seeker?"asked Steve, trying to divert the conversation's topic.

Johann explained as much as he could the rules of Quidditch with the players and the balls.

"So, what's a Snitch now?"asked Tony when Johann explained the Seeker's function.

"Lily told me it was a small golden flying ball"replied Johann.

"How about I show you?"asked Harry after turning off the fire of the stove.

Heads peaked up curiously and Harry laughed as he walked to his room then came back later holding the Snitch Dumbledore had left him. He showed it to them before laying it on his open palm. Tiny wings appeared before the things started flying and humming like a hummingbird around the room slowly then disappearing from their sight. Tony was trying to catch a glimpse of the ball but couldn't while Steve and Johann struggled to even see it and follow its movement, and whenever the Snitch passed by them, they would try to catch it and never succeed. Harry smiled as he watched them do before grabbing the snitch as it flew before him. Amused and impressed gaze were on him.

"Only the best can catch it"replied Harry, throwing the ball up then catching it"Somebody set the table, dinner's ready"

Harry was definitely a good baker and an ever better cook, nobody could deny it. After the dinner was finished, Harry stared at them sombrely.

"Tomorrow, we will really start our search for the kids"said Harry

"And we will, don't worry"replied Steve"Just rest until tomorrow, we will all have to be careful, especially you"Steve looked pointedly at Harry"Especially in your state, so rest as much as you need"

"The fastest way to go to the forest would be to drive for Calw, it's the closest village of the Forest"informed Johann

Harry perked up at the name, a faint memory suddenly appearing behind his eyes.

"I believe I stayed there"

"Another good reason to go then"said Tony"Guess I'll be buying a souvenir from Stuttgart"

"I'll inform the reception of our leaving intentions tomorrow, and we will leave after you have woken up and taken a breakfast, no arguing"Johann gave a pointed glare when Harry opened his mouth to argue before he groaned.

"Fine"

Johann nodded his head before standing up.

"I'll be off then"said Johann as he made his way toward his bedroom but not without giving Harry a look"And so should you"

Harry stuck his tongue at him after he stood up and passed by him to go to his room. In the next few days, his kids will be home. Harry smiled at the thought as he fell asleep.

* * *

Translation:  
_Verfickt nochmal_-For fuck's sake!  
_Winkelgasse_-German name for Diagon Alley  
_Arschficker_-Butt/Bum/Ass-fucker  
_Schokofrösche_-Chocolate frog  
_Pst!_-Shh!/Hush!/Shush!  
_Sucher_-Seeker  
_Schlangensprache Parsel_-Parseltongue  
_Ja_-Yes/Yeah  
_Danke_-Thanks/Thank you  
And if any of you are wondering what the word for Triwizard Tournament is in German, it's _Trimagisches Turnier_(You can now understand Johann's murderous intent!)


	30. The Black Forest

Evening guys! Here's another chapter, we're nearing the end! :D

**WARNING: Slash, Mpreg, Swearing, Harry's sass, Fucking Gryffindors and their recklessness**

* * *

When he woke up this time, he actually shouted at the men for letting him sleep for so long.

"You needed rest"drawled Johann, glaring down at him when he forced the wizard to sit and eat breakfast/lunch"So you better eat all of the food in your plate unless you want to drop from magical or physical exhaustion right when we arrive at the forest"

Harry's answer? Hex the man—He wasn't a child for Merlin's sake! When Tony came back, he was actually surprised to see Johann's black clothes supporting bright polka dots that seemed to change colours from time to time while the man was seated next to Harry, making sure he was eating.

"What did you do this time?"asked Steve when he saw him after exiting the bathroom.

Johann glared at the blond in disbelief.

"I'm the one who's getting jinxed for looking out for him and you're saying I did something?!"hissed Johann"Okay, you know what? Next time, YOU force him to eat breakfast and I'll laugh when he changes you into a Golden Retriever like last time!"

Steve's face turned red from mortification and his eyes widened in surprise while Tony laughed.

"I remember!"replied Tony between two laughs"Priceless! Fucking priceless!"

Steve, growling with embarrassment, sat down too next to Harry while glaring at Johann, who glared back. Harry hissed between them.

"Keep the testosterone here to a minimum"

Tony laughed again at both their embarrassed face, and Johann cleared his voice.

"Rather than laugh about us, why don't you tell us if you were able to buy a car?"growled Johann.

Harry eyed the genius with surprise.

"You bought a car? I would have thought we'd take a taxi"asked the wizard, unaware that while his gaze was on Tony, Steve and Johann silently ganged up and put small pieces of food in his nearly empty plate.

The genius nodded.

"Yup, it's waiting for us in the parking"

"Still, we could have taken the less expensive option, like a taxi or something"

"There isn't any taxi for Calw, but there is a bus, but only one every hour, there's also a train but then again I didn't check the timetables to know when is the next train"replied Johann.

Harry nodded and was about to stand up when two different hands stopped him and sat him down.

"Finish your plate"said Steve

"But I fi-"—Harry looked down and saw food—"-nished my plate?"

Johann gave him a long look and Harry glared at him.

"Johann, unless you want your skin tone to match those polka dots, you will stop looking at me like this"

Johann adverted his gaze, an amused smirk on his lips while Steve was snickering.

"Harry, your magic"reproached lightly Steve with a smile.

Harry growled and started eating what was in his plate, angrily. Once he was done, Harry jumped to his feet and to his bedroom to pack and dress up. Thanks to the _Pack_ spell, it was done quickly and Harry exited his room with his little bag over his shoulder and walked into the living room where all of the men were waiting for him, patiently.

"Where are your stuffs?"asked Harry when he saw he was the only one with a bag.

"Already put them in the car"replied Steve as they walked to the door.

"Which was hard to put"said Tony then whispered"I mean, I'm sure Schmidt took his whole artillery with him and try to hide that from the public eyes"

Johann shrugged as he made his way to the lift. Harry followed him with Steve on his heels and Tony trailing not far from them.

"Harry, why don't you g-?"

"Steve, unless you want to lose your tongue for the day, I'd suggest you shut up"hissed Harry as they entered the lift"I can carry my things! Just because I'm-"The door opened at different lower floor and a thirty-looking man entered after saluting them and Harry shut up.

The man started making a conversation in German with them and Johann and Steve were the only ones who knew how to answer him. When the lift dinged and they had reached their floor, the man bid them good-bye and Harry made a beeline for the front desk—keycard in one hand— with Johann following him at a leisure pace. Harry handed the card to the woman behind the desk and she asked—well it sounded like a question— something in German that had him looking blankly at her. Harry almost cried out a 'thank you' when Johann answered the woman with a courteous tone and a smile. Harry watched as they exchanged a few sentences before Johann led him away to the exit where Tony and Steve were leaning on a slick black Mercedes, waiting for them.

"Who's driving?"asked Harry as he loaded his stuff into the trunk.

Johann, with a smirk on, took out the keys and pressed a button, the car emitted a noise and the indicators blinked for a second.

"Show off"drawled Tony with an amused smile, opening the back passenger door.

"Says the man who flies in a red and gold armour"replied good-naturally Johann as he opened his door.

Harry rolled his eyes and also opened the back passenger door, joining Tony while Steve had shotgun, much to the dismay of both men in the front. Begrudgingly, Steve sat in the front, throwing glares from time to time at his nemesis. While Johann was driving them out of Stuttgart, Harry and Tony were having some fun in the back, getting out the sweets Harry had bought yesterday and trying some—And yes, Johann may have jumped when he heard Tony emit an honest to God lion roar after eating a sweet.

"Ry, what is this?"asked Tony, taking out a long and white box.

"That's Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans"replied Harry.

"They can't have every flavor"piped Steve from the front.

"But they have most of it like buttered popcorn, cinnamon, grass, bogey…"

"They can taste like grass?!"said Johann, looking into the reflection of the rear mirror.

"And liver, tripe, dirt and more"added Harry, laughing at the face he saw Johann make.

Eagerly, Tony opened the box and took out a bean before putting it in his mouth.

"So, what flavour?"asked Harry when he saw Tony's face.

"Grilled Marshmallow!"replied Tony with a beaming smile, holding the box toward Harry who took one…and spit it outside.

"Aubergine"growled Harry, rummaging through his sweet bag and fishing a jelly skull and biting into it eagerly to get rid of the taste.

"Cap! Try one!"said Tony, holding the box toward the blond.

Hesitantly, Steve fished a bean and put it in his mouth.

"So?"asked Harry.

Steve hadn't spit it out, so he must have had a good taste.

"Bacon"replied Steve, face crunched as if trying to decide if his ban was a good flavour or not.

Tony hit Johann on the shoulder with the box

"Take one, Big Red"said Tony

Johann rolled his eyes and fished one before putting it in his mouth. At first, Johann tried to discern what flavour he got but after a second, he decided he didn't want to know as he opened his window to spit it out.

"_Pfui Teufel!_"hissed Johann.

"What did you get?"asked Tony.

Johann tried not to shiver in disgust as he recalled the taste of that horrid thing.

"That bad?"asked Steve and Johann gave him an oblique dirty look.

"Want my jelly skull?"Harry handed it to him when Johann nodded strongly before Harry gave him the red jelly skull, which had a good chunk of the top off.

Johann raised an eyebrow at the sweet but still bit into it, glad to wash away the taste by a sweeter and better one.

"Thanks"replied Johann as he gave back the skull"Hope you weren't thinking of me when you bit into it"

"Actually, the only time I could bite into something while thinking of you is while I have a certain part of you in my mouth"replied Harry, casually, sitting back in his seat.

Next to him, Tony choked and laughed at the same time and Steve was out right laughing while Johann gaped and sputtered at the snickering wizard in the back.

"Wh…I…It…"Johann groaned and focused on driving, muttering curses under his breath, trying to ignore the two in the back going back to trying different sweets.

—

It was getting dark when Johann parked into what he had been told was the closest hotel of the Black Forest in Calw. Johann threw a look at the two persons in the back, Tony was getting drowsy while Harry had lost a long time ago the battle against sleep and laid on the seat with his head on Tony's laps. Killing the engine and taking off his seatbelt, Johann was hesitant into waking Harry.

"Wake up Stark"whispered Steve as he took off his seatbelt and opened his door"I'll take Harry"

Nodding slowly, Johann shook Tony slightly. The genius jumped slightly as he stared wide-eyed at Johann, who held a finger to his mouth with a glare that could set anyone on fire. The other passenger door opened and Steve bent down and went to take Harry in his arms but the wizard stretched and opened tired eyes.

"Wh'r' w'?"mumbled Harry, one of his hands coming to rest on his stomach.

"We're in Calw"replied Johann from the front"At a hotel"

"A hotel?"asked tiredly Harry, raising his upper body slightly"Why a hotel?"

They threw each other a weird look.

"We have to stay at a hotel, what? Were you expecting to go like this in the forest? When it's dark?"asked Tony.

Now looking wide-awake, Harry glared at Johann.

"Start the car"ordered the wizard.

"Harry, be r-"

"Start the car now, or I'm driving"hissed Harry, going from the back to the front seat and sitting into Steve's vacated one.

Johann sighed and started the car.

"What do you have in mind?"asked Steve, sitting in the back, next to Tony.

"We're going now into the forest"replied Harry.

Johann rolled his eyes and drove away, taking the direction of Freudenstadt. They were halfway into the road when Harry started.

"Stop the car now!"

"You can't ask me to stop the car in the middle of the road"growled Johann"Let me find somewhere to park first"

When Johann didn't slow down the car or stopped on the shoulder of the road, Harry gave him a glower before opening his window with a determined glare.

"Harry?"asked Steve worriedly.

Harry undid his belt.

"Harry stop it!"hissed Johann, understanding what the wizard was doing.

Feathers covered his body before shrinking. Giving an angry shrill, Harry flew out of the car then flew his way into the forest. Cursing every name under the sun, Johann hit on the brakes, and tried to stop the car on the shoulder of the road. Tried being a keyword since he crashed the car against a tree. Groaning, Johann kicked the door away—and it flew right into the top of a tree— and exited the demolished car while cursing every word in German. A bit shocked, Steve crawled out of the car after kicking the door—with less power than Johann—then helped Tony out. All three were unharmed, just slightly shaken—or angry. The genius was staring wide eyed at their surrounding then he gave out a huge gasp.

"My car!"shouted Tony then glared at the trees"Come on Harry! It was brand new! I didn't even get to try it on the German's freeway for a test drive! Seriously!"Tony then glared at a still cursing Johann"And you could have a better control of it! It was brand new!"

"Me?! I stopt dhat fricken kar, I had evryzing under kontrol, everyone iz alive, ant dhey?!"growled Johann, his German accent thick with anger.

"Enough, you two!"shouted Steve, passing a hand in his hair to shake pieces of glass off"Where's Harry?"

A bird thrilled above them, calming the group down instantly before a bright red and gold bird landed in front of them then transformed back into a human.

"For fuck's sake Harry!"hissed Tony"Don't you ever do that again! We could have died"

"You wouldn't have"replied curtly Harry"I put a protective spell around the car before jumping, that's why none of you are hurt"

Tony glared

"Still! That's not a reason to wreck my shits!"hissed the genius and Harry rolled his eyes.

"You wreck your shits yourself, I thought I could take a part in it!"replied sarcastically Harry.

"Enough!"ordered Steve"Harry what you did was dangerous, for us, for you, and for the babies"

Harry tensed his jaws, and looked down.

"Sorry"replied Harry.

Steve sighed, passing a hand on his face before approaching the wizard.

"You better have a good reason to have me crash the car"growled Johann as he too got closer to the wizard.

"I sensed some magical signature over there"replied Harry, pointing behind him, into the dark that made the forest look frightening.

"Maybe it just a random magical thingy"replied Tony and Harry shook his head.

The wizard walked to a tree and pointed to something in the bark.

"Aurors are asked to mark the spot they are going to patrol and"Harry put a hand on the cut on the tree, his magical core throbbing happily as it recognised a part of its magic"I made this mark nine years ago"

The group stared at the forest.

"Go where everything started for you…"recited Steve.

"Where everything began with me"finished Johann.

Taking their stuffs from the wrecked car, they walked into the forest.

* * *

Translation:

_Pfui Teufel!_-Ugh! Disgusting!


	31. Into The Wood!

Eveningh guys! Here another chapter and good night!

**WARNING: Slash, Mpreg, Swearing, Muggles discovering more magic, Tony and Harry are best bros, hint of past abuse and manupulation**

* * *

"_Lumos_"

The tip of his wand lit up, allowing them to see where they were going as night had fallen a couple of hours ago. Johann, Steve and Tony didn't like the idea of going into an unknown forest knowing there was, maybe, some magical creatures that roamed the area.

"What if we stumble upon something? Like a zombie?!"hissed Tony

Harry growled.

"Really, Tones? Of all creatures we have, you chose the one that doesn't exist!"Harry shook his head"Do you even know what a zombie is?"

"And you would know?"replied Tony

This time, Harry turned around, the glow of his wand making his face look sinister.

"A zombie is a monster of fiction, based on a true creature, the Inferius"replied Harry before returning to walking"Which are dead bodies that have been raised back and bewitched to do a Dark wizard's bidding and the only defence against them are fire and light spells"

"Sounds like you know them personally"commented Steve

Harry stayed silent and Tony groaned.

"How old were you this time when you fought Inferiuses?"

"The plural name is Inferi and I was seventeen and I didn't fought them"replied Harry"I didn't even know what to do and it was my Headmaster who conjured a Firestorm to stop them"

Johann let out an impressed whistle.

"Let's play a game! I name a creature and you tell me if it's real"suggested Tony.

Harry shrugged.

"If you want"

"Okay, so Pegasuses?"

"If you mean winged horses, yes they exist"

"You sound like you have different breeds?"asked Johann

"We have, four if I remember correctly, I don't know all of them but I can name you one, Thestrals, they are only visible if you saw death and accepted the concept"answered Harry.

"Okay, moving on to a rather cute creature"said Tony, shivering lightly.

Harry snorted.

"If you think this is scary, you just wait, we have way more terrifying creatures, like you remember the creature that was in that chest I made one of our dear caretaker open?"asked the green-eyed wizard.

"Yeah, a Bogeyman?"replied Steve.

"I believe the name is Boggart"corrected Johann, making the other stare at him quizzically"What? I read!"

"Well, we do have a creature called Bogeyman but Johann's right, it was a Boggart, and it takes on the appearance of a person's worst fear"added Harry

"What is your worst fear, Potter?"asked the American genius with a dark grin and Harry emitted a small snicker.

"Fear itself"replied Harry

"That's not even a proper answer"whined Tony.

"It is, I fear fear itself, and my Boggart transform into what scared me, a Dementor, at the time, but I'm not sure into what my Boggart would change into now"

"Wait, wait! What's a Dementor?"asked Johann.

Harry gave the man a creepy grin—which was accentuated by the light from his wand.

"The darkest creature of all time, Dementors feed upon human happiness, causing depression and despair to anyone near them and if they want, they can also consume a person's soul, leaving their victims in a permanent vegetative state"

A twig snapped and Tony let out a small, terrified cry then glared at the chuckling wizard.

"The only thing able to keep them at bay is the Patronus Charm"added Harry

"Okay, since I feel and hear the experience you had with them, I'm asking you how old were you?"asked Johann

"I was thirteen"replied Harry, ignoring the surprised and angry shouts of 'What the hell is this school you went to?!'"I also meet my first werewolf"

As if on cue, a howl sounded in the distance and Harry tensed, his unoccupied hand going to his the Sword of Gryffindor hanging at his side, the others imitated him and kept each a hand on their weapon.

"That's not good"muttered Harry before raising his head.

_'__Full Moon, definitely not good'_thought the wizard.

"Let's set the camp here"said Harry as he took off his bag from his shoulder and looked through it.

"What camp? We didn't take anything to go camping!"hissed Johann.

"We were supposed to go to the hotel"added Steve.

"Good thing then that I packed this"replied Harry"_Accio_ tent"

A large and slightly heavy thing came out of the bag, Harry then put down on a flat ground before pointing his wand at it and the tent put itself up.

"Ry, I don't think this tent can take a genius, a pregnant wizard and two buff super soldiers"remarked Tony as he saw the size the tent had.

Harry gave a mysterious smile.

"Well, why don't you get acquitted with it while I place the necessary protection charms?"suggested Harry, something in his voice clearly saying 'go check it' while Harry defined a living perimeter for the group.

Tony frowned, then squinted at the tent, as he circled it, finding nothing out of the ordinary. It was a simple grey tent that appeared worn and dirty. Johann and Steve watched him while also keeping an eye on the wizard as he waved his wand around, muttering spells.

"Harry?"called Tony

"Just get acquitted"

"What does Harry have in mind?"asked Johann, lowly, at Steve, who shrugged, while Tony entered the tent.

Since the tent was small they expected to see the silhouette of Tony moving inside but nothing. When Tony exited the tent, he had a manic grin on and he started circling it again before going back inside with an ecstatic yell. When Harry was done putting the necessary spells, he walked to the two super soldiers and extended a hand toward the tent.

"Go on, get in"Harry gave them a Sphinx-like smile.

Staring at each other, the two super soldiers knew this tent was a magical item—like they couldn't have guessed it from Tony's reaction towards it— and slowly made their way to the object.

"Ladies first"snarked Steve, making Johann glower at him before he entered.

When Johan was inside, he held back an awed gasp, stopping right in front of the entrance to just stare at his surrounding. The tent wasn't a tent but more like a small home with three beds, wooden chairs around a large table, a couple of sofas, a couch with a small table and a wood-burner near the couch and even a kitchenette. Something collided with his back but he paid it no mind.

"Schmidt! Don't stand in the entrance li-"Steve cut his ranting to stare around, his mouth agape and his eyes wide"Magic is amazing"breathed in the end the blond.

Johann could only nod, not trusting his voice to speak. Something collided with Steve's back and made Steve collide with Johann's back.

"Bloody hell, move out of the way"hissed Harry's voice from behind them"You're blocking the entrance"

There was a shout coming from the 'bedroom' as the super soldiers got out the way for Harry to enter. Tony, who had been checking the beds, made a beeline for the wizard, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him slightly out of excitement.

"Harry…It…It's…"Tony let him go to gave wide movement, pointing at anything and everything"It's…It's!"

"Bigger on the inside?"suggested the raven-haired and Tony nodded wildly his head.

"Yes! Yes!"

Without warning, Tony had seized then lifted him happily, twirling them around the room while both laughed. Harry laughed for a moment before sickness gripped his insides. All this moving and twirling was upsetting his stomach and whatever was in it was trying to come back up.

"Tones, put me down"whispered the wizard.

Tony ignored him and twirled harder.

"Stark, put me down"said Harry louder this time, a note of urgency in his tone.

Tony heard the urgency, and immediately set Harry down, who kneeled before putting a hand over his mouth as if trying to stop something from coming back up.

"Damnit, Stark"hissed Johann as he kneeled by Harry to help him but Harry glowered at him, clearing saying 'Back off now or fear my wrath'.

Trying to ignore the people hovering around him, Harry focused on breathing slowly and trying not to throw up at the same time. In the end he was able to repress the urge to hurl and slowly stood up.

"Oh, God, Harry I'm sorry, I forgot ab-"started Tony

"'S okay"cut Harry, putting a hand over his mouth as he yawned"I'm going to make something to eat"

The men watched him go.

"And don't use more magic"said Steve and Harry hissed like a cat at him before taking out pans and food.

—

Dinner had been a rather short affaire and now the group was relaxing on the improvised living room with Harry on a sofa, Tony and Steve on the couch and Johann outside, smoking. When Johann came back inside, the radio was on, broadcasting an old-sounding music, Harry was still playing with his Snitch while Tony and Steve were engaged in wizarding chess game after they had finished their Exploding Snap game—which Harry had explained the rules. Steve was thinking on his next move while his pawns were trying to give him advices— which the blond ignored completely.

"Rook to E5"said the blond and the pawn moved.

Johann looked at their game and clicked his tongue, which made Steve glare up at him.

"Shouldn't have done that"simply said Johann while Tony smirked.

"Queen to E5"

Tony's black queen went and sliced the Rook pawn in two.

"Why say I shouldn't have done that?"asked Steve"Because now I can do that, Knight to E5"

"What?!"hissed Tony, watching as Steve's white knight beheaded his queen"Oh! Come on!"

Harry snorted from his spot on the sofa.

"Careful, Tones, or Steve will get you in just three more strokes"

"Like hell!"hissed Tony while Steve gave him an innocent smile.

"Actually, I think I'll checkmate him in just two strokes"replied the blond making Tony hiss at him again.

But in the end, Steve had been right, he had Tony down in just two more strokes.

"I'm done"growled Tony"I'm going to bed"

"Then take the big one"said Harry"We'll share a bed"

Steve and Johann stared at him in disbelief, both of them having expected Harry would chose to sleep with one of them—not like that, get your mind out of the gutter!— but they hadn't taken Tony's presence into the equation.

"Harry, darling, I knew one day we'll get to share a bed"replied in a high pitched tone Tony that made the wizard laugh"Don't worry, I'm sure I'll make you scream in no time"

Johann and Steve gave the genius a dark look when he said this while Harry laughed and stood up from his sofa.

"Tones, look at the men I slept with"said Harry as he got to the genius"If I took super soldiers to my bed, it's not just for their looks, but more like to see if they were as _super_ as they're supposed to be"

Steve choked on his spit as he tried to hold back a laugh while Johann was laughing silently and Tony was gaping at Harry.

"W-What?"breathed Tony.

"In other words, there are two things that can make me scream, rollercoasters and super soldiers and you go into neither categories"Harry gave Tony a peck on the cheek"See you in bed!"

Harry sauntered into his and Tony's bedroom while Johann and Steve were choking on their laughs and Tony was mortified.

"You're so dead, Potter!"hissed Tony, joining the wizard in the bedroom.

—

Harry couldn't sleep. He was exhausted by the trip, the walk and the setting up of the protections around the tent and yet he couldn't sleep. Changing position in the bed, Harry now faced Tony's side, envious of the man's ability to sleep on his stomach. They were close to Lily and James, he was sure of it and he needed all the rest he could get so why couldn't he sleep?

"Can you stop thinking too hard?"growled lowly his bedmate, startling him.

Even in the darkness, Harry could see Tony's face's outlines. The genius was tired, sleepy and worried.

"Sorry I woke you up"whispered Harry, going to stand and leave the bed for the sofa but Tony stopped him

"Lay your ass back here, Potter"growled Tony, as he turned himself on his back.

Harry obeyed and settled back next to him.

"Good, now, tell me what's got your British panties in a twist"

Harry stayed silent.

"I don't know"replied Harry"I know we're close to an end for this manhunt and that I need all the rest in the world but I can't get to sleep"

Tony made a tiny noise behind his throat.

"Maybe it has to do with what you intend to do _after_ the manhunt that's stressing you"

Harry stayed silent again before sighing.

"Maybe…"Tony groaned.

"Okay, quick question, who would you choose: Steven Seagal or Angry German Kid?"

It actually took a moment for Harry to understand who they were talking about.

"Tones"groaned Harry"I can't answer this"

"Harry, humor me"deadpanned Tony"I saw something shift between you three, not two THREE, so if you had to choose between the two, who would it be?"

Silence.

"Neither"answered Harry

"Harry…"

"No, listen to me, I can't choose one over the other, do you know why? I don't want to spend the rest of my life wondering if I made the good choice or what would have happened with the other, no, I love them too much for that"explained Harry.

"So you do have feelings, not just for one but for the two"

Harry nodded.

"I can understand Steve but Schmidt, aka Red Skull, your rapist and abuser? You'll have to explain this one"

Harry looked away before slowly approaching the man and nuzzling his chest while Tony passed an arm around him as he waited for the green-eyed wizard's answer.

"What I'm going to reveal you…Nobody knows about it"whispered Harry against Tony's chest and Tony tightened his hold just slightly"When…When I was still in HYDRA's grip back in the 40s, I was plotting to go back to my world using the Tesseract and for that I had to manipulate Red Skull into making him think he had broken me and…I don't know…He showed me his human side one day and…I didn't think, I acted…I willingly slept with him…And he…"—Harry let out a sigh mingled with a sob—"Tones, for one night I felt loved and I loved this man back…I know this may be…no it is Stockholm Syndrome but…I really felt something for Johann Schmidt, not for Red Skull whom really need to be killed by the way, but…Jo…When he was Noah Smith, I really felt something for him, even now, after everything that happened , I can't forget what Noah and I did together"

Harry heaved a breathy sob while Tony rubbed his back.

"And Steve in all this?"asked after a beat the genius"He has carried a torch for you since, I'm sure, day one, you can't just…I don't know, cheat on him or not love him back"

"I'm not saying I don't love him, Tones, Merlin's balls I love him too, I'd throw myself in front of a bullet for him"hissed Harry, his voice raising slightly before he continued lowly"But Steve deserves way better than me, I mean, look at me, really, I was to be used as a weapon, and not just by HYDRA, I was broken to be built back again then broken again and I'm not even sure I'm built back entirely this time, and I don't think Steve is the kind of guy who wants to pick up the pieces of myself, he needs love, stability, normality, all of these things that I'm not…"Harry cut himself to bury his face into the genius's chest to muffle a sob"…I think I kind of knew Steve had a crush on me but I never dreamt myself of ever being with someone, not just Steve or Johann…I-"Harry cut himself, inhaling and exhaling for a long time"I was raised to die at not even eighteen, hell I died at seventeen and I came back to life just to finish a war, I barely had girlfriends, or even boyfriends for that matter, when I was a student because I thought I couldn't be with someone because I knew I wouldn't survive this war and it would save whoever would be with me the heartbreak, what kind of person think that?"Harry let out a shaky breath"I love them both, truly I do, but I can't choose between them so I'd rather not choose"

Tony nodded and shushed the sobbing wizard slowly while rubbing circles on his back until he heard Harry's soft snore, signalling the wizard had fallen asleep.

_'__At last now he's asleep'_thought Tony as he followed the wizard, falling into a dreamless sleep

Unknown to the two, Johann and Steve, also unable to sleep, had heard everything they said.


	32. Finally Some Action!

Heya guys! Here's another chapter, I'm gonna need some feedback for it since I've had some trouble writing it, thanks in advence.

**WARNING: Slash, Mpreg, Hints to comics, Swearing, Cursing, Attempt at writing a fighting scene, Torture **

* * *

Johann and Steve decided to act as if they hadn't been eavesdropping on Tony and Harry after they all woke up and the wizard made a quick breakfast for all of them before he went to get some intimacy to suit up. Johann and Steve followed suite and too suited up. Tony waited until they were outside, and Harry was dismantling the tent and putting it in his bottomless bag, to take out his suit from its briefcase and suited up.

"I wonder what would happen if you don't have your armour with you and you really need it?"wondered Harry as he placed the Sword of Gryffindor at his side.

"Well, give me a few more months and I won't have to transport my suit in a briefcase or something"replied Tony, his faceplate up.

"What do you have in mind, Stark?"asked Steve.

"I'll just 'bleed' my armor"answered the genius.

"Are you fucking crazy, Stark?!"hissed Harry, almost rounding on the genius.

"Nope"the faceplate slid down"Just a genius"

Harry growled at him and went to hit the genius but was stopped by Johann.

"Don't waste your time on him"said Johann and Harry heaved an angry sigh.

"Fine"hissed Harry"Let's go"the wizard turned to Tony and casting a couple of spells on the armour"For stealthy-ness, now go in the air and see if you can spot anything ahead or coming our way"

"Roger that"Tony then threw them earpieces"To stay in contact, just in case, and they are magicproof"

Pushing his thrusters, Iron Man went up in the air, silently. Harry stared at the two super soldiers.

"Will you two be able to follow me?"asked Harry.

Johann snorted.

"It should be us asking this"said Johann.

"You'd be surprised"replied Harry.

"I'm sure I can't get anymore surprised with you, Potter"piped Tony from their earpiece.

Harry smirked, even if Tony couldn't see him.

"Are you willing to bet your fortune on that, Stark?"

"Not my entire fortune, but five hundred bucks, yeah"Harry heard the man's smirk.

"Harry, try not to use too much magic"warned Steve.

Harry groaned.

"Fine"

Harry transformed into a bird and started flying ahead, Steve and Johann running after him. Harry didn't know for how long they ran but when he passed between trees, he recognised something in the bark of one. Immediately dropping down in the dead leaves, Harry transformed back into a human as Steve run toward him, followed by Johann.

"Noticed something?"asked Johann.

Harry passed a hand on the mark in the wood, feeling the foreign Dark Magic brushes his. Harry was immediately reminded of the night he had given chase to Nott Sr., Greyback and the Lestranges brothers.

"Tones, you copy?"

"I'm here Oz"replied Tones through all their comms.

"Can you see ahead of us and tell us what your elf eyes see?"

"Real funny, Gandalf"drawled Tony, looking for the trio then ahead of them"I see a meadow ahead of you guys"

"Can you see if anyone is here?"

Silence.

"Only you three"

Harry growled.

"Tones, can your armour see any magical signature?"

Silence.

"No"replied Tony and Harry cursed, taking out his sword in one hand and his wand in the other.

"Steve, Jo, ready your weapons"growled Harry"Tones, stay up in the air and cover us from above"

Steve and Johann frowned but obeyed.

"Harry, you're sure about this?"asked Tony

"Do as I say"replied Harry curtly, making his way toward the meadow.

"Okie dokie"replied Tony before stopping their communication.

Looking behind him, Harry saw Johann had guns in his hands and Steve had taken off his shield from his back. A shiver ran down his spine as he stepped into the meadow, his body ready to fight. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Johann and Steve also tense, the stillness of the meadow sounding alarm bells in their mind. The wind blew gently, making the branches of the trees surrounding the area move and Harry got a glimpse of something in between the trunks. Before Harry could mutter a spell, a curse was thrown their way and it's only thanks Harry's accidental magic that warded the trio that saved them from being gutted by an _Entrails-Expelling Curse_. Before any of them could tell where the spell came from, more spells came their way, hitting and rebounding against his ward. Mustering a good part of his magic inside the ward, Harry gave a loud shout as he unleashed his magic, blasting everything around him and even breaking some of the closest trees. He heard some people , hidden near the trees, groan as he knelt in exhaustion, before more spells were fired at them. A shadow went in front him before he heard something that sounded like an iron sheet being bent and it took him a moment to understand Steve was protecting him. Above them, Tony was firing little rockets at the trees, some of them hitting their marks while others were spelled away.

"Schmidt, four o'clock"growled Steve, using his shield to protect both himself and Harry still on the ground.

"_Ja, ja, ich sah ihn_"hissed Johann, screwing an odd looking canon to his pistol then added a scope before aiming.

"Schmidt!"Steve protected the red-skinned man from a spell"Now!"

"_Ja, ja!"_hissed Johann before shooting and hitting an enemy in the head before taking aim and killing a second one.

Harry tried to stand but a prick in his stomach made him stop and whine slightly, Steve's attention was immediately on him and he got cut in the cheek by a spell that half rebounded on his shield. Johann snarled then put a hand on his earpiece.

"Stark, cover me"

"Roger that"came the reply before tiny missiles went toward the firing wizard hiding behind trunks.

Johann immediately ran toward the trees, discarding his weapon to take the twin Desert Eagles out of their holsters in his back. Ignoring Rogers's shout, Johann ran toward their enemies. Johann, as a military tactician, knew this was stupid, but right now, he needed to divert their enemies' attentions.

'_And it seems to be working'_thought Johann as he sidestepped to duck a curse he doesn't even want to know what could have done to his body.

Johann tensed his jaws as more curses aimed for him, trusting his instincts and body, Johann leaned back his body and fell to his knees, spells and curses whizzed past above his head as his momentum allowed him to slide a few meters as he aimed his guns at the Death Eaters' legs and fired, grinning sadistically when he heard them shout or groan as they bent down then he fired at their heads. As he stopped, he saw from the corner of his eyes something coming his way and immediately rolled on the opposite side to duck it and made a mad dash for the nearest tree and hid behind it as he felt a spell hit the trunk. Blood and adrenalin pumping in his veins, Johann waited a couple of seconds before he came out of his hiding place and aimed and fired at the Death Eaters that went to curse him. Halfway into the firing, his guns were empty and he cursed, dodging behind a tree the incoming spells from Death Eaters he hadn't managed to kill or maim. Pushing out the empty cartridge, Johann quickly reloaded his guns, looked from time to time over his shoulder and behind the tree—and dodged just in time a green spell— before running the nearest tree again while firing at the Death Eaters.

'_Only one left'_thought the red-skinned man as he ducked behind a tree.

The man shouted something and his tree was cut in two, the upper part falling on him.

"_Scheiße!_"hissed Johann, sidestepping quickly while aiming at the Death Eater.

An invisible force wrenched the guns out of his hands and Johann held back a pained groan as his wrists cracked. Smirking victoriously, the man aimed his wand at him

"Any last word?"hissed the Death Eater, glaring at Johann.

Johann glared at him then raised an eyebrow.

"Step aside"

The Death Eater looked at him strangely before a familiar white, blue and red shield hit the guy right in the face, knocking him out while the shield rebounded toward the blond American icon, who grabbed it effortlessly.

"You're welcome"said Steve with a smirk while Johann glared at him, took out a gun from his back and aimed it at the blond.

Steve's eyes widened and he ducked just in time as Johann shot the Death Eater, in the head, that had started creeping behind the blond, intending to stab him in the back.

"_Bitte schön_"replied Johann, using the same tone Steve used on him.

"You could have killed me!"hissed Steve.

Johann simply smirked at the blond.

"Where's Harry?"asked Johann as they headed back into the meadow.

Steve just pointed ahead where Harry was throwing spell after spell while Tony—now on the ground—was covering the wizard. One of the Death Eaters shouted, a dagger in his hand and charging at the raven-haired wizard and, even from this distance, Steve and Johann heard Harry roll his eyes before the wizard stabbed the man with his sword and the two super soldiers watched as the man twitched for a couple of second before exhaled a last breath.

"Shall we join them?"asked Johann"They seem to be having fun"

Steve snorted and the two ran toward them only for a wall of fire to be erected before the two, separating them into two groups. Looking at the end of the fire wall, a blond wizard with a smirk stood. Johann snarled, taking one of his guns and aiming at the wizard before firing. The blond looked at them with scorn, the bullet floating a couple of inches away from his face and Johann emptied his cartridge on the man but the bullets stopped in mid-air before the wizard.

"_Backlash!_"hissed the wizard before the bullets whizzed toward them and Johann hissed when he received one of his bullet in his left shoulder, another in his left knee and his cheek was cut from a whizzing one. Johann was forced to kneel as his bad leg couldn't support him.

"Johann!"Harry shouted, stunning the last Death Eater"Tony, go help them"

Tony nodded and fired his thrusters while Steve threw his shield at the blond wizard, who easily deflected the shield—which embedded itself in a tree— and sent back the thrusters shots to Tony. Tony groaned as he took the blows, his suit blinking on and off before being completely off.

"Shit!"shouted Tony, but nobody heard him.

"Yaxley!"shouted Harry, worldlessly shooting a _Sectusempra_ toward the man.

Yaxley was only able to stop half of the spell, a large gash appeared on his chest and he snarled, waving his wand. The fire wall, as if sentient, moved to circle and trap Harry and Tony inside. Eyes widening, Harry aimed his wand at Tony.

"_Expulso_"hissed Harry

An invisible force pushed Tony out of the closing fire circle and Steve caught the genius before staring worriedly into Harry's eyes as the wall closed.

"HARRY!"shouted Steve as the wall was closed and a column of fire rose around the wizard and the intense heat was the only thing stopping the blond American from diving into the fire to save Harry.

The blond wizard grinned maniacally and aimed his wand at them. Steve didn't know what to do, Tony's suit was out, Johann was wounded yet still ready to fight and he didn't have his shield to protect them all.

_'__And I don't know if Harry's all right!'_

"You lost"hissed Yaxley"_Ava-"_

There was an angry and deep growl before something came out of the flames. Yaxley cried in pain as his arm was stuck between the powerful jaws of a black-manned lion that was standing on its hind-legs, its claws stuck into the man's bleeding chest, tearing the clothes and skin more. Yaxley yelled in pain when his arm was broken and he dropped his wand. The lion pushed easily the blond wizard on the ground before he placed a paw on the man, growling deeply and warningly when the man so much attempted to move.

Still growling deeply, the lion looked at them with emerald-green eyes and Steve recognised the hint of a scar on its forehead.

"Harry?"said Steve, flabbergasted.

The lion huffed before turning his gaze toward the man on the ground. Tony gave a victorious shout when he was able to reboot his suit and was surprised to see the lion on their enemy.

"What is it? What did I miss?"asked Tony"What's a lion doing here? Where's Harry?"

Johann tried to stand but his leg still wasn't healing.

'_Bullet must still be inside'_hissed Johann internally.

The lion huffed again before walking toward him and the German man watched at the lion transformed back into Harry, who had blood around his mouth. Spitting some blood onto the ground, the wizard knelt before him, his eyes hard and worried, and took his wand out, approaching it toward the wound.

"Leave it"hissed Johann, pushing the wand away"I'll heal on my own"

Harry snorted, gave him a look then shoved a finger into the wound and Johann let out a string of curses in every language he knew.

"Bullet's still here"growled Harry then pointed his wand at the wound, muttering a spell.

Johann grit his teeth when the bullet exited the same way it entered: with a whizz and pain. Harry then cast a healing charm on his knee then on his shoulder and cheek.

"Everybody all right?"asked Harry

The two Avengers nodded.

"Don't waste all your magic on us, Ry"said Tony, his faceplate up"Keep some for the rest of them"

Harry looked up at the genius before he heard a moan that didn't come from any his friends and turned his head to glare at Yaxley, who was trying to crawl away. Standing up, Harry unsheathed his sword as he approached the man and violently struck the sword into ground, right in front of Yaxley's nose.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"warned Harry, his hand still on the sword's handle"Turn around"

Yaxley huffed as he turned around and lay on his back, staring up at the four persons around him.

"You up for some work, Jo?"asked Harry

Johann rolled his shoulder blades lazily before nodding and kneeling next to the man on the ground. Smirking nastily at the Death Eater, Johann took the man still intact arm and gripped the wrist while his other hand was holding the blond wizard's index.

"Here's the deal, you give me the answers I want and Johann here"Harry's head moved toward Johann"Won't break your fingers"

Yaxley glared at him but stayed silent.

"First question, where are my children?"asked the wizard.

Yaxley spat on the ground.

"Your _Mudbloods_ bastards are dead"Yaxley snickered before yowling in pain when Johann broke his finger as if it were a tiny twig.

"Oops, I'm sorry my hand slipped"fake apologised Johann darkly"I'll be careful next time"

The blond wizard glowered with contempt at the red-skinned man.

"If you are trying to intimidate me"hissed Yaxley right into Johann's face"Then let me tell you, I've seen worse"

Johann gave a lazily look at Harry, who shrugged with a small pout, and Johann broke a second finger.

"You shouldn't anger him"informed Tony with a dark smile while Yaxley howled.

"You know what, Yaxley?"pipped then Harry"The greatest thing about muggle torture is that it is mostly physical, like a broken leg here or a pulled out tooth there, something trivial that can be healed quickly by a wizard"Harry got a nasty smile"I'm sure Johann would be quite happy to break your bones, one by one"Harry pointed his wand at Yaxley's broken fingers and healed them completely"While I heal them and he breaks them again"As if on cue, Johann broke the two newly healed fingers, smirking when Yaxley yowled louder than his last cries"And we have all day, we can even took you with us and torture you until you talk"

Through his tears, Yaxley tried to glare at them but he looked like he was pleading them. Tony and Steve watched them as they tried to make the man talk, both face warded and jaws tense. They understood the necessity for answer but that didn't mean they agreed to the method Harry and Johann used.

"I'm not the Secret Keeper"hissed Yaxley and only Harry was able to understand him"I can't reveal the secret"

Harry gave a sardonic smile, his hand grabbing Yaxley's cheeks.

"You and I both know this a load of bullshit"Harry squeezed his hand"There are others ways to reveal the secret"Harry released Yaxley.

Yaxley glared at him and Harry smiled widely and darkly, waiting expectantly. Harry rolled his eyes tiredly when Yaxley stayed silent and looked at Johann and the German man nodded, breaking a third finger.

"Alright, alright!"shouted the blond Death Eater"But first ask your dog to unhand me!"

Johann glowered at Yaxley, his hand threatening to break another finger.

"A little more consideration for 'my dog' to quote you"growled Harry"Since right now, he's in his gentle mood"And yet, Harry gave Johann a look.

Johann, begrudgingly, let go of Yaxley and the blond cradled as best as he could his broken fingers to his chest before pointing to his right, with his good fingers, ahead of them.

"It's this way, Potter"

Harry gave a curt nod before standing up, casting an _Incarcerous_—and ropes shot out of his wand, imprisoning the man—taking out his sword from the ground—the grass around it dead— then took Yaxley's wand a few meters away.

"If I find out you've been lying to me, Yaxley"Harry broke the wand in half"Johann breaking your fingers would be kitten piss once I'm done with you"

Twirling slightly his sword, Harry sheathed it and, along with Steve, Tony and Johann, walked toward where Yaxley had pointed.

'_Soon, it will be all over'_

* * *

Translation:  
_Ja, ja, ich ihn sehe_-Yeah, yeah, I see him  
_Ja, ja!_-Yeah, yeah!  
_Scheiße!_-Shit!  
_Bitte schön_-You're welcome


	33. It's A Trap

Here's an early chapter so enjoy!

**WARNING: Slash, Mpreg, Attempt at BAMF!Harry, Mention of Torure, Abused Kids, Violence**

* * *

The orange sky was darkening and Harry couldn't see anything that could remotely hold kidnaped children inside. He still hasn't figured why he hadn't teleported back to Yaxley and beat the answers out of the twat. Clenching and unclenching his hands, Harry tried to keep a hold on his breathing and magic.

"How about a small break?"suggested Tony, wearing only his hands and feet thrusters as his suit was out of commission, having been overloaded with too much magic—"Able to sustain magic? Yeah right Stark! Next time you build a suit, make sure it can sustain magic and use it a fuel"had snapped Harry.

"We're not taking a break, we're close, I know it"growled Harry.

Tony glared at Harry back then plumped angrily onto the ground, his arms and legs crossed and pouting.

"Don't wanna!"

Harry stopped dead in his track, turned and glowered at the genius.

"Stark, what are you doing?"hissed Harry"Get up and stop acting like a child!"

Tony shook his head.

"If I have to act like a child to rest just for a moment, then I can also throw a tantrum with the whole 'hitting the ground with my fists' shebang"

"Do that and I'll bend you over my knees"growled Harry, walking toward the genius, passed his arms under his armpit and started pulling him.

Tony made sure to be as heavy as he could, making it hard for the wizard to pull him. Dumbfounded and slightly amused, Johann and Steve stared at the two, internally snickering. Harry groaned before giving an angry shout.

"Alright, Stark!"hissed Harry, letting go of Tony and stepping back"You had it coming"

Tony forced himself to stay put and heavy, even when he felt a wet muzzle and heavy hot breath on his nape and something snapping around his top's collar before he was getting pulled by a Harry transformed into a lion.

"You can pull all you want, Potter, I won't move!"growled Tony and he felt the lion behind him growl angrily and deeply and redouble its effort to pull him.

Steve rolled his eyes and walked toward the lion, gently putting a hand on its head.

"Harry, let him rest"said Steve soothingly and the lion started growling at him"If you said we're close, then let all of us rest"

"Rogers's right"added Johann"You also should, not only because you're pregnant but also because if we need you to do magic and you're too exhausted to do it, we're done for"

Harry let Tony go and glowered and growled angrily at the two super soldiers before transforming back hastily.

"Fine!"hissed Harry, his lion ears flattening against his skull and his tail whooshing angrily as he walked a few feet away —and Tony, Steve and Johann couldn't help but stare at them curiously.

In his anger and hast to transform back Harry still had his lion ears and tail as he sat loudly on the ground. Inside him, his magic was running wild, making his fingers tingles and giving him a headache. Maybe Steve and Johann were right, he needed to rest just for a moment, rein his wild magic and clear his mind. Harry closed his eyes and sunk his finger into the earth.

_'__Empty your mind, Potter'_hissed a voice in his mind, sounding so much like Severus Snape's'_Rein in your emotions, don't let them influence you' _

Breathing in then out, Harry cleared his mind slowly with each breath and gently settled down his magic—making the lion ears and tail disappear. When he was sure his mind was blank, Harry started stocking memories away, putting some into imaginary room to be viewed or others to be locked deep inside him. Around him, Harry was unaware his magic was reacting in time with the elements, with each breath, the wind blew gently and around his fingertip, grass was growing and tiny flowers were blooming. When he was done tidying, Harry felt a slight warmness inside him, coming from an unknown magic. Gently probing it with his, this foreign magic poked him back, almost playfully and lovingly and Harry understood that this foreign magic was actually coming from his babies. The three men watched as Harry smiled then gave a small happy laugh.

"What is he doing?"asked Tony, turning his head to stare at the two super soldiers, who shrugged.

The men were mesmerised by the power Harry was displaying. Johann tentatively approached the wizard and warmth swirled around him, making him gasp soundlessly. Swirling past the German man, Harry's magic went to the other two, who gasped when they felt a warm sensation envelop them gently.

"Is…Is that…?"asked Tony, half uneasy half calm.

"Harry's magic?"replied Steve, closing his eyes as he felt it cup his cheek"Yes, I believe it is"

Harry was calm, hell he felt calmer than ever and he wished he could stay like this but he had something to do, now that he had finally calmed down. Fingers still deeply in the soil, Harry sent his magic into the ground and tried to search for a place where magic was located in large quantity. It was a weird sensation, he knew he was sitting in a forest with his friends and at the same time he was travelling fast around the forest, looking and seeing clearly through the eyes of anything remotely sentient or alive but at the same time he felt just how tiny he was compared to everything present in the world. Exhaling lengthily, Harry searched, finding a hidden magical village not far from them, some of Erklings trailing far, far behind them and a hidden wooden cabin just a few miles from their location. Feeling suspicious, Harry delved magically into it and sensed two magical auras. Two familiar auras. James's and Lily's. Harry gasped as he opened his eyes, severing the connection and when Harry opened his eyes, Johann was almost sure they were glowing.

"I know where they are"breathed Harry, standing up before wildly looking around then at them.

Night had fallen. A long time ago.

"We shouldn't linger in the dark too long"said Harry, the tip of his wand lighting but a bit dim"I don't know if tonight is another full moon and if there are werewolves here, we don't have anything to defend ourselves against them"

Tony stood up quickly, hopeful and happy that they had a lead.

"Where to?"asked Steve

Harry took out his sword and pointed it ahead, a tad bit on the right.

"Over there, just a couple of miles from us, give or take"replied Harry, already walking into the direction, immediately followed by the others.

They walked silently toward where Harry was leading them, and from time to time they heard howls and noticed they were headed toward them.

"Harry?"asked Steve"You sure it's _that_ way"

Harry stayed silent as his grip on his sword tightened before he stopped walking.

"Stay put, don't move and don't try anything"informed Harry before taking a few steps ahead, sticking his sword into the ground then placing his hands in an amplifying manner around his mouth.

"Harry, what are you doing?"asked Tony

Harry imitated a wolf's howl, once then twice then put his hands down, grabbed his sword and waited. A howl sounded, closer this time before a large and menacing figure stood ahead of them. Even from this distance, Johann could see the wolf-ish features, the fur and the impressive stature, larger than him and Steve reunited.

'_Werwolf'_his mind supplied.

The werewolf snarled at Harry before running on all four toward him, jaws wide open with gleaming sharp teeth. Harry started walking leisurely toward the running beast.

"Harry! What are you doing?!"hissed Johann.

"Stay put"ordered Harry, his body poised and his sword ready.

_'__It's not with a TINY sword he'll be able to kill this thing!'_hissed internally Johann as he fished gun parts and started assembling them quickly into a **HK416** before aiming, his finger on the trigger just in case.

Beside him, the two Avengers looked torn into listening to Harry and helping him. The wolf was now close to the unfazed wizard. When the wolf was about to strike Harry, the raven-haired wizard sidestepped, the sword slicing the wolf on its side on his way before walking a few steps ahead. The wolf snarled, stood on its hind legs, looked at its side then growled at Harry after it had turned around then ran toward him.

'_HARRY!'_Johann aimed at the wolf then fired, the bullet hitting the tree after the wolf had moved away.

The wolf's attention was now solely on them and Johann snarled, firing a second time, hitting the wolf in chest, which snarled at him.

"Johann! Stop!"shouted Harry, his back still turned to them.

Now turning back to the wizard the wolf charged at the raven and Johann fired again, hitting the wolf in the back but the wolf was solely focused on Harry, who just stood there. The wolf let out a terrifying howl before it started twitching convulsively then it fell down on the ground, foam around its mouth and the tongue lolling out, dead. The men immediately ran up to Harry who was glaring at where the werewolf had come from.

"It's definitely here if they have werewolves guarding the area"Harry said before turned toward Johann"When I said to stay put, you stay put!"

"Well, sorry for trying to cover and protect you!"replied Johann"How was I to know you had the situation completely under control?!"

"Because I said for you to not do anything!"replied Harry.

"Enough, you two"cut Steve"But Schmidt is right, how were we supposed to know?"

Harry huffed angrily.

"Let's make a deal, when I say I got this, I fucking got this!"growled the wizard"So, right now, I'll handle the werewolves"

"Werewolves? Just that?"replied Tony"Sorry but I forgot to pack some silver bullets"

Harry showed him his bloody sword.

"With this, you won't need any silver bullets"informed Harry"Sword is covered in the strongest poison you could ever find, you die in the next minute"

Steve gave the sword an impressive look while Tony whistled.

"And where can you get this kind of poison?"asked Johann, with a nasty curiosity.

Harry gave him a dark smile and look.

"By slaying a giant snake with a killing gaze"replied darkly Harry before walking toward where the werewolf had came from, the others trailing silently behind him.

They walked toward another meadow, albeit smaller than the last one.

"It's here"breathed Harry

"There nothing here"said Johann

Harry shook his head negatively, his wand sliding from his sleeve to his hand before he pointed it ahead. Muttering silently under his breath, little balls of magic flew from the wand's tip and landed onto an invisible ward ahead of them. They watched as cracks appeared on the invisible dome before it broke completely, revealing a wooded house and a handful of werewolves. Pocketing his wand back in his sleeve, Harry advanced slowly into the meadow.

"Be careful"said Steve, the 'especially with your condition' unsaid but not unheard by everyone.

"I will be…Johann, cover me from afar"ordered Harry"Do not enter the battle"

Johann growled but obeyed, taking out parts of a rifle from his bag and started assembling a modified HK PSG1 while muttering curses in German, followed Harry's movement and looking ahead to see any incoming werewolves. Harry made sure there was enough distance between him and the others before howling, catching the wolves attention.

'_1…2…3…and 4'_counted Harry, his body poised and his sword ready.

The wolves snarled then charged at the wizard, who also started running toward them.

Johann snarled, aimed and fired, his bullet hitting a werewolf right in the head and the thing merely yelped as if it had been stung, scratched at the wound then charged at the wizard again.

"You got it covered?"asked Steve, a bit worried as he saw the wolves charging at his lover.

Johann growled affirmatively.

"_Das nächste Mal Harry nimmt uns mit auf eine Reise_"hissed Johann when he saw his bullets were ineffective"_Erinnern mich daran silbernen Kugeln und heiliges Wasser nehmen_"

Tony stared quizzically at Johann while Steve made an agreeing noise. They watched as Harry, as swiftly as his pregnant body allowed him, sidestepped, dodged and ducked quickly sharp claws and snapping jaws while nickering sides or slicing limbs with his sword. Johann then made sure the werewolves focused their attention on himself as he fired at them and distracting them long enough for the poison to act. When all the werewolves were lying dead on the ground, Johann was about to disassemble his weapon when a movement in the forest caught his attention. The German man noticed the largest werewolf of all, shooting out from its hiding spot in the trees, on their right side and immediately aimed at the ground near Harry's foot and fired his last bullet. Harry started when a bullet landed right next to his right foot and was about to turn and yell at Johann when he saw the large werewolf heading his way.

'_Greyback_'thought Harry, immediately recognising the man at the grey line on the werewolf's back then too charged the wolf.

"He's crazy!"hissed Tony as Johann quickly reloaded his rifle and aimed at the big wolf and emptied his tiny cartridge on it.

The wolf snarled as the bullets hit him and turned toward them, Steve handed him a large and full cartridge and Johann discarded immediately the tiny one and placed the twenty-rounds one then aimed and was about to fire when Harry nicked the wolf's leg. Howling in pain, the wolf took a swipe at Harry who stepped back, his front a tad bit nicked by the long and sharp claws. Johann snarled and fired at the wolf's back, trying to divert its attention away from Harry, but was unsuccessful. Harry dodged and ducked the claws until he lost his footing on a rock, loosing his grip on his sword and stared up at the looming werewolf.

"_Scheiße!_"shouted Johann while Steve shoot out from the tree, his shield ready.

"Give me the rifle then go!"ordered Tony.

Johann thrusted the rifle into the genius's chest then ran to catch up with Steve. Tony aimed and fired at the werewolf.

'_Those bullets are just mosquitos bites to this thing'_snarled Tony internally as he watched the wolf not even twitch as the bullets hit its back.

When he was close enough, Steve threw his shield, hitting the wolf's head with a loud noise, effectively turning the wolf's attention on him while Johann ran behind it to pick up Harry. Ignoring the red-skinned man, Greyback limped slowly and menacingly toward the blond.

"I thought you said the poison could kill in a minute"hissed Johann as he was about to pick up the wizard but Harry pushed his hands away.

"It should"Harry looked up, the full moon brightly"Full moon must be slowing it down"Harry stared at him"Take the sword and kill it"

Johann glared at the wizard then the sword.

"_Verdammte Scheiße!_"cussed Johann as he picked up the sword then ran toward the wolf.

"Don't get bitten!"Johann heard Harry said.

Steve glared up at the snarling wolf then saw Johann behind it, sword in hand.

'_Hope you know what you're doing, Schmidt'_

Steve stayed put, his shield up and ready just in case. Tony reloaded the rifle and fired again, the bullets hitting the wolf dead on ineffectively. Adrenalin pumping in his veins, Johann jumped onto the beast's back and hung on the skin and fur as it thrashed under him and tried to take a swipe at him. With a war shout, Johann pushed himself up to the head and jabbed the sword into the wolf's skull down to the hilt. The beast twitched then fell loudly on the ground, dead, muzzle right in front of Steve's feet. Huffing and puffing, Johann stood up, slid down the beast's back and extracted the sword before whipping it on the wolf's back. The two super soldiers shared a look then Steve nodded his thank while Johann straightened his back. The rifle and their stuffs slung over his shoulder, Tony joined them, followed by Harry. Steve and Johann eyed the wizard and the claw marks on his chest.

"Are you all right?"asked Steve, feeling the wizard's chest gently to see if he was all right.

Harry grabbed the American's hands and nodded slowly.

"I'm fine, the claws didn't scratch the skin"replied Harry and Steve took him on his arms for a moment before releasing him.

"I'm glad"breathed Steve while Johann handed Harry his sword back.

"We all are"replied Tony, giving Johann his weapons and bag"That was quite a scare you gave us there, Potter"

Harry nodded

"I know, I nearly scared myself too"replied truthfully the green-eyed raven and Tony groaned.

"Fuck, if you actually say that, that means it was scary as fuck!"

Harry gave the genius half a smile before turning to the cabin and walked toward it. When they reached the door, they saw the lock on it.

"I got it"said Steve and Harry nodded, readying his wand while Tony charged his thrusters and Johann took out a Magnum.

Steve broke the lock on the door with his shield and Harry pushed the door open, his wand ready in case any wizard was inside the cabin. Neither seeing nor sensing anyone, Harry lit the tip of his wand, moved it around then let out a gasp. His kids were there, chained to a wall like dogs, battered, bruised slightly and half conscious.

"Dad?"asked Lily in a croaky and small voice, raising her head and the light making her squint at them.

Harry let out a noiseless sob and ran toward them. Kneeling down, Harry embraced his kids, doing his best to hold back the tears but was unsuccessful.

"Yes, it's me"replied in a calm yet shaky voice"It's me, baby, I'm here, I've got you two"Harry breathed a sob"We're going to get you out"

"We?"breathed Lily.

Harry nodded.

"I came with the Avengers"replied Harry"And another friend to bust you out"

Lily let out a small and tired chuckle and for Harry, it was the most beautiful sound in the world. Wand shaking in his hand, Harry pointed it at the chains in the wall but couldn't muster the words or the magic for the spell, his emotions running wild. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at a solemn Johann and moved away to leave some space for the man to move before him. Johann silently grabbed the two chains and pulled as hard as he could. The chains winced before some buckles gave away then he kneeled before James's unconscious form and grabbed the iron collar on two sides before pulling until the wretched thing, too, gave away. Steve imitated Johann with Lily. When Lily was free, she threw herself into her father's arms with a light sob, Johann then lifted and carried James toward his father and put him into Harry's other arm gently before he kneeled by the wizard. Hugging his now free children to his chest, Harry gave a long relieved sigh that sounded almost like a sob while Johann's body untightened as if a heavy weight has been lifted off of him. With a tiny sob, Harry put his head on Johann's shoulder, breathed a heartfelt 'thank you' while the sapphire-eyed man embraced one-armedly the wizard and his family. Steve watched them with a relieved smile, a small pinch in his heart when he saw how Johann was hanging on Harry.

'_He doesn't want to let him go'_stated Steve's mind and Steve was sadly reminded that Harry had chosen Johann.

"Let's not linger here"said calmly Tony"Who knows what's still around here"

Harry nodded, cast a couple of _Feather Weight _charm on his kids and lifted them gently as Johann helped him up.

"D…Dad?"came James's voice as they exited the cabin.

"Hey, pumpkin"Harry bit his lips not to cry openly and let the tears flow down his cheeks"We're taking you home"

"'T's…tr…tr…ap"breathed the little boy.

Harry's body tensed but before he could warn the others, an _Expulso _curse hit Johann right in the chest, blasting him against the cabin's outside wall, and Harry was sure—from seeing the way Johann's body bent as it hit the wall— if the man had been human, he would have died on the spot. More spells were fired at them and Harry decided to stay by Johann—who let out a pained groan— defending him and his children while Steve and Tony fired their weapons at their opponents but were soon overpowered. In the end, the remaining Death Eaters had all of them kneeling and their hands bound behind them with strong and tight ropes, with a handful of said Death Eaters, wand drawn, flanking Tony, Steve and a half conscious Johann while he had two Death Eaters flanking him and his children, a few feet away from the three. Ahead, a hooded figure got out of the wood and walked toward them. A nameless anger seeped into him as he recognised the unknown wizard that had kidnaped his children. As the person walked toward them, he started to take off his hood and Harry gasped audibly when he recognised the person under it and Harry was sure he heard Johann groan then curse as he recognised him. Well, more like her.

"Harry Potter"purred Ginny Weasley, kneeling before him"It has been a while"

* * *

Translation:  
_Werwolf_-Werewolf  
_Das nächste Mal Harry nimmt uns mit auf eine Reise, erinnern mich daran silbernen Kugeln und heiliges Wasser nehmen_-The next time Harry takes us on a trip, remind me to take silver bullets and holy water  
_Scheiße!_-Shit!/Fuck!  
_Verdammte Scheiße!_-Fucking Hell!


	34. The One Behind Everything

Since I'm going to sleep at a friend's, I guess I can give you an early chapter, so enjoy!  
**WARNING: Slash, Mpreg, Swearing, Cursing, Bashing!Ginny, Torture, Violence, Major Character Death**

* * *

Harry felt betrayed. It was even worse than when he had learnt from his mentor that he had been raised to die or when he had discovered Johann had been toying with him. The redhead addressed the Death Eaters flanking him.

"Release him from his bounds"ordered sweetly Ginny and Harry felt the ropes vanish.

Harry stayed silent, hugging his crying and whimpering children close to him as he glared at Ginny.

"Darling, don't look at me like that"Ginny advanced her hand toward his cheek and Harry leaned his head back, his glare transforming into a glower.

"Why?"asked curtly Harry through clenched teeth.

"Why I kidnaped your…_bastards_?"—Johann hissed from his spot at that—"Why I broke out the Death Eaters? Why am I doing all this?"

Harry simply glared at her and Ginny cupped both his cheeks.

"Because I love you"answered Ginny.

Harry made a disgusted face while Tony snorted from his spot—and was promptly punched by a Death Eater, breaking his nose.

"I have always loved you"kept on the redhead"Even after what happened to you, even when you couldn't keep your legs closed"Even Johann was shocked by what she was saying"Or when you-"—Ginny's face turned sour and furious—"-Gave birth to your bastards"Ginny's tone then turned then softer and she petted his cheeks"I still loved you and I always will"Ginny advanced her head to kiss him on the lips.

_"__Wage nicht ihn anfassen, du verdammtes Miststück!"_snarled Johann, attempting to stood and tackle the bitch but a Death Eater jabbed his wand against his throat then red light lit the area before pain exploded in his body.

Johann felt as if he had thousands of thousands fire needles pricking his body and it took all his might not to scream. Someone said something and as quickly as the sensation came it was gone, but Johann had no idea how long he was held under the _Cruciatus Curse_.

'_Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Years?'_with each enumeration, Johann's internal voice rose with panic.

Groaning, Johann tried to sit back on his knees but found moving painful, hell even breathing was painful. Someone pushed him on his back with their foot and Johann stared blearily into the starry sky before he focused on the _Schlampe_.

"Sit him"ordered Ginny and Johann was grabbed then forced to sit back on his heels"Your voice sound familiar, but I can't seem to put a head on it"Ginny then tilted her head on one side"Especially your ugly head"

Johann glared at her then laughed darkly.

"You should re-read your '101 lessons to become a real villain' manual, especially the chapter when it come to insulting your enemies"

Ginny snarled and slapped him only to whimper when she broke her hand on his cheek, making him laugh. Snarling again the redhead took out her wand.

"_Crucio"_

Johann physically bit his lips to keep from screaming—even if tiny whimpers escaped him—his back bending backward almost impossibly under the curse.

"Ginny, stop!"pleaded Harry.

Ginny threw the dark-haired wizard a furious gaze but stopped her torturing.

Johann groaned and struggled to sit up straight before giving Ginny a smirk.

"I can do this all day, _Schlampe_"breathed Johann, after spitting blood on the ground.

And then Ginny's eyes widened in recognition.

"It's you"Ginny looked furious"It's you! You who stopped me from asking Harry out"

Johann gave her a bloody smirk.

"_Ach, ja! _Me, me, me…"almost sing-sang the red-skinned man, an insane glint in his eyes"I'm also the kids' other father"

_'__For fuck's sake, Johann! Shut your mouth'_thought Harry and Steve.

Ginny's eyes widened dangerously before she threw him her strongest _Crucio_ and this time, Johann screamed, his nerves and body having reached their limits concerning torture.

"Ginny! Stop!"faintly heard Johann then the spell was lifted and Johann gasped, blood and spit dribbling from his mouth onto the ground before he struggled to sit up. Ginny glared at the dark-haired wizard.

"It's me you want, right?"said Hary"Then let's strike a deal-"

"Harry, don't!"said Steve

"Silence!"hissed Ginny, throwing the blond a _Severing Charm_ right in his face, cutting it diagonally.

"Gin, please"pleaded Harry"Stop it"

Ginny turned toward him.

"You should have been with me"hissed the redhead"I mean, it was so obvious! You look exactly like your dad and I, like your mum, we could have been the best couple in the Wizarding World! The new Potters!"

Tony snorted through his bloody nose.

"Great! There's nothing better than a parental kink to start a relationship"

"And we can still be this couple!"cut Harry, stopping Ginny from cursing the genius"I'll do anything you want, but please, please, I'm begging you, leave my friends and my children alone"

Ginny looked interestedly at Harry.

"Can you promise that, Harry dear?"asked Ginny"Can you love me? Marry me? And let me have your legitimate children?"Ginny threw a disgusted glare at Lily and James—who cringed at her glare—"Since we'll have to get rid of _them_"

"Gin, couldn't we…I don't know…not kill m-the kids, please"replied Harry, almost pleadingly.

Ginny gave Harry a disbelieved look.

"Why? Why would you kept those parasites?!"hissed Ginny and Harry, subconsciously pulled his kids closer"I saw how you behaved during your _pregnancy_"—Ginny spat the word—"How depressed you were, how suicidal…You didn't want them, those things resulting from your incompetence at closing your legs"—Harry tensed his jaws and tried not to tighten his grip on his children—"Which is why you ended up back again at St. Mungo's after a failed abortion"Ginny tilted her head on one side"Do you deny it?"Harry kept silent, but he knew all eyes—especially his kids'— were on him and Ginny's tone turned softer it was disgusting"I saw you Harry, I saw how you acted…a shadow of yourself…"Ginny gently cupped his face"I can make you happy, I can give you the family you always wanted, I can love you like no one else"

Harry kept his silence, glaring at her.

"So what do you say, Harry? Will you marry me? Are you ready for us to form the best family the Wizarding World has ever seen or had?"

Harry shared a sad look with his friends then closed his eyes before nodding slowly.

"Yes, to all of it"replied Harry, dejectedly"But! I'll comply to everything you want in exchange for my children and my friends' freedom and safety"Harry threw his friends a glare when they opened their mouth to protest"I'll love you and you'll…mother my children, we'll be…the best family in the Wizarding World"

Harry swallowed with difficulties, thinking about the two babies in his belly, and Ginny kneeled before him, a beaming grin.

"Are you ready to make an Unbreakable Vow for this?"asked the conniving bitch.

"Once they are away from here, yes"replied Harry"I'll be yours, in body, mind and soul"

Johann and Steve were steaming, glowering at Ginny's back while the bitch gauged him for any lies then give a nod, her wide smile plastered on her face as she snapped her fingers. Two Death Eaters seized him then started dragging him away while another grabbed James and Lily and threw them toward Johann. The twins whimpered and Johann gently, approached his battered and tired body as close as he could toward them and tried to provide shelter for what, he believed, was coming their way.

"Gin! What are you doing?!"shouted Harry, thrashing around the two Death Eaters' grip that were taking him away.

"I'm just making sure there won't be any competitors for you"Ginny put some distance between her and the group she was about to kill.

Harry's eyes widened in understanding and thrashed some more.

"YOU LIED!"shouted Harry"GINNY DON'T!"

"_Avada-"_began Ginny

Harry watched as Ginny aimed at his friends and his magic reacted. Blasting the Death Eaters away from him, Harry dashed forward.

"-_Kedavra!"_

The green curse escaped Ginny's wand and Harry ran between it and his friends. Ginny noticed what he was doing and her gleeful expression turned scared.

"Harry!? No! Stop!"

The curse was drawing close and Harry stared one last time at his dumbstruck friends, at his children and smiled at them before closing his eyes. The spell hit him and he fell onto the ground, unmoving.

Johann watched as Harry fell, like a puppet's whose strings were cut, his expression serene. Suddenly voices and cries rose in the night, but the worst of it were the children cries mingled in the ruckus. Johann clenched his teeth and bowed, trying to hide the tears that had started falling down his cheeks.

* * *

Translation:  
_Wage nicht ihn anfassen, du verdammtes Miststück!_-Don't you dare touch him, you fucking bitch!  
_Schlampe_-Bitch  
_Ach, ja!_-Oh, yes!


	35. Plot Twist!

I won't let you wait more so here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

**WARNING: Slash, Mpreg, Swearing, Cursing, Violence, Torture, Major Character Death **

* * *

He screamed. From anger or sadness, maybe both, he didn't know. Beside him, Tony was shocked to the very core, his eyes blown wide and his mouth agape, Schmidt was still bowing but from the way the man's back was shaking, he was silently crying and sobbing. There was a sharp intake of breath before children's cries sounded and Steve had almost forgot Harry's kids were there.

'_Oh, God, no! The kids!'_His throat constricted and his eyes pricked from in-coming tears and he bit his lips before a darker thought seeped inside his mind'_And the babies! Oh God, our babies!'_

They had lost the man they loved and their babies while the kids have just lost their dad and Steve now understood why Schmidt was bowing in an attempt to hide himself from showing emotions. Steve eyed Schmidt's back before the man straightened and Steve could see the nameless anger in Johann Schmidt's eyes.

'_No…Not Johann Schmidt…Red Skull'_thought Steve.

Even through the tears, Red Skull's murderous intent could be sensed for miles around. Gone was the gentle glint in the man's eyes, replaced by a crazed, enraged and bloodthirsty intent, Steve was sure the man would only calm down after he had murdered everyone and at this point Steve had half a mind to join him. Johann must have sensed his gaze on him because when the man looked at him, Steve could tell he had a plan and Steve could only tense his jaws and give an imperceptible nod before both their gaze turned to the conniving bitch who was kneeling before Harry—Steve didn't have the heart to say corpse or body— brushing his cheeks and crying. The girl emitted a sob as she whimpered Harry's name before she glowered at them.

"You killed him"she whispered, her eyes wide as if she had a revelation"He's dead because of you!"

Johann gave a low and threatening growl.

"You are ze vone vho killd him, you ivel bitch"snarled Johann, about to stand.

Ginny hissed and threw him a furious _Crucio_ and Johann's whole body and nerve system hurt but he didn't show it to the bitch, far too angry to focus on his pain and instead found himself imagining he was tearing off her head with his bare hands. Before he knew it, he had shot up from his spot, all rage driven and it actually took five strong stunners to stop him. Johann was now on the ground, some of his muscles able to move, twitching and muffling his growls and hisses into the ground beneath his face. Ginny snarled at Johann's back before she used her foot to turn him on his back and aim her wand at him.

"I will kill you, you murderer!"snarled the redhead and Johann snarled too at her, his cold and murderous sapphire eyes boring into hers"_Ava-"_

"_Incarcerous!"_a voice shouted among the Death Eaters before black and solid ropes shot out and ensnared Ginny's body. A masked man stepped out from the small row of Death Eaters.

The man vanished his mask.

"What's the meaning of this, Lestrange!?"hissed Ginny, trying to vanish the ropes but her wand was jerked out of her wrist by a second masked Death Eater.

"The meaning of this?"asked Lestrange before his voice turned deadly"You just killed the only way for us to bring back the Dark Lord!"Lestrange waved his wand and shot her something that made her tumble on the floor next to Johann.

"This wasn't part of our deal, Lestrange!"snarled Ginny, her shinning madly as she wriggled in her ropes"Let me out o-!"

Lestrange silenced her then he snapped his finger and a masked Death Eater walked toward Ginny and lifted her by the shoulder.

"Be glad you're from an old family, Ginerva Weasley, because that is the only thing that is keeping you alive"hissed Lestrange"Now tie her to a tree, we'll take care of her later"The Death Eater nodded and dragged a thrashing Ginny to a tree while Lestrange glared at their prisoners.

"What should we do about them?"asked another masked Death Eater, wand pointed at them.

Lestrange kept silent.

"Kill them, we'll find another way to bring Him back"replied Lestrange then got a nasty smile"Start with the _mudblood _kids"

Johann swore and tried to wriggle out of the invisible force stunning him while Steve and Tony snarled, trying to stop the Death Eaters from approaching the crying kids but were held back by other Death Eaters then dragged away while the two Dark wizards had seized the children. Lily and James thrashed into their captors' hold, Lily even bit into the hand of one.

"Ow! You little punk"the Death Eater slapped her hard and she tumbled on the ground, her cheek stinging just a little, before her hair were grabbed and she was pulled up then a dagger was put against her neck"We'll start with this one"

Lestrange gave a wide smile.

"As long as those Mudbloods die, slowly and painfully"replied Lestrange.

Under the wide eyes of Steve, Tony and Johann, the man lifted the dagger up and was about to slit Lily's throat when a gasp and a pained moan echoed into the meadow, making the man stop. Johann wriggled some more, glad to feel the effect of the spells diminishing and stared into the moan's location. Johann held back a sob. Harry's chest was moving up and down gently and the groaning wizard was trying to roll onto his side. Lestrange's eyes widened as he saw Potter alive and his victorious smile was anything but good.


	36. Not Gonna Die

Early chaper! I have to work on a project so, here it is! We're so close to an end!

**WARNING: Slash, Mpreg, Major Character Death(Temporary), MoD! Harry, Swearing, Attempt at Angst, Violence, bit of Gore, bit graphic on Violence Description**

* * *

_Harry opened his eyes, blinking at the whiteness of the room he was in, oddly reminded of his time in Limbo with Dumbledore. Attempting to sit up, the wizard let out a small pained cry and put a hand to his chest, were his heart was. Under his fingertips, he felt the foreign Dark Magic in the wound and the shape of it. Still feeling his chest, Harry followed gently—because it hurt like a fucking bitch— the outline of the wound and was surprised to recognise the form his scar was taking. Sitting up quickly, Harry was about to take off his shirt to see if the wound really was the shape he had in mind but a tutting sound stopped him. Ahead of him stood a shapeless form, almost like a smoky shadow in 3D. The figure walked toward him and Harry half thought about crawling back from it._

_"__Do not be afraid, Master"replied the shadow making the wizard stare at it._

_"__M…Master?"repeated Harry and the shape shifted._

_Taking a young, curvy and feminine appearance with red hair, green eyes the same as his, Harry stared at the form of his mother._

_"__Master"said in a confirming tone the person in front of him, approaching a hand to his cheek._

_A nameless anger surged into him and he moved back, glaring at the entity._

_"__Change form, now!"hissed the wizard._

_The entity tilted her head on one side, confused._

_"__I said change form!"repeated Harry, anger pouring out of him._

_Understanding seemed to light up in those green-eyes._

_"__Oh! I'm sorry Master"replied the entity, taking back its shadow form"I would have thought a familiar face would settle you down"_

_Harry glared at the shadow._

_"__Who are you?"_

_Harry couldn't see it but he was sure the shadow was smiling fondly at him and he felt incredibly stupid as he finally understood._

_"__Do you even hear yourself, Master?"the shadow's laugh was like the sound of a tiny bell._

_Harry watched as the shadow took the shape this time of woman with a skull-head and a black robe. Unlike Johann's face, Death's was completely bare of skins, tendons, muscles and eyeballs, just a plain greyish white human skull. Those empty sockets focused on him and Harry could almost see the raw power inside them._

_"__You…You're Death"breathed Harry._

_Death nodded._

_"__Ten points to Gryffindor"joked Death. _

_Harry glared then it downed on him._

_"__W-Where am I?"asked Harry, looking widely around but he kept seeing endless white._

_Death stared at him and Harry felt like Death was giving a sad look._

_"__Where do you think you are, Master?"_

_Harry stared at the white ceiling then at the entity before him._

_"__In the Limbo"replied Harry, his eyes closing"I'm dead then"_

_"__Not yet"replied Death after a moment"Not ever, actually"_

_"__Wait, what do you mean?"Harry stared at Death in disbelief._

_Death made a gesture._

_"__Sit"_

_Harry was about to ask where when a table with two chairs and food materialised out of nowhere, making Harry gape at it. Death cleared its throat(?) and Harry sat down silently then Death imitated him._

_"__Tea?"Death held the teapot and Harry shook his head._

_"__No thanks"Death put down the teapot and stared silently at the wizard before her._

_"__What do you think the role of Master of Death truly is?"asked Death._

_Harry frowned before he thought about it._

_"__I don't understand"_

_"__Don't play the idiot, Master"replied Death in a reproaching tone"You know exactly what the role entails"_

_Harry snapped his mouth shut and bit his lips. Death patiently waited and Harry shook his head negatively and strongly._

_"__No, no, I-I…"_

_"__Your title mean exactly as it said, you are the Master over Death and therefor you have all the power over me and I can do nothing about it"said Death._

_"__What exactly do you mean by that?!"shouted Harry, standing up._

_" __I cannot __reap you, I cannot kill my Master"replied Death"I believe the Mortals have a term for that"_

_And Harry knew the word. Immortal. Sitting down, Harry shook his head 'no' strongly this time._

_"__I-I can't! I can't…"What could he say next?"I refuse, I don't want to be Master of Death"_

_Death tilted her head, curiously._

_"__You can't renounce the title"replied Death"Well, you can…But I don't want you to"_

_Harry glowered at the entity and had half a mind to curse it._

_"__Why?"hissed Harry through clenched teeth._

_Death leaned her crossed bony fingers on the table._

_"__You are so much like your ancestor, Ignotus Peverell"replied Death, making Harry look questioningly at her"How many Masters do you think I had?"_

_Harry shrugged, not knowing._

_"__Only one, you"answered Death._

_"__I can't be, I didn't Master the three Hallows-"_

_"__Actually you did, but it's not only the Hallows that can make you Master of Death"cut Death"To be Master over Death, you have to accept the eventuality of your death and be at peace with your decision"Death looked pointedly at him"Which is why you are Master of Death"_

_"__But I didn't! I didn't accept my death"_

_Death gave him another look and Harry was sure Death had raised an invisible eyebrow at him._

_"__Really, Master? What about the time of the Battle of Hogwarts? You willingly went into this forest, knowing you wouldn't come out alive and recently you placed yourself in front of the Killing Curse to save your mates, which by the way I don't understand how you could choose the one that abused you, friend and children"Now he felt like Death was glaring at him"Do you deny your 'suicide' attempts?"_

_Harry pursed his lips and shook his head._

_"__You said I'm immortal, will…will I be allowed to die at some point?"_

_Death stared at him then shook her head sadly 'no'._

_"__That is the price to pay"replied Death"As long as I live on, so will you, you will remain as you are, the same age you mastered all Hallows"_

_Harry swallowed with difficulties._

_"__Does that mean everyone I love, from my friends to my family will die and I will live on?"_

_Death nodded her head slowly and tears prickled his eyes before they fell on the ground._

_Why this kind of shit always happened to him?! Harry sobbed silently, thinking of when his children will grow old and wrinkled then die or of Steve and Johann ageing slowly then eventually dying and leaving him alone._

_"__You know"piped Death suddenly"Eternity isn't this bad, sure you will lose everything at some point but at the same time you can see humanity grow, improve and change"_

_"__Why should I believe you on your 'everything will be fine' speech?!"_

_"__Because I'm in the same state as you"answered Death"As are other people like vampires, some mutants, Old Entities and so on and yet they aren't complaining, they accepted their fate and lived on and are at peace, just like you did when you died, twice, for the persons you loved"_

_Harry stared at Death, tears still rolling down his cheeks before he nodded slowly._

_"__So my advice for you is to enjoy the days, years, decades with your mates and your family then move on as they pass"said Death gently, taking his head into her bony fingers"You mortal have a saying 'yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift, that is why it is called the 'present'', think about those words Master"_

_Harry sniffed and nodded slowly and he was sure Death smiled at him._

_"__You have to go back"replied Death, stare suddenly away"Or more deaths will follow"_

_Harry gasped, remembering he had still his kids and friends to save. Standing up, Harry gazed determinately at Death._

_"__Make me go back"ordered Harry_

_Death nodded._

_"__I will"Death said"But first, here's my gift to you, Master, use it when the time comes"Death gather a ball of light in her hand and gently pressed it to his stomach._

_Harry sensed warmness in this magic as it entered him and heated his core, refuelling it far over the brim. Two foreign magics poked at his core and Harry smiled, sensing his alive and kicking children growing within him._

_"__I will now send you back"said Death, putting her bony hand on where the Killing Curse hit him"And please, tell Johann Schmidt to treat you like a king or I will reap him earlier than expected"_

_Before Harry could say anything, his wound burned, something had gripped his whole body and _he gasped before moaning, his whole body burning with magic and pain. Harry just lay there for a moment, just breathing then tried to roll on his side, a movement that reminded him of his wound on his chest where his heart was, burning and pulsing in time with his blood stream.

—

Johann watched as Harry painfully rolled on all four, breathing heavily. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Lestrange raise his wand and he snarled, spouting curses in both English and German, trying to divert the man's attention. A masked Death Eater went to him and lifted him by his shoulder, shaking him.

"Shut up, you piece of shit!"

Before the Death Eater could comprehend was what happening, Johann used the man's force to lift him as leverage to stand and headbutted the dark wizard, shattering the man's mask and nose. Quickly, Johann jumped over his bound hands as if they were a skipping rope then kicked the man's body into the crowd of flabbergasted Death Eaters. Lestrange snarled and wiped around, sending a curse at the red-skinned man. Johann bent his back backward, putting his bound hands above his head and in the spell's way, severing the ropes. Fully smirking, Johann reached into his boots for a hidden blade and threw it at Lestrange's hand, effectively grazing the man's hand before dashing madly toward Harry's form still on the ground, ignoring Lestrange's shouts to curse him and the spells that whizzed past him dangerously—he even saw the same green spell that Ginny threw at Harry almost graze him. When he was at Harry's side, he immediately took the raven-haired wizard into his arms and went to dash toward the trees. He had almost reached the forest when something hit him in the leg and he fell. Trying to fall 'right' with the hurt and now unconscious wizard in his arms, Johann took most of it and huffed a groan as Harry laid on top of him—not that the wizard was heavy or anything— and tried to move his cursed leg but found himself unable. Muttering a curse, Johann grabbed his leg to feel it and was reminded of a rubber bag filled with liquid. It downed on him that the spell had made all the bones from his toes to his thigh vanish from his leg.

'_Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!_'hissed internally Johann, trying to crawl Harry and himself somewhere safe.

A spell whizzed above his head and hit the ground, making Johann turn around and glower up at Lestrange. The German man cursed again, the Death Eaters having taken —almost, he had a couple of daggers left in his boots— all of his weapons when they had been captured. The Death Eater raised his wand and Johann, unconsciously, used his body to protect Harry.

"_Avada…"_

Johann closed his eyes and waited.

—

Steve watched as Johann ran toward Harry—Steve was so fucking glad the wizard was alive— before acting. Coiling his body, Steve kicked at the Death Eater's leg—smirking sadistically when he heard the bone shatter—on his right that was dragging him and he fell with a muffled curse, he then gave another kick to the second Death Eater, the man following his masked friend on the ground. Before the one dragging Stark could say anything, Steve had kicked him, sending him flying against a tree's bark, effectively shattering the spine. Glad that all of the Death Eaters' attentions were on Schmidt, Steve jumped over his bound hands then grabbed the glistening dagger on one of the Death Eaters on the ground and quickly cut the rope. The Death Eater he had taken the dagger groaned then started rising and Steve knocked the man out, glad to hear the man's skull crack in protest. The blond immediately went to Tony to free him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"hissed a voice behind the blond.

Steve turned around and saw the Death Eater, who had been about to stab Lily, held his dagger against Lily's throat threateningly.

"Drop the dagger"Steve glared and the Death Eater pressed the dagger harder into the child's throat, making a slight cut on the skin"I said drop the dagger"

Steve hissed and dropped the dagger on his foot before he stood. Steve was sure the man was smirking victoriously beneath his mask.

"And now you die, you worthless piece of shit"hissed the Death Eater, dropping Lily to grab his wand and curse the blond but Steve kicked the dagger up, grabbed it in maid-air and flung it into the man's skull and watched with a dark pleasure as the man gurgled then fell into a heap on the ground, dead. Tearing the rest of the ropes imprisoning Stark, Steve immediately ran toward Lily.

"Are you all right?"whispered Steve and Lily nodded"Where's your brother?"

Lily pointed behind her, to a Death Eater, who had his wand up and was probably aiming at Johann's way and had James by his hair in his other hand. Steve snarled, looked around for his shield—and found it along with Tony's thrusters and Johann's weapons against a tree near the group— took it and aimed at the Death Eater who had James. Tony put on his feet and hands thrusters and too aimed.

"Stark, when I hit this bastard, I want you to go, grab James and with Lily you run away"ordered Steve

"Cap, you sure?"asked Tony.

Steve simply looked at him and nodded then threw his shield, a loud bang echoing when the shield hit its mark. The Death Eater dropped James and Steve took back his shield that had rebounded on the bastard's head then threw it when others Death Eaters were looking at them. Pushing his feet's thrusters, Tony landed right next to the whimpering boy, took him in his arms and proceeded to run back to Lily while Steve did his best to cover him with his shield and Schmidt's guns. Taking the girl in his arms, Tony ran into the trees, leaving the meadow.

—

"_Avada Ke-"_Lestrange cut himself when he heard a cry, turned around and saw one of his Death Eaters being flung into the sky while the others were throwing spells at the blond muggle that seemed to duck all of them swiftly and fight back furiously. Lestrange snarled, his wand raised up to throw a curse at the fighting blond when something embedded itself in his wand hand and he groaned in pain and dropped his wand. A dagger stuck out of his hand. Turning his head to glare at the useless muggle, Lestrange was surprised to find the spot empty. Hissing curses under his breath, Lestrange took out the dagger, kept it and picked up his wand before going to look for Potter and the muggle.

"There is nowhere to run!"shouted Lestrange, entering the forest"'S not like you can, you pitiful muggle!"

A crack echoed and Lestrange threw the Killing Curse at its location, killing an innocent fox. Snarling and cursing, Lestrange went back to look for them. Hidden behind a tree, Johann tried to breath calmly, his heart ready to burst out of his chest—which still hurt from the spell from earlier— his arms clutching Harry's unconscious form protectively. The wizard had yet to wake up again, having only let out a gasp and a moan since he had came back to life then had gone back to unconsciousness after he had grabbed him. Slowly looking back to see if Lestrange was still around and not seeing him, Johann crawled Harry and himself back toward the meadow—Because, hey! When bad guy looks for you, he won't check the place he came from— with great difficulties. Groaning silently, Johann was able to drag himself and Harry back into the meadow where he saw Steve knock down a couple of Death Eaters with his shield. When all Death Eaters were down, Steve saw them and dashed toward the two, his shield clasped on his arm.

"Are you all right?"asked Steve when he saw Johann's crawling state.

Johann rolled his eyes

"Oh peachy! I just felt like crawling around"replied sarcastically the German man"Where are the kids?"

"Stark has them"answered Steve as he kneeled to take Johann in his arms"They're safe"

Johann angrily shoved the hands away and thrust—gently—Harry into the blond's arms

"Take Harry and run"said Johann"Lestrange is still out there and he has a bone to pick with me"

Steve glowered at the man.

"I won't leave you here"hissed Steve

"_Verdammt noch mal!_ Take Harry and run!"ordered Johann

Steve snarled at the red-skinned man, gave him Harry before lifting the Garman man bridal style.

"_Verdammt Rogers! Legte mich runter!_"hissed Johann as Steve made sure he was comfortable in his arms.

"_Halt's Maul Schmidt und du lass mich sparst!_"snapped back Steve making Johann stare at him strangely before grumbling curses under his breath and holding Harry's body close.

Once the blond was sure the two were secured in his arms, Steve ran. He ran as fast as he could, being careful not to jostle more his precious cargo. While Steve ran, Johann looked wildly around, feeling invisible gazes on them—Yes, call him paranoiac.

"Rogers, please tell me you have one of my guns on you"piped up Johann when he saw something move among the trees.

"Sorry but no"replied Steve

"_Bist du ein verdammter Idiot !?"_hissed Johann, glowering at Steve"If only I could use my leg!"

"What even happened to it?"

"I feel like it has been de-boned"replied Johann"I can't move it and it's flaccid like a plastic bag full of water"

Steve gave him a disgusted face.

"Once we get out of here, we'll find somewhere to heal you"

Johann snorted.

"Let's hope it's healable"

Before Steve could say anything, a moan sounded then Harry moved slightly and his eyes opened. Johann had never been so happy to see those beautiful emerald eyes open.

"Hey there"Johann rubbed Harry's cheek gently while Steve beamed at the wizard.

Harry gave a small groan and squinted at Johann's face then at Steve's, being surprised by their relieved and happy look before the events from earlier came back to him.

"Wh-What ha-?"

"The _Schlampe_'s men rebelled against her"informed Johann softly"She was tied to a tree the last time we saw her"

Harry nodded tiredly.

"Kids?"

"Safe with Stark, I ordered that he run away with them when things went sour"said this time Steve and Harry nodded, happy and relieved tears making their way down his cheeks.

"That's great, that's great"breathed Harry, burying his face in Johann's chest tiredly.

Johann, gently, ran a hand through Harry's hair while Steve smiled down at them, his attention solely on the two. A sudden and sharp pain made the blond whimper and stop dead in his tracks, Steve had to force himself to kneel on the ground before he could tumble down and lose his grip Johann.

"Steve!"

"Rogers!"

Johann looked at the blond's back and found a large, deep and wide-open gash that was pouring out blood. Looking up, Johann saw that Lestrange and a few of his remaining Death Eaters had caught up with them and incapacitated their only way out.

"Should have put back my shield on my back"hissed Steve, trying to stand but a Death Eater threw him a _Crucio_ and Steve couldn't help but relinquish his hold on Johann, who fell loudly on the ground, jostling Harry. The spell stopped and Steve almost fell on top of the two.

"It's over"growled Lestrange, raising his wand, the other Death Eaters imitating him"_Avada Keda-"_

"NO!"Harry snarled, his green eyes glowing with raw power as he glared at the Death Eaters.

Magic suddenly built up dangerously around Harry. When Steve looked at Johann, the German man's face was the embodiment of 'NOPE!' as he gaped at the wizard. Before Steve could understand what was happening, he was blasted away, along with Johann and the other Death Eaters, against a tree. His body groaned—especially his back— as his bones cracked and his muscles winced at the intensity of the blow and the scorching magic that was swirling and blowing around him. The magic was strong enough to not only maintain him flat up against the tree, his feet dangling in the air but also to make the elements react. The wind was blowing strongly, there were thundering clouds above them with lightening bolts hitting the ground around Harry—who seemed unaffected by them. Turning his head on both side, Steve tried to spot Johann in the entire maelstrom Harry's magical release was causing and found the German man, barely conscious, holding for dear life onto a root on the ground while sticks, rocks and branches flew above or on him. Magic built up more and more as the seconds passed before a white light lit the whole area then the magic stopped acting and the elements calmed, with Harry lying on the ground, in a small crater. Steve fell on a heap on the floor, his back stinging and pulsing. Exhaustingly, Steve looked at where he saw Schmidt, finding the man struggling to go on all four—or rather all three.

"Schmidt? You all right?"asked Steve.

"_Ja_"replied tiredly Johann"I think I am"

Steve groaned then started crawling toward Harry's fallen form on the ground. When he was at the wizard's side, Steve immediately put a hand on Harry's neck and breathed a sigh of relief when he sensed a pulse. Someone groaned next to him and Steve turned his head to stare at Johann, who had managed to drag himself and his bad leg with his last forces before collapsing on Steve's shoulder, breathing heavily and staring worriedly at the unconscious wizard.

"H-Ha-?"

"Alive"replied Steve.

Johann heaved a breath of relief and closed his eyes, slumping more over Steve's shoulder. Steve tiredly used Johann's head to rest his on top of it, trying to gather all of his last forces to get them out of here. Something moved beneath a pile of unconscious Death Eaters, branches, rocks and leaves.

"If you think this is all over"Lestrange rose from under fallen branches and Death Eaters, his wand aimed at them, Steve tried to get Johann to move but the man barely had enough energy to raise his head and Steve wasn't in good shape either"Think again, _Avada Kedav-"_

_"__Stupefy!"_a new voice yelled before a red light hit Lestrange and he fell to the ground.

Steve gaped at the newcomer, the Minister for Magic himself, who had a small army of wizards and witches behind him. The Aurors were barking orders as they walked past them, trying to find the meadow and the remaining Death Eaters.

Letting out a relieved sigh and smile, Steve allowed himself to relax, they had won.

"DAD!"two voices shouted before two redheads—followed by Stark— ran toward them and kneeled beside Harry's form.

Lily stared at her father, tears rolling down her cheeks

"I-I-Is he…?"

"Alive"mumbled Johann, tiredly, not raising his head from Steve's shoulder.

The blond soldier glared at Tony's blurry face.

"I thought I told you to run"

"I did"answered Tony"But halfway into it, I passed by a German Auror that was doing his shift and I warned him of what was going on and he proceeded to call the cavalry"

Steve nodded feebly, his gapping wound hadn't stopped bleeding and his super serum was having trouble closing it or stopping the blood flow. Tony looked at them and cursed before calling out for a medical team. Steve allowed himself to close his eyes and let darkness take him while a team of Healers went toward them and he barely felt the imaginary hook around his middle as he was transported in St. Mungo's.

* * *

Translation:

_Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!_-Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!  
_Verdammt noch mal!_ -For Fuck's Sake!  
_Verdammt Rogers! Legte mich runter!_-Damnit Rogers! Put me down!  
_Halt's Maul Schmidt und du lass mich sparst!_-Shut up Schmidt and let me save you!  
_Bist du ein verdammter Idiot !?_-Are you a fucking idiot?!  
_Schlampe_-Bitch  
_Ja_-Yeah


	37. A Little Stay at the Hospital

Hey there guys! Just a few more chapters and we're done with this story! I'm glad you all like it! So ENJOY!

**WARNING: Slash, Mpreg, Swearing, Cursing, the kids are smart!, Malfoy is so done with incompetant healers**

* * *

Johann was the only one who stayed 'awake' during the trip. Sure he kept his eyes closed but he was still aware of his surrounding. His body tensed and he opened his eyes when he was put on a hospital bed. Turning his head, Johann saw an unconscious Rogers on his stomach while Harry was placed gently on a bed and then both three were floated away into a private room. Johann was placed in the middle with Steve's bed on his right—which was blocked from his view as a magical curtain was drawn before Johann heard people chant a spell to, most likely, heal the blond's back— and Harry's bed on his left. Johann solely focused on the wizard, watching as his chest rose then fell slowly and Johann let out a relieved sigh before extending a hand to try and grasp Harry's but was unsuccessful.

"…ir?…S…? Sir?"piped up a voice at the foot of his bed, making Johann glare at the disturber.

"What?"growled the German man.

"I need you to tell me with what kind of spell you were hit with"replied the old-looking female Healer, a notepad and a quill floating next to her.

Johann glared at the Healer—who glared back at him, totally unfazed by his glare or his face.

"I barely remember"replied Johann"I was cursed with a spell that sounded like…Crux…Cross…"

The quill on the note pad had started taking note when he had opened his mouth and the Healer looked concerned.

"_Crucio_, how many times? And for how long?"

Johann tried to remember but found himself unable too, as if something was wrong with his brain.

"I…Don't remember?"replied Johann, panicking slightly.

The Healer calmed him.

"It's okay, it can happen, the Cruciatus Curse can do that, it affects the nervous system, making it believe you are under the worst kind of pain"explained slowly the Healer"To be in this state you must have been under it for five minutes, at least, anymore and you would have been in a vegetative state"

Johann gaped at her.

"I will give you a Counter-Effect-Cruciatus Potion then we'll do a psych evaluation to see if you have regained all your motor capabilities"The Healer then poked at his bad leg"I will also give you some Skele-Gro for that"

Was Johann dreaming or the Healer was giving him a compassionate look?

"You'll be in some pain for at last two days"replied the Healer"Re-growing bones is a hard and tricky business"

Johann nodded.

"At last, it's healable"breathed Johann, a relieved expression on his face and the Healer nodded.

"It is, but it's painful"

The quill stopped scribbling and the Healer left his bed.

"We'll start with the Counter-Effect-Cruciatus then the Skele-Gro, I will also bring some Replenishing Blood Potion for your friend, he has lost a lot of blood"

Johann watched as the Healer left their room then the door was opened and in entered Lily, James and Tony. The children had a few remaining bruises and already-healing cuts on their face and Stark's nose was healed but still a bit red. The twins made a beeline for Harry's bed.

"Hey, Big Red"greeted Stark and Johann rolled his eyes but bowed his head in greeting"How you doing?"

Johann shrugged.

"I've been better"answered the sapphire-eyed man"But apparently it's a miracle I'm still me"

"It's the _Crucio_"piped softly Lily from Harry's bed"It can make you go mad, like _mad_"

Johann gave a slow nod and Lily and James were staring at him as if it was the first time.

"You're Red Skull"stated James, a small hint of accusation on his tone.

Johann stayed silent and nodded. Tony suddenly felt uncomfortable being here and tried to stare at anything but Johann or the kids.

"And you said you were our other parent"added Lily, her voice holding a hint of mistrustfulness"What did you mean?"

Johann opened his mouth then closed it, his gaze falling on Harry's still form in his bed.

'_What should I tell them? Harry wanted them to learn when they were much, much older and __**I **__can understand why'_

Clearing his voice uneasily, Johann answered.

"I think it would be best if you let your father explain the…"Johann paused to swallow uneasily"…Whole story to you"

The twins glared at him and Johann had a feeling that they knew, they just wanted a confirmation of sort and his silence was enough of an answer than a real explanation, clever little shits.

"Where's Capsicle?"piped up suddenly Tony"Kingsley said he would room us all in a private room"

Johann had never been so glad for Tony's change of subject and pointed to the drawn curtains to his right.

"He's here"

Tony gave a wide smile at the twins.

"Wanna greet him?"

The twins kept a blank face and their silence, eyes solely focused on Johann.

"Wow! I feel so much loved"said a voice behind the curtain, startling them all.

Tony walked to the curtains and drew them, revealing a pale looking blond on his stomach with a tired smile on.

"Cap!"Tony smiled at him"It's good to see you"

Steve nodded slowly and attempted to roll on his side, only to hiss slightly at the phantom pain in his back.

"You shouldn't move"chided James"You were hit with a _Sectusempra_"

Steve gave a small snort.

"And how come you know the spell I was hit with?"

James shrugged.

"Healers barely notice when a child listen to their diagnostic"

Steve gave a low chuckle as he was able to sit.

"I'm sure"

A tense silence suddenly settled into the room, only broken when the Healer Johann had talked with entered, potions in her hands. She glared at Steve.

"Be careful with your back"scolded the Healer"Unless you want your wound to re-open"

Steve looked down with a blush and nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am"replied Steve.

The Healer glared at him then handed the blond a thick fuchsia potion then blood red one.

"The fuchsia one is for the Cruciatus, start with it then the blood red one, for replenishing your blood"

Steve nodded and the Healer turned to Johann, waving her wand so that a small hospital table could appear on the bed that was pushed up to his mid-stomach. Johann watched as she set down the same fuchsia potion then a potion whose bottle was shaped like a skeleton. On it, Johann could read 'Skele-gro'.

"Take the fuchsia potion while I grab a glass"ordered the Healer before she shuffled to a cupboard in the room.

Johann eyed the vial, uncorked it and sniffed the content, mistrustful. Next to him, Steve raised his vial in a mock 'cheers!' manner, making him roll his eyes yet still raise his before they both tilted their head back and swallowed the potion. The potion tasted like winter, rose and jasmine, which was weird. Once the vial was empty, he set it on the table and eyed the skeletal bottle. The Healer came back with a glass, uncorked the capskull of the bottle—letting out smoke—then poured the smoking content into the glass.

"Be prepared to have the worst two days of your life"replied the Healer as she waved her wand and his de-boned leg lifted in the air before being slipped inside a leg holder that the Healer conjured then handed him the glass.

Eyeing the content mistrustfully, Johann stared at the potion, the colour reminded him of used water in a toilet bowl.

'_This will certainly not taste like flowers'_Johann thought when he put the glass to his lips and drank…Only to spit and spray the liquid on not only the Healer but on the table and even Tony sidestepped from his bed, shooting him a disgusted look'_Taste also like used toilet water'_

The Healer rolled her eyes, vanished the liquid on her clothes and table then took his glass back to re-fill it.

"Drink"ordered the Healer and Johann glared at her, his mouth sealed shut.

"You drink it!"hissed Johann through clenched teeth"Taste like shit"

"Oh, I know, even Harry can tell you that but he did chug a glass of it for his arm"

Johann stared at her.

"Harry?"asked Tony

"You know my Dad?"piped Lily

The Healer nodded.

"I worked at Hogwarts as the matron of the Hospital Wing, and believe me I had a visit from your father, at least, three times a year"The Healer shook her head"Even got his own bed there"

The Healer thrusted back the glass toward Johann and the man leaned as far as the bed allowed him away from the glass.

"Who are you?"asked Steve, uncorking the blood red potion.

"You either swallow it or I'm forcing you to swallow it"replied the Healer and Johann, begrudgingly, took the glass and chugged the content, groaning and almost gagging when the drink burned his throat and left him with a disgusting taste on his tongue, the Healer then turned to Steve"My name is Poppy Pomfrey and I will be your appointed Healer from now on"

Their door opened and a couple of Healers entered, went to Harry's bed and started taking it away.

"Where are you taking him?"croaked Johann but was ignored.

The Healer started pushing the bed toward the door under the curious yet worried gaze of Harry's kids and the adults'.

"Where are you taking him?"snarled Johann, raising his upper body threateningly.

One of the Healers stopped and glared at him.

"To the theatre"replied the Healer and got blank looks"I believe you Americans use the term Operating Room"

"Why?"asked Steve.

"We have two bodies to take out of him"informed the Healer, looking at his notepad"From our files on him, mister Potter appeared to be pregnant"—Steve and Johann swallowed uneasily, their looks sombre while the twins gasped and Tony looked away—"And being hit with the Killing Curse, there is no way the babies would have survived and if they did, the magic unleashing Mister Potter did before coming here would have killed them"The Healer then took out a notepad with a quill"I need your signature to do this operation since Mister Potter is unable to do so"

Breathing sharply, Johann tensed his jaws and shared a look with Steve before both nodded and the notepad with the quill floated toward Johann and he signed it. The notepad then went to Steve and he too signed. The notepad went back to the Healer, who gave them a small nod then left. Poppy gave the two super soldiers a sad and compassionate look before she silently ushered Tony, Lily and James out, saying they needed to rest. Steve stared at their retracting backs then eyed the depressed-looking red-skinned man.

"Schmidt…"

Johann, silently and sharply, drew his curtains, cutting any conversations and tried to get as comfortable as one could get with a useless leg up in the air. Steve went to get off his bed and try to talk to Schmidt but gave up and decided to lie down on his stomach, his eyes on Schmidt's curtain and the man's shaking form. Heaving a breath, Steve closed his eyes and took a little nap.

—

Both men were startled awake when their door were opened, some times later, and a cussing and cursing Malfoy was pushing Harry's bed into the room, quickly followed by the—dishevelled—Healer who had given them the forms to sign.

"…eone be this INCOMPETANT?!"snarled Malfoy, putting Harry's bed by Johann's"I SHOULD HAVE YOUR HEALING LICENCE REVOKED AND FIRE YOU FROM YOUR JOB"

The Healer looked scared at seeing Malfoy this angry, even Steve and Johann eyed warily the platinum-haired wizard.

"But…But…I thought-"

"NO, YOU DIDN'T!"snarled Malfoy"WHEN YOU SUGGEST SOMETHING FOR A PATIENT TO THEIR NEXT OF KIN, YOU GIVE THEM PROOF ON WHY YOU WANT TO DO IT, IT IS THE FIRST RULE YOU LEARN AS A FIRST YEAR HEALER!"

The Healer shrunk physically with each word. Draco inhaled then exhaled, trying to calm himself.

"You will empty your office-"

"No, please"begged the Healer.

"_You will empty your office"_hissed coldly Draco, each word as sharp as a dagger"And get the fuck out of here, just be glad I am not calling the Aurors for attempted manslaughter"

Johann and Steve physically perked up and started glaring at the Healer.

"Potter was hit with a Killing Curse!"defended himself the wizard"Nobody could have survived this, not even foetuses in the belly of their carrier!"

Steve and Johann felt hope swell up in their chest.

'_Does that mean…'_they both thought.

"In case you have forgot, Potter is no normal wizard, surviving the Killing Curse three times and living to tell the tale, you could have at last have a mere thought or even a flicker of intelligence to check to see if the babies were alive, which you apparently didn't and trying to remove alive babies from their non-consenting carrier is considered a crime"

"I had the green-light from them!"the Healer pointed at the two super soldiers

"They had signed for removing DEAD babies, not ALIVE babies!"snarled Malfoy"Now remove yourself from my sight, before I curse you"

The Healer bowed his head and slipped out of the room silently.

"And don't forget to empty your office!"snarled Malfoy at the man's back before turning to them"As for you two, when I said to take care of him, I meant FUCKING TAKE CARE OF HIM!"

Both him and Steve looked down, like scolded children.

"Good thing I had a bad feeling about this operation thing and then on a hunch decided to see if the babies were indeed dead"went on Malfoy"Only to discover they were alive a-…"

Still looking down, Johann and Steve beamed, they were alive. Their babies were alive, that's all that mattered to them. They ignored what Malfoy was ranting and got both hit upside the head by Malfoy's notepad.

"Are you even listening to me?"hissed he blond wizard

"Nope"replied Steve, making Malfoy groan and massage the line of his nose.

"Just get some rest"said Malfoy, so done with the lot of them"Especially you"Malfoy looked pointedly at Johann"Merlin knows you will be in so much pain"

Johann glared at the blond.

"The babies are all right? You sure of that?"asked Steve, just to really make sure.

"Were you even listening to what I said? Of course they are!"replied Malfoy as he walked toward the exit"Bloody miracle at that!"

"Then why is Harry still unconscious?"asked then Johann.

Malfoy stopped then turned toward them.

"Harry has depleted his magical core and is in a magical coma until his magic has replenished itself"

"How long does it take for someone to wake up from this?"asked Steve

Malfoy shrugged.

"It depends of the wizard or witch, and seeing that Potter is a powerful wizard, we won't know precisely when he'll wake up"explained Malfoy"It could take hours, days, weeks, months, years even"

Johann and Steve shared at worried look before turning their gaze back to Malfoy.

"And the babies?"asked Johann

"Are all right and will have all the needed nutriments to grow, and if Harry doesn't wake up, we'll take them out when it's time"informed Malfoy"Now get some rest, because when you'll wake up, you won't have any peace"

Both men nodded at Malfoy's back before they lay back in bed, smiling to themselves. Their babies were all right, now they just hoped Harry would wake up quickly. Slowly, Johann closed his eyes and fell asleep.

—

Johann was awaken sometime in the night—or was it day?— by a sharp pain in his leg then followed by billions of billions of invisible needles jabbing the beginning of his hip that slowly and agonisingly moved down, as if he had invisible tattooists jabbing their needles into his leg to reconstruct his bones cubic nanometre by cubic nanometre. Johann held back a pained groan and almost ripped his sheets in half from gripping them. Someone moved on his right before his curtain was drawn back.

"Schmidt?"called softly Steve.

Johann clenched his eyes shut and bit his lips to keep any sound from coming out. Faintly, he heard Rogers go to the door and call for help before a Healer came. Johann could barely made out what they were saying but he understood one thing: there was nothing they could do to diminish the pain he was feeling.

"…At this point the man should be screaming his lungs out…"was able to hear Johann but he didn't hear the rest of the sentence or Rogers's answer.

Soon silence filled the room before Steve sat by him, on his own bed. Tony, Lily and James visited them and Johann was sure they were throwing pitiful and/or compassionate looks every time he writhed and whimpered as his bones re-grew in his leg. For two days straight, Johann didn't sleep, eat nor drink because if he opened his mouth, he was sure he would scream. And when the two days were up, Johann's bed was floated out into a different room where an old, bald Healer with a long black beard and round glass and his blonde assistant were waiting for him. They explained him they would be doing his psych evaluation and check if his bones had re-grown all right. They started with the psych evaluation, checking if he had all his senses back, if his sensation were all right and if his motor reflexes were back to normal. By the time they were done, Johann was bored out of his mind.

"Everything seems all right"said the old Healer"Now let's see if the leg is all right, wriggle your toes"

Johann did so, effortlessly and boredly.

"No pain or anything?"

Johann shook his head 'no'.

"Can you move your foot?"

Johann tensed his jaws angrily as he nodded, demonstrating.

"Does it hurt?"

"No it doesn't hurt"growled Johann"Can I go now? My bones are healed just fine!"

The old Healer shook his head 'no'.

"We have to see if everything is at its right place, if not, we'll have to vanish your bones and re-grow them again"

Johann groaned and felt like hitting someone.

"Now let's see the strength of the leg"the wizard conjured a plank of wood and put it against his feet"I want you to push it as hard as you can"

A Grinch-like smile blossomed on his lips and before the old wizard could understand what was happening, Johann had kicked the plank—shattering it— and sent the old Healer against the opposite wall, under the flabbergasted stare of his assistant.

"Can I go now?"asked Johann, sitting on the edge of his bed"As you can see, my leg is just fine"

The assistant nodded shakily as he went to help the old Healer up.

"Just try not to strain yourself for a while"informed shakily the assistant while Johann stood up and tried his leg"And no running"

The assistant squeaked when Johann threw her a dark look before he exited the room, hastily. Once he was in the hallway, Johann ran, slowly at first then quicker, to his shared room. Healers and patients moved out of his way as he ran past them before stopping before the door of their room and opening it. Lily and James were lying on the bed, snuggled against their father, Steve was watching over the little group and Tony was sipping a coffee, his nose back to normal.

"Hey there, Big Red!"greeted Tony.

Johann barely acknowledged the genius and walked to the bed but stood a good foot away from it.

"Any change?"asked Johann, softly.

Steve shook his head.

"Nothing"

Johann breathed sharply and gave a forlorn nod before going to Steve's bed and sitting stiffly on it, his eyes riveted on the raven-haired wizard and his kids. A knock sounded before a tall teenager with bright turquoise hair opened the door and looked at them, surprise written all over his face. Johann eyed the newcomer, feeling like he knew the boy.

"Am I in the good room?"wondered out-loud the teenager, not fully entering.

"Depends"answered Tony"Who do you want to see?"

"My godfather"replied the boy

Before any adults could ask who, Lily poked her head up and gave the newcomer a smile.

"Teddy!"

The turquoise-haired boy, Teddy, looked at her and gave the little girl a small smile then walked toward the bed.

"Hey, Lils"greeted Teddy, pulling one of the chairs by Harry's bed and sitting down"How have _you_ been?"

Lily gave a small shrug and Teddy gave her an understanding look.

"I had better days"the redhead replied"How are you doing? Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?"

Teddy shook his head.

"I asked McGo to let me come and see Harry when I heard of what happened"Teddy looked at his godfather with a sad smile"He always has to play the hero, doesn't he?"

Lily made an agreeing noise.

"Where's your brother?"

Lily pointed to Harry's other side, where James was sleeping. Teddy stood up and looked at the sleeping boy then got a cunning smile. Slowly taking his wand out, Teddy let it brush gently against the boy's cheek and James groaned in his sleep, swatting at his cheek. Both Teddy and Lily giggled silently at the noises James made as the elder wizard ran his wand over him. The adults watched them, a small smile tugging at their lips for some while others had curious look. Teddy put a finger to his lips when Lily giggled harder and louder after James made another groan and swatted himself in the face—and didn't wake up.

"It's usually my job to torture him"snorted Lily.

"True but you'll have to remind him not to fall asleep when a Marauder is in a room"replied Teddy and Lily agreed with a laugh.

Tony cleared his throat, startling the two.

"Lily, introduction please"said Steve with a smile.

"Right! Sorry"Lily pointed at Teddy"This is Edward Lupin, Dad's godson"

"Please call me Teddy"replied Teddy, ruffling Lily's hair"And I'm sure some of you are the Avengers I have heard about from Harry and his letters"

"Yup!"replied Tony, coming to the boy and extending a hand"Tony Stark"

Teddy grabbed it as he stared at the man and Tony watched, awed, as Teddy's hair and eyes turned brown and a goatee like his appeared. His changing didn't just awed Stark, Johann and Steve were staring wide eyed at the younger wizard.

"Sorry"replied Teddy when he saw their gaze and he took back his previous features.

"No, no, it's okay, it's even more than okay"rambled Tony, stars in his eyes"This is amazing, how do you do that? Are you wearing a glamour? Wait, glamour has to be casted, but Harry didn't say they couldn't be shifted so?"

"Actually, I'm a Metamorphmagus"said Teddy.

The adults stared at him blankly.

"It means he can shift his appearance"helped Lily"Like a shapeshifter"

"Can you become a Metamorphamgus or you have to inherit from a parent?"asked Tony, looking like he wanted to learn this ability.

"My mother was a Metamorphmagus"replied Teddy with a small and a bit sad smile, and Tony pouted"And according to my gran, my family has had the Metamorphmagus ability for a long, long while"

Steve stood up and went to Teddy, too extending a hand.

"That's an amazing capability, Teddy"said Steve"I'm Steve Rogers"

Teddy shook Steve's hand and immediately turned his hair blond and eyes baby blue.

"Can you only change appearance?"asked Tony, focused entirely on the Metamorphmaus.

"I can also imitate their voice"replied Teddy in Lily's voice, making Tony look at him with a mad and ecstatic grin.

Johann was the last one to stand and greet the boy and when Teddy went to shake his hand, the boy gaped at his face.

"Wow"breathed Teddy.

Johann tensed his back and took back his hand.

"I don't think Harry has told me about you"replied Teddy, his eyes staring at every things on Johann's face and Johann glared at the boy.

"I'm sure"drawled the German man"And didn't your mother tell you it's rude to stare?"

Teddy started a little before he looked away, his hair a nice salmon colour.

"Sorry, it's just…"Teddy looked down and Johann understood.

"It's okay, I'm used to it"replied dryly Johann before extending his hand again"Johann Schmidt"

Teddy grabbed the hand and slowly changed his face to match Johann's. Johann blinked once or twice at seeing his own face before him rather than in a mirror. Teddy gave him a smile before his face returned to normal.

"Wow"Teddy massaged his nose"That was hard"Teddy smiled at him again"I'm still trying to get the hang of my shifting and your face was a pretty good training"

Johann blinked again, not sure if that was a compliment.

"…Thanks?"

Teddy's smile didn't deter as he walked back toward the bed and sat back in his chair.

"So, all of you are what the muggles call the Avengers?"Teddy looked at all of them"Wow, this is pretty amazing"

Tony snorted.

"Says the guy who can shift from one person to another, that's more amazing if you ask me"

Johann snorted while Steve chuckled.

"Stark, you get amazed with just a wizard breathing"drawled Johann.

"That's not true!"replied Tony in a high pitched voice while everyone laughed.

"If it makes you feel all right, you flying in this…armour? Is pretty amazing too"said Teddy"How can you do that? Do you have flying charms on it?"

Tony shook his head and proceeded to explain, simply, the concept of his armour, with Teddy sometime asking a few questions. A second knock sounded.

"Ah! That must be either Gran or the Weasleys"


	38. Meet the Family

The Avengers+Johann meet the Weasleys, wonder how things are going to be ;)! Enjoy!

**WARNING: Slash, Mpreg, Swearing, Cursing, Protective!Molly, Bashing!Ginny, Ron is just doing his job as Big Brother, Arthur is chill, Hints to Comics!Johann's past **

* * *

When the door opened, a large group of red head people—with a few blond or black haired— entered silently and the muggles recognised Hermione and Ron amongst them. A small, teary-eyed and slightly plump looking redhead witch was the first to go to the bed.

"Oh! Harry"breathed the witch, tears falling down her cheeks.

A tall, thin, round-glass wearing and balding redhead man went to hug her.

"It's okay, Molly, it's okay"

Molly sniffed lightly, tapping the man's hand and the glass-wearing redhead stared at bed sadly.

"I didn't know Harry had a fan-club"piped Tony.

Another redhead with a missing ear smirked at him.

"We're not Harrykin's fan-club, we're his family"

The muggles gaped at him.

"Family?"repeated Steve and the redhead nodded.

"Yup! I'm George Weasley, by the way"replied George before a taller redhead with scars on his face joined them.

"Bill Weasley and what my brother means is that we're Harry's adopted family, although not officially"added Bill.

George hissed.

"Those relatives of his! I wonder if I can use them again as test subjects for a new potion"

"George!"hissed Molly form Harry's bed while Lily giggled slightly.

George smiled sheepishly yet still had a mischievous glint in his blue eyes. A blonde woman with a small pregnant belly sauntered to them and without warning, Steve, Johann and Tony felt something steer inside them as they saw her.

"My name iz Fleur Delacour, Bill'z waife and this is Victoire and Dominique, my children"replied Fleur and the two strawberry blond-headed girls either smiled or bowed their head slightly "So you all are ze Avengerz?"

Steve shook his head to clear his mind of whatever was around this woman.

"Y-Yes Ma'am"replied Steve"Tony"—Tony waved a hand—"And I are, not Schmidt"

The eyes of everyone listening stared—gaped— at Johann, who raised a non-existent eyebrow. He rolled his eyes when they stared at his face and walked toward them.

"My name is Johann Schmidt and I know my face can put anyone off"

"No kidding, mate"replied Bill, with a knowing smile

"Well if you think about it, you should feel at home?"said Tony and Johann rose a quizzical eyebrow"I mean, between redheads"

Johann half glared half rolled his eyes while Tony and George laughed.

"Well, it's not exactly your face, per say"piped Hermione, joining them"More like who you look like"

_'__Isn't that the same thing?'_thought Johann as he raised an eyebrow but nonetheless nodded.

"Voldemort, right?"

A few of them flinched while others either glared at him or nodded.

"If it weren't for Harry, you would have the same fate as him"grumbled Ron, glaring at him and Hermione elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"Ronald Billius Weasly!"hissed Molly"You better watch your tone! You don't get to insult the men who protected and saved Harry!"

Ron snorted, rubbing the spot Hermione hit.

"Mum, he"—Ron pointed at him—"is the one who actually r-"Ron cut himself and glared at the ground"He's the one who…put Harry in the state he was nine years ago"

Molly stared at her son then at him, her bright brown eyes boring into his sapphire one fiercely, protectively and he adverted his gaze, casting it onto the ground. Someone approached him and Johann raised his head and found a wand pointed at his face—and he wasn't even surprised. Staring at Molly's wand, Johann closed his eyes and waited for the curse that was coming his way, his back straight and his arms clasped behind him. Even with his eyes closed, he could feel the gaze of everyone on him. The wand brushed his shin and a slight shiver ran down his spine as he thought of what kind of spell he could be hit with.

"Aunt Molly"piped Lily, softly"He may have hurt Dad in the past"—Johann felt the wand getting closer to his throat—"But he saved us, when we were kidnaped he saved us, along with Steve and Uncle Tones"

"Why would he do something like that?"growled Ron.

Johann stayed silent, his eyes still closed.

"Because he loves Dad"—Johann heard a few gasps and he even felt his heartbeat sped up when he recognised Rogers'—"I don't care what he did to him in the past or that he is the Red Skull, he saved my Dad, that's all I care about"

Johann felt moved by what his daughter said and he had to tense his jaws and literally, bite the inside of his cheeks not to show emotions. And yet, even with what Lily said, he could still feel the wand at his throat.

"Open you eyes"ordered coldly Molly.

Slowly, Johann opened his eyes and cold brown eyes bored into his.

"You were the one who hurt Harry"said Molly and Johann nodded slowly"You were the one who broke him"Johann nodded again and felt oddly reminded of the scolding of the old doctor who had raised him before he ran away to live in the streets"And you…"Molly looked ready burst at this point and Johann nodded again, already knowing the word she intended to use.

Johann suddenly grabbed Molly's wrist—making some of the Weasleys take out their wands and point them at him.

"If it can make you feel better"Johann put the wand fully against his neck"Cast your spell, I know I deserve it, I deserve even more from him"Johann gazed sadly at Harry before eyeing a strict-looking Molly"I won't stop you"

The flaming-redhead thoroughly stared at him, X-raying him with her brown eyes.

"I want you to think of Harry and look at me in the eyes"ordered Molly.

Johann swallowed slowly before nodding, his eyes settling on Lily's worried eyes, James's sleeping form and Harry's serene face. Everybody watched as Johann's expression went from warded to loving and longing as he stared at the wizard before turning his sapphire eyes on the Weasley matriarch. Molly glared some more at him before she pocketed her wand, seeing something on his face that made her reconsider cursing him.

"The Aurors owled us when Harry was found"said Molly, tears in her tone"Said that Ginny was the one behind the kidnaping"Molly paused to inhale then exhale sharply"When we visited her here, she kept repeating she had gone to look for James and Lily and got ambushed by renegade Death Eaters and when you four got caught then escaped, you left her tied to a tree"Molly glared angrily at Steve, Tony then Johann—and the three looked angry/fuming—"Someone is lying"

"She is"snarled Johann, shaking with repressed anger"Not only did she kidnap m-the kids, but she tortured me-"

"Like you didn't deserve it!"hissed Ron and Johann threw him a nasty look as he went on.

"-She promised she would release the kids and us on the condition that Harry marries her-"

"She even said something about an Unbreakable Vow"added Steve, his voice unwavering and hard.

"-A condition she didn't respect and aimed her wand at us and cast this green spell but Harry put himself between it and us"Johann looked at Harry, his throat constricting slightly while some people looked horrified.

"Harry was dead for a moment"went on Steve"Before he came back to life and before we saw he was alive, the Death Eaters had rebelled against…Ginny and one of them, Lestrange I believe, said 'the only reason you're still alive is because of your blood' or something like that"

Molly breathed sharply, shaking her head in denial while some of the Weasley couldn't believe what they had heard.

"I refuse to believe my sister is guilty!"said Ron.

"Better believe it, boy"growled the German man.

"My sister is not guilty!"snarled Ron, advancing menacingly toward Johann

"You're right, she's not guilty, she's guilty _as fuck!_"hissed Johann, advancing too toward the redhead that looked ready to strike him"I'd love to see you break your hand, again"

Ron snarled and went to take his wand out when people started shouting and yelling while a few stayed silent.

"Why should we believe you!? You were the one who hurt Harry!"

"I may be the one who hurt him but I didn't fucking KILL him!"

"Schmidt calm down"

"No I won't fucking calm down! _Die Miststück ist das hinter alles und sie tadeln uns! Scheiße Ruhe!_"

"Are you insulting us?!"

"Ronald stop!"

"You want me to insult you? _Weil ich wird verdammt glücklich so zu tun sein!_"

"Schmidt, shut up"

"Let him, Cap, for once I agree with Skeletor"

"Shut up, Stark"

"Everybody shut up!"shouted two voices.

James—awoken by their raising voices—and Lily were glaring at everyone.

"Why don't any of you ask the ONES who got kidnaped?"hissed Lily.

"Lily, you shouldn't intervene, it's adult matter"said Teddy, standing by the bed with his silent grandmother.

"It may be adult matter but they're talking about us"growled James"And since we have some trouble getting out the truth…"

"Then as descendants of the noble and old House of Potter, I demand the use of Veritaserum on Ginerva Molly Weasley to solve this matter"finished Lily, curtly.

Ron shouted in disagreement.

"How can you demand that?!"snarled Ron, advancing toward the bed but was stopped by both Steve and Johann standing on his way and the ginger backed away slowly from the two"Lily, how can you even suggest that?!"

"Ron, calm down"hissed Hermione.

"Lily, be reasonable"soothed Molly and Lily shook her head with a glare.

"She can't ask that!"hissed Ron.

"Actually, she can"piped the woman next to Teddy"But only the head of both parties can agree to it"

"Except Harry is the head of the Potter House"replied George"And he is unconscious, he can't give his agreement"

"Actually, since Lils has requested it and Dad is clearly the 'mother' in the relationship, it will have to be the choice of our second parent and mate of the Head and that is only if the Head can't make decision by themself"said James.

There was a silence.

"Since you all have been saying Red Skull-"

"Johann"drawled the concerned.

"-Is our sire and second parent, it is his decision to take"went on Lily.

Steve stared pointedly at Johann, who sensed the stare and turned his head to stare back. The two seemed to have an unsaid and telepathic conversation before Johann stared at all of them.

"I accept"said the red-skinned man.

James and Lily stared at the Weasleys.

"Mum, we should refuse!"growled Ron"Ginny is innocent, sh-"

"I accept"said the tall redhead with round-glass.

"DAD?!"

"Arthur!?"

All eyes turned to the Weasley patriarch in anger, wonder and surprise.

"Molly, if you think Ginny is innocent, then she won't have anything to fear with the Veritaserum"Arthur smiled at his wife as she started sniffing and tears filled her eyes, before staring at Johann and approaching the man, extending a hand.

Johann stared at it, before taking it and magic vibrated in the air, sealing an unsaid vow. Arthur let him go then started walking out.

"I'll go warn some Aurors of our decision, I'll be back"

Arthur walked out and seconds later Malfoy entered, glaring at everyone in the room.

"I hope you know we can hear you from top to bottom"drawled the platinium blond"If you are disrupting my patient's peace, I'll throw you lot out"

"Shut up, Ferret"hissed Ron and was elbowed by Hermione.

Malfoy ignored him and walked toward Harry, his wand out and waving it above the wizard.

"Any change?"asked Tony.

Malfoy stayed silent before shaking his head as he pocketed his wand.

"No, he hasn't shown any signs of waking up"said Malfoy" I told you it will be hard to say when he'll wake up, his core is drained to a point I'm still surprised the foetuses are still alive-"

"Wait, foetuses? Harry's pregnant?"asked Molly

Malfoy looked at her and nodded and Molly sniffed again and Draco conjured her a handkerchief before giving it the Weasley matriarch.

"You were saying?"pressed Johann.

"Right now, Harry's remaining and replenishing magic is solely focused on the babies so until his core start replenishing itself enough for not only the babies, but also himself, Harry won't wake up, until then"Draco looked at the bed"He'll stay here, preferably somewhere calm"Draco gave them all a pointed look"And concerning you five"Malfoy eyed Lily, James, Tony, Steve and Johann"Since you have all healed, I cannot keep you here"

"What?!"shouted James.

"Come on!"shouted too Lily.

Malfoy rolled his eyes at them.

"Potters, this is a hospital, not a kindergarten"drawled Draco.

"But what if he wakes up and we're not here!"said Lily

"Lily, in all frankness, I don't think he'll wake up this quick"replied gently Draco.

"So we have to wait"stated Hermione and Draco nodded.

"Indeed, if it makes you feel better, I'll warn everyone if there is just a slight change, all right?"

"Yeah…Thank you"replied Steve while the others nodded.

Draco inclined his head before walking out. The muggles shared a look with each other before Johann and Steve went to the bed.

"Lily, James, let's go"said gently Steve.

"I don't want to"Lily crossed her arms in a sulking manner"I want to stay here"

"_Blume_, I know you want to, we also want to, but I'm sure your Dad wouldn't want you to be all tired and in bad shape when he wakes up, and your father needs his rest and peace"—Johann glared at Ron, who glared back—"So you don't have to add up your lack of self-care to his already full plate, wouldn't you agree?"

Lily bit her lips, her eyes downcast.

"And he would also hex us all if he found out we haven't been taking good care of you"joked Steve with a tiny smile and James snorted in agreement.

James looked at his sister and seemed to be talking to her telepathically. She exhaled in defeat before both climbed down the bed.

"Alright"said Lily as she grabbed Johann's hand and James, Steve's.

"Then let's go! Back to Grimm old place!"said Tony with fake excitation.

The muggles bid the persons in the room goodbye before heading to the door, which was opened and Arthur's face stood before them.

"Oh! You're leaving?"

The twins nodded.

"Yeah"

"Where will you be going then?"

"Back at Grimmauld, we stayed there until we started our, pardon the phrasing, 'witch hunt'"replied Johann.

"You could have found another way to phrase it"deadpanned Steve and Johann shrugged.

"You know, I have a better idea"said Arthur.

The three looked at each other then at the wizard in a 'go on' way.

"You could stay at the Burrow"

Arthur's suggestion was followed by shouts and nods of agreement.

"Dad! You can't!"

"Arthur!"

"Let me explain myself"said Arthur, making the people shut up"I talked with some Aurors, they will administer the Veritaserum to Ginny in a few days and if it happens she is innocent-"

"She is innocent!"shouted Ron.

"-They will want to ask them questions and have their versions of what happened"

'_In other words, they're making sure we don't leave_'thought the three muggles.

Arthur reasoning was sound and in the end they agreed.

* * *

Translation:  
_Die Miststück ist das hinter alles und sie tadeln uns! Scheiße Ruhe!_-The bitch is the one behind everything and they're blaming us! Fuck calm!  
_Weil ich wird verdammt glücklich so zu tun sein!_\- Because I'll be fucking happy to do so!  
_Blume_-Flower


	39. Life at the Burrow

Just two chapters! :Dso Enjoy this one!

PS: I know my German is shit but I'm trying, it's my fifth Language and and I had to 'forcefully' take a sabbatical semestre off as I had yet to find a way to duplicate myself due to schedules, and I'm trying to learn it by myself now, so please be kind.

**WARNING: Slash, Mpreg, Protective!Mommy!Molly, Johann is afraid of Molly, Swearing, Cursing(From children),Bashing!Ginny, Not Bashing!Ron just EmotionalCapacityofaSpoon!Ron, Hints to Comics!Johann, just a dash of CapSkull(just for me! and maybe some of you), DOMESTIC!**

* * *

Johann woke up and wasn't even surprised to see Lily in his bed snuggled against his chest. Raising his head and looking at the opposite bed, he saw James sleeping with Rogers.

'_Nightmares again'_thought Johann as he slowly extracted himself from Lily and the covers.

Groping in the dark for a shirt—which he found— Johann opened the door of their shared bedroom, exited before closing the door gently then walking down the stairs. Outside, the first rays of dawn were starting to light the sky and the living room of the Burrow. Stopping at the end of the stairs, Johann looked around. For nearly a month and a half, they have been staying with the Weasleys. At first, it was just to see if they wouldn't run until the Weasley girl had been given the Veritaserum but when she had revealed everything she did, the Weasleys had been morally broken and good, ol', Steven Grant Rogers asked if they could stay a bit longer until Harry wakes up and Johann had to restrain himself not to hit the man on the head and shout that the Weasleys wouldn't probably want the people who sent their daughter to a prison for the criminally insane, but the Weasleys had surprised them by accepting. Since then, Johann made sure to avoid as much the redheads as he could since Ginny had raged about the other parent—read him—saying it was his fault only she couldn't have been with Harry…And Johann may have tried to kill Ron Weasley when the man said it would have been better for Harry to just marry his sister and have a family. It was only thanks to Steve the redhead was still alive, and Hermione was giving her husband the cold shoulder for what he had said. Sighing, Johann padded softly into the kitchen to grab a fruit or something but stopped in the threshold when he saw Molly Weasley, already up, and making breakfast in a mechanical way. She didn't seem to have noticed him and, silently, Johann turned around and went to walk back into the living room but the planks under his feet creaked.

"The polite thing to say when you see someone is to bid them a good morning"piped Molly's tired voice, almost startling him.

"Good morning"replied Johann after a beat, his back still turned toward the matriarch"I won't bother you for long"Johann started walking away.

"Stop"ordered Molly and Johann completely halted in his step, his back ramrod straight.

"Come here"Molly's tone was _that_ dreaded mother tone, you know the one that said 'you better bring your arse back here or you'll be in more trouble if you don't comply' and Johann immediately backtracked into the kitchen.

"Sit"ordered then Molly and Johann complied silently, sitting at the long and large dinning table.

Molly waved her wand around before coming to stand by him and gauge him silently. At first he stared right back into her eyes but immediately looked down at the table, eyeing the patterns of the wood.

'_Here I am, the great Red Skull, the most evil villain on Earth, cowering before an old witch_'thought Johann_'Someboy in the universe must hate me' _

"I'm still trying to understand"Molly suddenly said, still eyeing him.

"Understand what?"

Molly sat down in the chair next to his.

"Why you did all of this"answered the redhead"Whether it's your past or recent actions"

Johann bit his lower lips.

"I can't explain my past actions, not because I don't want but because there's no real explanations"replied Johann"For my recent ones…Because Harry needed help…and the kids are my children"

"Are you implying you wouldn't have helped Harry if the kids weren't yours?"Molly's voice wasn't high, just calm, cold and deadly.

Johann swallowed uneasily before he looked at her.

"I…admit I was…angry, jealous, sad and betrayed when I saw Harry with kids"Johann paused"But at the same time…I came to…love and care for those pests"—Johann snorted with a fond smile—"I won't answer yes to your statement but I would have made sure to help Harry as much I would be able to…Even if the kids weren't mine…I would have helped him…I just wouldn't have…gone, physically, to help him"

Johann could feel Molly's glare drilling holes in his head before he sensed a close presence. Turning his head, Johann had to will his body not to back away as Molly had approached her face to his. Brown eyes burning with calm and cold anger bored into his sapphire ones. Molly X-rayed him for a moment before she sat back.

"You love him"she stated.

Johann gaped at her before nodding slowly. Molly nodded to herself, stood up and did something Johann would have never thought the woman would do to him. She hugged him. She, honestly, hugged him. His first reaction was to tense, unused to being given affection that wasn't from Harry, then slowly, Johann uncoiled his body and let himself be hugged. Molly let him go but still held his shoulders.

"You better make him happy"said Molly, her eyes teary yet fierce"This boy, he is like my own son and he has gone through so much while being so young and he need all the love and happiness in the world…And I don't want to loose another child…So you better give him happiness because if you don't, I'll kill you"

Johann nodded slowly.

"I'll do my best…"breathed the German man"Even if I'm not the one he chose"

Molly frowned questioningly but before she could ask anything, footsteps were heard then Steve poked his head into the kitchen. Johann leaned his body back—extracting himself from Molly's hands—and glared at the table while Molly smiled at the newcomer.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley, Schmidt"said the blond.

Johann grunted in greeting.

"Good morning, Steven and how many time do I have to tell you, it's Molly"replied the witch, coming up to hug the blond.

Steve answered the hug then gave the woman a charming smile when she held him at arm length.

"Only if you call me Steve"

Molly smiled before releasing him.

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes, please"replied softly Steve as he sat down next to him.

Molly quickly went back to the stove while Johann kept on glaring at the table.

"May I ask what was that about?"asked Steve, softly.

"_Nein_"growled Johann, glaring sideway at the smiling blond and Steve put his hands up in mock surrender.

Molly waved her wand and a few plates floated then landed softly before them, followed by plates filled with food.

"I noticed Lily"said softly the blond American as he loaded his own plate then Johann's"Nightmares again?"

"_Ja_…"replied Johann, starting to eat"James too?"

"Mmh"Steve nodded and Johann sighed.

"Have you thought about giving them Dreamless Sleep Potions?"said Molly

"_Ja_/Yeah"replied at the same time the super soldiers.

"It didn't work"added Steve.

"And one day, I gave some to Lily and she told me the next morning she was stuck in a nightmare and had to wait until the potion's effects wore off"

Molly got a bit teary and sniffed lightly.

"That can happen if the potion stops working"Molly grabbed a handkerchief she seemed to have on herself everyday now"Poor baby"

Johann and Steve could only nod.

"The only way they seem to sleep all right is when they are with us"said Steve"I might have to re-contact the psychiatrist they had after the Battle of New York"

Johann made an agreeing noise as he finished his plate and served himself second. They finished rather quickly before standing up and going toward the main door.

"Going running again?"asked Molly.

"Yeah"replied Steve"If I just sit there and wait, I'll be going crazy"

Johann could only nod. He had never felt this helpless in a long time, not even when he was stuck in space, and that was for 70 years, and Johann had to agree with Rogers, not doing anything is just worsening the worried state he was in. Barefooted and still in their sleepwear, both super soldiers walked out in the cold dawn. They trotted at first then slowly picked up pace before ending up running, doing laps from one hill to another and then doing it again. They have been doing this for a while, simply running as an outlet to everything that happened and as a way not to go mad with the tense and heavy atmosphere in the house. And both of them made sure they were, at least, starting to get winded up before going back and that usually took them most of the morning so they also did some sparring but with the two of them— and their history— the sparring turned quickly into a real fist fights until the other forfeited. But today, they did not spare—fight— and returned rather quickly and early to the Burrow, not feeling well enough to run more. When they entered, all the Weasleys along with Tony, James and Lily, were sitting around the table and eating breakfast.

"Hey there!"greeted Tony, fake grin on and with dark bags under his eyes.

"You are coming back rather early, everything is all right?"asked Molly upon seeing them.

"Didn't feel like running"replied Johann"If this went on, I fear we'll both have to find another hobby"

Tony and Steve snorted at him while Lily glowered at him—even thought he didn't see it.

"Come with me and Arthur"replied the genius while Arthur looked ecstatic"We've been making the coolest shits ever-!"

"Language"tutted Molly.

"We're at this"Tony held his fore finger and thumb separated by a small distance toward them"From being able to put muggle technology and magic together and have them work in harmony"

Johann gave the genius a small smile.

"I'm afraid I have to decline"replied the German man"My forte is science not engineering"

"And I understand shit at engineering or science"added the blond"I'll just be as useful as a band-aid on a wooden-leg"

Tony shrugged.

"Suit yourself"Tony went back to his coffee before standing up and going, most probably, to Arthur's garage to build more stuff, Tony's only way to cope.

"I'm sure we can find you some hobbies until Sleeping Beauty wakes up"said George, a mischievous glint in his eyes before standing up—unaware that Lily was glowering at him—"If you will excuse me, I have a joke shop to take care of, see you all later"

George walked into the living room and used the Floo to go to his shop.

"Lily, you barely ate"scolded half heartedly Molly.

"Not hungry"growled Lily, crossing her arms and straightening her back.

Beside her, James eyed her warily.

"You should eat, sweetie"coaxed Hermione.

"Not hungry"replied again Lily, her body starting to shake.

"Lily…"tried Johann.

"I SAID I WAS NOT HUNGRY!"

Her magic acted up and her plate cracked then broke, followed by something made of glass in the kitchen. Johann frowned before walking toward the girl. Lily glared at him as he lowered himself to her eyelevel.

"What is it?"asked Johann, tone hard.

Lily glared at him.

"Oh, nothing"replied the girl, sarcasm dripping from her voice"There's nothing at all, the world is a happy place filled with love and care"

Johann clenched and unclenched his hands.

'_No, Johann, now is not the moment to hit a kid, even if it acts like a little shit'_

"Watch your tone"warned Johann, behind him Steve glared at her.

Lily gave him a look.

"Or what? What are you going to do? Go back to your running? Go find yourself a new hobby?"Lily snarled, her magic still acting up and pulsing around the room"My father is in coma after he DIED! And everything you all do is act as if nothing is going on and, wait! Who in their right mind act as if everything is fine?!"

"Lils, calm down"said lowly James and Lily turned her head to glare at her brother instead of her second father.

"I'm not calming down, I can't!"hissed the redhead before returning to glare at Johann—'_Not now, Johann, not now, just wait a few moment…'_—"And it's not like I can find myself a pretty hobby to do so"

Lily glared accusingly at a fuming Johann then at Steve, who decided to put his foot down.

"Lily, you will stop now"ordered Steve in his 'Captain America' voice"You will stop and ca-"

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE, I'M NOT FUCKING CALMING DOWN!"Lily's raised her fists and hit violently the table, breaking it, and startling many people around her while her magic lashed out, breaking and cracking furniture and windows"I WON'T CALM DOWN WHEN EVERYONE IS JUST NOT CARING! MY FATHER **DIED** RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME AND YOU ALL HAVE BEEN DOING MORE THAN FINE, PICKING UP HOBBIES EVEN! WHILE I AM PLAGUED WITH NIGHTMARES OF NOT ONLY MY DAD'S DEATH BUT ALSO EVERYONE I LOVE! SO NO, I WON'T CALM DO-"

**SLAP!**

Magic suddenly stopped pulsing around the room. Lily stared flabbergasted at the wall, tears falling down while her hand went to her stinging cheek before eyeing Johann as if she met him for the first time.

"Have you calmed down?"hissed Johann, voice low and cold enough to freeze Hell"You said _we_ were doing fine? Let me enlighten you on some points I've picked up: Stark is building things as a way to cope and more than once I've seen him not sleep, Arthur is in almost the same state, Molly has the 'hobby' of cooking things when she's worried and she is _extremely _worried since I've barely seen her out of the kitchen, most of the Weasleys have spend their time at their job to cope and try to get away from this tense atmosphere, as for Rogers and I, we've been running and beating each others up as, again, a way to cope"Tears flowed down her cheeks the longer Johann went on and by the middle of it, she had adverted her eyes on the ground and Johann noticed"Look at me"Lily ignored him"Look at me now, or the other cheek gets it"Slowly, Lily stared at him through her tears"Just because we don't act like you want us to, doesn't mean we aren't suffering as much, do you understand?"

Lily let out a sob before nodding.

"Now, you will apologise to everyone, one by one"ordered Johann"Then you will help Molly clean this mess, and you will do it the muggle way, no magic"Johann looked pointedly at Molly and she nodded shakily"Then you will go to your room and stay there until lunch"

"B-B-Bu-"started Lily

"Arguments and I'm bending you over my knee, understand?"informed Johann and Lily gaped at him before nodding"Now finish your meal then start on your punishment"

Lily nodded and sniffed before grabbing an apple and eating slowly, sniffing from time to time.

"James, if I find you helping her, I'm bending you over my knee"warned Johann and James stared at him fearfully before nodding, sending a sorry gaze at his crying and sobbing sister.

Johann stood and stared lazily at some of the glares thrown his way. Ignoring them, Johann grabbed an apple on the table.

"I'll be going to my room"drawled Johann making his way toward the stairs"If anyone has a complain, please talk to my _Arsch_, my head is tired"

"You are too harsh on her"scolded scornfully Ron, waving his wand and repairing the table"She's been traumatised by those Death Eaters and you come and slap her"

"Well, sorry for doing my job as a father"hissed Johann as he made his way toward the stairs"Next time, I'll let her blow the whole house"

"Well, that was a pitiful fatherly attempt"went on Ron as Johann climbed the stairs"You're doing a poor job at this"

Johann ignored the copperhead, biting harshly in his apple as he went to his bedroom and slammed the door before going to sit on his bed. Eating the whole apple angrily—peeps included— Johann grabbed his cigarette pack and took one out before lighting it then began a glaring contest with the wall. A soft knock sounded.

"_Mach 'ne Mücke!_"growled Johann and the door opened before Steve walked into the room and stared at him.

Johann ignored the blond, and Steve crossed the room then sat next to him on the bed, silently. Steve watched as the red-skinned man glared at the opposing wall.

"If you came here to tell me I was too harsh on the kid, go away"growled Johann.

"Actually, it's half of that"replied Steve as he sat down on Johann's bed"You have been harsh, yeah, but you were also right…And Lily did deserve it"

Johann stayed silent as he smoked, trying to will the opposite wall into fire.

"…And you shouldn't listen to Ron, you did the right thing, not just as a father, he is just trying to rile you up and we both know someone would have stepped and hit her"

Johann still stayed silent, making Steve sigh.

"I wish Coulson was here and alive, he would know what to do, he would at least gave us a psychiatrist's number"

Johann physically perked up at the name.

"Coulson?"repeated Johann.

Steve nodded.

"Harry told you of what happened before the Battle of New York?"Johann nodded"He was the one who Loki killed"

"You sure the name is Coulson"said Johann, squashing his cigarette, and Steve nodded again"Then I'm sorry to tell you, but this is a big, fat lie"

Steve glowered at him as he took out his last cigarette from his pack.

"What are you saying, Schmidt?"hissed the blond super soldier.

Johann lit his cigarette and took a drag before exhaling slowly.

"You heard me"drawled Johann"Unless you know of another 'Phil Coulson'?"

Steve gaped at him.

"Explain. Now"growled Steve

Johann exhaled the smoke through his nose.

"For quite some times, like some months, or years I don't remember, before S.H.I.E.L.D. fell, HYDRA had information on a team of pesky S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that have been causing us troubles"replied Johann, taking another drag before exhaling"And one of the members of this team was an agent called Phil Coulson"

"You sure it was 'Phil Coulson'"

Exhaling loudly, Johann looked around before standing up, grabbing a bunch of papers, a quill and an inkwell. Steve watched as Johann skilfully drew on the paper—cursing from time to time as he had to dip the quill into the inkpot— the shapes slowly taking form of a man he thought long dead. When he was done, Johann showed it to him.

"That him?"

Steve nodded, his throat constricted.

"So, he's alive…Why didn't he say anything?"asked Steve

"Nobody will look for a dead man or at his actions"replied Johann in a knowing tone.

"We shouldn't tell Harry or the kids, for the moment"stated Steve after a beat.

"Why?"Johann asked.

It had been their thing, talking about Harry as if he was here or away, but at least, not stuck in bed and unconscious.

"The kids will be ecstatic to know Coulson is alive but they will tell Harry and in his condition, stress isn't the best medicine…And I fear what he would do"

"What do you think he'd do?"

"Well first, he went after a madman who has been terrorising his world and he killed him, then he went on a hunt, pregnant, for his kids, what do you think he would do to a friend who hid he was alive to him?"

Johann stilled, thought about it before giving a noise.

"Let's not tell him"

Steve gave half a smile.

"There is still the 'Harry thing' to solve"said the sapphire-eyed man"And I know you were awake _that night_, so we both know how he feels"

Steve nodded—a bit sadly—before staring at him.

"Concerning this, I may have a proposal for you, and especially for our 'condition'"said Steve"But first, I need to do something, for my sake, may I?"

"Mmh…"Johann gave a shrug, taking his last drag"Go ahead"

Rogers's face was suddenly close to his and Johann couldn't help feeling uncomfortable. Before he could bark a 'get off my face!', lips were upon his, in a forceful yet shy manner. Compared to Harry's plump, sweet and warm lips, those lips felt cold, hard and unwelcomed. Before Johann knew it, his body had reacted and he punched Rogers square in the jaws, sending the man toppling off the bed and on the ground.

"What the hell was that?!"snarled Johann, whipping his mouth angrily and glowering at the blond who was chuckling then laughing on the floor"Have you lost your fucking marbles, _Kapitäin_?!"

Steve shook his head 'no' as he laughed, blood leaking out of a small split lip.

"I was just trying to prove a point to myself"answered Steve.

Schmidt gave him a furious glower.

"Then, please, could you share your discovery with the rest of the class"ordered sarcastically the German man as Steve whipped the blood from his lips then sat back on the bed and approached his face to Johann's—who leaned back slightly with a disgusted and murderous look.

"I could never love you"replied Steve, a dark smirk on his lips"I despise you, I can barely even stand to be in the same room as you"

"The feeling is mutual"growled darkly Johann.

"But for Harry, I'm willing to do something"Steve leaned back and on the wall, his eyes focused on Johann as the man's head perked up then glared at him.

"What? Let him choose me?"asked the red-skinned man"In case you have forgot, _Kapitäin_, but Harry was clear on the matter, he won't choose"Johann paused, thought for a few seconds then glowered at the blond"I still don't understand what was your point at kissing me?!"

"I know and I'm trying to make my point"growled Steve

"Then, what it is because you have completely lost me here!"hissed Johann

Steve glared sideway at the German man.

"What if we choose instead of him"

Okay, now Johann was confused.

"What do you have in mind?"

Steve inhaled, his cheeks taking on a small red tint.

"Do you know of the term 'polyamory'?"asked Steve, the red of his cheeks getting darker.

Johann stared blankly at Steve.

"Polyamory is when you…"Steve was as red as his skin"…When you…"

Feeling a bit compassionate, Johann cut the blond.

"Rogers, from the word only I can understand it means more than one love"

Steve blushed and nodded.

"What I mean is that we could…try and…share Harry"suggested Steve.

Johann tensed his jaws, jealousy immediately seizing his heart.

"I know, I know, you hate the idea of sharing-"

"That's an understatement"cut Johann

"- Harry because you're you-"

"What is that supposed to mean?"hissed Johann.

"-But we both love him and we both know he won't choose any of us, so maybe we could choose for him and try, for his sake"'_And the two pairs of twins' _went unsaid but not unheard"To get along with each other"

Johann stayed silent.

"Why should we share him?"growled then Johann

"Because we've have been subconsciously doing it during our search"explained calmly Steve"Don't deny it, do I have to I remind you of when Loki came and kissed Harry"—Johann got a sour and guilty look—"I went for Harry while you attacked Loki then proceeded to just stand in front of us, as if you were still protecting us, him?…Or how about when we made sure he was eating properly? Do you want me to go on?"

Johann stayed silent, glaring at the blond.

"The thing is, Harry is going to need help"added Steve"Not only with Lily and James, but with the other twins, which are ours in case you've forgotten"Johann gave a small growl"So the least we can do, is be here for support"

Johann pondered for a moment.

"Your argument is founded"said Johann"But you have forgot something"

"Mmh?"

Johann pointed at him then replied in that tone you only use for stubborn children who don't want to understand.

"Hero"Then himself"Villain"Johann shook his head 'no'"It won't work, I'm the founder of HYDRA, I can't just suddenly have a change of heart and start make it family or baby-friendly"

Steve held back a childish snort when he imagined Schmidt trying to change his organisation.

'_Yeah, totally not happening'_said Steve's mind.

"So you're willing to relinquish your sentiments for Harry? For what, an evil organisation that has deemed you useless?"drawled Steve

Johann snarled.

"Listen to me, Rogers, if Harry doesn't wake up, someone will have to take care of the kids and I won't take them in, not because I don't want them, quite the contrary, but because I want to protect them from Strucker and his men"Johann glared at the ground"That man would do anything in his power to see me out of the picture and have full control of HYDRA"

Steve gave Johann a long look.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend"Johann shot Steve a weird look as the blond shrugged"Well, in that case partner but that's not the point I want to make"Steve crossed his arms"You said Strucker wants you out of the picture, how about forming an alliance with the Avenge- Let me finish!"Johann had opened his mouth to argue but Steve glared at him"An alliance with the Avengers, temporary, you have moles in his base and you said some HYDRA agents are more faithful toward you than him, so until he is out of the picture, you remain as neutral as you can, with the usual 'sending things to destroy New York and the Avengers' plans but with a little warning from you and when you want to do it, along with a few information concerning Strucker and _his_ HYDRA"

Johann stayed silent, listening to the blond.

"So you're saying I should be a double-agent for you so that you can take Struker out?"

Steve nodded.

"We do our jobs, we protect the Earth and get ourselves rid of a mutual pest while you just pass a few information, do nothing and have Harry and the twins"said the blond"It's a rather win-win situation"

Johann grunted but still considered the proposal.

"What kind of a villain does that make me?"growled Johann"Spying on my own organisation!"

"You may think yourself as a true villain to the core but a true villain wouldn't have gone through everything we did just to take back his children"Steve paused then added"So your credibility as a villain is down to zero"

Johann snorted.

"More like negative something when you realise that I babysat James and Lily for nearly a week and during my stay, I ended up watching Disney movies because, apparently seeing only two Disney made me uneducated"joked Johann, making Steve stare at him wide eyes then laugh.

"So it was you!"Steve laughed"Now you're definitely turning over your membership card for that!"

Johann joined Steve in his laughter before a comfortable silence settled in, and Johann could ponder on what the blond was suggesting him. Someone knocked on their door softly.

"Come in"said Steve.

The door opened, and Lily walked in, her eyes puffy and her cheek still a bit red.

'_Okay, maybe I hit her a little too hard'_thought Johann, eyeing the redhead as she walked to stand in front of the bed.

"I came to apologise to you, Steve, for my bad behaviour of this morning"replied Lily to the ground"I hope you can forgive me"

Steve smiled softly at the top of her head before leaning over the bed and ruffling her hair gently.

"It's okay, I forgive you"

Lily tensed at first then she raised her head and gave Steve a tired smile before turning toward Johann"I also came to apologise to you, N-Johann, for my bad behaviour and language, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have assumed what you were feeling or didn't feel"

Johann stared at his daughter with a long look before sighing softly and scooting over—his shoulders close to Steve's— and tapping a spot on the bed.

"Come here"said gently Johann.

Lily eyed him then the bed before climbing on it. Johann gently passed an arm around her before taking her in his arms completely. Lily leaned her head against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"I want you to understand that, even if your anger is justified, you don't have to take it on an innocent person"said Johann softly and Lily chuckled"I know you hate waiting, you sadly take that from me, but sometimes waiting is the only option and you have to grin and bear it"

Lily nodded against his chest slowly. Johann then put his lower face against the top of her head, inhaling her cinnamon bun-scented shampoo.

"I'm not going to apology for slapping you, you deserved it, but I am really sorry for the strength I put into it"

Lily sat up and stared at her father—'_I need to find something special to call him or I'll confound him with Dad'_thought Lily— before gently kissing his red, bony and charred cheek softly then laying back on his chest, eyes closed. Johann put his shin on top of her head and closed his eyes slowly, relishing into the calmness that settled into the room. He sensed Steve give him a look and he opened his right eye and glared at the smiling blond.

'You two are so cute'mouthed Steve, his body shaking with repressed mirth and Johann could only glare at him, his arms being currently occupied.

'I'm so going to kill you'mouthed Johann, passing a finger over his throat, half glowering at the silently laughing American blond.

Steve gave him a look that either said 'Yeah, right' or 'You wanna go?' and Johann could only mouth threat at the snickering blond. A second knock sounded on their door before it opened and James poked his head in.

"Lily's here?"

Lily gave a low grunt into Johann's chest before turning her head toward him.

"G'way"growled Lily

James gave an amused smirk before walking to the bed.

"Nope! You haven't apologised to me and now I demand retribution!"James jumped on the bed—right onto Steve's laps— and poked his sister's head gently"You will bow before me"

Steve bit his lips to repress a laugh while Lily glared at her brother.

"Hell no!"drawled Lily before sticking her tongue at him.

"Kneel before me!"said James.

"Say that again and I'm hitting you with Steve's shield!"replied Lily, trying to get out of Johann's arms to slap him.

Johann chuckled and held Lily and she struggled.

"Johann…"whined Lily.

"Magic word?"asked the sapphire-eyed man.

"_Silencio_?"

Johann and Steve shared an amused look then shook their head.

"Nope"said Steve

"Try again"added Johann with a smirk.

Lily let out another whine while James went from Steve's laps to Johann's and started poking Lily's head.

"Kneel, kneel, kneel…"chanted James poking Lily's forehead with each word.

Lily started fuming and tried to bite James's finger.

"Fine, please, Johann!"replied the redhead and Johann released her.

James's eyes widened before he tried to make a run for it but Lily had jumped on him and started tickling him mercilessly.

"I'll show you kneel!"growled Lily while James laughed.

"H-H-Help!"wheezed the little boy.

Both adults looked at them fondly and amusedly before separating them, Steve taking Lily and Johann James. A nice, warm and domestic atmosphere settled into the room, with the children laughing in their arms and them chuckling with them. As he stared at them, Johann could only think of the family they could make.

'_So far you have more pros than cons and you can have Harry even if you are sharing him, and you can spend time with Lily and James and you will even get to know your other children'_supplied his mind.

Before Johann could ponder on why he said 'children', he was snapped back from his thoughts when somebody knocked loudly on their door then Hermione opened it, looking breathless and happy.

"He woke up! Harry woke up!"

* * *

Translation:  
_Nein_-No  
_Ja_-Yeah  
_Arsch_-Arse/Ass  
_Mach 'ne Mücke!_-Go away![Don't bother me, I want to be left alone]  
_Kapitäin_-Captain


	40. The End of the Tunnel

And it will be a threesome! It has been my plot all along! If you guys are nice, I'll post the last chapter later this day!

**WARNING: Slash, Mpreg, Threesome(Shared Lover), Swearing, Cursing, Bit of Angst(Maybe), Hormonal!Harry, Fluff in the end**

* * *

It was weird waking up. It wasn't like the 'waking-up-for-work' kind of, nor the 'waking-up-after-a-long-nap' kind. He didn't even know how to describe it, but it just felt weird. The first thing he saw when he woke up was a blurry white-coloured ceiling and he barely stayed up long enough to acknowledge the platinum blond checking over him thoroughly before he fell asleep again and the next time he woke up was to, again, a blurry white-ceiling but he sensed something had changed. With a soundless groan, he looked on one side and found a blurry yet softly snoring Johann Schmidt with Lily and James also softly-snoring on him while a sleepy Steve used Johann's shoulder as a headrest. Never had Harry wished so much for a camera as he looked at them. He tried to sit up and emitted a soft and pained moan as his limbs had troubles obeying him. Steve started at the noise and squinted at the figure on the bed, blinking owlishly, at first, then immediately stood up quickly—and waking up Johann with his ruckus— to the door to call at a passing Healer and ask for Healer Malfoy to come quickly. Johann glared darkly and sleepily at Steve's back before turning to the bed and seeing Harry awake.

"_Gott sei Dank, du bist wach!_"breathed Johann, stretching a bit and moving into a better position in his chair, his joints cracking.

Lily and James were still sleeping on him and Johann tried to move his chair closer to the bed without waking up the children. Tried being a keyword.

"J'h'nn?"mumbled James sleepily in Johann's chest, making the older man curse softly under his breath.

"_Ja?_"

"Wh' y' m'v'ng?"

Johann looked down at the short red hair and gently run a hand through them.

"Don't scream, but…"Johann looked up at Harry"But your Dad is awake"

James opened his mouth to scream but let out a huge gasp that woke Lily up and glare tiredly at James.

"_Sch!_ Some of us are trying to sleep"growled Lily.

A smile blossomed on Harry's face as he heard his children's voice. Steve joined him by the bed and took the wizard's glass on the table before putting them on him gently.

"S-S-S…an…ks"breathed Harry softly and Lily's head perked up.

Twin mismatched eyes stared at him with mixed feeling of surprise, love and relief. With a small cry, both twins jumped down Johann's legs onto the floor then ran to the bed and climbed on it then hugged the tired and feeble figure of their Dad. Heaving a breath, Harry tiredly hugged them, tears in his eyes as he inhaled their scents.

'_They are safe, they are home, they are safe, they are home, they are safe, they are home'_thought Harry, a happy sob escaping his lips.

Beside him, Steve and Johann stared happily at them. Their door opened and Malfoy and Tony entered, the latter supporting a beaming smile as he walked toward the bed.

"Damnit Potter, I ought to kill you for all the worry and the white hair I had!"said Tony with a smile, and Harry snickered silently as he released his kids—who settled on the bed, next to him— before extending his arms toward him.

Tony smiled again before hugging the wizard strongly.

"Be glad you're still in bed and hurting, Potter, because I would have hit you"

"As much as he deserves it, don't do it, Stark"drawled Malfoy"Now move away, I need to check on him"

Harry opened his mouth to say something but he could only croak.

"That's what to be expected, Potter"said Malfoy"You slept for some time"

Harry gave him a questioning look before tapping his wrist and Malfoy stared at his questioningly.

"He's asking how long he was asleep"said Steve.

"Ah…"Malfoy gave Harry a look"Well…You…You slept for a month and a half"

Harry gaped at the platinum blond before letting out a soft soundless gasp and his hands went to his stomach. When Harry felt his rounding stomach under his palms, he let out a tiny relieved sigh and sank into his bed, his hands still on his belly. Someone's hand started rubbing soothingly his belly and Harry looked up at Steve, who smiled down at him.

"They are okay, don't worry"said the blond.

"They have been closely monitored"added softly Johann, crossing his arms on Harry's bed"There hasn't been any problem with them"

Harry looked at each of them before nodding slowly.

"And I'm checking them some more"said Malfoy, making his way toward Harry"Move away, all of you, let him breath"Malfoy took out his wand and waved it above Harry's belly.

A floating scroll appeared and started listing things concerning the babies and Harry. Malfoy pocketed his wand and took the scroll and skimmed through it.

"Babies are more than fine"said Malfoy"Their size is still a bit bigger than expected but nothing life threatening, they are three months or so, so they know how to swallow, and you will feel when they hiccup, and they will start to kick soon, which you should feel sooner than your first pregnancy"

Harry's smile was joyful and wide, his hands rubbing circles on his a bit large stomach. Everyone stared at the wizard and they could hardly stop their smile from blossoming on their face.

"As for you, Potter"Malfoy went on"Your muscles are a bit weak but that's not surprising, you have lost a bit of weight and your whole body will be weak for quite some times, if you weren't pregnant, I would give you a couple of specific potions to heal you entirely but sadly…You'll have to heal the muggle way"

Harry made a small and faint noise before tapping his throat then looked quizzically at Draco.

"He's wondering when he'll be able to recover his voice"translated Johann as he saw Draco's blank look.

"I'll give him some warm milk and honey with a drop of a diluted potion"replied Malfoy.

Harry nodded with a yawn.

"I'll bring you that"said Malfoy as he went to exit the room"Then I want you to rest, you need it and you five"Malfoy looked pointedly at the group"Make sure he stays awake until he had his drink"

Steve and Johann nodded and Malfoy left. Harry yawned again and immediately Tony started talking to keep Harry awake and Harry stared blankly at him when the genius started asking questions, questions he couldn't answer with just a nod or a shake of the head. At some point, Harry started making tired yet wild gesture to make the genius understand he couldn't talk.

"I know! It's just funny to see you like this!"replied Tony with a smirk.

Harry glared at him and, kindly, gave him the Vs and finger.

"Harry!"gasped fakely Tony"There are children present! You can't do that!"

Harry pondered and nodded then presented three fingers, making Johann and Steve snicker at Tony's questioning look.

"Three? Three what?"

Harry smirked, pointed slowly to a sleeping Lily then James then him. An imaginary light bulb went on over Tony's head as he understood and glared at the wizard.

"Even voiceless, he's able to burn you, Stark"commented Steve with a smirk.

Tony glared at the blond while Johann watched them with mirth. Malfoy came back with a mug of warm milk and honey and handed it to Harry.

"See what you are making me do, Potter"growled Drace while Harry raised an eyebrow"You are making me look up Muggle medicine"

Harry gave a snort, almost choking on his drink as he silently laughed. Malfoy glared at the laughing raven while the rest looked at them confusedly.

"I'm sensing some history, here"drawled Tony and Harry nodded before chugging the rest of his mug.

Johann took the mug from Harry and the wizard sent him a thankful look before laying back and running his hands lovingly through Lily's and James's hair as sleep was slowly lulling his senses. He tried to fight it off but Steve stopped him by combing a soft hand through the raven locks.

"Sleep, Harry, you need it, we'll be back when you're awake and a bit better"

Steve's voice was so soothing and lulling. Harry gave a soft and tired moan before closing his eyes and let sleep take him.

—

He stayed in Saint Mungo's for some days before he started to get tired of the white ceiling, the white bed, the white sheets, the white curtains and the white everything.

"Please, Malfoy, can I go home?"would plead Harry each time he saw the blond wizard"I promise I'll rest and I won't do any magic"

No matter how much he pleaded and begged, Malfoy glared at him with a closed face and shook his head no.

"Please, Malfoy"

"Potter, you stay here and rest, you were hit by the Killing Curse"

"But, M-"

"The KILLING CURSE, Potter!"

It was his 9th day here—not counting the month and a half— and he was going mad with boredom—even with visits from his friends and family, he was still going mad with boredom.

"Why are you complaining, Potter?"asked Tony when he and the others came to visit him"You are staying in bed doing nothing!"

"I hate hospitals, I've spent the majority of my life in here"drawled Harry as he stretched at the foot of his bed—Steve and Johann hovering near him—"And believe me, it wasn't fun!"

Tony got a sombre look and nodded silently.

"And it's horrible to see the Weasleys trying to put on a brave façade after what happened"went on Harry.

Johann and Steve got a dark look whereas Tony blinked at Harry.

"Only you, Potter, would feel something for someone who tried- no, actually killed you"deadpanned the genius.

Harry shrugged sadly before he walked slowly toward him.

"They are my family, I'm sorry for what happened to them, even if Ginny tried to force me to marry her"Harry got a sad smile"She wasn't that bad at first"

"Why do you always have to find some good in people?"growled Johann.

Harry raised an eyebrow and gave a long look at the man.

"I grew up in a war, if I start seeing the world as gloomy and horrible as it is, I might as well kill myself"

Someone snorted by the threshold.

"You are too much of a Gryffindor to do that, Potter"Harry and the others stared at the Minister for Magic standing at the door before entering"You don't have it in you to kill yourself"

Harry straightened and went to give the traditional salute but Kingsley stopped him by putting up a hand.

"Don't, Potter"Kingsley eyed Harry's belly that was hardly hidden by his clothes"Bowing isn't good for your state"Kinsley frowned at the raven"Which you didn't tell me about"

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"If I had told you, would it have stopped you from sending me catching those Death Eaters?"

Steve, Johann and Tony blinked owlishly at the wizard while Kingsley got a small smirk.

"I don't know what you are talking about"

Harry gave a small mocking snicker.

"I know how to recognise manipulation, Kingsley"said Harry calmly"You said you accepted us to come to you and yet when we talked, you demanded that we wait and let you work…You perfectly knew how I would react, because, as you said, I'm a Gryffindor…And you really could have found a better way to hide the information on who escaped the Breakout of Azkaban than your desk"

"I know"replied Kingsley, ignoring the glower the Muggles were throwing him"But you still could have told me of your state"

Harry gave a shrug.

"Would it have changed your plan?"

Kingsley stared at the wizard.

"What are your plans now?"asked the Minister, effectively changing the subject—and making Harry smirk.

"Honestly?"Harry gave a look at Tony, then Steve then Johann"I…Don't know yet…I'll rest for the next weeks, hope Mafoy allows me to return home to my kids, after that…I don't know"

Kingsley made a noise before nodding.

"Very well, Potter, but know this, you can still have a place amongst the Aurors should you want to work back with us"

Harry gave a micro smile before nodding.

"If it's not to much, I'd like to stay retired…I've had my share of Dark Lords and their followers"

"Or crazy ex-girlfriends"added Tony.

"That too"agreed the raven as he walked—waddled—toward the Minister and extended a hand.

Kingsley took and shook it before he walked out.

"Before I go, Potter"said Kingsley, his back turned to them and about to cross the threshold"Miss Weasley was taken from the Insane Ward to Azkaban, she was genuinely sane and clearly believed what she was doing was the only way for you to marry her"

Harry tensed his jaws and nodded.

"As for the Death Eaters, they have all been captured so you won't have to fear any of them coming to you for revenge or trying to bring back their Lord"

Harry nodded again.

"Thanks, King"replied Harry and the Minister left.

Once the Minister was out, Harry heaved a breath and walked to his bed and sat on it tiredly before passing a hand on his face.

"Are you all right?"asked Steve, coming to the bed and kneeling before it so he could look at Harry from under, Johann not far behind him"Do you want me to get Healer Malfoy here? Do you want or need anything? Do-"

"I'm fine, Steve"Harry smiled tiredly at the blond"I assure you, there is no need to bring Malfoy"

Steve pursed his lips but nodded nonetheless as he stood and sat on the bed next to the wizard. Johann silently went to sit on Harry's unoccupied side and the wizard stared at the two quizzically.

_'__What is going on with those two?_'thought the wizard.

Someone knocked on their door.

"Come in!"called Harry.

The door opened and Hermione and Ron walked in. The wizard smiled upon seeing them, slid down slowly from the bed and went to gather Hermione halfway into his arms.

"Hey, Herms"greeted Harry and the woman hugged him harder.

"Hermione, he needs to breathe"joked her husband.

Hermione released him and Ron greeted Harry with a small clap on the back.

"How have you been doing?"asked the redhead.

"Slowly going mad in this place"replied Harry in a joking manner"At last, I buggered Malfoy enough for him to let me have my stuffs here"

Ron snorted and Hermione frowned at him.

"I hope you haven't been doing any magic, Harry James Potter"

Harry gave a sheepish smile.

"No, of course not, Steve and Johann are making sure of that"Harry then glared at the innocent looking soldiers behind him"Bunch of buggers"

Johann snorted and Steve smirked.

"Anyway, when are you getting out of here?"

Harry shrugged.

"I don't know, I kept asking Malfoy but he keeps reminding me I was hit by the Killing Curse and wants me to rest here"

Hermione's and Ron's face turned serious and sombre.

"About this, do you know how…How…you survived?"

Harry bit his lips and looked away.

"You do"Hermione said in an almost accusing tone"You do know…Harry, what have you done?"

"Why do you always assume I did something? And Tony, shut up"

"I didn't say anything!"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Harry, what I'd like to understand is why you didn't die"said Hermione"I understand the first two times but now, I don't even know"

"Hermione not knowing something, someone call the Daily Prophet"joked Ron and Hermione whacked him on the head.

Harry looked uncomfortable before he nodded his head slowly.

"Hermione, put up some privacy wards"said Harry.

"Harry, wha-"

"Hermione"there was a hint of urgency in the tone that made Hermione comply and the others stare at the wizard strangely.

Once Harry felt the wards around him, he walked toward his stuff and took out a couple of things from it.

"There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely-"began Harry

"Really, Harry? A story? A story we all know about"cut Ron.

"Harry, what are you doing?"asked Hermione while the Muggles kept on staring at Harry strangely.

"There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely winding road at twilight"repeated Harry, strongly this time, his tone demanding that everyone listen to him"In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across, but being learned in the magical arts, the three brothers simply waved their wands and made a bridge…Before they could cross, however, they found their path blocked by a hooded figure, it was Death, and he felt cheated, cheated because travellers usually drowned in the river, but Death was cunning"—Johann made a 'that's true' expression along with a noise—"He pretended to congratulate the three brothers on their magic and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him…The oldest asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence"—Harry showed them his Elder Wand, making Hermione and Ron stare at it with something akin to fear—"So Death fashioned one from an elder's tree that stood near by…The second brother decided that he wanted to humiliate Death even further, and asked for the power to recall loved ones from the grave…So Death picked up a stone from the river and offered it to him…Finally, Death turned to the third brother, a humble man, he asked for something that would allow him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death"—Harry showed them his Invisibility Cloak before going to bed and laying the wand and the cloak on it—"And so it was that Death, reluctantly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility"

"Harry, why are you-?"Harry glared at Steve and the blond shut up.

"The first brother travelled to a distant village, where, with the Elder Wand in hand, he killed a wizard with it, he had quarrelled… Drunk, with the power that the Elder Wand had given him, he bragged of his invincibility…But that night, another wizard stole the wand, and slit the brother's throat for good measure… And so Death took the first brother for his own…The second brother journeyed to his home, where he took the stone and turned it thrice in hand, to his delight, the girl he had once hoped to marry before her untimely death appeared before him, yet soon she turned sad and cold for she did not belong in the mortal world…Driven mad with hopeless longing, the second brother hung himself so as to join her, and so Death took the second brother…As for the third brother, Death searched for many years but was never able to find him, only when he attained a great age did the youngest brother shed the Cloak of Invisibility, and give it to his son, he then greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, departing this life, as equals"Harry stopped finally.

"Why re-tell the Tale of the Three Brothers?"asked Hermione after a beat.

Everyone looked at Harry, whose eyes were entirely focused on the items on the bed.

"You remember, when we were on the run from Voldemort, we went to Luna's father's?"asked Harry and Ron and Hermione nodded slowly"He told us of the Deathly

Hallows and that many wizards and witches sought for them…"

"Yes, to become some kind of Master or Conqueror of Death"said Ron"Why?"

Hermione stared at Harry before she emitted a soft gasp, not far from her, Tony understood too and gaped at the wizard.

"Ry…You aren't saying that…"said Tony.

Harry breathed heavily before slowly taking off his shirt, showing them his round belly and his still bandaged chest. Slowly, Harry started undoing the bandage.

"Harry, wait!"said Johann"Maybe you sh-"Johann snapped his jaws shut as Harry glowered murderously at him and the man couldn't help but step back—behind Steve— his hands up in mock surrender.

Harry went back to undoing the bandages and revealing the wound Ginny's Killing Curse left him with. Hermione gasped as she put her hands over her mouth while Ron looked pale as understanding sank in. On Harry's chest, where his heart was, the symbol of the Deathly Hallows was carved into his skin.

"Harry…"breathed Hermione.

"It was there after G-…After I was killed"replied Harry.

Everybody stayed silent as they observed the wizard.

"Apparently, to become Master of Death, you not only have to master the three hallows but also accepts the fact that death is inevitable and that there are worse thing than it" said Harry, putting his shirt back on"I didn't know of my title until Loki told me on the Helicarrier…That's why he calls me Little Death"

"Now I understand why you were so upset that day!"said Tony.

Harry stared amusedly at the brunet.

"Not just that"muttered Harry while Tony went on.

"I thought he nicknamed you Little Death because that's the other name for an orgasm"piped Tony and was hit by the two residential super soldiers upside the head while Harry snorted mockingly.

"I wish…But that would explain how I was able to go back to my time when I was stuck in 40s…"said Harry"Death was here to help me…She wanted me to touch the Tesseract so that she could help me and send me back to my time"

"That's why you touched it in the first time"said Johann, his eyes lighting up in understanding and Harry nodded.

"By the way, Death sends her regards to you, Jo"

Johann inhaled sharply, his back straightening while people stared at him quizzically.

"But, Harry, you didn't master the three Hallows"reasoned Hermione"You don't even have the Resurrection Stone"

Harry just stared at Hermione and she heaved a shaky breath.

"It's hidden under a glamour"revealed Harry and was about to cancel the spell with a flick of the wrist but Hermione stopped him.

"I'll do it, you're still healing"

Harry rolled his eyes but nodded and Hermione took out her wand and cast a soft _Finite_, a golden chain, with a ring on it, was around the raven's neck.

"How do you know it is the Stone?"asked Ron, apprehensively.

Harry blinked slowly, his eyes downcast before he slowly took the ring in his hand. When the Stone touched his skin, the persons in the room could see the faint silhouettes of people around the green-eyed wizard, gently hugging him—Johann was even sure he was seeing transparent red hair and ink-black hair.

"The dead are to stay where they belong"said Harry, taking his hand off the Stone, making the silhouettes disappear"The Stone came to me one day, along with the Wand…"Harry gave a sad laugh"I'm the Master of Death"

"Harry, why are you telling us all this?"asked Ron"Is your title going to change something?"

Harry sniffed suddenly, tears appearing in his eyes.

"I cannot die, I cannot be killed"breathed the raven.

Hermione put a hand over her mouth before slowly walked toward Harry.

"Harry…You…You can't be serious"

Harry let out a sob.

"Herms! I put myself in front of the Killing Curse to save my l-"Harry cut himself to inhale and exhale"I was ready to die, I accepted my fate…But I just can't die…Death told me"

"Wait, wait, wait! Death told you?"asked Steve.

Harry nodded slowly.

"Before I came back…We talked and h-sh- Death told me of my current status and said that as long as h-Death lives on, so will I, at the same age I mastered the Hallows"

A tense silence settled in.

"I don't see any downside to this"commented Tony, calmly.

Harry's eyes suddenly seemed to glow with restrained power while the widows rattled as Harry's magic swirled around angrily.

"No downside?! NO DOWNSIDE?!"snarled Harry"I am forced to watch as my children, my family, my friends, my lovers grow old then die before my eyes while I remain young, ageless and immortal with no way out! HOW IS THAT A 'NO FUCKING DOWNSIDE' STARK?!"

"Harry calm down"said Steve, approaching the wizard and gathering him in his arms gently.

Harry whimpered softly and embraced Steve, hanging on him as if his whole life depended on it.

"I don't want to watch the people I love wither and die while I linger here…"whimpered Harry"I don't want to be alone"

"And you won't"replied with conviction Hermione, approaching the two"Harry, everyone is afraid of the future and what will happen to them, but you really shouldn't worry yourself about it, not because your pregnant, but because it is pointless"

"She's right, mate"replied Ron, approaching too"Something could happen tomorrow and it is not like you can change it…Well you can but that's not the point I want to make…You just don't know what will happen tomorrow, in a week or in a year, so you shouldn't have to worry about it, now I mean, but later, maybe"

"What this idiot is trying to say is that it's better if you think about it when it happens"said Johann, making Ron glare at him.

Johann took a couple of steps toward the group but stopped, not knowing if Harry would accept his embrace. Harry sniffed and bit his lips gently before he left Steve's embrace and waddled toward Johann then gathered the older man in his arms and breathed in his leathery and fiery scent. When the wizard hugged him, Johann automatically passed his arms around the smaller man's waist and buried his nose into the raven's locks. Harry sniffed in his chest and Johann tightened his embrace.

"Sorry, Harry"said Tony"I have this 'Brain to Mouth filter' that sometime doesn't work…And I was talking in a futurist and visionary point of view and I forget that some people may have not the same view as I have"

Harry made a noise as he shook his head 'no'.

"'S okay"said Harry, poking his head out of Johann's chest"I may have overreacted a bit, no thanks to the hormones"—Tony snorted amusedly—"And the worst is that I knew you were talking from a genius point of view but I just got so mad"

Tony snickered.

"You're pregnant, I should learn to re-activate that mouth filter"

Harry shook his head with a laugh as he got out of Johann's embrace slightly.

"It won't work"replied Harry with a smile"Last time I was pregnant, I was a hormonal bomb, I cried over the dumbest thing in the world, like one time I actually cried because I saw an ad, not even sad or anything, and I just started bawling my eyes out"

Tony laughed while Johann and Steve chuckled as they looked at the happy wizard. Hermione and Ron stared at them and Ron had to begrudgingly admit that Harry looked way happier than ever, even in the presence of the man who hurt him. A ferret shaped Patronus came hurtling into the room and the group stared at it.

"Potter, you have exactly ten seconds to cancel the wards around your door or you can fucking kiss your going home goodbye!"came Draco's voice from the ferret before it disappeared.

Harry stared at the spot the ferret had been before letting out a huge squeal of joy and waddling to the door.

"Herms!"

Hermione laughed gently and took out her wand to cancel the wards and Harry opened the door with a beaming smile, facing a sour looking Draco Malfoy.

"Are you letting me out?"asked Harry, his eyes sparkling"Are you really letting me out?!"

Malfoy inhaled then nodded and Harry whooped in joy, making the muggles stared at him in amusement.

"I'll let you out on conditions"growled Malfoy

"Anything!"replied Harry as he went to his stuff on the bed then to his duffle bag.

Malfoy took out a scroll and read it.

"No magic, no straining, no sex"—Harry, Steve and Johann blushed slightly at Malfoy's pointed look—"You follow your diet and you fucking rest! You don't follow any of this, I'm strapping you to a bed until your babies are born, understood?"

Harry mock saluted him and Malfoy had to restrain himself not to curse the raven.

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"And take some days of rest before trying to Floo back to New York"added Malfoy before growling"Since I am your Healer for you the duration of your pregnancy, I'll have to Floo to New York to check on you"

Harry nodded.

"Okay, I'll give you my Floo address"

"Ry? Could you try and have the flu connected to the Tower, it would be better for him and us"said Tony"I have an old fireplace that I've been wanting to get rid off as it was useless, now it's gonna be useful"

"Floo, Stark and maybe you should listen to him"agreed Malfoy"I'm sure nobody would refuse something to our dear Golden Boy"

Harry stared lengthily at the genius before nodding slowly.

"When we get to Grimmauld, I'll see to it, alright?"

Tony nodded with a beaming smile.

Harry was given some clothes—that had to be magically widened since his belly was bigger than last month— and, with his friends—waiting outside his bedroom—, exited the Hospital, much to his delight.

"We'll send the kids to Grimmauld by Floo"said Hermione before hugging him"You, you rest and try not to think to much"

Harry nodded against Hermione's shoulder, and Ron clapped him in the back once Hermione had released him. Hermione pulled on Ron's hand to drag him to the Apparition point but Ron stood still and glared at Johann then Steve.

"You better take care of him, or I will torture you long enough that you'll be begging for death"warned Ron before following his wife.

Tony and Steve blinked at the spot the redhead had stood up while Johann looked unimpressed and Harry snickered—albeit a bit tense.

"Let's go home"said Harry as he hailed a muggle cab to take them to Grimmauld Place.

—

Harry couldn't sleep, so many things were going through his head, especially on what he should do.

'_You have yet to choose between Johann and Steve'_said his mind_'Or do you really want to leave them and start anew with a second batch of super powered kids?'_

Harry heaved a sigh and sat up before standing and leaving his room silently. Softly closing the door, Harry tiptoed toward the kitchen for a snack. Poking his head into the kitchen—and finding it empty—Harry made a beeline for the plate of fruit on the table, especially the strawberries and put a large quantity in his hand. As he picked strawberries after strawberries and put them in his mouth, Harry looked around as he leaned against a counter.

'_Maybe if I start re-decorating the place and add some muggles household electrical goods, the place would be more fit to live with two kids and soon two babies'_thought Harry and felt a pang in his heart.

He didn't want to re-start anew, he didn't want to be alone to raise his kids but he also didn't want to choose. Harry sniffed, tears suddenly making his sight blurry.

'_Oh, Merlin, no! No waterwork, Potter'_scolded his mind while Harry gave another huge sniff and tears started falling.

"Do you want me to squash those strawberries for making you cry?"asked a voice.

Harry started—and almost dropped his remaining strawberries— and stared at Steve and Johann whom were both standing in the threshold, in their sleepwear—Steve in a tight white sleeveless shirt and large blue trousers while Johann was in a long black shirt with the caption 'Practice safe sex, go fuck yourself' and large black trousers. Harry stared at them in a 'doe in the highlight' way.

"You all right, Harry?"asked Johann.

Harry blinked and nodded, eating the rest of his strawberries.

"Yeah, yeah, it's nothing" reassured Harry.

"It's hardly nothing when you start crying for no reason"said Johann, taking a couple of steps toward the wizard"You sure you're all right?"

Harry nodded and went but to leave the kitchen but Johann caught his wrist gently, preventing him from doing so and making the smaller man tense.

"Harry, it's okay"whispered Steve, advancing toward the two then rubbed the wizard's cheek softly"We just want to talk, nothing more"

'_Maybe I should have caught him instead of Schmidt_'thought the blond.

"What do you want to talk about?"asked Harry, tensely.

"About your choice"replied Johann"Or rather, lack of it"

Harry tensed while Steve gave a look at Johann.

"If you could just let us explain"said Steve in a soothing voice"Harry…We…We heard you and Tony talk _that night_ in the tent"Harry stiffened, his eyes going wide as he gaped at Steve"And you said you didn't want to chose, so we'll respect that"

"Which is why, we are making the choice instead"added Johann before Harry could open his mouth, he let go of Harry and let his arms circle the raven-haired wizard waist from the front"And we both choose you, we're both willing to put aside our differences and grudges, just to be with you"

"You're telling me, you want to share me?"

Both men nodded.

"I refuse"hissed Harry"I-I can't, I-I-"

Steve's arms circled him from behind and the blond bent down to kiss slowly his nape.

"You said you didn't want to choose"whispered the blond, cheekily"So you can't say no"

Harry went to snap at the blond but his lips were swallowed under hot and soft ones, making him moans as Steve peppered his nape with butterfly kisses. Johann released his lips and softly stared into wary emerald-green eyes.

"Harry, look at me right in the eyes and tell me, tell us truthfully, you don't want this, us, and we'll both leave you alone"said Johann.

Harry tensed his jaws, not used to see this much honesty in Johann's eyes, and looked away before closing his eyes as he inhaled. Steve's arms and chest behind him gave him a feeling of safety but with Johann also holding him from the front, Harry had never felt this protected nor loved. And for the first time in his life, Harry wanted to be selfish and have finally something that, maybe, worked for him and not the others. Opening his eyes, Harry made his choice. Slowly, almost shyly, he turned his head and kissed Steve on the mouth then Johann.

"Alright…I'm willing to try…"breathed Harry"…But if it doesn't work, I'm walking away to never come back"

The super soldiers' answer? Kiss him softly—not at the same time, though. When they climbed up, Harry, Johann and Steve shared a bed with the wizard, sandwiched between the two. Then, later in the night, they were joined by the twins—"Nightmares"they said— who slept in the small spaces between Harry and the two super soldiers. As Harry felt and heard the slow and calm breathing of every person in his bed, he felt happy as he closed his eyes, safely cocooned between the two super soldiers, his two super soldiers—who had their hand on his rounding belly.

'_This is my family and I want to keep it_'was Harry last thought before he fell asleep.

* * *

Translation:  
_Gott sei Dank, du bist wach!_-Thank God, you're awake!  
_Ja_-Yeah  
_Sch!_-Shhhhh!


	41. Epilogue: It's just the beginning

Here it is, the last chapter! Thank you all for having read it and those who will read it in the future, I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did, this won't be the last story about this serie since we still have the one-shots then the Age of Ultron part, so ENJOY!

PS:Concerning the One-Shots, most of them will concern what is going to be said in the Epilogue AND answer the questions you will have, until then, I'm letting you wonder.

**WARNING: Slash, Threesome(Shared Lover), Domestic, Fluff, Daddy!Johann, Daddy!Steve, Tony and Harry are bros, the twins are LOTR geeks**

* * *

_A year and a few weeks later_

_—_

He ran as fast as he could. Weaving through the obstacles before him, ignoring the voices calling him. A small laugh escaped him as he ran forward.

"Where do you think you're going, you little pest?"

Hands suddenly passed under his armpits then he was lifted off the ground. He wasn't afraid and he immediately squealed in joy when he saw who was holding him. A little kiss landed on his forehead then his cheek and he couldn't help but grab the face before him and gave those lips a loud lip-smack that made the person before him snicker.

"Harry! I have him!"called Johann, as he walked back to the frantic looking wizard.

Harry stared at him then at the blond toddler in his arms and sighed.

"Thanks Merlin"

Beside him, Steve looked a bit relieved while the brown-haired toddler in his arms looked at them with a big, toothed smile.

"I should have brought those baby leashes"Harry passed his hands over his face"At least I wouldn't have to see if they are still with us"

"And instead of them trailing after you, they'll be dragging you since they have yet to get the hang of their strength"said Steve with a small smile.

Harry whined.

"Don't remind me"Harry took the blond child from Johann and half frowned at him"Couldn't you be like the angel you're named after, or at last take from your Pops?"

Steve snorted and Johann snickered while Harry talked to their baby.

"Castiel is hardly a real angel name"said Johann.

"Hey! I liked the name!"said Steve"And the character is great in Supernatural, so is the actor…and it's a bit better than the name you chose"Steve stared at Johann, who snorted.

"Ezekiel is a nice and strong name"drawled Johann and Steve gave him a long look.

"Still, he could be as sweet as an angel but he's a little demon"cut Harry as he pouted and Castiel let out a happy squeal that made Harry look at his son with a mix of joy and blasé-ness"Let's go, Lily and James must be a bit worried we left them to look out for those two pests"

Hastily walking toward where they had left the first set of twins, Harry secured Castiel in his arms while his other baby, named Ezekiel, was happily blabbering with Johann and Steve, the latter was nodding his head seriously from time to time with a small and cute pout.

"Lils!"called Harry as he saw his daughter, patiently waiting with her brother—who was sitting in one of the many chairs King's Cross offered.

The redhead perked up and smiled at them as they approached.

"You have them?"Lily smiled at her brothers"Did they went far?"

"Nearly!"groaned Harry while the blond pest laughed in his arms"I nearly got a heart attack when I noticed they had started walking away while your fathers"—Harry threw a mean glare at the sheepish-looking Johann and Steve—"were too busy looking around"Harry heaved a sigh"I think it's best if we just carry them"

Lily chuckled and James smiled.

"At last, they're all right"James stood up and went to his trolley with his Hogwarts' stuffs"Let's move, or we'll be late"

Harry nodded before he led his family to the platform 9¾. On their way, Harry noticed a small boy with a trolley and what seemed to be an owl's cage. The little boy looked around, lost.

"Jo? Can you hold Cas for me?"Johann went toward Harry and took the toddler from the wizard—and Johann started childishly making face at the blond baby who squealed in joy—"I'll be back"

The family watched as Harry walked toward the small boy and, gently, started talking to him—pointing to them from time to time.

"What do you think he's doing?"asked Steve

"No idea"replied Johann

Harry walked back toward them, the smaller boy in tow.

"…esn't bother us"Harry gave the family a small smile"My kids are also going and I know it can be hard for Muggle-Born children to be a little lost the first time"

"Thank you, sir"said the little boy.

Harry gave a dismissive gesture.

"It's nothing, really"Harry then started walking ahead"Come on, it's not that far"

Lily stared at the little boy and gave him a small smile before going to walk beside him.

"Hello! I'm Lily"said the girl before pointing at her brother"And he's James"

"Name's Simon"replied the boy with a smile"It's your first year too?"

"Yup!"replied James, coming to walk beside them

Behind the adults the children started talking ecstatically about Muggle and Wizarding things and what House they hoped to be sorted in—which ended up with Lily and James explaining the Houses of Hogwarts. Harry got a small, almost nostalgic, smile as he listened to them. When the entrance to the platform was in sight, Harry pointed at it.

"Kids, come here and let me explain to you how to enter"Harry pointed at the wall"See this wall?"—The three kids nodded—"I want you to ran toward it, the wall is just an illusion to stop the Muggles from entering"

"You sure, sir?"asked the little boy in a small voice.

"Do you want a demonstration?"Harry smiled then eyed his kids"Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go!"replied enthusiastically Lily as she positioned herself in front of the wall then started running and once she though she had enough speed, she leaned over her trolley, her feet above the ground and on the trolley as she went through the wall.

"See"said Harry while Steve, Johann and the little boy gazed, awed, at the wall"Now, listen, don't be afraid to go through, it's not a real wall, it's just an illusion, alright?"

"Thank you, sir…"

"Just call me Harry"replied the green-eyed wizard with a smile.

The little boy nodded and slowly started running toward the wall then through.

"My turn!"said then James, taking position then running and rolling through the wall.

Harry took his husbands' hand in his and stared at them.

"Ready?"Steve and Johann nodded"Both demons are secured?"

"_Ja_"replied Johann after a laugh and Harry nodded with a smile.

Squeezing the hands, Harry ran, closely followed by the super soldiers and they all went through.

"And here I thought magic couldn't surprise me anymore"said Steve as he stood on the platform 9¾ and before the red train, in his arms Ezekiel cooed in awe. Lily, James and the little boy were waiting for them a couple of feet away.

"Thanks again, sir Harry"said the little boy and Harry bowed his head in acknowledgement.

"You're welcome"

The little boy smiled again and started walking toward one of the men that helped the young wizards and witches put their baggage in the hold while Harry and his family watched him go. Around them, people walked past and sometimes Harry heard a few of them stare then whisper his name.

"Well, well, Potter"said a voice"It's been a while"

Harry turned around and smiled at Draco and greeted him and his family.

"It has! How have you been?"asked Harry after greeting the blond's wife, Astoria, and his son, Scorpius.

The adults greeted each others while Lily and James went and greeted Scorpius's parents then the smaller blond before the three started talking ecstatically.

"Great, I stopped working as a Healer"

"How come?"asked Steve.

Draco gave a smile.

"Because most of the staff are incompetent doofuses an I was asked to be the new Potion Professor and Master"

Harry gave Draco a beaming smile.

"Really? That's great!"replied Harry then got a sad smile"Professor Snape inspired you, didn't he?"

"He did"Draco mirrored his sad smile"I owe my godfather that"

Harry nodded sadly and opened his mouth to say something but a cry cut him and Harry watched, amused, as Scorpius ran to hide behind his father's body while Lily was showing him her familiar. James shook his head forlornly as Lily was proudly displaying to a scared Scorpius her green boomslang familiar.

"Lily, put Legolas back in his cage"said tiredly Harry.

"But Dad, I was just-"

"Now"

"He doesn't like his cage, it's too crammed"whined Lily

Harry sighed.

"Alright, don't put him back in his cage but put him away, some people are afraid of snakes"Harry looked at Scorpius still hiding behind his father with a compassionate look.

Lily nodded and slowly put Legolas around her neck and Harry heard the snake hiss his content of being within warmness.

"You let your daughter have a snake? As a familiar?"

Harry shrugged.

"She felt a connection with him"replied Harry"And I might have an idea where she'll end up"

"You aren't afraid she'll end up in Slytherin?"

Harry shook his head with a smile.

"If anything, I'll be proud and so will be Johann"—Johann perked up at the mention of his name—"Because I'm sure he will boast and brag around saying"—Harry tried to mimic Johann's voice—"'my daughter is the best, just like her _Vati_', and he'll do that for a week"

"You're not expecting too much, love, he'll most likely do it for a whole month"replied Steve.

Draco and Harry laughed while Johann half-glared at them.

"That sound like him, indeed"said Draco

"And"added Harry"I could have ended up as a Slytherin if you had been nice to me or my friend"

Harry had to stop himself from laughing by biting his lips when he saw Malfoy's flabbergasted expression. Before the platinum blond could say anything, Hermione and Ron arrived with their family and Harry hugged them. Hugo and Rose immediately went to greet Lily and James, enthusiastically.

"Harry! It's so good to see you"Hermione looked over Harry's shoulder and saw Steve and Johann and the babies in their arms and immediately went toward them"Don't tell me this is Ezekiel and Castiel?"cooed Hermione"They grew up so much since last time!"

"I know"replied Steve, kissing Ezekiel's forehead lovingly"Johann affectionately calls them his little weeds"

Ron snorted.

"You really need to learn how to pet-call someone, mate"

Johann shifted Castiel in a more comfortable position while he glared at the redhead.

"What? It's affectionate, and when you see just how much they grew in the past months, you'll call them weeds too"

"And one day they'll be taller than you"said a voice behind them.

Johann turned around and saw Teddy with his trolley in one hand and Victoire in the other. Shifting again a Castiel who was starting to get grumpy in his arms, Johann greeted the turquoise-haired boy.

"You're not wearing your usual face"remarked Teddy before he shifted his features and copied Johann's eyes colour and hair. Johann smirked and pulled something from his neck.

"You're godfather's gift"replied the German man"And I didn't want to scare the people off and have them screaming Voldemort was back"

Teddy and the blonde girl snorted in agreement while Steve—who had overheard them—raised an eyebrow.

"You? Not wanting to scare people off?!"Steve fake gasped"Who are you and what have you done with Johann Schmidt?"

Johann glared at Steve as the blond greeted Teddy—and Teddy's feature matched Steve's.

"Hey, you!"

Teddy smiled as Harry came and hugged his godson strongly.

"It's good to see you"

"Yeah, you too, Da"replied Teddy.

Harry let him go and greeted the blonde girl.

"Victoire, it's good to see you too"

Victoire smiled and made a slight curtsy.

"It is also good to see you, Mister Potter"said Victoire, in a perfect English—although with just a hint of a French accent.

"Please, just Harry, Mister Potter was my father and with the rather long family name, Harry is much better"

Draco gaped at him as he understood.

"You bounded?!"replied Draco"Potter, you sly dog! When!? You could have invited me!"

Harry snorted.

"I wanted to keep it a bit hush-hush with Steve's and Johann's…Let's say work…So we went and bounded in Las Vegas, the only place we can bound with more than one partner quickly"

"Harry James Potter! You bounded and you didn't tell nor invite us!?"Hermione came and almost hit him"You better show us your band!"

Harry put his hand up in surrender.

"Not Potter anymore"joked Harry and Hermione hit him across the head"Alright, alright!"

Harry showed them his left hand where, on his ring finger, was a golden yellow band with runes and charms carved in the metal and set with a small blood red ruby and a small blue sapphire. Hermione squealed upon seeing it.

"It's beautiful!"

Harry smiled.

"Jo and Steve have almost the same"

Johann and Steve almost rolled their eyes fondly at him. They shifted the kids in their arms so that they could show the group their bands. On Johann's ring finger was a copper red gold band, carved with charms and runes and set with a sapphire and the deepest emerald the wizards have even seen, and on Steve's ring finger was a whitish gold band with runes, charms and set with a ruby and also the deepest emerald.

"So what do we call you now, Potter?"joked Ron.

"It's Harry James Potter-Rogers-Schmidt, now"replied Harry with a smile"And yes, it is that long"

"Even longer if you add the Black lordship to the lot"said Draco, making Harry laugh.

"I won't even add it! Can you imagine the name!?"

"Oh! I can, Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Rogers-Schmidt"

Harry laughed.

"I'm not going to use my Lord title, especially the Black one, Teddy deserves it"

"I agree"replied the blond.

The train whistled.

"Everybody get in!"said Ron

Lily gave a joyful shout.

"Let's go!"

Draco smiled and kissed his wife on the lips before he went to board the train with Lily running toward an entrance while James gave a small smile at Scorpius and started walking ahead, closely followed by the platinum wizard. Hugo followed Lily and Rose, Teddy and Victoire followed them at a leisure pace. Some men went and took their baggage and set them in the hold as the children climbed into the train. Ezekiel fussed before letting out a cry to be put down. Steve shook his head and set the toddler down and held his hand when Ezekiel immediately settled down and went to run away again.

"Zee's getting fussy?"Lily poked her head out of a window.

Harry nodded and walked toward Lily's window.

"He is"Harry smiled at his daughter"I swear he takes after his sire"

"Why is that that when Zee or Cas do something cute, they are your babies but when they are little pests, they are our kids?"growled Johann and Harry gave him a long look that had Johann nearly hid behind Steve.

"Do you really want to have this discussion?"

Johann shook his head and Harry gave a single nod before turning to his daughter—which had been joined in the meantime by James.

"How would you react if I ended up in Hufflepuff?"asked Lily

"Hufflepuff?"Harry pondered"The House of the loyal, hard working, fair-play and patient ones…You could end up here but unlikely, you're not patient"Harry threw a look at an innocent looking Johann.

"And you're definitely not fair-play"added James with a small laugh.

"And Ravenclaw?"

"The witty, intelligent and knowledgeable ones? Then you'll be an intelligent witch or wizard, not like me or your Dads-"

"HEY!"

"-But like your grandmother, she was a bright witch"

"Gryffindor?"asked James this time.

Harry smiled.

"The brave, courageous and determined ones? Do you see yourself as a mini Cap or Thor? Because really they could be the House's mascot"Steve snorted and kissed his husband's head.

"And Slytherin?"asked Lily

"The cunning, ambitious and clever ones? Now you two will be like two mini Johann ready to take over the world"

Johann snickered.

"Who said _Vati_ and I didn't have already a plan?"asked Lily.

Johann faked surprise and anger.

"Lily! We weren't supposed to tell them!"

Harry and Steve fake glared at the two.

"Be careful, you wouldn't want Captain America to know about it"said Steve, using his 'Captain America' voice.

"_Gefällt du könn uns aufzuhalten_"said Lily.

"_Ja"_snickered Johann, winking at Lily and Steve half-glared at them.

"The thing is, Lils, James, you two have all the qualities to go into all the Houses, so when the Sorting Hat will sort you, give him YOUR choice on where you'd like to go"

"You won't get mad if I choose Slytherin or Ravenclaw?"asked Lily

Harry shook his head negatively.

"I don't care wherever you end up"said Harry"You are not your House and your House doesn't define you, understand?"Lily nodded"As long as you are okay with your choice, you shouldn't let yourself be influenced by the opinions of others"

Lily nodded and bent over the window to peck his lips then did the same with Johann then Steve.

"We'll see each other for Christmas"said James with a smile.

"We will, munchkin, we will"replied Johann.

James kissed his fathers on the cheeks before the Hogwarts Express gave a loud whistle then started moving slowly.

"We'll write to you where we ended up!"shouted Lily over the noises and the distance the train was putting between her and her parents.

"Alright! And be careful!"shouted Harry.

"PROMISE!"replied the twins.

The parents watched as the train left, with Steve and Johann passing an arm around his waist lovingly. Cas made a happy squeal as Harry took him in his arms.

"Why did you say 'be careful'? It's not like they'll be having troubles"asked Ron.

Harry gave a knowing smirk.

"They are Potter-Rogers-Schmidt, we have a knack for troubles"

Hermione nodded at this.

"At last, they won't be in the kind of troubles you or we went through"said Hermione and Harry could only nod.

"I can only hope"said Harry before he turned to stare at his husbands.

Something beeped and Steve took out his phone, frowning.

"New York is in trouble"

Harry nodded and with a flick of the wrist, his clothes shimmered then transformed into his new black dragon-hide suit, the Sword of Gryffindor at his side.

"Sorry, but duty calls"said Harry with an apologetic look at his friends before he took out a long necklace from his neck.

Steve picked up a fussy Ezekiel and gave him to Johann while the brunet took a hold of the necklace, along with the blond.

"See you later"Harry smiled"Avengers Assemble!"

They felt the familiar 'hooking around the middle' sensation as they disappeared to re-appear in the Avengers Tower, where the rest of the Avengers were suiting up.

"I'll watch the kids"said Johann as Harry handed him Cas before kissing the wizard softly on the lips and giving a pointed look at Steve"Be careful…you two"

Harry smiled and kissed him again while Steve nodded curtly and went to suit up.

—

Harry stretched between his husbands' sleeping bodies, his body still a bit sore from their fight—and other kind of action— yesterday. Giving each sleeping men a small smile, Harry, silently, untangled himself, slipped off then stood up and grabbed some clothes. As he dressed, somebody groaned then moved and Harry stilled before looking at the bed…And tried not to laugh. Steve had his arm around Johann—thinking it was him—and was muttering sleepily sweet nothing at the brunet. Biting his lips as he padded softly toward the lift, Harry pressed the button up to the Penthouse before laughing inside the lift.

"J, record their reaction when they wake up"wheezed Harry as the lift door opened.

"Gladly, sir"

Harry cast a _Tempus_ and stared at the smoke numbers.

'_Six twenty eight'_Harry walked toward the kitchen'_Steve and Johann will wake up soon'_

"J? The twins are still sleeping?"

"Yes, sir, they don't appear to be ready to wake up"informed JARVIS.

Harry nodded as he flicked his wrist and cooking utensils and food got out of cupboards and fridge.

"Tell me when they are awake"said Harry as he made breakfast.

"Will do, sir"

Harry worked silently until Tony joined him up. Harry greeted the genius as he was flipping a pancake then put it in a plate before he started making another.

"Hey! You're up early"said Harry, flicking his wrist and a mug of coffee appeared on the table.

"I didn't sleep"replied Tony, taking the mug and drinking it hungrily while Harry groaned.

"Tones…"

"I was just about to go to bed and take a nap when I smelled the good smell of homemade breakfast from my lab"said Tony as he set the mug on the table then placed himself behind the wizard and tried to steal a blueberry but Harry swatted the hand with his spatula.

"Back off, Stark"growled Harry as he put some blueberries in the next pancake.

"But, Ry…"whined Tony, embracing the wizard from behind"Please, I'm hungry and this just smells so good"

"Then you should have eaten"replied Harry, flipping the pancake.

"Please, Ry"Tony nuzzled Harry's nape—and slightly tickling him with his beard and breath—"Please, I'll make your time worthwhile"said Tony in a leering manner that made Harry snort.

"I'm happily bounded to two wonderful men"drawled Harry with an amused smile"And like you would be able to make my time worthwhile"

"Really, Potter?"Tony nuzzled again Harry's neck"It could be our little secret, Capsicle and Big Red wouldn't need to know"

"You sure about this, Stark?"growled a voice, making the genius still and step back from Harry—silently laughing.

Johann glared at Stark while the genius tried to put as much distance between him and the angry looking super soldier.

"Jo, murder is only in the afternoon"piped Harry's voice"And Tones is just joking"

"I can also tell a joke, do you know of the one with the dead man?"asked Johann, approaching his husband, and glaring at the genius.

Tony shook his head 'no' and Johann smirked murderously and Tony immediately stepped back again.

"Jo"said Harry.

Johann glared again at Stark before going and capturing Harry's lips in a possessive kiss. When he released him, Harry half-gazed half-glared at him.

"Happy that you marked back your territory?"

"Very"Johann kissed him again then went to dress the table.

Soon, the other Avengers joined them, some still in their sleepwear while others looked like they were ready to go somewhere.

"Good morning, love"said Steve as he came up to Harry and kissed him.

Harry smiled, kissed him back then went back to his cooking.

"Ugh! Must you be this gross in the morning?"groaned Clint as he drank his coffee.

Steve snorted while Johann glared at the archer and Harry got a nasty smile.

"Maybe now is not the right moment to tell him I sucked Jo right where he is sitting"said Harry.

Clint gave huge shout and fell from his chair—his coffee spilling everywhere— while Johann almost choked on his vanilla coffee, laughing, and the others laughed completely.

"Potter!"

"What? Did it have to remain a secret?"asked Harry, innocently.

"You could have, at least, waited until we finished breakfast"growled Thor.

Harry laughed while Clint was rising from the ground and with a flick of his wrist, vanished the mess.

"Wow, what did we miss?"asked Sam, followed by Bucky, when they saw the archer on the floor.

"Clint trying to act intelligent and Harry burning him"informed Steve with a smile.

Bucky snorted.

"Like every morning"

Steve nodded with a laugh while Clint glared at them.

"I hate you all"

Harry flicked his wrist and plates of breakfast floated toward the table and settled down gently.

"Finally!"shouted Tony as he loaded his plate with blueberry pancakes"I thought I'd have to sell my body just to lick the spatula"

Harry snorted as he sat down.

"What is there even to sell?"

Across the wizard, Bucky's mouth made a perfect 'o' while the others 'ooooh'ed and laughed.

"BURN STARK!"shouted Clint and was whacked on the head by Sam and Natasha

"Okay, maybe I asked for this"growled Tony.

Johann and Steve snorted as they sat down next to Harry.

"When aren't you?"said rhetorically Johann, innocently.

Tony glared at the German man.

"You! One day, I swear, I'll kill you"

"_Wer's glaubt, wird selig_"replied Johann with a bored expression as he loaded his plate with scones, fruits, pancakes, eggs and bacon.

Harry smiled and stared at all of them, fondly.

"Mister Harry, the twins are awake"informed JARVIS.

"I'm going"replied Harry as Johann and Steve intended to stand and get them.

Harry Apparated near his children's bedroom then entered silently. Castiel was whining in his bed while Ezekiel was already awake and ready to cry.

"Hey there, my little frog"said Harry with a smile as he picked Ezekiel then Castiel"Let's get you ready then we'll join your daddies for breakfast, alright?"

Once Harry had changed his kids then dressed them, Harry took the lift to the Penthouse, Zeke in his arms and holding Cas's hand. When the door opened, Castiel shot out of the lift, he barely made three steps before Johann had grabbed then lifted him.

"You impatient little monster"fake growled Johann, before kissing the squishy cheeks of his son.

Castiel squealed in joy and kissed his father's lips loudly.

"Please! Stop! This is gross!"whined Clint again, and it was Bucky this time that hit the archer—with his metal arm.

Harry snickered, shifted Ezekiel in his arms and, with Johann, walked back to the table.

"Did you really put this shirt on my baby?"asked Steve with a small smile.

"I like that shirt"replied Johann with a smirk that made Steve roll his eyes.

Castiel was wearing a shirt with a baby-looking HYDRA logo and the caption 'HYDRA agent in training' while Ezekiel had 'Avenger in training' with a picture of Steve's shield.

"Sometimes I forgot people are actually creating those kind of things"drawled Bucky.

"Ry! When are you gonna put them in Iron Man themed shirts?"Tony pouted.

"When you stop acting like a child"replied Harry as he sat Ezekiel in a high chair and Johann did the same with Castiel.

"At this point Harry, the kids will never wear one"drawled Natasha, making the other 'Oooooooooh' again

Tony stuck his tongue at her.

Silently and with a smile, Harry put warm chocolate in medium sippy cups before the toddlers, followed by a fruit salad, some tiny cinnamon muffins, scrambled eggs and a couple of pancakes.

"Shouldn't you be making sure they don't dirty themselves?"asked Sam when he saw the toddlers dig into their breakfast with their hands.

"The pros of being a wizard, I don't have to change them and clean this mess muggle-ly"replied Harry with a smirk"And they know not to make too much a mess or Johann will be pissed"

Steve snorted.

"I still remember the day when Zee threw his puree at Johann's face"

Harry sniggered while Johann glared at the blond over his coffee mug.

"_Kapitäin"_growled Johann before tilting his coffee mug where a picture of hand flipping the bird was under it.

Steve snorted a laugh. Something tapped against the window and everybody turned their head and stared at a snowy owl holding a letter in its beak. Harry felt a pang in his heart when the owl reminded him so much of Hedwig.

"J, open the window and let Galadriel in"said Harry as he stood up and extended his arm.

The window opened and the owl flew in, toward Harry's arm. Galadriel, James's owl and familiar, landed graciously on his arm and Harry gently took the letter in her beak, set the tired owl on the table then gave her some water and food from his plate as he opened the letter and sat down.

"What is it?"asked Thor.

"News from Lils and James"replied Harry with a smile as he sat down.

Johann and Steve tried to read over Harry's shoulders but the wizard stood, smirked and went in the middle of the room.

"Dear daddies!"read Harry"We are writing this letter to inform you of what happened during the sorting…James got sorted"Harry paused and stared at the impatient and expecting group"Gryffindor!"—Some people cheered and other groaned, taking out their wallet and handing the cheering persons notes—"While I got sorted into…"Harry paused again"Slytherin!"—Johann and Natasha cheered and some people handed them money, while Steve was the only one who hadn't bet at all and was staring at them all with a grin—"I'm a bit sad I'm not with my brother but I have Scorpius keeping me company so I'm okay! Hope you three will take care of each others and be careful when duty calls, I love you all, regards Lily and James"Harry smiled"PS: Dad, could you send us some muggle and wizarding candies, pretty please with a cherry on top?"

Steve snorted.

"That's my daughter"boasted Johann, a wide grin on his face.

Harry nodded and petted Galadriel softly.

"Get some rest, girl, when you're rested enough, you'll deliver a package to my Gremlins"

The owl hooted softly and nipped his fingers gently.

"I don't think this owl can understand you, Ry"said Tony

Galadriel's feathers ruffled and she opened her wings in a menacing manner before she started walking toward Tony, hissing.

"Careful, Stark, Galadriel will fight you if you insult her again"said Johann, as he petted the owl's ruffled feathers gently and Galadriel nipped gently his fingers.

"And contrary to what you can think, owls are very intelligent and so is this sweet girl, right?"said Steve and Galadriel preened under the compliment.

Another owl flew in and landed on the table, a letter in its beak. Harry blinked at the angry looking owl then gently took the letter and offered it some drink and food before opening the message. The missive was short and Harry couldn't help but get angry as he read.

"Harry? What is it?"asked Johann.

Harry glared at him—'_What did I do this time?!_'thought Johann—and handed him the letter to read.

"Your daughter socked a boy after he bad mouthed us"

Johann stared boredly at the letter then Harry.

"So?"

Harry glowered at the man.

In the end, Harry sent a _nice _message to his daughter and no sweets for her. After that, the wizard went to get Johann off the Tower, having suspended the man magically by his ankle to the Tower for most of the day.

'_And it's just the beginning'_thought Harry forlornly.

* * *

Translation:  
_Vati_-Daddy  
_Gefällt du könn uns aufzuhalten_-Like you could stop us  
_Ja_-Yeah  
_Wers glaubt, wird selig_-I believe it's the expression to say 'Yeah, right', 'As if', 'Likely story'  
_Kapitäin_-Captain

**For those of you who wants my Johann/Harry/Steve playlist it's here:**

**Download- On dropbox copy this /s/ ruj1pv9htimmxyx / Whose%20Side%20Am%20I%20On%20%3F . zip ? dl=0 ******(without spaces)****

**Listen- On 8tracks copy this tatsushawna / whose-side-am-i-on ****(without spaces)**

**If there are any kind of troubles with the links, warn me.**


End file.
